He's The One
by Stuart.Tozer5
Summary: Hiccup is born with powers given to him by Odin, but he doesn't know he has them until he uses some by accident during a certain dragon raid. This story follows, yet adds more scenes to the HTTYD movie storyline. And continues afterwards. What if Hiccup relies on his powers too much? Then loses them? Will he gain something else? It's time to start a family, a human & dragon family.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I am only going to say this once. HTTYD, the book belongs to Cressida Cowell. The movie, short films & TV series belong to DreamWorks Animation and/or Cartoon Network. All characters & things that are not mine are those of DreamWorks or Cressida Cowell.**

**Hello people!**

**This story will be full of fantasy, supernatural, sexual & maybe violent scenes at times.**

**This story does indeed follow the How To Train Your Dragon storyline, and continues afterwards. This story is UNRELATED to HTTYD 2. **

**Switches to and from 1st and 3rd person views at random.  
'This indicates thoughts/thinking.'  
"This indicates speech/talking."  
****_This indicates Hiccups narration._**

**Chapter 1.**

**Up in the heavens…**

The Great God known as Odin himself looked down upon the new born small boy from the heavens.

"You sure he's the one?" Thor asked, standing next to Odin who was smiling at the sight of the one.  
"Oh yes. It's time. These wars have gone on long enough." Odin replied.

"What powers will he have again?" Thor asked, sounding slightly unsure again.

"He'll have Fire, Water and the power to control certain things. Supernatural abilities & desires."

"He going to get up to a lot of mischief. You know, he will cause some bad things and something's that shouldn't happen." Thor reminded.

Odin sighed. "Yes he will, but it'll be worth it in the end, when he brings the end of the war with the dragons. And the other war, too. We've seen what he will do, his whole life, and I am happy with it. The Night Fury will be immune to his powers though, and he will be able to help the boy. Especially after the second war ends."

Odin glanced away and started walking towards where his other duties lie.

"And so it begins." Thor sighed. Smiling once more at the sight of the boy in his mother's arms.

**On Berk…**

"He's beautiful Stoick." The Chief's wife said, smiling at the crying baby in her arms.

"He's so small." The Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe on Berk said at once.

"Aye, that he is Stoick. He's a Hiccup. My Hiccup." She paused then said, "Our Hiccup."

"Hiccup Haddock the Third he shall be named." Stoick said proudly. He held Hiccup in his arms and studied his eyes carefully.

"He has your forest green eyes." He noticed as stared lovingly at his son.

**Two (2) years later…**

Stoick looked around and saw heaps of sheep very close to his house and something else that made his heart do a backflip in his chest.

"VAL GET INSIDE AND STAY WITH HICCUP!" Stoick screamed at his wife as he saw her running through the village holding our two year old son, trying to escape a Nightmares pursuit. Though it seemed the Nightmare was more after the sheep.

The chief ran up to said dragon and pounded his hammer as hard as he could into the Nightmares head. It instantly collapsed to the ground. Giving his wife time to escape into their house.

"Stoick! The house is collapsing!" Yelled a familiar voice. Stoick turned and saw his life-long friend Gobber running in his limping form and pointing at a house.

The Chief immediately turned and his heart repeated the motion it did about a minute prior.

Hiccup was standing just outside the doorway to the entrance of the house. And a Gronckle was on the roof with a net around it. It struggled with the net, the burst out but its wings failed and it crashed again on the house. Making begin to collapse further.

"HICCUP RUN!" Stoick bellowed as he ran towards his son. But Hiccup did not budge. He stood as still as a statue, not moving a muscle. He was in shock. That made Stoick freeze.

Suddenly, Hiccups mother appeared behind him. She tried to get around him, but she couldn't. She was weak and covered in blood.

The then ceiling started falling more so, Val screamed "HICCUP!" And she used all her strength to push Hiccup with as much force as she could. He was sent tumbling forwards. Just as that happened, the weight of the Gronckle had made the entire house collapse. Stoick, Gobber & Hiccup heard a muffled scream, and then silence.

"MUMMMY!" Screamed Hiccup in a high pitched voice.

"NOO HICCUP!" Screeched Gobber, who charged forwards and seized Hiccup before he could go diving into the rubble after his mother.

Stoick stood there, stock still. Not believing what he had just seen.

The Gronckle made a move to fly, and this time seemed to work. It got out of the rubble, and flew into the sky. All the other dragons around Berk left with their food.

Stoick finally gathered some strength, and ran up to the rubble of the house. He moved many planks of wood aside, and finally saw blood all over them. There was no way she could have survived that.

Stoick backed up, and stood next to Gobber.

Spitelout, Snotlouts father and the Chiefs second-in-command came running out of nowhere with the rest of the village behind him.

"Stoick! The town's sheep-"

He instantly stopped at the scene before him.

Gobber was holding a crying & sobbing Hiccup. While the chief himself stood there. His face white as a sheet.

Spitelout immediately realised something terrible had happened, and took action.

"EVERYONE! Something terrible has happened here. Go back to your homes and duties for now. Begin cleaning up." He ordered.

Nobody moved for the first few seconds, then they saw the glaring eyes from Spitelout, and turned away.

"Gobber wh-" Spitelout started. Walking up to the blacksmith but he interrupted him.

"Val is dead. Killed by the collapsing building." Gobber immediately said. Fighting back tears, as he picked Hiccup up and hugged him.

Spitelout walked slowly to his brother. The chief himself. And hugged him.

Stoick burst into tears. For the first time.

**Fifteen (15) years later… (Hiccup is now 17).**

_This, is Berk. Its twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. I's located solidly, on the meridian of misery._

_My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets._

_The only problems are the pests. While most places have mice, or mosquitos, we have…_

Hiccup opens his door at night, seeing sheep running in fear with a monstrous nightmare above them. Said dragon sees him and shoots fire right at Hiccup. He immediately shuts the door on the flames.

"Dragons." Hiccup moans. Not again. There was another dragon raid not only a month ago. I've got to prove myself sometime, Hiccup thought to himself. He still hadn't managed to kill or capture a dragon. Every time he tried, it resulted in disaster for the village. Making him a screw-up.

Hiccup opened the door, and ran out into the chaos.

_Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues._

_My name is Hiccup. _As said Viking ran around trying to get to the forge.

_Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that._

A nearby flying Gronckle fired at the ground which resulted in making a random Viking go flying through the air and land in front of Hiccup.

The Viking yelled at him crazily, before greeting, "Mornin'!"

Then the usual started happening.

"What are yeh doin here?" "Get inside!" "What are you doing out?!" "Get back inside!"

Yep. That was Hiccups typical greeting whenever he went outside during dragon raids. He blatantly ignored them. He thought he was old enough to take one down by himself!

Suddenly a large meaty hand forcefully grabbed him. Thankfully, because he nearly ran into a line of fire.

"HICCUP!"

Oh no.

"What is he doing out agai- WHAT are you doing out?! Get inside!"

_That's Stoick The Vast. Chief of the Tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragons head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes I do. He is the largest, toughest & most stubborn Viking by far in the tribe. The best way to identify him by is, his large dark red beard & hair._

Stoick threw a nearby wooden cart at a Nadder, before turning and consulting a nearby Viking.

"What have we got?" The Chief asked.

"Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare." He replied. Suddenly an explosion happened nearby, which sent embers flying all around. All Vikings nearby raised their shields to cover themselves.

Stoick merely just stood there, a large ember landed on his shoulder.

"Any Night Furies?" Stoick asked. Casually flicking the flaming ember off his shoulder as if it was a mere nuisance.

"None so far." The Viking replied. "Good."

"Hoist the torches!" Spitelout yelled in the distance. As said order was being carried out, Hiccup was running to the forge. He paused for a moment to look at the flames burning in the torches that were now raised to the sky. Lighting up the dragons flying around.

Hiccup didn't know why, but he felt a strange sensation in him that made him, like the fire. He was drawn to it. He found it enchanting & beautiful. Hiccup shook himself out of it, and ran to the forge.

"Oh nice of yeh to join tha party! I thought you'd been carried off." Said the all too familiar voice of the village's blacksmith, Hiccups mentor & the Chiefs best friend. Gobber.

Hiccup put his apron on. "What who me?" Hiccup moved over to the weapons rack. He noticed a large hammer on the ground, and braced himself to pick it up. For he was a small, weak & scrawny Viking. Even though he was 17 years old.

"Nah come on. I am waaay to muscular for their taste." Hiccup said sarcastically. As he placed the heavy hammer on the weapon rack.

"You know you can be if you wanted too." A voice said in Hiccups mind. Hiccup was confused at first, then shrugged as it may have been just his imagination.

"They wouldn't know what to do with, all, this." Hiccup made a pose flexing his arm muscle. Or what muscle there is.

"Well…They need toothpicks don't they?" Gobber smiled as he replied.

Hiccup opened the windows to the forge, and immediately two Vikings placed worn down and bent weapons on the counter for Hiccup and Gobber to fix.

_The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice even since I was little. Well, littler. Even since my mum died, Gobber has always been there for me more than anybody else has since._

I brought the weapons over to the flaming pit, and just my luck it was not hot enough. I went to the fan thingy which blew some air making it flame a little, but not enough.

'Oh would you just flame UP a little more for Thors sake!' Hiccup thought frustratedly.

Immediately to Hiccups shock and disbelief, the coals all turned bright red, embers started flying off quite quickly and the coals then burst into flames. Threatening to ignite the whole forge.

"WHOA! SHIT, STOP!" Hiccup yelled, panicking. Running over to a nearby bucket of water.

He picked up the bucket, and ran back to the pit, but then dropped the bucket in shock. The flaming pit had stopped its raging inferno and gone back to what it was in a matter of seconds. The weapons were all bright red, ready to be welded. The bucket landed with a thud on the ground, water splashing around. But it didn't hit me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Screamed Gobber who came around the corner who must have heard Hiccups yell.

"Not-Nothing." Hiccup stuttered. "All good."

"Why were yeh yelling lad?" Gobber asked.

"I just dropped a weapon and it burned me for a second. Don't worry I am fine." Hiccup assured. Now calming down.

Gobber nodded and went back into the other side of the forge.

'Okay, back to normal now. Let's just focus.' Hiccup thought.

"We move to the lower defences. We'll counter attack with the catapults." Stoick said, as he gathered some villages and ran towards the catapult.

Just then a Nightmare lit a house on fire.

_See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses._

"FIRE!" A Viking yelled.

Hiccup peeked out of the forge, and saw the other teenagers out there grabbing buckets of water and putting out fires.

_Oh and that's Fishlegs. The large and fat teenage boy, also he is a friend. Well, my only friend to be exact. He is a nerd & is obsessed with reading books as well as knowing everything under the sun about dragons._

_Snotlout. My ridiculously annoying and bullying cousin. He is well built, and very muscular. He has bullied me ever since I was born basically. Still does in my senior teenage years. And he always seizes chances to hit on girls._

_The twins Ruffnut & Tuffnut. Well, these guys are easy to be explained. They fight each other over everything. They look alike. Enough said._

_And…_

Explosion in background… It was hard to decide what was more beautiful, the explosion, or who was in front of it.

_Astrid._

_Astrid is, well…she's Astrid. Very hot and good looking. Bright golden hair as well as piercing blue eyes. Every time she looks at me, it sends a chill down my spine that makes a certain something excited. But she rarely does glance at me. Why would she? I am the village screw-up who can't do a thing right and to top it off, I am weak, small & scrawny._

_Oh their job is so much cooler. They get to douse fires with water. I love the water, I love swimming and drinking it. Come to think of it, I like water just as much as I like fire._

As Hiccup kept on watching the teens, a rather large someone came up behind and hooked him by his tunic and brought him inside the forge. That was typical Gobber.

"Oh come on, let me out please. I need to make my mark!" Hiccup exclaimed. As Gobber finally put him down.

"Oh you've made plenty of marks! All in the wrong places!" He countered, smiling his Gobber smile.

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon – my life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date!" Hiccup said hopefully.

Gobber snorted in a way that said, you-never-have-had-a-date-good-luck-with-that.

"You can't life a hammer, you can't swing an axe. You can't even throw one of these!" Gobber exclaimed.

As he picked up a bola. A Viking nearby saw him pick it up, and snatched it out of his hand, and threw it at a nearby Gronckle which caught it, and made it fall to the ground with a _plunk._

"Okay fine. But this, will throw it for me." Said Hiccup confidently, as he tapped one of his inventions that he made not long ago. It was a bola launcher. As soon as he tapped it, it immediately fired one which hit a Viking on the outside of the forge.

'Why the hell did it launch? I didn't fire it. I just tapped it. What is with these weird things today? I'll just make something up to Gobber' Thought Hiccup.

"See? Now this right here, is what I am talking about!" A frustrated and exasperated Gobber said, striding towards Hiccup Haddock.

"Mild calibration issue…" Hiccup made up.

"No no Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there, to fight dragons, you need stop all, this." Gobber said simply. Gesturing to Hiccups body.

"But you just pointed to all of me." Hiccup sighed. Having heard Gobber and Stoick saying that he had to stop all this, by pointing to all of him. Hiccup is so sick of it.

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!" Gobber smiled. As if he just fixed something amazing and it worked.

"Ohhhhh." Hiccup says threateningly.

"Ohhhhh yes." Gobber mimics him.

"You sir are playing dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw, vikingness…contained. THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!" Hiccup yelled playfully. He quite liked his relationship with Gobber.

"I'll take my chances." Gobber deadpanned. "Sword, sharpened, now." He ordered.

He dropped a sword into Hiccups arms, which he took over to the sharpening rock that was spinning. He brought the sword over and started sharpening.

The rock was slowing down as Hiccup brought the sword onto it.

'Oh come on spin faster.' Hiccup thought. 'I need this sword sharpened quickly.'

Suddenly the spinning rock started spinning at an incredibly fast pace. Hiccup could barely see its surface. The sword was sharpened in a matter of seconds. As soon as the sword was finished, the rock slowed down to a normal pace.

"Whoa, that was weird." Hiccup said to himself. But again he ignored as if it was nothing and continued working. He began to think about the outside of the forge

_One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon, is everything around here. _

_A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed._

_Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend._

_A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status._

"They found the sheep!" A Viking said to Stoick as they all arrived at the catapult. "Concentrate fire over the lower bank!" The chief ordered.

"Hurry up. Fire!" The Viking said. The rock that was sent, easily hit a Nadder in the distance. Killing it.

_And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this, nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. And it's beautiful to watch._

A Nightmare was crawling up the catapult, straight towards Stoick and his crew.

"Reload!" Stoick ordered the others. "I'll take care of this." The Chief said, referring to the Nightmare.

He battered the Nightmare several times on its head, making it fall off the catapult and crash into the ground below.

Suddenly, there was a nasty, high pitching ballistic screeching sound. A sound that was all too familiar at the ends of the dragon raids.

_But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-_

"Night Fury!" "Get down!" Some random Vikings yelled. As an exceedingly bright purple blast of fire lit up the sky as it made contact with the catapult.

"JUMMP!' Stoick yelled, as he and his ran jumped off the catapult along with the debris.

_This thing never steals food. Never shows itself and...Never misses._

As said dragon launched another blast at the catapult, destroying it yet again.

Hiccup peeked out and watched it. He had to admit, it was amazing to watch. He secretly loved watching the damage that the Night Fury could do.

_No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I am going to be the first._

"Man the fort Hiccup!" Gobber said, changing his interchangeable hand to an axe.  
Gobber turned and began walking out of the forge. Then he stopped and turned around.

"Stay. Put. There." Gobber said. Trying desperately to convince me to stay where I was. Nope. It won't work.

"You know what I mean." Gobber said pleadingly. Indeed I did. But I wasn't going to listen. I never listen. I guess in that way, I can be like my father.

Gobber bellowed out a war cry, and joined the last bits of battle before the dragons left.

I seized my chance, and grabbed my bola launcher that I had made and left the forge.

"Hiccup! Where are you going? Come back here!" Random Vikings yelled as I ran past. "Yeah, I know. Be right back!" I lied easily, as I dodged the crowds.

I finally came to a lonely cliff, and threw my bola launcher down. I prepared it all, and waited.

"Come on. Give me something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at." I repeated to myself. It seemed that the gods heard me, as I just managed to spot the stars blinking in an odd way. Which meant a dragon was passing in front of them.

I readied the launcher. The ballistic screeching sounded. And the Night Fury destroyed an unmanned catapult ahead of me.

I released the launcher. And it shot a bola into the sky. The force of it knocked me off the machine. I watched the sky hopefully. Then I heard a thwack, and a shriek. Then a screeching sound as I saw something black fall out of the sky with the horizon in the distance towards Raven Point.

"Oh I hit it? Yes I hit it!" I exclaimed happily. "Did anybody see that?" I turned and found no one there. Of course no one saw me. Bloody typical.

Then I heard a growl and a crunch behind me. I turned and to my horror, was a Monstrous Nightmare which had crushed my machine, and was looking at me.

"Except for you." I said sarcastically. The Nightmare reared up, and prepared to fire.

I started screaming and began to sprint away. The Nightmare fired, as its fire barely missed me. Actually, it hit my left arm.

'What the hell? It didn't hurt! I barely felt it!' I looked down at my left arm as I kept running. My tunic was on fire!

"Fuck!"

I hit myself with my hands, and extinguished the fire. Charred and burnt clothing remained. 'How the hell did I not get hurt?! That should have burnt off my left hand! Not mention my right when I put the flames out, how did it go out so easily? What is going on?'

I heard a roar behind me. I was still being chased by the Nightmare!

I continued running, until I ran behind a torch pole.

The Nightmare fired at the pole from behind, the flames were close to me, but all I felt was a little heat like I did before. As if it was nothing.

Suddenly, a large Viking figure bounded in front of me.

I turned and watched. It was Stoick The Vast.

The Nightmare tried to fire at him, but it had run out of fire shots.

"You're all out." Stoick said coldly. He charged up to the Nightmare, and started punching and kicking it. Said dragon released a few pained groans, and managed to fly away.

_Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know._

The fire that the Nightmare had blasted at the torches base, had burnt it away enough for the rest of it to collapse, which it did. Allowing the fire in the torch to roll down the hill and destroy everything in its path.

"Sorry, Dad." I murmured.

I looked up at the sky, as saw some Nadders flying away with lots of sheep in their paws & claws.

"Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." Hiccup said.

Dad then grabbed me by his fist and started dragging me away, of course in front of the whole village.

"Get off me! I am sick of being manhandled! Let me go!" I wrenched myself with strength that even surprised me out of his grip.

"It's not like the last few times. I really did hit the darn thing. You were all busy as usual, and I had a clear shot. It went down by Raven Point. Let's get a search pa-"

"STOP!" Stoick yelled at me. And I immediately shut up. I knew better than to anger my father. He wasn't called 'The Vast' for nothing.

"Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster falls. Can you not see that I have bigger problems, winter is almost here, and I have an entire village to feed!" He exclaimed frustratedly.

"Really? Winter is coming? I didn't know." I said sarcastically.

"This isn't a joke Hiccup! Why can't you follow any of my orders?!" He asked exasperated.

"I can't really help it, you should know that by now. I want to kill a dragon as much as you do, father." I replied, slightly hesitantly. I wasn't that confident in the idea of killing dragons.

"Oh, you are many things Hiccup. But you are not, a dragon killer. Get back to the house." Stoick ordered. He then turned to Gobber.

"Make sure he gets there." Gobber then lightly tapped my head. "I have his mess to clean up again." Stoick added. As he then walked off.

As I walked back to my house, with Gobber behind me, I was passing the teens.

"Quite the performance." Tuffnut mocked.

Hiccup turned and faced him. "Why thank you." Hiccup replied just mockingly as Tuff had said it.  
Tuffnut looked taken aback, and scoffed.

"Eh fishbone, gotta love the way you destroy our village." Snotlout said sarcastically. Then he spat at my feet.

"Screw off." I muttered.

Snotlout ran up to me and grabbed me. "What did you say you little runt?" He demanded.

"I said screw off." I replied, rolling my eyes. I pushed him off me with my hands.

Tuffnut then whispered into Snotlouts ear, which made him smile mischievously. He then walked back up to me, and tripped me over. I landed face first into the ground.

He then started laughing teasingly. And so did Tuffnut and his sister. As I managed to pick myself up, I even saw Astrid try and stop a chuckle. Even my crush was laughing at me!

"Come on Hiccup. Let's go." Fishlegs came to the rescue. He helped me to my feet.  
Anger welled up inside me, I am going to get Snotface back someday.

"Thanks Fishlegs." I thanked my friend. He smiled and left.

Gobber came back up to me, after having pushed Snotlout to the floor.

We walked back to my house in silence. Then I decided to break it.

"I really did hit one." Hiccup said. As he and Gobber start climbing up the stairs to the house.  
"Sure Hiccup." He responded. Though he was not sincere. I knew he didn't believe me.  
"He never listens to me, never has and never will." I continued rambling.  
"Well it kinda runs in the family…" Gobber said admittedly.

"Oh how so?" Hiccup deadpanned.

"Do the words, 'stay, put, there,' sound familiar?" Gobber asked, grinning evilly.

"Oh shut up Gobber." I replied, chuckling too. "And when my father actually does listen, it's always with a disappointed scowl, like someone's skimmed all the meat out of his sandwich."

I reached the door to my house, striked a 'Stoick' like pose, raised my head higher and spoke in a deep think Scottish accent mimicking the Chief. "Excuse me barmaid, I am afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms! Extra guts and glory on the side! This here, this is a talking fishbone!"

Gobber laughed loudly, I swear his laugh sounded like a troll. He finally calmed down, then looked at me.

"As funny as that was, you're thinking about it all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand." Gobber finished off. Gesturing at me once again.

I looked simply at him. Before saying another common phrase of mine, "Thank you for summing that up."

"Look the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not." Gobber tried to help.

"But what else can I be or do? All I want, is to be one of you guys." I sighed sadly and walked in & shut the door.

I heard Gobber sigh outside, then heard his footsteps going back down. I ran the back door, and jumped out. And made my way to the forest.

Meanwhile…

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us!" Stoick shouted. He and the rest of the village were in The Great Hall discussing whether or not to go for another nest hunt.

"It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it the dragons will leave." Stoick picked up a small sword. And rammed into a dragon that was drawn onto a map that was laid out in front of him.

"They'll find another home! One more search, before the ice sets in." He finished.

"Those ships never come back." A Viking in the crowd said. Not wanting to do it.

"We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?!" He yelled to the crowd.  
The crowd made murmurings of doubt and excuses, no one wanted to go.

"All right. Those who stay, will look after Hiccup." Stoick threatened.

Immediately, everyone's hand shot in the air. "To the ships!" Someone yelled. "I am with you Stoick!" Spitelout interjected too.

"That's more like it." Stoick smirked at the crowd.

Everyone started filing out of The Great Hall. Except Stoick and Gobber.

"Right." Gobber started. Getting up. "I'll pack my undies."

"No, I need you to stay, and train some new recruits. It's time for them to undergo dragon training. They are of age." Stoick countered.

"Oh perfect. And while I am busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself, what could possibly go wrong?" Gobber deadpanned. Smiling.

"Oh what am I going to do with him Gobber?" Stoick sighed. Having no clue what to do with his fishbone of a son.

"Put him in training with the others." Gobber replied.

"No I am serious."

"So am I." Pleaded Gobber.

"He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage." Stoick said, fearing that he would lose his only son and his only reminder of his wife. Hiccup had her eyes, it was one of the main reasons why he always kept him inside.

"Oh ya don't know that!" Gobber replied, waving it off.

"I do know that actually."

"No you don't."

"No actually, I do."

"No you don't!" Gobber replied frustratedly, pointing a hand at him.

"Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl, he's been, different. He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for, for trolls!" Stoick said.

"Trolls exist! They steal ya socks! But only the left ones, what's with that?" Gobber finished, talking to himself.

"When I was a boy…" Stoick started.

"Oh here we go." Gobber face palmed. Having heard the story a thousand times.

"My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it! I thought I was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?" Stoick asked.

"You got a headache?" Gobber said boredly.

"That rock, split in two. It taught me what a Viking-"

"Look Stoick," Gobber interrupted him, "Hiccup went through something that barely any child has gone through in this tribe before. He lost Val when he was only two! That changed his life. Losing a mother was an extremely traumatic experience for him and you. You shouldn't be so hard on him. He can learn to fight his fear and anger on the dragons in training."

The chief sighed. Gobber was right.

"You're right Gobber. I'll put him in training. It's what he wants anyway, I think." Stoick admitted.

**End of chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I see and understand that people have no idea what's going on. Firstly, let me say that I don't really know where the story will go, but I have no plans to stop. Secondly, as for pairings, well, that'll most likely eventually be HiccupxAstrid, maybe FishlegsxRuffnut. ToothlessxHiccup (but Toothless will be in human form for that). TuffnutXOC & SnotloutXA character I don't want to reveal yet. I don't know what else there'll be. I'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I can say that it will deviate from the movie eventually. :)**

**Chapter 2.**

I sighed as I looked around the empty forest. I couldn't find the Night Fury.

As I kept walking and searching, I began to think of last night's events. 'Why did that fire flame up so much as soon as I thought it? Why did it go out as soon as I yelled stop? Why did that sword sharpening rock spin far faster when I wanted it too?

And most weirdly of all, why didn't the Nightmares fire hurt me at all? I mean I barely felt it. It was like having another piece of clothing on me, except it was warm, just warm. Yet it burnt my tunic sleeve.'

I sighed again and decided to think nothing of it.

I crossed off another section on my notebook map. Then angrily scribbled across the pages. Shut the book and placed it in my pocket.

"Oh the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife, or their mug. No not me. I managed to lose an entire dragon?!"

I whacked a tree branch in frustration. Which sent the entire branch collapsing off. 'Wow, I don't even know my own strength.' I stopped and looked at my surroundings.

I noticed there was a trench in the ground. And a lot of damaged trees.

My heart skipped into my throat. Was this the trail to the Night Fury?

I stood there for a few moments, then I followed the trail.

As soon as I saw what was over the side, I gasped. I saw a metallic, black coloured dragon. Completely entangled in ropes from a bola.

I got my pocket knife out, and approached. It appeared to be dead. It was not moving.

"Oh wow. I-I, I did it! Oh I did it! This-this fixes everything! Yes!" I exclaimed happily. Placing a foot on the beast. "I have brought down this mighty beast!" Suddenly the dragon kicked my foot back.

It was still alive! It must have been holding its breath.

I examined it for a few moments. Then held my knife tighter as it opened its eye and stared at me.  
"I am going to kill you Night Fury. I am going to cut out your heart and take it to my father. I am a Viking." I said calmly.

The dragon made a whine noise. I looked down at it, frowned and yelled, "I AM A VIKING!"

The Night Fury growled.

I took some more deep breaths, and raised my dagger.

For some reason I could not think of, I chanced a glance at the dragon with my dagger raised. As I looked at it, the Night Fury was staring back. Was that…fear? No, that's impossible, dragons don't feel fear. They are mindless creatures.

But this Night Fury was scared. He was looking at me, as if pleading for his life.

I shut my eyes tight again, and prepared to strike.

No. I didn't just hear that, did I? I opened my eyes, and sure enough, it was true. The dragon had whimpered and fainted. Its head fell to the ground and it shut its eye. It was acknowledging its fate. All it was doing now was breathing heavily.

How could I kill something like this? I could not do this.

"I did this…" I said, and started to walk away. But I thought, I can't just leave it here to die. I stopped and turned around.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was cutting the ropes off the dragon with my knife. I was freeing a dragon. A DRAGON! Of all dragons, a NIGHT FURY! I couldn't believe it, but the sooner I did it, the sooner I would get over it.

As I cut the last rope, something I should have expected happened.

The dragon leapt up, and pounced on me. Pinning me to a rock. I was at its mercy.

I breathed really quickly, and stared back into the eyes of the Night Fury. Its acidic green eyes piercing into my forest green ones. I was defenceless now, my knife was thrown out of my grip, and I was ready to die.

I could not help but feel a sense of déjà vu. The dragon was in my position only moments ago.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, the dragon's eyes turned from slits to pupils, like a dog. It looked shocked. As if it had just realised something extremely important.

It shook its head, then did something that nearly made me faint. It smiled. It pulled its black lips back, and revealed its bright red gums. It was toothless?

Before I could do or say anything, the dragon turned around ran off. Why didn't it fly away? It just ran through the trees, then came a stop, and jumped. I heard a faint plunk as it landed.

I was still in shock. I had no idea what was going on. So much so, that I passed out.

An hour later…

I woke up, feeling dizzy and confused. I looked around.

"Whaa? What am I doing in the for- oh right." I suddenly came to realisation. I released the Night Fury, it pounced, nearly killed me, then realised something, smiled and ran off.

I got up, and started jogging back to the village. I opened my door, and noticed Dad standing in front of the fire.

"Hey Dad." I greeted.

"Son, I need to speak with you." He said. 'Nice manners, can't even greet me.' I thought.

"I need to talk to you too." I admitted.

"I've decided I don't want to fight dragons." "I think it's time you learned how to fight dragons" Hiccup and Stoick both said at the same time.

"What?" They both said together in unison again.

"You first." I said. "No you go first." Dad insisted.

"All right. I've decided I don't want to fight dragons." I said.

Stoick stared at me for a second, then chuckled.  
"Don't be ridiculous, you've always wanted to kill dragons. That's why I've put you in dragon training." Stoick replied.

"Oh man you should have gone first. Cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus, of dragon fighting Vikings. But, do we have enough, bread making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings?" Hiccup bubbled.

"You'll need this." Stoick said, completely ignoring Hiccup as usual. Placing an axe into his hands.  
The axe was quite heavy, I really disliked heavy weapons.  
"Do you ever listen to me? I said I don't want to fight dragons!" Hiccup hissed angrily. Annoyed that his father would never listen to him.

"Oh come on, yes you do!" Stoick countered.

"Fine, let me rephrase, I can't kill dragons!"

"But you will kill dragons." Stoick smiled. "No, I am very sure that I will not." I replied.

"It's time Hiccup." He commanded. Turning around and walking towards me.  
"Are you deaf?" Hiccup growled.  
"This is SERIOUS SON!" The Chief yelled. Making Hiccup calm down a little and back off.

"When you carry this axe, you carry all of with you. Which means, you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. No more of…this." Stoick ranted. Gesturing once again to Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me!" Hiccup warned.

"Deal?" Stoick asked.

"Just like all conversations with you, this one is feeling very one-sided." Hiccup grumbled.

"DEAL?!" Stoick demanded forcefully.  
Hiccup sighed, as usual, there was no way out of this.  
"Deal."

The huge red-bearded man grabbed a basket, and pulled it over his shoulder.  
"Good. Train hard." He said, grabbing his helmet and heading to the door.

"I'll be back. Probably." He added, going out the door.

"And I'll be here, maybe." Hiccup replied. As Stoick then shut the door at last, to go on his nest hunt, with half of the village.

Now with nothing to do, Hiccup decided to go for a walk to the secluded beach, on the far side of the island. With its white sand, it's quite soft on your toes. I know for a fact that Tuffnut likes it.

Before I left, I looked back at the fire. "Hmmmm, if only I could take a fire with me. I'd love to have a fire on the beach." Hiccup chattered to himself.

I shrugged and made my way to the beach. It took me awhile, but I got there.

All of a sudden, I noticed a fire on the beach. Not 20 metres from me.

'Oh great. Tuffnut or someone is already here.' Hiccup thought. But as he went over, there were no sign of footprints in the sand, or any sign of anyone around. 'How did this fire start?' Hiccup thought.

He sighed, and sat down in front of it, watching the flames burning the wood.

He then remembered how the Nightmares fire didn't hurt him. That surely was weird. Hiccup then decided to test something. He took off his shirt tunic, and placedd it on the ground.

He then walked towards the fire. He got so close before he lay down on the ground in front of the fire. He didn't want his trousers to go up in flames.

I moved his hand towards the fire, and as soon as it got within about a centimetre distance between the flames and his hand, his hand burst into flames.

He didn't scream, or panic this time. He knew they must be something special and un-human to be able to do this.

He then thrust both his arms in the flames, and they only felt slightly warm. That was it, no pain whatsoever. It was actually comforting.

He took his arms out. They were on fire. Yellow flames dancing off his skin like the trees waving in the wind.

"Stop." Hiccup said, looking at the flames on his arms.

Immediately, the flames went out. But the fire pit kept going.

"I wonder if the flames can start on me without putting them in fire." I said to myself.

I looked at my hands, and pointed my right hand at the sand nearby. "Fire." I said.

Instantly, my hand ignited and shot a fireball into the sand. "Awesome!" I said. I raised my hand up, now that it went out. "Light." I commanded. As predicted, my right hand burst into flames, and stayed flaming. I looked to my left hand, and it wanted it to flame too. It went in flames too, I ran around, waving my arms and hands frantically.

'This is so cool.' I thought. I looked at the water. "Time to cool off." I took my boots off. My hands went out of flames and I ran into the sea. Loving the water.

I swam around for a bit, then came back to shore.

'I wonder if I can control water.' I thought. I pointed my hand to the sea, and made a flick move. What I wanted to do, was to make the water splash in the distance, as if I was in the distance and had wacked the surface with my hand.

And to my astonishment, it did just that.

I looked at the fire pit nearby. I pointed my right hand at it, and I wanted water to shoot out of my hand and douse the fire.

And that happened. A large jet stream of water shot out at amazing speed, and landed right on the fire and doused it instantly.

'Great, now I can't see. Its pitch black.' I thought to myself. Not a problem.

"Fire." I said, holding hand out.

As expected, it burst into flames. I used its light to walk back to the bush, I saw some wood. Hmm, that voice said that I can do other stuff besides Fire and Water, I wonder if I can make things move without touching them.

I pointed my unlit hand at a large log, and moved my hand upwards. It immediately rose into the air like a cork. It was floating in mid-air with nothing holding it!

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed. I moved my arm and faced it to the shoreline, and the wood went over there. I stopped pointing, and wanted it to fall to the ground which it did.

"Okay, I need more wood than that." I said.

I moved my left hand to the bush, and thought, "I need about four other logs like the one I just put over there." I commanded. Within the second, exactly four logs rose up from the ground nearby.

"Go over to the other log." I said calmly, immediately, the wood did so.

I walked back to the pile. I clicked my fingers, thinking in my mind that I wanted the logs to be on fire. And of course, they burst into flames. I waved my arm that was on fire to douse which it did.

I waved my hand at the fire, which made the flames move, it also sounded as if I was holding a stick and moving really fast through the air, making a whoosh sound.

**(Sexual bit coming up).**

"Oh, this is just too good. This calls for celebration."

My trousers were wet. Which incidentally meant that everything that the trousers were attached to were wet as well.

I looked at my trousers, and wanted them to be dry. And immediately, they were. My lower region was all dried too.

Instead of taking off my trousers and undoing them by hand, I imagined that they would come off by themselves. So that's exactly what happened. They slowly and sensually, tugged and pulled themselves off. I lifted my feet up so they could come off. Once done, it lay down next to me.

I quickly looked around to see if anyone was around, nope.

'I wonder if my member can turn on fire. Oh don't get so carried away. Who cares?' Hiccup chuckled to himself. He stood up, now completely naked, and ran to the shoreline. He sat on the wet sand, and looked down at his soft and small dick, and small balls.

'I wonder…' Hiccup thought.

He did what many guys wish they could do. He made the two iconic things in the males lower region _grow._

"Oh this is just, unbelievable. Whatever happened to me, or god allowed me to have these powers, thank you so much." Hiccup said to the skies.

He looked back down at his erotic groin.

His dick had grown to at least nine to ten inches. And two inches wide at its base. And it was still soft, hanging down nicely now.

'That's enough for that. Let's check the balls.' He thought. He moved the large & floppy cock aside, and examined what was attached.

They were far bigger than before, presenting a nice hanging style. You could grasp them with your whole palm. 'Ok that's good.' He thought to himself.

He leant back against the sand. 'If only Astrid would do the honours.' Hiccup thought. 'Sometime maybe, not now. Even if I have the ability to summon someone, I am not going to do that. Think of all the things you can do now Hiccup, you can help others so much, gain respect and a place within the village. Anyway, let's dwell on that later.' Hiccup thought.

He looked down at his groin once again. And wanted it to go hard. It started hardening slowly, rising up up up till it was facing the between his head and the sky. It had grown another inch in length doing so. He grasped his new length, and began.

Two minutes later…

'So close so close…' Hiccup thought, as he pumped his cock so hard, and with both hands, like he was holding an axe. "Ahhh," Hiccup moaned, as he shot his new load for the first time with his new size. Far more than ever came out, it shot far further, and felt way better than the last he had done it with his old size.

"Ohhh, that was awwwesome." Hiccup sighed, laying down on the sand again.

"Well, I better go back home soon. Hey water, can clean me up?" Hiccup asked the ocean in front of him.

Immediately, the water came through the air, and washed itself over Hiccups lower region, washing all cum with it. It even cleaned the bits out of the tip of his shaft. Once finished, Hiccup was soft again and ready to get to up.

As he stood up, he felt his dick and balls bouncing around his lower region, occasionally hitting his legs. Even that felt awesome!

Hiccup walked towards the fire. 'Hmm, this new size will be too big for my clothes, you'll stick out too much. I'll keep you at my previous size, but when I am alone, you can be bigger.' He thought to his groin. And straight away, his balls and manhood shrank back to the initial size.

**(End Sexual bit).**

He was covered in sand on his back. Without even asking, water came out of nowhere and washed all the sand off his body.

"Come on trousers." He said.

They obediently got on Hiccup and did themselves on him. Hiccup then looked around for his shirt tunic, he spotted it and motioned for it to come over. It did so, and placed itself on perfectly.

Hiccup then pointed his hand at the fire, and doused it with a jet of water.

Hiccup then lit his hand, and made his way back to the village. Then extinguished it. Got home, went to bed and fell asleep.

The next day…

"Welcome, to dragon training." Gobber declared, as he lifted up the gate to the arena.  
The teens started walking in, leading the way was Astrid, followed by Snotlout, the twins & then Fishlegs.

"No turning back." Astrid remarked.

They kept on walking for a bit, till Tuffnut broke the silence.

"I hope I get some serious burns."

I stood back at the entrance, not wanting to come in yet. I chuckled a bit at what Tuffnut said, this is gonna be great. I don't need to be scared, dragon fire can't hurt me!

"I am hoping for some mauling. Like, shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut interjected.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid decided.

Hiccup walked in now. "Yeah no kidding right? Pain, I love it!" Hiccup cheered in a very un-Hiccup like voice. It was sarcastic, but different than normal, as if he wanted to be in pain, Astrid thought.

"Oh great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut groaned at the sight of the scrawny Viking.

Gobber chose this moment to intervene. "Let's get started! The recruit who does best, will win the honour, of killing his or her first dragon, in front of the entire village!" Gobber explained excitedly.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him orrr?" Snotlout mocked. I then thought about said dragon, I must go looking for him after training. The others all laughed, except Fishlegs.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut asked.

Gobber went up to Hiccup and put a hand around his shoulder.

"Don't worry. You're small, and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target, they see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking like teens instead." Gobber bawled.

He made me stand next to Fishlegs. "Hey Fish." I whispered cheerfully. "Hey Hiccup." He replied smiling.

"Behind these doors, are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight!" Gobber introduced. "The Deadly Nadder." Gobber started  
"Speed eight. Armour sixteen." Fishlegs immediately responded.  
"The Hideous Zippleback."  
"Plus eleven stealth times two."  
"The Monstrous Nightmare."  
"Firepower fifteen."  
"The Terrible Terror."  
"Attack eight venom twelve." Fishlegs commented excitedly.  
"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" Gobber snarled at Fishlegs.

"Annnd, the Gronckle." Gobber finished. Putting his hand on the lever.

"Jaw strength, eight." Fishlegs whispered to me. Unable to stop himself. I chuckled beside him.

Snotlout suddenly noticed that he was about to release the Gronckle.  
"Whoa whoa wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?" Snotlout asked, sounding nervous.

"Awww, is wittle Snotface, scared?" Hiccup teased him in baby talk.

Fishlegs, Astrid & Ruffnut could not help themselves and burst into laughter. Snotlouts face turned bright red and a snarl was present on his face.

"I'll get you, you little bastard some time later. Be ready." Snotlout smirked and winked at Tuffnut, who smiled back.

Everyone stopped laughing and my smile dropped off my face. Oh no. He was going to beat me later.

"Anyway, I believe in learning on the job." Gobber called loudly. Pulling the lever down. The Gronckle then burst out.

Everyone scattered away in panic.

"Today, is about survival. If you blasted, you're dead." Gobber roared. I smirked at this. For obvious reasons.

"Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber questioned.

"A doctor?" I called out.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs called out. 'Pathetic Fishlegs, just stop.' Hiccup thought. Smiling at his idiotic friend. He was so funny and ridiculous sometimes. That's why I liked him. Though, I can't talk.

"A shield." Astrid retorted confidently.

"Shield. Go." Gobber said. As everyone ran to try and find a shield.

"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword, or a shield, take the shield!" Gobber exclaimed. As he helped Hiccup pick up a shield and push him towards the Gronckle.

"Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut threatened. "There's like a million shields!" His sister replied angrily. "Take that one. It has a flower on it, girls like flowers." Tuffnut said. Then Ruff slammed the shield down on her brother's head. "Ow."

"Oops. Now this one has blood on it." Ruffnut grinned mischievously. They continued fighting over the shield, till then the Gronckle blasted it and sent them away.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out." Gobber called. "What?" The nuts both said in unison.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it, to throw off a dragons aim." Gobber advised.

Everyone started banging their weapons against their shields. I banged the axe my dad gave me against the shield, and it made the dragon shake with confusion.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber asked.

"5?" Snotlout called out. "No 6!" Fishlegs immediately corrected him.

"Correct. Six, that's one for each of you." Gobber smiled at Fishlegs. Who was unaware that a certain Gronckle was looking at him.

"I really don't-AH!" Fishlegs started but was interrupted by the dragon blasting his shield. "Fishlegs! Out." Gobber smirked.

"So anyway, I've moved into my parent's basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out." Snotlout hit on Astrid once again. But failed to notice that the Gronckle was aiming for him while Astrid darted away.

"Snotlout, you're done!" Gobber called. As the Gronckle destroyed Snotlouts shield.

"So I guess it's just you and me huh?" I said, standing next to Astrid.

"Nope, just you." Astrid replied, somersaulting away. I should have been looking at the Gronckle, because it blasted my shield.

"One shot left." Gobber called.

I ran around the arena trying to retrieve my rolling shield which was blasted only moments ago. And the Gronckle was chasing me.

"Hiccup!" Yelled Gobber. I kept running till I gave up and rested against a rock. Puffing and panting, the Gronckle cornered me and prepared to fire. This was it. My power to survive fire was going to be revealed.

But suddenly, the dragon stopped charging up a blast, and its eyes stared at me. Just like the Night Fury did, as if it realised something. But before the Gronckle could do anything else, Gobber grabbed it with his peg hook.

"Go back to bed, you overgrown sausage!" Gobber ranted. Swinging the dragon into its enclosure. And shutting the gate. "You'll get another chance, don't you worry."

Gobber came over and helped me to my feet. "Remember, a dragon will always, ALWAYS, go for the kill." Gobber said to me.

Well that's obviously wrong for me. Because two dragons have had the opportunity of doing that, and neither have killed or fired.

"So why didn't you?" Hiccup said to the bola. He was back in the forest, at the same spot where the Night Fury pounced on him. He was examining the bola in mid-air. He used his power to make it hover in front of him.

He then motioned them back to the ground, and started walking towards where the Night Fury ran yesterday.

He kept on walking for a moment, till he came to large opening. It appeared to be a large cove in the middle of the forest. He looked around and saw no trace of the Night Fury. "Well this was stupid."

He looked at the ground, and noticed a few black scales there. He picked one up and examined it. Beautiful. He then put it back on ground. 'He must be in there.' He thought.

He lent further over the edge, and saw him. The Night Fury was resting directly below the entrance to the cove. Curled up.

Hiccup gasped. Then quickly got out his notebook and drew the Night Fury. Once that was complete, he thought he'd go down and see the Night Fury closer.

As Hiccup kept crawling don the rocks, he accidently slipped and fell.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed. He then landed on his legs luckily, and nearly fell over. "Whew, that was lucky." He said to himself.

"Indeed it was."

Hiccup spun around, and came face-to-face with the Night Fury, now wide awake, it was staring at him. But made no attempt to attack or threaten to. And neither did Hiccup.

"Yo-you said that?" Hiccup stuttered.

"Yes I did. The trees certainly didn't." Replied the Night Fury in a deep voice and rolling its eyes.

"Err, how can you talk? How can I understand you? Why aren't you attacking me? Why did smile at me yesterday? Why-"

"Whoa whoa shut it! Not so many questions at once Hiccup." The dragon growled. Sitting on its hind legs and blinking.

"Firstly, all dragons can talk to each other, but humans can't understand them. Neither can you. You can understand me because I am destined to talk to with you. Nobody else can understand me, except dragons. I am not attacking you because for one, my fire wouldn't hurt you. And two, because I am supposed to help you. And three, you didn't hurt or kill me when you could have. Why did I smile at you? I don't know, it just seemed like a kind thing to do." The Night Fury shrugged and walked to the lake in the middle of the cove to have a drink.

"Bu-but, I shot you down." Hiccup complained. Now walking over to the lake to join the black dragon.

The dragon looked up from the water, and stared at me. "Yes, but I knew that was going to happen one day. I forgot about it when I first met you, that's why I was close to killing you, but when I looked at you closer, I realised you were the one."

**End of Chapter 2.**

**Thanks Ausar Dagr, I know it was quite accurate! I could have been more accurate, but I am gonna change the story around a bit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and views guys.**

**Don't forget to favourite & follow!**

**Chapter 3.**

"The one?" Hiccup questioned. What was that supposed to mean?

The Night Fury sighed, "Don't you realise what you can do with your powers? You can end the war! You're the chosen one! Let me start from the beginning…"

Flashback, 15 years ago. Night Furies point of view.

I was flying across the open ocean. Enjoying the peaceful tranquillity. But I needed rest, I had been flying for hours. Ever since those damn Skrills killed my parents, I needed somewhere to go and greive.

I spotted an island up ahead, it was a volcanic island with mist surrounding it. Before I went there, I stopped on a small sea stack to have some rest.

Suddenly, I blacked out. I had no idea why, but I just did.

Next thing I knew, I was looking around in a completely white room. Everything was white, I couldn't see anything but white. This was not a normal dream.

"Greetings Night Fury." Said a very deep voice.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"It is I, Odin. Leader of the gods. I have brought you here to tell you your destiny."

End flashback, back to the present. Hiccups point of view.

"So Odin told you everything? He said that you would be shot down by me, and you would have to guide me to end the war, and destroy what you call as The Red Death?" Hiccup asked the Night Fury.

"Thank you for summing that up." The Dragon smiled.

"Hey, that's my line!" Hiccup chuckled. The Night Fury tilted its head to the side with confusion.

"So, what's your name?" Hiccup asked, ignoring the questioning glance, as he sat down next to the Night Fury, and played with the water with his powers.

"I don't have one. I've always been called 'Night Fury'." He replied, matter-of-factly.

"May I name you then? I don't want to call you Night Fury all the time. If that's all right."

"Sure, go for it." The dragon said, getting a nice scratch behind the ear from me. "How about Toothless?" The auburn haired boy suggested.

"But I am not toothless." The dragon complained, smiling with his teeth out.

"I know that, but the image of you smiling toothlessly is frozen in my head. I think it's a good name." Hiccup smiled.

"All right then. You know you should probably get back to the village now, it's nearly dark Hiccup." The Night Fury said, looking up at the darkening sky.

"That I should. By the way, can you fly?" Hiccup asked genuinely.

Toothless seemed to laugh. "Of course I can, why wouldn't I be able to?" He said, and to prove his point he leapt into the air, did a few somersaults in the air, a mix with a barrel roll. Then came back down to the earth.

"Wow that was awesome." Hiccup complimented. Toothless bowed his head in thanks.  
"Well, I better go. Nice to meet you, Toothless. I'll see you again soon."

"Bye Hiccup. Take care." The Night Fury smiled. As I walked back to the entrance to the cave. I climbed up, and waved to Toothless. He waved back with his tail, to which I turned and left.

I kept on walking, and as I did so, it started raining. I loved the rain. But as the rain was falling on me, it wasn't really wetting me, it was absorbing into my skin! My clothes were soaked though.

I danced around in the rain, then the village came into sight. I made my way to The Great Hall, but before I reached the doors, I found my way blocked by two Vikings.

"It's time isn't it?" Tuffnut said, smiling at me. "Oh yes. In fact, it's overdue." Snotlout confirmed.

"Time for what?" I asked, nervous and slightly confused.

"This!" They both yelled. Tuffnut immediately grabbed me, making it so that I can't move my arms, and Snotlout stood in front of me. "Enjoy this, you little bastard."

Snotlout punched my face with as much force as he could. It sent my head backwards a little, but Tuffnut held me still. I could feel blood coming out of my nose. Then, just for the hell of it, Snotlout aimed a kick into my chest. It winded me terribly. I cried out in pain, as Tuffnut released me, and I crashed to the ground. Clutching my bleeding nose, and winded chest.

"All right. Let's join the others inside." Tuffnut said. And being careful to tread on my fingers, he followed Snotlout into The Great Hall.

After about 10 minutes of lying there. I managed to pick myself up, and I stormed into the hall.

The hall was basically empty, the only people inside were the teens. Gobber had left, probably to go to the forge, and I saw the dragon manual on the table.

I quickly hid behind a pillar, and decided to have some revenge.

I peeked around, and saw Snotlout talking to Tuffnut about something, while Astrid just sat there, doing basically nothing. While Fishlegs was trying to talk to Ruffnut, but he looked nervous.

I noticed that Snotlout's mug was close to him, I made it fill up with water, making sure no one noticed, and made it fall over pointing towards Snotlout. The water emptied out, and spilled over Snotlouts trousers.

"Ahh fuck. Stupid water!" He exclaimed, moving the cup away from him, and standing up to go to the fire to dry.

I chuckled and thought about what else I could do.

I saw Tuffnut staring at Snotlout confusedly, wondering why the mug tipped probably. I then made Snotlouts trousers fall off.

"Hey Tuff why are you staring at Snotlouts rear end?" I called out.

Astrid, Fishlegs and Ruffnut turned and saw Tuffnut staring at Snotlout, who was muttering something like 'stupid loose pants.' Snotlout pulled his pants up. Tuffnut blushed bright red and turned away.

Everyone except Snotlout & Tuffnut started laughing, including me.

"That's for staring at me!" Snotlout blurted, punching Tuffnut in the arm. Tuffnut whipped around, too fast. His long helmet horn hit Snotlout in the face.

"Ahh, you fucking idiot!" Snotlout roared, holding up his fist to punch Tuffnut again.

Just at the right moment, Astrid held up another mug of water, and threw it at Tuffnut and Snotlout. I made the quantity of water double in mid-air, and it soaked both of them right through their clothes.

They both froze, and stared at Astrid angrily. Unnoticed that the amount of water thrown was far less than the amount that soaked them.

"Stop fighting or I'll make you both!" She barked at them.

"Good job Astrid." Ruffnut complimented.

Just then, Gobber walked in. And started talking. Tuffnut & Snotlout sat down again.

"All right, where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asked.

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." Astrid replied. "No no, you were great. That was so Astrid." Snotlout hit on her again. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves." Gobber said. I made my way over, and took a plate of food and a mug, and made my way over to sit at a different table.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong?" Gobber asked the group. 'Bad idea Gobber.' I thought.

"Ah, he showed up." Ruffnut blurted. "He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut gloated. "He's never where he should be." Astrid said.

'Well, at least she was right there. Not too insulting.' Hiccup thought. He chanced a glance at her, her expression was emotionless. Then she turned away.

"Thank you, Astrid." Gobber said, sounding relieved. "You need to live and breathe this stuff."

Gobber then put his hands on the Dragon Manual in the middle of the table. "The Dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of." Fishlegs nodded excitedly. Having read the book over half a dozen times.

A loud clap of thunder made itself heard throughout the hall, it sounded like a dragon attack, but Gobber can tell the difference.

"No attacks tonight. Study up." He said, and limped away.

"Wait, we read?" Tuffnut asked, sounding as if he had just been asked to do something extremely disgusting.

"While we are still alive?" Ruffnut chimed in.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout slammed his fist down on the table.

"Oh, I've read it like, seven times! There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face! And, there's this other one, that buries itself really-" Fishlegs started excitedly, but was interrupted by Tuffnut.

"Yeah, all sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that." Tuffnut said. "But…now?" Ruffnut confessed.

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout says. And he gets up and begins to leave. All the others follow except for me and Astrid.

I look at Snotlout leaving, then I use some power with my eyes and thinking it, to flick Snotlouts helmet off and go flying off into the distance.

I smiled and smirked at his angry face, with him staring at everyone around him, trying to find out who did it. They all deny it, and they leave.

I looked at Astrid, and walked over to her, the book was right next to her.

"So, you would like to share?" I asked nicely. "Read it." She scolded rudely, and pushed the book to me and stood up to leave. She started walking then turned around. Did she have an apologetic look on her face?

"Sorry, maybe another time." She said, sorrowfully. I could barely believe it, did Astrid Hofferson just apologise? To me? Hiccup? The runt of the town? I could barely believe it!

I smiled at her warmly, and she smiled back. Then she turned away and left.

"You're so beautiful Astrid." I said to myself. 'I'll make her a little more beautiful, I remember when we were young, Ruffnut used to tease her because she had small breasts. Compared to Ruffnut, and other Viking women, they still were rather small, maybe she was secretly ashamed of that.'

'Well no more.' I thought. 'Astrid, when you wake up tomorrow morning, your breasts will be larger, bigger than Ruffnuts, enjoy.' Hiccup thought. And just thinking that to himself that made him hard. 'Later on tonight.' Hiccup thought to his lower region.

That then gave Hiccup another idea, he didn't know, nor want to know what Snotlouts size was, but when Snotlout wakes up tomorrow morning, his manhood will be smaller! That will be excellent revenge!

Hiccup opened up the book of dragons, for he prefers to call it that, rather than the dragon manual. And scanned through the pages, he read about heaps of dragons, all saying, 'kill on sight' & 'extremely dangerous.'

Then he came across an unknown dragon that he hadn't heard of. It was called a Skrill. This dragon has large wings, a spiked back and tail. The spikes on the Skrills back and tail are sharp enough to cut with the slightest abrasion, and it is an excellent flyer. It is known to ride and shoot lightning bolts. It is the fastest and 2nd most dangerous dragon in the known world. Though it is unknown how its speed compares to a Night Fury. It is guessed that the Skrill is somewhat related to the Night Fury.

Then he finally found the Night Fury page.

"Night Fury. Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you. This is the most fearsome and lethal dragon in the known world. Thought to be related to the Skrill." Hiccup read out loud.

"Hmm, a Skrill. I'll ask Toothless about that tomorrow. Hiccup said to himself.

He closed the book, and walked home.

As soon as Hiccup arrived home, all he could think about was Astrid and her hotness. And her reaction when she sees her bigger breasts tomorrow.

With that thought, Hiccup decided to make some changes to his own body. As much as he wanted his lower region to be big like it was last night, it would stand out too much. So he made them bigger than normal, but not enough to stand out too much.

Hiccup made some candles by his bedside light by themselves so he could see his body. He made his trousers and tunic shirt come off by themselves, and they put themselves down on the bed.

'I don't want to be so weak and scrawny. But I can't physically change my appearance because everyone will be confused.' Hiccup thought. 'But, I'll make myself not feel pain as much as before. I'll make my muscles far stronger, so I can fight and lift heavy things easily.

And in doing this, my physical appearance won't change a bit.' Hiccup thought, smiling. I wonder if Astrid has any sexual feelings or any feelings at all for me. I hope she does. I wonder if I can make her think of me in a sexy way. So Hiccup thought that, but didn't know if it worked.

Hiccup then decided it was time now to have his evening's fun.

He made his already hard member become that massive size again, and the same with its attached buddy.

Hiccup grasped himself, wildly enjoying the pleasure of pumping his 11inch cock. Imagining that it was Astrid doing this instead of himself. He wrapped his fingers around the cock, and started pumping. Ohh, he could barely imagine a more pleasurable experience.

"Astrid, oh Astrriid." Hiccup moaned. As he closed his eyes, imagining Astrid doing this. He kept moving up and down, and quickening the pace, loving every second of it.

As Hiccup got closer and closer to his climax, little did he know that a certain blond female Viking was doing a very similar thing to herself in her own house.

Astrid was playing with herself just like Hiccup was. For some reason, she could not stop thinking about the teen Viking named Hiccup. She couldn't explain herself, these thoughts came out of nowhere!

She imagined Hiccup putting an abnormally large dick into her, and kissing her sensually. Even though it seemed impossible. She thought of Hiccup also wanking himself and thinking of her.

"Hiccup, oh Hicccuuup." Astrid moaned, as he kept thrusting her fingers into herself, imagining Hiccup doing that to her.

She loved it so much, then she finally reached her own climax, and she had to stifle a scream of letting of Hiccups name to the world. She relaxed down and then curled into the covers of her bed.

'But Hiccup wouldn't like me anyway, my breasts are too small. If only they were bigger. But still, I don't like anyone else, Snotlout is so bloody annoying! Anyway, see you tomorrow Hiccup.' Astrid thought, then she fell asleep.

Hiccup eventually came, after imagining Astrid pumping him. And he loved it. He relaxed onto his bed. When he had relaxed enough, he made his cock and balls go back to slightly larger than normal size. Then he commanded his clothes to fit themselves back on him. Which they did, it even felt good, with the pants rubbing against his groin quite nicely.

That gave him an idea he didn't even think of! When he next masturbates by himself, he'll use his power to make something really comfortable, like his clothes, to wank him for him! Hiccup can't wait!

He then made some water come out of his hand and wash the cum away from wherever it went, them he made it all dry instantly, and made his covers go over him by themselves, and tucked into bed.

'Good night Astrid, see you at training tomorrow.' Hiccup thought. And then fell fast asleep.

The next morning…

"I can almost smell them. They're close." Stoick said Spitelout. As he tapped the map he was looking at prior. He and his crew of three boats were sailing at Helheim's Gate, in search for the dragons nest.

While staring at the fog for any sign of dragons or a mountain or something which would serve as a nest, Stoick ordered, "Take us in."

"Hard to port. For Helheim's Gate." The Viking steering the ship said. As he carried out said command, the two other ships captains all said the same thing.

As soon as they passed through the fog, they were attacked yet again by dragons.

Back on Berk…

Astrid yawned tiredly, and kept her eyes shut. She stretched abit, but stayed in bed. Suddenly she remembered what she did last night.

'What was I thinking?' She thought. 'Hiccup is the village screw-up, why was I so attracted to him last night?' She grumbled in frustration, this didn't make any sense.

'He is actually a little attractive I gotta admit though. He is usually nice, kind and caring. Something that everyone else lacks in this village. He is also quite handsome- Oh stop it Astrid!'

She mentally slapped herself, and turned on her back and faced the ceiling, still with her eyes shut.

Suddenly, she noticed that there was a heavier than normal weight above her chest. 'What the hell is that?' She thought.

She opened her eyes, removed the covers, and looked down. But her sight was blocked by the view of her, breasts? Since when were they _that_ big? I swear they were smaller… Even her nipples, they are slightly larger, and redder.

She sat up, and groped them. Wow, they really are so much bigger, oh yes! Thank you gods! I am gonna need some new breast bindings. These look like they'll snap any minute, I sure wouldn't want that happening in public. Her boobs were even bigger than Ruffnuts!

'What are the others going to think? Snotlout, oh no. He will not stop gazing at them or hitting on me. Maybe if his damn dick was smaller, maybe he wouldn't hit on me so much. Ugh, just the thought of him makes me sick! I am glad I've never seen his lower region.

I would like to see Hiccups though- Oh for Odins sake! Just get dressed, have brekky and go to training and act normal!' She thought to herself.

Hiccup yawned, waking up gradually. He stretched his limbs, and got out of bed. He looked out the window, and saw that it was quite bright already.

"Oh crap, I hope I am not late or missed training." Hiccup choked. He quickly ran downstairs, and picked up a fish.

He cooked it quickly with his fire from his hands, and ate it as he ran down to the arena.

As soon as he arrived, he noticed that the teens were standing on the outside, obviously waiting for Gobber to turn up.

I noticed Snotlout was looking down, and a little depressed. 'Hehe, serves you right!' Thought Hiccup. And then he saw, Astrid. She was looking beautiful as always, and looked really happy, she had a massive smile on her face.

I then caught sight of her breasts, ohh my god, wow I did a good job! They much larger, but not too big! I didn't think it was possible to make her even more beautiful.

As I got closer, I remembered I made my groin bigger. I hope my bulge doesn't stick out too much.

"Oh look everyone, its Hiccup the useless!" Chorused Tuffnut. Who looked disgusted at the sight of me, Ruffnut smirked. As I approached, I waved hi, ignoring Tuffs comment. Fishlegs waved back, and Astrid waved a little.

Snotlout didn't say anything, or even look at me. He just ignored everything.

I noticed Astrid's eyes look straight down to my lower region, and I smiled warmly at her when her eyes came back up to meet my own. She immediately blushed as bright red as Stoicks beard, and turned away.

"Hey Fishlegs, what's up?" I greeted my friend.

"Hey Hiccup. Not much, we're all just waiting for Gobber to hurry up and start our training." Fishlegs replied, smiling.

"Yeah, what's with all that stuff in the arena?" I asked, looking down seeing all the wooden walls everywhere throughout the arena. It was like a maze.

"I think Gobber designed it to be like a maze for us, I think we'll be training the Deadly Nadder-"

"Ahh yes Fishlegs you're right lad." Gobber yelled out, interrupting Fishlegs. "Come on everyone! Get into the arena!" Gobber ushered us all in.

"Hey you know, I just happened to notice the book barely had anything on Night Furies. Is there like another book, or a sequel, or maybe, a little Night Fury pamphlet?"

Suddenly the Nadder fired right next to me, dissolving my axe in an instant, but I didn't even flinch. I could barely feel the fire.

"Focus Hiccup! You nearly got burnt. Today is all about, ATTACK!" Gobber declared. I started running around frantically avoiding the Nadder, as did everyone else.

"Nadders, are quick, and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker, and lighter!" Gobber announced.

The Nadder just spotted Fishlegs, and shot some of its spines at him, luckily he used his shield to protect himself as the spines landed on the shield.

"I am really beginning to question your teaching methods!" Fishlegs screamed as he ran around.  
"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike." Gobber advised from the stands outside the arena.

The twins suddenly found themselves in the Nadders blind spot, together. That spelled trouble. Ruffnut could smell something disgusting, she sniffed and discovered it was coming from Tuffnut.

"Do you ever bathe?" She asked her brother. "If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot!" he argued.

"How about I give you one?!" Ruffnut glared at her brother who glared back. Then they noticed the Nadder was about to fire at them, so they quickly got out of the way.

"Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much." Gobber said boredly, then chuckled to himself.

"Hey hey, so how would one know for sure that the Skrill is related to the Night Fury?" Hiccup asked.

"No one has ever known for sure and lived to tell the tale, NOW GET IN THERE!" Gobber bellowed at the fishbone of a boy.  
"I know I know, but hypothetically?" Hiccup persistently asked.

"Hiccup." Astrid whispered. Looking at Hiccup. Who turned and winked at her. She blushed, then said, "Get down." But smiled back. Gods her breasts were sexy! Hiccup couldn't stop looking at them!

Hiccup got down, as the Nadder approached. Astrid did a front flip with her shield to pass the opening. Snotlout followed, and then so did I. With my new strength, I did it easily.

But then Fishlegs came out of nowhere and fell over, making the Nadder go crazy and fly up.

Hiccup and trio got separated then. Hiccup went to talk to Gobber about Skrills and Night Furies, while Snotlout and Astrid got stuck together.

"Watch out babe, I'll take care of this." Snotlout boasted, pushing Astrid out of the way. But before he could throw his mace, Astrid angrily pushed him away.

He then fell over, but got back up. He immediately threw the mace at the Nadder which missed. Embarrassing himself.

Snotlout stomped his foot on the ground angrily like a child, and ran away from the charging Nadder. The Nadder chased Astrid all around the arena, knocking down all the walls.

"Hiccup!" Gobber warned, at the sight of Astrid running towards him trying to get away from the Nadder. Hiccup sighed.

He saw the mace that Snotlout had thrown earlier, and picked it up. As Astrid was getting really close, Hiccup aimed the mace, and threw it quite forcefully directly towards the Nadder. Astrid wasn't looking where she was going, and she crashed into Hiccup, making him fall over onto the ground, and landing on top of him. Her axe splinting into his shield.

"Hey." Hiccup whispered sensually. Astrid blushed furiously, and I unintentionally arched my lower region upwards, pushing my bulge onto her. She moaned at the touch.

"Oooohh! Love on the battlefield!" Tuffnut jeered from around the corner. "She can do better" Ruffnut exclaimed.

Astrid suddenly realised what happened, and quickly stood up. She yanked her axe out of the shield, and turned around. She noticed the Nadder had a slightly bleeding snout, and was facing away from us.

Astrid was shocked. What had happened?

She turned around, and saw Hiccup still lying on the ground, she offered her hand to help him up.

Hiccup took it gladly, and stood up.

"Well done Hiccup. Never seen you use so much force before." Gobber complimented. Hiccup spun around and faced Gobber. "What are you talki- oh that! Right, yeah…" Hiccup trailed off.

"Nice shot Hiccup." Astrid smiled at me. "Thanks." I replied, smiling back. But I didn't want to hurt the Nadder, I don't want to kill dragons. But that one nearly got Astrid, I had no choice.

"Hey Hiccup?" Astrid asked. Hiccup turned and looked at her, as he was walking away to go and speak to a certain Night Fury. "Yeah?"

"Can we have a talk later on? In the forest, alone?" Astrid asked, brushing her hair back. Hiccup smiled and scratched his head. "Yeah sure. A bit later on, I got some things to do first." Hiccup replied.

"No problem." She gulped, seemingly nervous.

Hiccup smiled warmly and then walked around town to find a basket of fish, to take to Toothless. Because, he just wanted too, even though the dragon can fend for himself. Then Hiccup jogged off to the woods to meet the most lethal dragon in the known world.

"Hey Toothless?" I called out. At the sight of the Night Fury, I placed the basket down.

"I brought you breakfast." I smiled at him, and motioned the lid to come off with my powers, and made the basket tip over by itself. "There's some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod. And a whole smoked eel."

"WHAT?!" Toothless suddenly screeched, growling at the pile. "Get that eel away from me this instant!"

"No no no no! Okay!" Hiccup yelled, using his power to pick up the eel and toss it to the other side of the cove. "Yeah I don't like eel much either." I admitted.

"Thanks for this Hiccup." Toothless thanked me, as he dug his black scaled snout into the fish. "You're welcome".

"Hey bud, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?" Hiccup asked, sitting down in front of the dragon stuffing himself with fish.

"Sure." He replied. He just finished his last fish, and then sat down and faced Hiccup. His acidic green eyes giving an expectant expression. Also his ears were slightly perked up, ready.

"What do you know about the Skrill?"

Toothless visibly froze. And he started to shake slightly, was that anger or fear? Hiccup couldn't tell.

"The Skrill is the Night Furies enemy. Besides the Red Death. They have and always have had large numbers of their breed. Their speed is nearly as fast as ours in flight, and their lightning, which is their fire, is almost as powerful as our fire.

Skrills are the Night Furies arch enemy. We have been at war with each other for thousands of years. But unfortunately, their numbers were too great. And they are responsible for the death of the majority of the decline in the Night Fury population. Skrills killed my parents!" Toothless exclaimed angrily. Growling at the thought.

"It is likely, that I am one of the last in the entire Night Fury race. Which brings me to my next point that I have been meaning to tell you." Toothless stated. Now looking somewhat nervous.

"Wow bud. I am sorry for your loss. I know what it's like to lose a parent." Hiccup sighed, and patted Toothless.

"You do? What happened?" Toothless asked straight away. Nudging Hiccup with affection.

"15 years ago, when I was two years old, there was a dragon raid. My mother named Val was carrying me through the village, trying to find shelter. She finally came to our house, and we went inside. Then a Gronckle was caught in a net, and landed on the roof. The weight of the Gronckle caused the building to begin to collapse.

A sharp plank of wood fell from the ceiling and pierced her right shoulder. She managed to push me to the door, but I was frozen in shock. I couldn't move. Then the Gronckle got out of the net, but it's wing was damaged, so it flew up a little, then crashed again on the house. Initiating the rest of the collapse. Mum realised this, and pushed me with all her might out of the building.

I was sent tumbling forwards, falling over. I then spun around, just in time to see the entire house fall to the ground. I heard a muffled scream, then silence. I tried to charge there to look for her, but Gobber, the village blacksmith and my Dads best friend stopped me. Stoick, who is the chief of our tribe, and my father, was in shock. Something in him changed that day, he never treated me nicely since." Hiccup finally finished explaining.

Toothless was at a loss for words, his experience with the Skrills was disastrous and traumatic, but this seemed worse. His own father treated him like that? If I ever get my claws on him…

"But Toothless, you see, me being a Hiccup, I have been mistreated my whole life by almost everyone in the village. I was smaller, weaker, and known as 'Hiccup The Useless'. I couldn't fight, or lift a hammer, swing an axe, or do anything useful. I only have Fishlegs as my friend, as well as my mentor, Gobber. And maybe eventually Astrid, if she has indeed taken a likening to me now. You are my closest friend. Even though we are completely different."

"Well Hiccup, we don't have to be completely different. Plus with your powers now, you certainly aren't useless anymore." Toothless tried to cheer his friend up.

Hiccup gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean we don't have to be different?"

Toothless smiled. "You are not the only one who has powers. Odin granted you Fire, Water, the power to control certain things as well as supernatural abilities & desires. But you see, Odin granted me something too. Something that I can do and perform at will."

Hiccup started to become really excited, he really wanted to know what it is that Toothless can do. "What is it?"

Toothless backed off a little. And said, "this."

The next thing Hiccup knew, was he was being blinded by an incredibly bright yellow light. It blinded his vision, and he forced his eyes shut. Then he finally opened them.

Hiccups jaw dropped, almost to the ground.

Standing in front of him, was the sexiest, drop dead gorgeous guy he had ever seen in his life. Don't get him wrong, Hiccup still loves Astrid, and she's beautiful. But this is something else.

Standing in front of Hiccup was undoubtedly Toothless, but no longer in dragon form. This was a teenager slightly older and taller than himself. He had shiny jet black hair & lightly brown tanned skin. And those eyes, they were the same colour as the dragon's, acidic green and unmistakeable.

His other features included a well-muscled chest, but not oversized like Snotlouts. His chest was flat, and his abs made themselves known. His arms were nothing more than to gore at. They were awesome, they had a few veins going right through the muscle on the upper arms.

There was something dangling in-between Toothless's human legs that Hiccup suddenly found himself looking at.

Oh, did I mention he was naked?

**End of chapter 3.**

**Yes, this story will have Toothcup & Hiccstrid! I like both, so why not have both? :)**

**Toothcup and more Hiccstrid in next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so you know, Toothless can change into a human at will. He has no hybrid form, just his human or dragon form.**

**Chapter 4.**

'Wow, he really must be surprised. He seems to be enjoying the sight of it.' Toothless thought. He had just changed to his human form in front of Hiccup who was staring at him like there is no tomorrow.

"You still there Hiccup?" Toothless called out.

That brought me back to reality, I stopped staring at his, you know, and looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah still here. You look…amazing buddy! But we gotta find you some clothes. You can't go walking around Berk like that, unless you stay here." Hiccup reckoned.

"Ahh don't worry about that." Toothless assured. He snapped his fingers, and he was immediately clothed.

"Why?" Hiccup asked. The black haired young man looked at him with a confused stare.  
"I mean, why did you want to change human? You said you can change at will, why would you want to be human when you can be a dragon? Being a dragon ought to be far better." Hiccup asked.

Toothless had to admit that he made an excellent point. But he couldn't really say the truth, could he?

"Good point, I dunno, I just wanted to see what it was like being human." Toothless half lied, he did want to see what being human was like, but there was another reason.

"Fair enough. You are sure to attract all the women in the village!" Hiccup encouraged. Smiling.

'To hell with it, I might as well tell Hiccup', thought Toothless.

"Hiccup, I can't just walk into your village, no one knows who I am! Besides I doubt the chief would allow a total stranger to stay. Also I don't want to attract all the girls in Berk, I only wanted to attract you, and judging by your facial expression, I succeeded a moment ago." Toothless sniggered.

Hiccup blushed a deep red.

"Well yeah, I guess you are very good looking I have to admit. But you know, I am into girls, especially Astrid, who by the way, I am going to meet in the forest very soon. But, I guess I could have…relations with you both, hows that sound?" Hiccup asked, walking over to Toothless and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine by me!" Toothless chuckled excitedly. Immediately reaching down and giving Hiccups groin a good squeeze.

"Ohh." Hiccup moaned. "To-Toothless, not now. I gotta go see Astrid. We'll get up to some mischief later eh?" Hiccup asked, smiling at his dragon now human.

"Alright." He replied a little disappointedly.

"Oh don't be so glum, anyway, I gotta go. Why don't you go for a fly? Cya later." Hiccup then quickly reached over and gave Toothless a quick kiss on the cheek and at the same time gave Toothless's human groin a nice grope.

"I-I w-will. S-see ya." Toothless stuttered, smiling. I backed away a bit, and Toothless transformed back into a dragon, though there was no blinding light this time. He gave me a toothless smile, and flew off.

I dashed out of the cove, and ran back towards the village. As soon as I arrived at the end of the forest, I nearly charged into Astrid who was walking towards the forest with her axe.

"Hey Astrid, I didn't realise your so called 'talk' was meaning that you'd chop me into little pieces." Hiccup smirked at the axe.

"Oh hey Hiccup. No I use the axe for my training, and perfect timing, shall we talk and walk now?" Astrid asked, brushing her beautiful blond streaks out of her face.

"Sure thing." I answered, walking next to her and I re-entered the woods, with her.

She immediately threw her axe at a nearby tree.

"So…" Hiccup trailed off, trying to start talking but failing to think of something to say.  
"I am sorry for how I've treated you in the past Hiccup, and I wish I could take it back." Astrid suddenly confided all at once.

I froze. Did Astrid just apologise? Again? Wow she sure is changing.  
Astrid kept walking till she ripped the axe out of the tree and walked back over to me.

"Thank you Astrid. That means a lot. Why are you saying this and being nice to me all of-"

But I was cut off by the sound of her heavy axe thudding to the ground, and Astrid leapt onto me and threw her mouth onto mine in a passionate kiss.

I was at a loss of what to do, then I relaxed and kissed her back. Both of us enjoying the sensation of each other's lips. Astrid forced her tongue into my mouth, and I wrestled it with my own.

I suddenly felt hands on my hips, and Astrid pulled me towards her. I did the same to her, moving my hands around her waist, and applying more pressure onto her lips.

The sensation either lasted a matter of minutes, or weeks, depending on how you looked at it.

We finally broke apart to breathe. Both panting.

"Well," I started, "what in the name of Thor brought that on?"  
Astrid smiled & blushed. "Some thoughts I had a couple of nights ago. And a few other things. I've noticed what a handsome man you are now Hiccup. Also, a couple of weird things have been happening recently."

Hiccup smiled and put an arm around her neck.

"Oh yeah? Tell me everything. I'd like to know. You've always looked beautiful to me, especially since your, ahh, um, you know, got bigger." Hiccup whispered in a really sensual manner.

Astrid blushed far more than before.

"You noticed?! Oh fuck, don't tell anyone, especiall-"

"Astrid, its fine. Calm down. I haven't and won't tell a soul. Besides, do you know how they got bigger?" Hiccup asked, peering at them once again. Even though he knew the answer.

"Thanks, and of course not! I have no idea! I just woke up and BAM, they were bigger." Astrid chuckled nervously.

"Are they big enough, do you want them bigger or smaller? Is there anything on your body that if you had power to change, what would you change?" Hiccup asked, smiling.

"I certainly don't want them smaller, I think they are a perfect size. I wouldn't mind my ass to be a little bigger too. But why are you asking? This is a very weird topic." Astrid stammered.

While I was answering her, I made my power enlarge her rear end slightly, it expanded nicely, I checked it out, awesome! "Because I am interested and-" I was cut off by her freaking out.

Astrid suddenly felt her expanding rear and jumped in shock. "What the hell is going on with me?! My ass just got bigger, how is thi-"

"ASTRID! CALM DOWN!" Hiccup yelled.

Astrid turned and faced Hiccup.

"I can explain everything. Can I show you? Here watch this." Hiccup said, he turned and saw a rock.

He made sure Astrid was watching, and he pointed his hand at the rock and raised his pointing hand up. Immediately, the rock was suspended in mid-air and followed the movement perfectly.

Astrid gasped and nearly fell over. She tumbled backwards, and she looked terrified.

"Astrid, it's all right. I am not going to hurt you, I never would. Please trust me." Hiccup pleaded, turning to her and making the rock fall to the ground.

"Ho-how di- did y- you d-d do th-that?" Astrid spluttered out.

"I can do many things, I was granted these powers by Odin. I am supposed to end the war between the Vikings and Dragons, but I am allowed to do what I want with the powers. I can control Fire, Water, and control many things. I only discovered that I had these powers recently."

Astrid nodded, but still looked slightly afraid. "Can you show me mo-more?"

Hiccup nodded and pulled up his two sleeves, both his hands then burst into flames, dancing around in the air.

Astrid's jaw dropped. "Oh my gods! That is awesome!"

"That's nothing, watch this!" Hiccup exclaimed excitedly. He then shot a fireball with his hand at the forest, which ignited heaps of it on fire. He then shot out water and doused it in seconds.

He then turned and saw a large rock on the ground, and picked it up with the power, and made a splitting motion with his hands, the rock split in two, and he made them burst into flames, then dropped them to the ground and extinguished them.

"Wow, you have been blessed by the gods. So, you can control body parts too?" Astrid asked, still gobsmacked.

To prove that point, I made a 'come here' motion with my hands towards Astrids breasts. They immediately enlarged in size, and started shaking a little, making Hiccup hard at the sight. It may be weird, but it was so sexy to see!

"Fuck that is sexy!" Astrid gasped, watching her own boobs moving on their own accord. I stopped doing that, then went over and kissed her.

She kissed me back lovingly, then I decided to deepen it. I moved down to her neck and nipped at it. Enticing some moans from Astrid.

After that, I made my crotch enlarge, and at that moment I didn't care if the clothes tore, and as it enlarged, it pushed itself into Astrid's area.

Astrid gasped at the feeling, then abruptly ended the kiss.

"May I?" Astrid asked, gesturing with her hand to my genital area.

"Be my guest." Hiccup replied with as much sexual tone as he could.

Astrid pulled off my pants, and stared at my dick. "What size would you like?" Hiccup asked. He then made his dick grow to that 11inch awesomeness.

"Wow, that's a perfect size! I love it!" Astrid yelped in a very un-Astrid like way, then she threw her hands onto me, and pumped it up and down. Wow, she knew how to make it pleasurable.

After that exotic and enchanting episode with Astrid, we parted at last. I headed back to the cove to see Toothless for a little bit longer, then go and join the other teens.

When I entered the cove, I noticed Toothless in his dragon form hanging upside down from a branch. I walked over as quietly as I could, then I got so close to his ears, amazingly he didn't wake up.

"Bat much?" Hiccup whispered into Toothless's ear.

Toothless immediately roared and fell off the branch, he turned into a defensive stance and then saw me.

"Hahaha. The look on your face was priceless!" Hiccup laughed at his now scowling friend.

"Don't do that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Toothless said, shaking some leafs off his body and staring at me with those round green eyes of his.

"Sorry. I won't." Hiccup apologised mischievously. Enticing a growl from the Night Fury.

"Ok ok!" Hiccup insisted quickly. "Anyway, I had a great time with Astrid. She's really taken to me. Which reminds me bud, make sure you're in your human form tonight. When I get back from talking with the teens, you and I can have some fun if you like." Hiccup taunted.

Toothless ears immediately perked up, and he went wide eyed. He instantly changed to his human form, clothed himself, and jumped onto me. Kissing me full on the lips.

I crashed backwards from the force. And kissed him back, sucking on his bottom lip. I finally ended it, before it got too far. "Tonight Tooth. Tonight." Said Hiccup, smiling.  
"Look forward to it." The black haired boy replied, getting up and dusting the dirt off him.

"Anyway, I better go. It's late. I'll be back as soon as I can tonight. See ya!" Hiccup called out, as he backed away.

Toothless replied with a similar choice of words, and Hiccup set off back towards the village.

He saw a fire lit on a high catapult, with several figures sitting around it. He made his way up there, and sat down next to Astrid.

"Oh there ya arr lad!" Gobber exclaimed, as I sat down. "Hey Gobber." Hiccup smiled. Astrid looked at me out of the corner of her eye. I tapped her with my foot, and she blushed.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah… And with one twist, he took my hand, and swallowed it whole!" Gobber resumed his dragon talk.

"And I saw the look on his face, 'I was delicious!'" Gobber tapped his chest with his one living hand. "He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them, took my leg." Gobber gestured and nodded to his right leg. As the 'wows' came from the teens.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still of in-control of it? You could have killed the dragon from the inside, by, crushing its heart, or something." Fishlegs said. Not noticing to confused and ridiculous faces of all the other teens, who were looking at him like he was crazy.

"I swear I am so angry right now!" Snotlout growled at his chicken. Then turned to the others. "I'll avenge your beautiful hand, and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face!" Snotlout showed off, pretending to be tough.

"Uh uh, it's the wings, and the tails you really want." Gobber corrected him. "If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon, is a dead dragon." Gobber informed.

Hiccup then thought about Toothless. He made _nearly _made him flightless. That bola could have torn off his tailfin or something. Oh well, lucky he didn't.

Gobber yawned. "All right. I am off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys." Gobber told them. Making the teens say "yeah" in excitement. They would face the Zippleback tomorrow. Hiccup decided that he was going to use a trick.

"Slowly, but surely, making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who will win the honour, of killing it?" Gobber asked, then he made himself excused and left the teens.

"It's gonna be me. It's my destiny, see?" Tuffnut gloated. Putting his arms behind his head. Fishlegs suddenly gasped loudly, making everyone look at him.

"Your mum let you get a tattoo?" Fishlegs asked. "It's not a tattoo, it's a birthmark." Tuffnut replied.

"Ok, I've been stuck with you since birth, annnnd that was _never_ there before!" Ruffnut exclaimed. "Yes it was! You've just never seen me from my left side till now." Tuffnut argued.

I decided it was time to eat my fish, I had stuck a spear into one, and held it over the fire ever since I arrived there.

We all just sat there in silence since the twins had stopped arguing. I noticed Snotlout holding his chicken over the fire. Just me watching, I made the fire die down a lot over his specific area.

"Ugh, anyone got anymore wood? The fire is going out." Snotlout said. "No it's not. It's just in your area it died down." Hiccup countered.

"Shut up runt!" Snotlout growled. Angered by the smallest things as usual.

"I'd rather not. I like my mouth." Hiccup replied casually.

Tuffnut moved to grab my neck, but I thrust my hand in the way and knocked it away. I stood up and kicked him. He went flying into Snotlout, winded badly.

"Don't touch me!" Hiccup warned, sitting back down. Ruffnut and Fishlegs were in shock. Since when did Hiccup have strength like that? Astrid knew he used his powers, but she still was amazed at what he did.

Tuffnut was whimpering, while Snotlout pushed him off him. "How dare you! You'll pay for that!" He roared.

Snotlout then tried to charge at Hiccup, but something was stopping him. Why couldn't he move his legs? They were like stuck to the ground.

"What's the matter Snotty? Can't move?" Hiccup teased. No one could believe what was going on. Hiccup had shown sudden confidence and strength, while Snotlout seemed to be trying to move, but his body wasn't letting him.

"Why can't I fucking move?! My legs are glued to the ground. I can't even move my arms!" Snotlout sounded petrified.

To make things even weirder, Tuffnut suddenly stood up and walked right next to Snotlout. But he looked like his body had its mind of its own. "What the fuck?! My legs just made me come over here?!"

Suddenly, the fire in the middle started raging, heating & lighting up the surrounding area. Hiccup stood up, and walked over face-to-face with Snotlout & Tuffnut. Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Astrid nearly passed out, but just managed to watch the confrontation.

"You attempt to hurt me in any way, threaten me, or do anything unpleasant to either me, Astrid or Fishlegs ever again, you both will greatly regret it." Hiccup threatened coldly. His forest green eyes piercing into both Tuffnuts & Snotlouts.

The fire's flames went far high into the sky, then died right down. Hiccup then backed off and stood at the exit.

"See you all at training tomorrow." Hiccup said happily, much to everyone's astonishment. With a wink to Astrid and Fishlegs, he set off.

Snotlout and Tuffnut looked like they had been slapped by Stoick. Finally, their bindings released them, and they could move again.

"What the hell was that?" Snotlout and Tuffnut both croaked in unison.

"We were frozen. Couldn't move. And how did that fire suddenly flare up like that?" Snotlout asked the rhetorical question.

Astrid stood up, battle axe in hand. "I dunno. But, I recommend listening to what Hiccup said. He used a lot of force on you Tuff. He has strength. I'd leave him alone if I were you, guys." Astrid warned, and left too.

Tuffnut had already accepted Hiccups conditions. Never again would he torment the boy. So he quickly left after Astrid, followed by Ruffnut & Fishlegs.

Snotlout however, was angered beyond belief. "I will not be threatened by you, Hiccup. Mark my words, you will pay, you filthy pathetic excuse of a Viking and cousin!"

Hiccup ran merrily down the catapult steps and through the village. It was time to meet up with his other partner.

When he reached the forest, he started his fire on his arms, so he could see his way to the cove.

When he finally got there, he discovered Toothless in his human form, and sitting down in front of the lake in the middle of the cove next to a big pile of fish. He also saw a fire a few metres from Toothless which was flaming nicely.

"Hey bud." Hiccup called out. Striding into the clearing.

Toothless snapped out of his gaze and spun around. He immediately smiled when his eyes found mine. "Hey Hiccup. How was your evening?"

"Ahh, it was all right I guess. Made a few serious threats to some bullies, the usual." Hiccup chuckled sarcastically. Toothless eyed him suspiciously.

"Don't worry bud. It's all good. I am fine, they can't hurt me anymore." Hiccup tried to reassure the seemingly overprotective dragon.

"I'd like to see them try." Toothless muttered under his breath.

"Hey bud, can we go for a fly? I just suddenly realised we haven't flown together." Hiccup was suddenly extremely excited to fly.

"Sure if you want." Toothless replied, smiling. He swiftly changed into his dragon form. And I hopped on. "Hmm, I am gonna need to make a saddle. This might be a little uncomfortable, plus I've got nothing to hold-"

"Get off for a sec please, I can easily fix that problem." Toothless requested. I did as I was told, and hopped off his neck.

Toothless blinked his acidic eyes, and suddenly, a saddle appeared on his neck & back. It was coloured completely black, so it was almost unrecognisable amongst his black scales. It would be completely camouflaged from a distance and at night.

"Wow. That sure is convenient. Thanks bud." Hiccup approved to his dragon.

"Yeah, Odin told me that you would be my rider, so he gave me four powers, one was that I could turn human and dragon at will, two that I could get clothed out of thin air, three that I could talk to you while being a Night Fury and a human, and lastly that I could make a saddle out of thin air too."

"Awesome! Let's get into the air!" Hiccup chanted. Running over to the most lethal dragon and jumping onto his back.

I grabbed hold of the handles on the saddle to hold on to, and it was very comfortable. Toothless then leapt up.

I was nervous at first, but then I discovered that I belonged in the air with Toothless. This was my destiny. Flying is amazing. Toothless took me all over Berk, doing fancy barrel rolls, to skimming across the water, and of course, the signature Night Fury dive. (We did that on the opposite side of Berk so we didn't scare the crap out of the village.)

"All right, buddy, this is just spectacular." Hiccup finally said after all the flying.

"Indeed, it is my friend. Oh by the way, while we're flying, there is something I have to show you. Don't freak out, stay down, and be quiet." Toothless warned, and suddenly he jerked to the right, and started flying straight towards a place with heaps of mist surrounding it.

I did as Toothless had told. I had no idea what he was doing.

As soon as we entered the mist, I heard this strange and irritating calling sound. And I wasn't the only one who noticed it, Toothless seemed to use it to guide him in the correct direction, I noticed his ear flaps twitching every so often and he would change height, speed, direction or altitude.

Then all of a sudden, the mist had cleared, and we were flying next to what looked like hundreds of wild dragons. All of whom were carrying food on their claws and paws by the looks of it.

I noticed what we were heading for. It was a massive volcano. I saw up ahead that the dragons were flying into an opening in the side of the volcano.

And we were heading straight into it, as soon as we were inside, I took in the surroundings. Dragons. They were everywhere.

Hiccup then saw that all the dragons were dropping all the food below. Into the bottom of the volcano. But you couldn't see the floor, the volcano was covered in a thick red mist that must be reflecting the magma underneath.

"Well it is satisfying to know that all our food has been dumped down a hole." Hiccup said sarcastically to himself.

Toothless didn't say anything, but flew around and landed on a little bit of rock sticking out of the side. Hiccup seized the opportunity to gaze around. There really were hundreds, maybe thousands of dragons here in this nest. All in caves, on the walls, and flying around.

Then Hiccup noticed something rather odd. All of the dragons were of five species. The Nadders, Zipplebacks, Gronckles, Terrible Terrors & Monstrous Nightmares. Toothless was the only different dragon, being a Night Fury.

Hiccup knew there were far more breeds than those, 'where are all the other breeds?' Thought Hiccup. 'They mustn't be around this area then.'

All the dragons had now stopped, and huddled around in the nest on all the rock platforms and what not.

At last, a rather slow and tired looking Gronckle struggled to fly into the nest. It kept falling every few metres, then flying back up. It finally stopped when it hovered above the centre of the red fog.

It opened its mouth, and a rather small fish slid out and fell through the red mist. The Gronckle then scratched itself with its claw.

Suddenly, a terrible deep roar sounded from the depths of the volcano. Hiccup looked around in fear, but couldn't find the source. Toothless's ears suddenly fell back, as if he was dreading what the sound was, but who could blame him?

And then the source of the roar revealed itself. A massive head, no. That would be an understatement. A truly enormous draconic head that was armoured thickly, emerged from the mist and closed its jaws around the Gronckle.

All the dragons in the nest whimpered and whined in fear. They hid themselves wherever they could, trying to not be seen by the massive animal below them.

After swallowing the Gronckle. The head retreated back into the mist, then it came back out and roared again. Then it started sniffing the air, at that time, Hiccup panicked.

"Bud, we gotta get outta here before it smells me!" Hiccup whispered as quickly as he could to the terrified Night Fury beneath him. Toothless snapped out of his gaze of terror, and immediately jumped into the air and flew away.

And it was just in time too. The massive dragon had tried to close its jaws on us as soon as we left. But luckily we escaped.

As soon as we were out of the Volcano, I started talking.

"So, I take it that was the Red Death?" Hiccup asked nervously. He had never seen anything so terrifying in all his life. Even with the powers that he had, he was unsure he could bring down that dragon even with Toothless.

"Yes. That can command dragons to find and bring food for it at any cost when it wants. Few species of dragons can resist the call. Night Furies are one of the only ones which are unaffected. The reason Night Furies would partake on the dragon raids, would only be out of fear of the Red Death, and even then, they would only lead and supervise the raids. And destroy things." Toothless explained.

"I see. So the war between dragons and Vikings is only due to the Red Death?! That's just insane!" Hiccup growled angrily.

"Yeah. But that's why we have to destroy it. End the war between us and we can hopefully co-exist." Toothless admitted.

Hiccup sighed and nodded. "I hope so bud. I hope so."

It was another few minutes before we arrived back at the cove, the fire was dying down now. And the pile of fish was still there. Hiccup hopped off Toothless and attended to the fire.

He summoned some wood from the nearby forest, and dropped it in onto the fire. He snapped his fingers, and the fire was flaming strongly as if it always had been doing so.

Hiccup then sat down in front of the fire. Then he realised he was thirsty, so he made some water form in his hands, and drank till he was satisfied.

"AH!" Hiccup suddenly jumped when he felt warm human hands suddenly on his thighs. He spun around and there was Toothless as a human, clothed & smirking.

"Jeez Tooth! You scared the shit out of me. Don't do that again. Sit down with me." Hiccup relaxed as he sat down again in front of the fire. Toothless joined him and sat to his right.

Hiccup put his right arm around Toothless's neck, and Toothless did the same with his left arm.

And the next thing Hiccup knew, was that he was being kissed. He smiled mentally, and replied with the same amount of passion Toothless put into the kiss.

As Toothless's hands slowly began trailing downward against Hiccups body, the heat around the pair was surging upward. As were both of the males members. Hiccup moved one of his own hands to bury it in Toothless's messy black, silky hair. While Hiccups other hand did the same thing Toothless's was doing.

Hiccups opened his eyes and discovered that Toothless's clothes had faded away into nothing. Making him naked. Toothless's eyes were still closed while they were kissing.

Hiccup pulled away from the kiss. Much to Toothless's confusion.

"Just a minute." Hiccup said calmly. Toothless tiled his head to the side in confusion. A habit he did as a Night Fury.

Hiccup made his clothes pull themselves away from him. His shirt lifted itself upwards and Hiccup raised his arms to the skies for the shirt to come off. He then lay down and let his pants tug themselves repeatedly until they came off.

Toothless stared in awe. Amazed that Hiccup could do that. "Wow, that's awesome." He complimented.

"Yeah it is. Thanks." Hiccup blushed slightly, he was now naked in the middle of large clearing, with another male, at midnight. An interesting development wouldn't you say?

Hiccup groaned at the sudden contact, Toothless had come over to Hiccup to resume what they started.

Hiccup was bucking his hips against Toothless's hand, as Toothless's hand worked his member. They locked eyes for a moment before he wrapped Hiccups free arm around his neck and smashed their lips together. Hiccup tightened his grip on Toothless's waist and slid his other hand down, and began working his hand against Toothless's member, which was similar in size to his own.

The Night Furies human legs trembled and he whined against his mouth loudly, as they continued.

Finally, they decided it was time to take things to the ground. They sat next to each other, giving each other hand jobs, pumping in unison, while their lips did the rest. Hiccup then got an idea, and broke the kiss between them, as well as releasing his grip on Toothless hard dick.

And before the dragon could protest or whine, Hiccup bent down and took the head of Toothless's throbbing shaft, and shoved it into his mouth. Hiccup thought it must look insanely ridiculous, but he loved the feeling when Astrid did it, so he wanted to give it a try himself.

The constant moans of Hiccups name coming from Toothless's lips as if he was in heaven were encouraging Hiccup to go on and that the dragon turned human was excessively enjoying it.

Hiccup used his tongue to tickle the top of the large cock, enticing further whines and groans from its owner who kept bucking his hips further into Hiccups mouth enjoying the feelings it was creating.

"Hi-Hicc-up, I am close." Mumbled Toothless. So therefore, Hiccup took his mouth off, and pumped much quicker with his hands. Not a few seconds later, and Toothless's load was shot out, sending white goey love all over Hiccup and Toothless himself.

Toothless & Hiccup were panting heavily, Hiccup was exhausted and wanted Toothless to return the favour to his own. And before Hiccup could even ask, Toothless was already pumping his member quickly with the warm hands sliding up and down the 11inch shaft.

Toothless slid Hiccups length into his mouth, and the process began all over again. Once Hiccup was finished, they both fell asleep together in one another's arms.

**End of Chapter 4.**

**Over 840+ views & 10 reviews already! Awesome! Don't forget to favourite & follow. I am gonna try and even it out between Hiccstrid & Toothcup if I can. Probably more Hiccstrid for the moment because I have something planned for Toothless in the future!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I present you with the next chapter.**

**Chapter 5.**

"Today, is about teamwork." Gobber announced to us all.

Hiccup was in the arena with all the other teens about to face the Zippleback in dragon training. We were all holding a bucket of water for whatever reason Gobber was about to explain.

The doors to the Zipplebacks enclosure flew open and out poured this green gas, making it impossible to see the dragon.

"Now a wet dragon head, can't light its fire." Gobber started explaining as the gas began expanding outwards, separating us all into groups. I was grouped with Fishlegs, Astrid was with Ruffnut, and Snotlout was with Tuffnut.

"The Hideous Zippleback, is exxxtra tricky!" Gobber put has emphasis on the extra. "One head, breathes gas. The other head, lights it! Your job, is to know which-is-which." Gobber finished explaining.

Fishlegs was beginning to get nervous, and started whispering to either me, himself or both. "Razor serrated teeth. Injects venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims-"

"Will you please stop that?!" I whispered angrily to him. He jumped a little in fright, his helmet bounced off his head then came back down a little. I suppose after last night, he was a little afraid of me.

While everyone was staring at the gas waiting for a sign of the dragon, Snotlout started talking. "If Hiccup or that dragon show either of their faces, I am gonna, THERE!" Snotlout yelled, seeing a figure in the gas.

He and Tuffnut threw their water at the target. Which was actually Ruffnut who screeched at the water hitting her. "HEY! It's us you idiots!" She said, as Astrid revealed herself next to her.

"Your butts are getting bigger, we thought you were a dragon." Tuffnut snickered. Little did he know that Astrid's was actually bigger.

"It probably is. Did you notice how her bre-" Snotlout started, but he was immediately punched in the face Astrid who was blushing. Snotlout did notice!

Ruffnut threw her bucket of water at her twin brother. Who fell backwards from the impact.

"Whoa WHOA!" Tuffnut yelled, as he was suddenly pulled back into the gas. "Wait." Astrid said, as she was preparing to get ready to throw her water.

**(Hey guys, a little interruption here. Just thought I'd point out a mistake in this film at this very scene. You notice how Tuffnuts helmet fell off when he was dragged into the mist by the dragon? Well, when he comes running out screaming his "Oh I am hurt" line, his helmet is mysteriously back on? How is that possible?)**

"Oh no!" Tuffnut yelled from the inside of the gas. But no one could see what was going on.

Suddenly a tail emerged from the gas so fast that it tripped over Astrid and Ruffnut, spilling Astrid's water. The tail quickly disappeared back into the gas.

Just at that moment, Tuffnut came sprinting out of the gas yelling, "OH I AM HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!"

Fishlegs and I had made it to where the others were now.

"Chances of survival are dwindling in the single digits now." Fishlegs worried. "Not helping Fishlegs." Muttered Hiccup.

At last, one head of the Zippleback emerged from the gas, sniffing. It went right up to Fishlegs.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Ahh!" Fishlegs screeched as the dragon was moving its head around him, water from his bucket spilling around.

Fishlegs then threw the rest of the water from the bucket onto the dragon head. The dragon then snickered and revealing its gas, blowing small amount out.

"Oh." Fishlegs deadpanned. Realising something unfortunate. "Wrong head." Fishlegs stated matter-of-factly. The dragon head then barfed out heaps of gas at Fishlegs.

Fishlegs screamed and began running away. "FISHLEGS!" Gobber bellowed from the stands, worry in his voice.

The dragon head then turned to me, and its twin head came out of the gas too. Revealing the entire Zippleback. At this point Hiccup remembered that the Gronckle didn't fire at him, but merely stared at him when it nearly killed him.

This dragon reared its two heads up. And both looked at me. But it didn't attack.

"Now Hiccup!" Gobber called from the side of the arena. This was a perfect chance to wet the correct head of the Zippleback. So Hiccup took it.

He stepped closer to the dragon and threw the water from the bucket. He made the water go further with his power, and it soaked the correct head.

Both dragon heads blinked, and still didn't attack. They just sat there and watched Hiccup. Until one of them decided to get a sniff on the chosen one. Hiccup decided to try and act scared.

He made himself fall backwards, dropping his bucket.

"HICCUP!" Gobber yelled. And started charging forward to put the dragon away, he feared for Hiccup. But as soon as Gobber started running, he stopped and his jaw dropped at what he was seeing.

The dragon heads suddenly pulled back, and both its eyes went wide open, it looked at Hiccup in fear. Hiccup stood up and began taunting the dragon. Walking up to it.

"Back! Back! Back!" He said, making pushing back movements with his hands. But he wasn't using any power. He had a trick up his sleeve, literally.

The dragon's heads shook slightly, confused and scared of the smell coming from the chosen one. What was he doing? The dragon thought. As the dragon kept stepping backwards.

"Now don't you make me tell you again. Yes that's right! Back, into your cage." He stepped inside the dragon enclosure, as the dragon lent back against the wall.

"I am sorry I had to do this guys. But I have to do it so the others don't hurt you, tell the other dragons I avoid hurting them at any cost I can. I promise I will free all the dragons soon." Hiccup whispered quickly to the dragon.

The dragon heads nodded. Hiccup revealed the eel from behind his tunic and threw it onto the ground in front of the dragon.

"Now think about what you've done!" Hiccup said loudly so the others knew he was taunting the dragon. Hiccup then closed the doors to its enclosure, and with his mind, he made the eel burst into flames and evaporate behind the walls so no one saw it. Hiccup then turned and faced the others.

They were all wearing the same expression. Shock. Everyone was staring at Hiccup as if he had grown an extra head. Gobber, Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs were all staring at him.

Fishlegs dropped his bucket in surprise. Astrid looked as if she was trying to act surprised, but it looked like she couldn't stop a smile from reaching her lips.

"Okay. So, are we done? I've got some things to do. I'll see you tomorrow. Astrid can you come with me?" Hiccup asked, walking over to the exit of the arena.

Astrid nodded and followed Hiccup.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Astrid whispered, "Very impressive with the dragon Hiccup."

"Yeah thanks. But you know I didn't even use my power that time. I used a trick I've learned from Toothless." I replied. Oh, I just revealed Toothless, perhaps it's time for them to meet.

"Who and what is Toothless?" Astrid asked. I sighed.

"Remember how I said that I was destined to end the war between Vikings and Dragons?"  
"Yeah?"

"Toothless told me that. He is a dragon that I have befriended. He's a Night Fury." Hiccup explained. Fearing an outbreak of anger or fear from Astrid as we slowly walked to the forest.

Astrid gasped. "How did you befriend a dragon, let alone a Night Fury?!"

"Remember that dragon raid before Stoick and the others left for the nest hunt? That night I really did shoot down the Night Fury. When I went down near Raven Point, I set off to search for it. I finally found it, and it was alive. But I couldn't bring myself to kill it. So instead I set it free, but as soon as I did so, it pounced on me. Pinning me to a rock.

I thought I was going die, and I was prepared too. However, the dragon then realised something, and it opened its eyes wide, and it smiled at me before running off. Since then I have met him in the cove where we are heading now and we are best friends." I finished explaining.

We had reached the forest now, and were nearing the cove.

"Wow. You're amazing Hiccup." Astrid complimented. I blushed bright red as I felt a warm hand intertwine fingers with my own.

"Thanks. Oh look we're here!" Hiccup announced, as we walked into the cove.

"Toothless you there bud?" Hiccup called out.

Immediately there was a roar from the distance, and the Night Fury came running from the other side of the cove.

Astrid paled at the sight, quite scared.

The dragon came nearer, and saw Astrid. He immediately growled, and went into an attacking or defensive stance. Unsure whether to trust her.

"It's okay bud. She's a friend. It's Astrid." Hiccup specified. Astrid looked up at the Night Fury.

"So you're Astrid huh?" Toothless snarled. Growling lowly at her. "Yeah she is. Please stop growling." Hiccup said, looking from Toothless to Astrid and back.

"So you're Toothless?" Astrid asked. The dragon nodded and stopped snarling. He then decided to change himself into a human so he could meet her properly.

"Whoa!" Astrid stepped back, affronted at the sight of Toothless now a human.

"I am Toothless. How do you do?" The Night Fury turned human asked. Approaching Astrid and holding out his hand.

"I am Astrid & I have had a very extra-ordinary day. So, you're gonna help Hiccup break the war between us?" Astrid replied politely, shaking the young man's hand.

"Yeah, if we can." He replied.

"How exactly are you planning to do that?" Astrid asked.

"It's complicated." Toothless and Hiccup both replied at once. Astrid thought that it will involve something very dangerous, well of course it would.

"Well, I better get back to the village. I'll see you both later." Astrid said politely, giving Hiccup a wink.

"Wait Astrid. Would you like to come over to my house tonight?" Hiccup asked. Astrid saw a hint of excitement about that. 'Perhaps he wanted to have some fun. In that case, most certainly!' Astrid can see Hiccups length growing already! She thought.

"Sure thing!" She replied. And with that, she darted off.

Hiccup turned to Toothless. "Let's go for a fly bud."

And within moments of that sentence, the two were soaring through the air, enjoying the wind in their faces once again.

"What did you mean by asking Astrid if she wanted to 'come over' tonight?" Toothless asked as we were flying over Berk. Hiccup went a little red in the face at the question.

"I meant that she can come over to my house and we can, you know, have some fun." Hiccup replied, somewhat nervously.

"You mean, the type of fun we had last night? The sexual stuff?" Toothless more or less specified.

"Yes exactly. I loved doing it with you and Astrid. Don't be jealous Toothless, I like you both equally." Hiccup smiled and patted his friends head.

Toothless purred and began thinking about that. So much that he didn't realise he was heading straight to the ground.

"TOOTHLESS PULL UP!" Hiccup suddenly screamed. Toothless snapped out of his gaze just in time to pull up, but he instead crashed into a tree.

"Ugh." Came a groan from a few metres away.

"Hiccup! Are you all right?" Toothless got onto his paws and began looking around.

"Yeah I fine, just a little grazed." Came Hiccups reply. And to Toothless's relief, he came walking through the bushes, wiping leaves off him.

"Are you all right bud?" Hiccup asked genuinely concerned for his Night Fury friend. "Yeah yeah. Come on let's get back to the cove." He replied.

"No, let's go to the secluded beach on the far side of the island. Here we'll walk there, turn human just in case we find someone." Hiccup said.

Toothless did so, and we held hands and walked.

"How far is this beach?" Whispered the impatient teenager beside me. "Not far Mr Impatient."

Toothless snorted.

Finally we arrived at the beach. It was pristine. Small gentle waves sounding against the shore, the white sand so soft on your toes, and not a soul in sight apart from the two teenagers themselves.

"It's beautiful." Toothless wowed. Glancing around at the whole beach. It was almost tropical, but the water would be freezing. Lucky Hiccup can control it.

"Yeah. I discovered how to use my powers here. And after that I made my final discovery, being able to do this." Hiccup said sensually to his black haired friend.

Toothless glanced at Hiccup. Then he looked down and saw what Hiccup was doing.

Toothless saw a long bulge that was straight and moving down Hiccups upper leg. It was increasing in length slowly, and it kept getting longer and longer and slowly thicker. It was like an expanding snake inside Hiccups pants.

Toothless then looked up at its base. And that area was starting to swell too.

It was as if a balloon was being blown up in Hiccups pants. Toothless stared in awe. Amazed and thoroughly turned on at the sight.

Hiccup watched his friend's reaction, and had to stop himself from either laughing or launching himself at the teen to grope his area.

He glanced at Toothless section, and sure enough a bulge was steadily growing there too. But Toothless didn't have the power that I had unfortunately. Nor could I use my power on him.

"Let's pump each other in the water." Toothless suggested.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Hiccup replied, smiling widely at his friend. He actually was about to say that.

So now the pair raced each other to the shore. As soon as they got there, they threw off their clothes onto the sand. (Except Toothless's just faded away.) And pummelled into the water together.

As soon as they were both fully wet, they swam close to each other, and started kissing.

Hiccup loved it and so did Toothless. Their tongues colliding together, their saliva exchanging, it was blissful. And the hands of their owners started exploring yet again.

Toothless's hand went straight down to Hiccups crotch. He grabbed hold Hiccups balls first, and gave them some nice groping's and squeezes causing him to moan Toothless's name in pleasure. While Toothless's other hand was groping Hiccups firm ass. He loved groping, it was awesome!

Then he moved up and began stroking Hiccups 11inch member nice and slow.

Hiccup started to do the same thing to Toothless's already hard member, he gave Toothless's sack a good fondle, and then he gave him a few gropes and started pumping Toothless. All while this was going on, they were still kissing and occasionally breaking apart for air.

The pair then moved their bodies closer to each other, and removed their hands from each other's crotches. That allowed Hiccups and Toothless's members to touch each other with each swing of the water. Hiccup then did something amazing.

He used his power to make his dick larger, and wrap itself around Toothless's and did a few pumps. It was a little painful, but Toothless's extremely pleasurable and shocked reaction was worth it.

They resumed to using their hands for each other. And in another minute or so, they both came at the same time. Each yelling out the others name loudly as their two members ejected.

"I love you Toothless as a boyfriend. And you're my dragon." Hiccup mentioned confidently.

"I love you too Hiccup as a boyfriend when I am human. And you're my rider when I am a dragon." Toothless confirmed, smiling. He really was an awesome guy.

They relaxed in the water for a little more. That is until they suddenly noticed five figures emerging out of the bush and onto the beach.

"FUCK!" Toothless and I said at once. It was the teens.

We both sprinted out of the water, and we were luckily both clothed and the teens hadn't noticed us. Hiccup instantly dried his clothes and Toothless's were suddenly on him and were dry.

"Toothless! You make it outta here back to the cove and stay there! I'll talk to and see the teens." Hiccup quickly said to him.

"No I want to mee-"

"NO! You can meet them later! Please, I'll be fine! I can easily take care of myself. I'll see you at the cove later." Hiccup urgently interrupted and pressured Toothless. With a grumble, "Fine, see you later." He left, and in the nick of time too.

"Hiccup!" Called a familiar voice. And before I knew it, I was being hugged by none other than Astrid. I hugger her back till we released each other.

"Hey Hiccup." Greeted Fishlegs. I smiled and nodded to him. "Hi." Said the twins together. I nodded to them. Snotlout said nothing, he just stood there, his expression unreadable.

"How did you do that with the Zippleback?" Asked Fishlegs. His eyes lighting up with excitement for an answer and his encouraging smile.

"Yeah how did you do that?" Ruffnut questioned. "It was cool and awesome!" Tuffnut added.

'FUCK FUCK FUCK! What do I say? Ummm…' Hiccup thought.

"It was nothing." Hiccup replied simply and boredly. "Well I gotta go, I'll see you all later!" Hiccup quickly rushed out of the scene before anyone could stop him.

That evening…

I was at my house. Preparing a cooked fish meal for myself and Astrid. Earlier I met Toothless after the beach issue, and he was a little upset. But is better now and accepted what I said. I promised that he could meet them soon.

When it was nicely cooked, I heard a knock at the door. I went over and answered, it was Astrid of course. Striking in her usual blue shirt and spiked skirt. Looking beautiful as always. With her breasts presenting themselves nicely.

"Good evening Astrid. Please come in." I gestured inside. She smiled warmly and strode in the doorway.

"Oh you made dinner, that's so nice of you." Astrid slightly blushed, amazed that Hiccup was doing it for them. Hiccup smiled and placed the fish on the plates with his power. They then sat down and started eating.

"Anything for my girlfriend." Hiccup replied. Taking a huge bite out of his fish. Astrid had already taken a massive bite.

Astrid almost choked on her food, and her face was as red as blood. She hadn't thought of that. She thought that they were just friends, but despite the recent 'events', she supposed that she probably should be.

"By the way Astrid, there is something I have to tell you. You know how Toothless can turn human?" Hiccup asked, he was going to tell her about his relationship with him. And that he wanted to have a relationship with the two of them.

"Yeah? I think he is quite attractive when he turns human. But not as much as you." Astrid smiled and finished her fish.

"Urm, yeah. I think so as well. You see, I think Toothless is attractive too and-"

Astrid suddenly looked worried and a little distraught. "Are you breaking up with me alre-"

"NO OF COURSE NOT! Let me finish." Hiccup pleaded. Astrid now looked completely confused. What was the boy talking about?

"I think you are both equally attractive. I would like to have you both as my lovers. Astrid you're my girlfriend, and Toothless is my boyfriend and dragon. Though he'll only be my boyfriend till he gets a female Night Fury mate, if any more are still alive."

Astrid thought about this. It seemed pretty logical that Toothless would need to find a Night Fury female for his mate, but when Toothless is human, Hiccup would be there for him. As long as Toothless doesn't hurt Hiccup, Astrid is fine with it.

"All right. I understand Hiccup. That is good with me as long as Toothless doesn't hurt you- AHH!" Astrid screeched, as suddenly she was pulled up from the table by some invisible rope and placed right in Hiccups lap where a certain something is poking her in-between her legs.

"Thank you Astrid." He said. She didn't have enough time to reply as his next move was crashing his lips onto hers. Astrid gasped at first but gave in and kissed back.

A week ago, and she would _never _have thought of doing this with someone, let alone Hiccup. The kiss was extremely arousing, as were the exploring hands of each other once again.

Both of Hiccups hands went straight to her breasts, he cupped them with his palms, gently squeezing and fondling them. While Astrid's hands went down to Hiccups bulge and began rubbing the long length that nearly stretched to his knee.

Suddenly, there were too many barriers in-between Astrid and Hiccups naked selves. Hiccup raced Astrid upstairs, where the clothes were deposited and forgotten on the floor, and they lay down on the bed together.

Astrid was now doing the same motion Hiccup was doing to her breasts with his balls. She squeezed and lightly fondled them, knowing they were sensitive. She loved that he could make them and his and her own body parts move or do what he wanted on their own accord.

Hiccups face was now in-between Astrid's breasts, while his hands were around her back, brushing against her back swiftly. He made Astrid's boobs enlarge while his face was there, making it get squeezed in. It was extremely arousing for both of them.

Now that they were both fully aroused and ready. They tried to decide who would pleasure the other first. In the end, Astrid gave in and told Hiccup to do her first. So he obliged.

Hiccup thrust his fingers into Astrid, bringing some loud moans and screeches of his name from the woman. He could feel the walls closing around his fingers at times, until eventually, Astrid screamed in pleasure, bucked her hips into Hiccups hand, and finally relaxed.

Before Hiccup could do anything else, Astrid had already grasped her hands onto Hiccups shaft. This time he made its perfect size of 11inches, and Astrid just seemed to fall in love with his dick and what was attached. She popped his balls into her mouth, with them dangling in an almost teabag like motion.

Hiccup was in heaven. The feeling of, well, all of this happening, was just overwhelming. Astrid smiled at her boyfriend's reaction on his face, before taking his shaft once again into her mouth. Dancing her tongue around the tip, which was making the young man gasp and moan Astrid's name in pleasure.

She began sucking quite hard and pumping her hands at the same time. And it didn't take long for Hiccups face to go red, his dick to jerk, and the cum to go shooting out as if it had been fired by a cannon. Astrid lovingly swallowed a fair bit, then licked up the rest.

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes. Till they decided to get dressed and hop into Hiccups bed together.

Hiccup put an arm around his girlfriend, and said, "I love you Astrid."

Astrid went wide eyed at first, then relaxed and smiled. "I love you too Hiccup." And they fell asleep together.

The next day…

Hiccup was in the cove. With Toothless as a dragon.

For some reason, Toothless decided that it would be funny to play tag. He stuck his tongue out, as Hiccup chased him around the cove. Even though it was impossible for Hiccup to catch up. The Night Fury was too fast.

They kept playing for a bit, till Toothless 'accidently' knocked Hiccup into the lake. Hiccup didn't mind though, and he sought revenge. He made huge wave crash all over Toothless with his power. And the Night Fury was dripping wet.

The dragon stared at Hiccup as if he just killed his best friend. He charged at Hiccup and he fled, screaming "Ahhh there's a Night Fury that wants revenge, somebody help!" He screamed out, laughing non-stop while he did so.

Toothless finally caught Hiccup and threw him into the water. Hiccup raised himself to the surface and chuckled.

After that episode they went for a fly around Berk. Absolutely loving the air.

Suddenly, Toothless dived into a field of long grass. And I was sent flying off, but luckily landed on some more grass. I ran back to Toothless who was nuzzling himself and rubbing his body against the grass. It must make him feel good.

"Smells good. Feels good, itches at the right spots! Oh so wonderful!" Toothless exclaimed. Rolling around in the grass like a frolicking kid.

After that episode, it was noon. Toothless and Hiccup said goodbye, and they headed back to their homes.

Now it was training time, there were vs-ing the Gronckle. Hiccup used some of the grass that he learnt from Toothless was named dragon nip.

Hiccup used it on the Gronckle, and it worked! It made the dragon fall over and roll around. Much to everyone's astonishment except Astrid's and Hiccups of course. Hiccup accidently dropped his axe.

As he walking away from training all the teens except Snotlout were there.

"That was incredible!" Tuffnut said. "I've never seen a Gronckle do that!" Fishlegs commented, dying to know the secret to Hiccups dragon successes.

"Ah I left my axe, back in the ring. You guys go on ahead," Hiccup nearly crashed into Astrid was behind him. She gave him a smile and wink. "I'll catch up with ya." Hiccup added, as he ran back to the kill ring.

Hiccup however, found his way blocked by someone familiar who had a furious look on his face. He was holding Hiccups axe.

"Hello Hiccup."

"Hey there Snotlout."

Snotlout approached closer. "I don't normally care what people do, but you're acting weird. And I don't like it. I want you to go back to Hiccup the useless." Snotlout taunted, cracking his knuckles.

"Did you not take my threat seriously Snotty? Now, why don't you hand me my axe back, and you leave?" Hiccup offered. "Last chance."

Snotlout scoffed. "As if you could do anything to me, useless. And I plan to use this axe, on you!" Snotlout yelled angrily, and began charging at Hiccup.

'You were warned.' Hiccup thought.

Hiccup used his power to make Snotlout stop running, and making a curve with my hands. It made Snotlout begin to choke. He dropped the axe, and he was lifted into the air. Snotlouts arms and hands went to his throat, as if he was trying to pull off an invisible rope.

"I warned you Snotlout, but did you listen? No." Hiccup said coldly and darkly. Snotlouts face was starting to turn a little red from suffocation.

Hiccup released him, and he fell to the ground with a thud. His breathing rugged and panting, gasping for air. He slowly got himself to his feet and began breathing normally.

Hiccup looked around to make no one was watching. He kicked Snotlout and he fell over on his back. Hiccup leaned over him, and hovered his fist above his face. He then set his palm on fire.

Snotlout screamed in panic and fear.

"This is your very last chance Snotlout. You do this again or threaten me or my friends, I'll severely hurt you. Don't mention this to anyone. Do you agree?" Hiccup threatened and stared down at his 'cousin.'

Snotlout was frozen, he didn't move.

"DEAL?!" Hiccup demanded. Much like his father's intimidating voice.

"De-d-d deal." Snotlout whimpered. He curled up like a cat.

Hiccup used his power to raise him to his feet. Then Hiccup picked up his axe, turned around and left.

The next day…

The scrawny brown haired teen appeared at the cove where a certain reptile resided once again. He and Toothless had enjoyed a good flight, then finally came back to the cove. Once there, Hiccup noticed Toothless trying to scratch himself with his paws.

Hiccup strolled over to him, and started scratching. Toothless immediately started purring really loudly, leaning into Hiccups touch, whining loudly, in bliss. Hiccup scratched his upper neck, and around the ears. He loved it!

"Oh that's so good! Keep going!" Toothless pleaded.

Then Hiccup scratched him under the chin, causing Toothless to go wide eyed and collapse to the ground, that must be a soft spot!

Now long after that, Hiccup was in training once again. And to his relief, it seemed that Snotlout had finally agreed to our deal for no one was acting differently or weirdly around me. He hadn't told anyone.

Astrid had thrown her axe at the Nadder as gently as she could, because she didn't want to hurt the dragons in any way either just like Hiccup did. Thankfully the Nadder dodged the axe, and instead ran to Hiccup and stood next to him. In an effort to protect him.

Hiccup used the scratchy thing he learned from Toothless that same day, and thankfully the Nadder fell to the ground and passed out before Astrid charged. Astrid winked at me in thanks.

After that, it was night time. Hiccup went to The Great Hall, where the teens and the remaining Vikings who didn't leave in the nest search all gathered around Hiccup trying to ask how he did those things to the dragons.

Many excuses and simple as well as lazy replies later, Hiccup finally made it back home.

The following day…

In the cove once again, Hiccup decided to bring a shield to see how Toothless's fire power would impact on it. Seeing every dragon's fire couldn't fully burn a shield apart from a Nadder & a Nightmare. He was sure it would disintegrate.

But just before Toothless fired at it, he lost concentration and focused on something on the ground. "What is it? How does it evade me?" Came Toothless's Night Fury voice.

I looked over and saw that he was chasing the light that was reflecting off the shield. I laughed quietly to myself.

"Toothless, you are so dumb sometimes. No offence." Hiccup laughed at him. Toothless looked up and growled at Hiccup, but then saw that is was the shield that was reflecting the light.

"Oh! Hiccup you're gonna get it." He threatened, and he chased Hiccup around the cove for next few hours, and having some fun time.

Not long after that, and I was back in the arena with all the teens. Gobber was releasing another dragon.

"Meet the Terrible, Terror." Gobber called. And outburst a tiny looking, green dragon that looked quite cute.

"Hah!" Tuffnut chuckled, staring at the Terror while thinking it was harmless. "It's like the size of a-" But Tuffnut didn't get to finish his sentence, as the Terror leapt up and flew right onto his face. Pushing him over.

The Terror was attacking and biting his nose. "AHHH! GET IT OFF!" Tuffnut screamed. Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

Suddenly, the Terror noticed a shiny thing on the ground, and followed it. Chasing it like a cat.

"OHH! I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut yelled, clutching his red and bleeding nose and running off.

Hiccup was using the light from the sun that was reflecting on his shield to send the Terror back into its enclosure.

"Wow. He's better than you ever were!" Tuffnut mocked Astrid. As he adjusted his nose.

If the recent events between Hiccup and Astrid had not happened, Astrid would have glared or punched him. But instead, she smiled and turned around to face him.

"Yeah he is." She replied. The teens including Hiccup were all shocked.

"Astrid, I-"

But Astrid took the chance, interrupted Hiccup, and kissed him full on the lips. In front of everyone. Including Gobber, the villagers, and the teens.

**End of Chapter 5.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, views, favourites & followers. Keep em going! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Hiccup was in disbelief. Astrid is kissing _him_ in front of everyone! But he couldn't bring himself to be mad, or to stop the kiss. It felt right, now that the village will learn of their relationship.

Many thoughts kept pondering his head. 'What will Gobber think of it? What will the teens and Snotlout think? What will my dad think?' On that thought, he trembles a little. But keeps on kissing.

Finally, after what seemed like years of kissing, they broke apart. And opened their eyes.

At first, as the pair turned around, all they got were paled and shocked faces. The teens were looking at Astrid like she had just kissed a troll.

Hiccup noticed that only two people, besides themselves, were smiling. They were Gobber and Gothi. Gothi, the village healer, elder & judge of dragon training, was smiling fondly at the couple, as if she knew it was meant to be.

Suddenly, Gobber started clapping and cheering for Hiccup. And slowly, but surely, everyone else did too. Making the young couple blush and smile awkwardly.

"Hiccup and Astrid. I would never have imagined that it would work out."

Hours after that, Hiccup was in the forge, fixing some weapons with his mentor, Gobber. Who wouldn't shut up about Hiccups new relationship status.

"Neither did I. But I guess she liked all my raw vikingness. I couldn't contain it any longer!" Hiccup joked back at Gobber, who laughed.

"Ah lad, I am happy for ya. And I am sure yer dad would be too." Gobber reckoned.

At the mention of his father, Hiccup paled a little. He was slightly worried if he would still be alive if he survived the nest hunt. Another part was worried because he would be proud of him in dragon training, yet he still doesn't want to, nor can or will kill a dragon.

"Thanks Gobber." Hiccup replied.

After Hiccup finished his work there, he spent some more quality time with Astrid and Toothless that day, then he went home for the night.

The next morning…

It was just after dawn. And Gobber looked out his window, and spotted something that he was wanting to see on the horizon.

He saw a Berk ship that was coming towards the docks. He immediately raced out of his home, gathered the other Vikings, and ran down to the docks. Longing to see the rest of his tribe and their chief.

As the ship docked, Gobber noticed that it was only one ship. They left on three. Where were the others? But Gobber then noticed the damage to the one ship. The sail was mostly burnt, and the sides of the boat were damaged.

He also noticed the boat was full of Vikings. Way more than normal. Maybe the other two ships were burnt and sunk and the Vikings then boarded onto the one.

The Vikings from the boat began filing off, until eventually, Stoick at last came off. He looked depressed, did he fail in finding the nest again? Probably.

"Well, I trust you found the nest at least?" Gobber asked hopefully. Approaching the huge red bearded man as he strolled off.

"Not even close." Grumbled a frustrated Stoick.

"Oh. Excellent." Gobber murmured back sarcastically. 'Damn that Hiccup boy! His sarcasm is rubbing off on me too!'

"I hope you had a little more success than me." Stoick asked, still sounding depressed. As he carried a basket in his arms. Which Gobber suddenly decided to take out of his grip.

"Well, if by success you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then, yes." Gobber replied, smiling at the chief. Who stopped walking and faced him, utterly confused.

But before Gobber could explain, some more Vikings that didn't go on the hunt came down and started yelling to the chief.

"Congratulations Stoick!" A Viking woman yelled. Snapping the large man's attention to the Viking. "Everyone, is sooo relieved!" She said as she proceeded down the wharf to help.

"Out with the old, and in with the new, right?" Another Viking came down.

"No one will miss that old nuisance!" Another said.

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate!" The last Viking cheered happily. As Stoick stared at them, bewildered and confused.

Stoick eventually turned back to Gobber, who was standing there with a smug smile.

"He's gone?" Stoick asked. Fearing that his only son and heir had left the tribe.

"Urm…Sometimes, yeah." Gobber started, and resumed walking, well, limping with the chief. "Most afternoons, but who can blame him, I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed, by his new fans." Gobber explained.

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked, shocked if Gobber was talking about the right person. What had his son done? He stopped Gobber so they could talk without walking.

"Who would have thought it, eh? He has this way, with the beasts." Gobber recollected. Then they kept walking.

Stoick swelled with pride. Pride and a proudness only a father can feel swelled in his chest. He felt as if a great burden had been lifted. His son had kept a secret that he could fight dragons! He had held up his end of the deal.

"But that's not all Stoick. Besides excelling at dragon training, something else has happened too. Hiccup is in a relationship with Astrid Hofferson. She kissed him in front of the whole village yesterday after Hiccup scared the Terrible Terror back into its cage." Gobber smiled.

Stoick wasn't looking where he was going and nearly tripped over, he stumbled to his feet, and gave Gobber an incredulous look that screamed, 'WHAT!'

Gobber laughed. "Stoick, I think they have been going out for a while, they often venture together into the forest to do Thor knows what. And I've seen them go into Hiccups house together. I think Astrid might have been training him from the beginning. But I don't know if that's true."

"Wow. What have you done to my son Gobber?" Stoick seized Gobbers vest and shook him, smiling widely. Thinking that Gobber was totally right to place his son in dragon training.

Gobber chuckled and patted his lifelong friend on his back.

Meanwhile, in the sky near the other side of Berk, two people were riding a dragon high from the ground.

"Okay there bud. We're gonna take this nice and slow. Astrid is on your back, and she's got nothing to hold on to, except me." Hiccup advised his scaly friend.

Toothless nodded and smiled up at his rider.

They were flying above the sea stacks, doing some slow-ish turns and some levelling out.

Astrid had her arms flung around Hiccup, but she was loving the flying. "This is amazing." She admitted. Watching the scenery fly past her.

"This is nothing yet. Hold on tight Astrid. Its go time Toothless!" Hiccup yelled. "Hell yeah!" Toothless replied.

And suddenly they were diving towards the water at an incredible speed. The wind rushing to smack their faces, but Hiccup and Astrid bared the brunt of it. Toothless suddenly levelled out, going through a hole in a sea stack which disrupted some sea gulls.

"Come on buddy come on buddy!" Hiccup encouraged in joy. As he pulled Toothless to the left, Astrid clinging on for dear life. But smiling at everything in sight.

Hiccup suddenly and accidently flew them into a sea stack, Toothless groaned in pain, as they resumed flight. "Sorry." Hiccup mumbled. "Idiot." Toothless muttered.

Astrid punched his arm. "Be careful Hiccup!" She said.

Hiccup turned around, "Hey, this is my first time trying to control his flight by pulling on the saddle, don't you but in."

Just as Hiccup turned around he gripped the saddle and yet again, he accidently pulled Toothless into another sea stack.

"Oh I am so sorry, I wasn't watchi-" But he was cut off by a slap to the face by one Toothless's ears. "Ow, yeah yeah I apologised! Sorry again."

Astrid muttered something under her breath that he couldn't make out the words. But it sounded something like, "can't even fly."

"All right, its go time, its go time." Hiccup challenged. And he pulled on the saddle, and flew him upwards, Toothless growled, and started flying directly up.

"Yeah! Go baby!" Hiccup called out excitedly. Loving the air. "Oh this is awesome!" Astrid yelled out too. Then she released her hands accidently off Hiccup and she went flying off Toothless's back.

"The wind in my-ASTRID! STOOOPP!" He screamed, for he suddenly felt the loss of hands around his waist, and saw Astrid falling down and screaming.

Toothless didn't notice Astrid had fallen off, but heard Hiccup yell stop. So he tried to stop.

Hiccup was thrown high into the air above Toothless, for him stopping was too much for him to hang on.

"NOOO!" Hiccup yelled. As he started plummeting down.

Toothless suddenly realised that he, Hiccup and Astrid were falling. He needed to save them.

"OH GOSH! OH GODS! OH NO! ASTRID!" Hiccup screamed, suddenly seeing Astrids screaming falling self not far. He dived down towards her. As they kept falling.

"ASTRID KEEP YOUR ARMS AROUND MY LEGS!" Hiccup bellowed at her screaming face. She did so, and Hiccup turned back to Toothless, who was trying to catch them both.

"All right, yo yo yo- you gotta, angle yourself!" Hiccup instructed. "I am trying!" Toothless yelled back.

"Okay no no no! Come back down toward me, come back dow-OWW!" Hiccup bellowed at Toothless, whose wing accidently collided into his face.

"SORRY!" Toothless screamed. Hiccup then angled himself and finally managed to catch onto Toothless's saddle. "ASTRID SIT DOWN AND HOLD ONTO MY WAIST NOW!"

"OKAY!" she yelled back.

Hiccup then noticed Toothless was heading straight for some sea stacks.

"I CAN'T PULL UP HICCUP, WE'RE GOING TOO FAS-" But Toothless was interrupted by Hiccup grabbing hold on the saddle extremely tightly, and a look of determination and purpose was shown on his face.

He immediately pulled Toothless and directed him. He made him do several extremely fast and dangerous manoeuvres through the sea stacks. Doing sudden lefts, rights, ups, downs and all over the place. Dodging every single sea stack.

They finally emerged out of the sea stacks, and flew over the sea. All three of them not believing that they survived the deadly fall completely unhurt and unscathed.

Panting a little, Hiccup threw his arms into the air in triumph. "YEEAHH!" He bellowed. Astrid joined in too.

Toothless roared loudly, and released a fire ball. Which exploded in the distance, and they headed right for it.

"Oh come on." Groaned Astrid. She was the only one would be affected by the fire. Hiccup and Toothless were fireproof.

They went through the fireball, and when they emerged, Hiccups and Astrids clothes were on fire. Hiccup immediately used his power to douse the fires on Astrid and himself. Luckily, the fire hadn't burnt their clothing too much.

For the sheer glee, Hiccup decided to fire some fireballs himself. So he raised his two hands, and shot out two fireballs, ahead of them.

The yellow fire soared out in two huge balls of flame, then went out.

"Wow. That was you wasn't it Hiccup?" Toothless asked. "Yeah it was bud." Hiccup confirmed.

10 minutes later…

Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless were all sitting on a small island within view of Berk, by a fire and cooking some fish that Toothless caught a few minutes ago.

Hiccup and Astrid were sitting and leaning on Toothless.

Toothless suddenly started making gagging & retching noises. "Are you all right bud?" Hiccup asked. But suddenly, Toothless choked up a half-eaten fish head and looked at Hiccup expectantly.

"I coughed up this fish for you." Toothless smiled proudly at the fish head that was covered in saliva.

Hiccup had to bite his lip hard to stop himself from bursting out laughing or vomiting.

"Thanks for the offer Toothless, but humans are not supposed to eat raw fish. Our stomachs can't stand it, hence why we're cooking. You try turning human and eating it. You'll be sick." Hiccup explained, shaking his head at the fish and sitting back down next to Astrid.

"Really? Oh wow I didn't know that." Toothless said, eying the fish. Then he dived his head into his own pile of raw fish, and took out a few and started chewing.

"Hey guys, what is that?" Astrid suddenly asked.

Toothless and I looked at Astrid, who was pointing to the sky in the distance. There were figures in the sky that seemed to be getting closer.

"Dragons." Hiccup said at once. "What type are they?" Astrid asked as they got closer, they appeared to be small. Maybe they were…

"Terrible Terrors." Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid all recognised them and said at once, as they got close and landed in front of them.

One was a reddish orange colour. Another was a dark green and the last was a bright green.

They landed mumbling things and running towards all of us. Hypnotised by the fish smell probably. Toothless hugged his fish pile protectively, and growled. It was his fish. Nobody else's, unless Hiccup or Astrid wanted one.

The red Terror approached Toothless's fish pile, and got up close. Toothless snapped loudly at it, and it froze.

The dark green one suddenly leapt forward and took the fish that Toothless barfed up for Hiccup. He dragged it a fair distance away from them, and looked at it. The said Terror failed to notice that the red one was trying to steal his meal.

The red Terror got its mouth close to the fish, before suddenly the dark green one noticed and it growled and stood around the fish head possessively.

The red Terror backed off a little, but looked like it tried to plead with the dark green one. The dark green one refused, and charged up a fireball and shot it at the red one, who scurried away.

Toothless watched. Irritated and un-amused by the un-intelligent dragons.

Until suddenly he noticed that one fish in his pile started walking away. Toothless was confused. Fish can't walk! How could this fish be alive?

Then the bright green Terror was exposed as the thief, as it emerged carrying the fish from the pile.

Toothless eyes narrowed, and growled as it snapped the fish back out of the Terrors mouth, and swallowed it whole. Then Toothless gave a smirk and laughed.

The bright green Terror was not amused by this. And it spat out the fin of the fish it had. It growled at Toothless, and prepared to fire at the Night Fury.

Toothless sighed and smirked, waiting for the right moment, and when it appeared, Toothless fired a small blast of his fire at the Terror, who instantly inflated from the fire igniting in his body.

The Terror backed away from Toothless, and walked dreamily away, it caught sight of Hiccup and Astrid, and looked at them.

"Not so fireproof on the inside are ya?" Hiccup noticed and spoke friendly to the dragon. Astrid then picked up a nearby fish, and chucked it to the Terror. "Here you go." Astrid said.

The Terror immediately picked it up, and swallowed it whole.

It stood amazed, and it walked right in between Hiccup and Astrid, and curled itself down there, began purring and fell asleep.

"Everything we know about you guys…is wrong." Hiccup realised. Patting the Terror affectionately.

"Yeah…" Toothless and Astrid replied at once.

An hour later…

Hiccup was bored. Flicking his pencil across a desk in the living room, with his fingers lazily. Just resting, with nothing to do, he just sat there. Until he heard a noise at the door.

"Dad! You're back?!" Hiccup froze. His father was back already? He immediately unfroze and started hiding all the papers on the desk which had drawings of Toothless which he had done, by putting them in his pocket.

"Gobber is not here." Hiccup immediately said once all the papers were tucked in his pocket.

"I know." Stoick spoke in his deep voice. Squeezing through the door. "I came looking for you."

"Why?" Asked Hiccup. Staring up at his father.

"You've been keeping secrets." 'Fuck.' Hiccup thought. It was not a question. It was a statement. What was Hiccup supposed to say? He didn't want to lie or tell the truth, but not answering will be admitting it.

"I-I uh, have?" Hiccup spoke nervously, shaking a little in fear.

"Just how long did you think that you could hide it from me?" Stoick looked at his son threateningly, trying to keep his joy down, making sure to fool him.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup exclaimed, starting to get a little irritated that his father wasn't explaining what he knew. How could he have possibly found out about Toothless? Or is he thinking about Astrid? Or dragon training?

"Nothing happens, on this island without me hearing about it." The chief stated, staring at his son.

"Really?" Hiccup mocked sarcastically.

"Yes. So, let's talk." Stoick stated, approaching Hiccup and looking down at him sternly. "About that dragon."

'No way. He could NOT have found Toothless. What is going on?' Hiccup thought.

"Dad, for the love of Thor, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Hiccup nearly screamed at his annoying father.

Stoick could not hold back his laughter, and he burst out in it.  
'Okay I am completely confused.' Hiccup thought.  
"What's so funny?" Hiccup finally gathered up the courage to ask.  
"Oh Hiccup! I am so proud of you. I was hoping for this!" Stoick blared out. Smiling so widely.

"Ahhh, you were?" Hiccup asked, if his father kept this up Hiccup was going to faint of confusion.

"And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait until you spill a Nadders guts for the first time! And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear!" Stoick chanted, imagining his son doing those things.

'Oh no. He thinks that I am beating the dragons. Well, I am. But I haven't or at least tried not to hurt them. I can't keep this up, I am going to have to reveal the truth one day.' Hiccup thought.

"What a feeling!" Stoick-The-Vast smiled. Hitting his son proudly with his elbow. He was shocked to see that Hiccup didn't stagger back at the touch. He normally fell over from his strength. Maybe Astrid really has been training him.

"You really had me going there son!" Stoick continued. Hiccup merely shrugged and listened to his father.

"All those years, of the _worst _Viking Berk has_ ever _seen!"

Those words cut through Hiccup like a knife. How was he _that _bad_? _All he did was try to help. He tried his hardest. Even his own father thought he was, not just a bad, or a useless Viking, but the _worst _Viking, Berk has _ever, _seen! How could he say that? Something snapped in Hiccup.

Before the Chief could continue, Hiccups face turned to betrayal, shock, disbelief and anger. "_What, _did you call me?"

Stoick immediately backpedalled. Taking a few steps back. He had _never _seen his son look like that. His sons words and facial expression sliced through Stoicks heart.

'What did I say? I called him…no. I didn't just say that to my son, did I?' Stoick thought.

"Son, I did not mea-"

"HOW, DARE, YOU!" Hiccup bellowed, stomping one foot hard on the floor and throwing his arms down. Making the entire house shake and clatter. The shields shook on their walls.

"WAS I REALLY THAT BAD? I DISAPPOINTED YOU SO MUCH THAT I WAS THE WORST VIKING THAT THIS VILLAGE HAS EVER SEEN?!" Hiccup had never, ever, been this angry or lost control like this in his life.

Stoick paled and shivered like a lost child. Stepping back even further. His own son was terrifying him. His words were making him want to rip his own heart out of his chest and feed it to the dragons. Hiccup was right. He should never have treated him so badly since Val died.

"S-ss-ss-so -son-" Stoick tried.

"NO! YOU HAVE LOST YOUR RIGHT TO CALL ME YOUR SON! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY FATHER! I HAVE KNOWN NOTHING BUT NEGLECT, DISAPPOINTMENT, NEGATIVITY AND IGNORANCE FROM YOU AND THE ENTIRE VILLAGE SINCE MUM DIED! EVEN MY OWN COUSIN BULLIED ME, HURT ME, HELL, HE PRACTICALLY TORTURED ME!" Hiccup screamed as loudly as he could at his father's face.

Hiccup quieted down, and spoke defiantly. "I have only, ever known, three people in my entire life, who have treated me nicely. That was Mum, Fishlegs and Gobber.

And Astrid more recently, whom I have fallen in love with. Gobber was more of a father to me than you _ever_ were. Perhaps I can say this to you, Stoick. YOU are the WORST FATHER that Berk has EVER seen!"

And with that said, Hiccup sprinted upstairs, grabbed his clothes, and then ran back down. He did not even glance at the chief as he ran out of the house.

But he was confronted by people. The entire village was gathered around the house. They must have heard Hiccups fury.

Hiccup noticed Gobber standing at the front. Behind him were all the teens, except for Astrid. And behind them was the whole village. Fishlegs gave Hiccup a wink and a smile, meaning that he was glad what Hiccup did.

Gobber then did something that Hiccup will never forget. He walked out in front of the crowd, put a hand on Hiccups shoulder, and smiled. "Hiccup, I will always be there for yeh."

Hiccup was now in tears. He quickly gave Gobber a hug, let go and whispered, "thank you." Then Hiccup charged away from the village, and straight into the forest. Away from the house he no longer called his home.

Stoick was frozen to the spot. Just like he was when Val died 15 years ago.

He had pushed his son away.

Hiccup had disowned his father.

No. I am no longer his father.

I never treated him like a son.

And for the second time in his life, Stoick burst into tears, and kneeled down to the floor.

"WHAT, HAVE, I, DONE?!" Stoick bellowed with all his might. Tears streaming down his face.

The Chief was shaking uncontrollably. His beard was soaked in tears. Tears of regret and extreme guilt. Then he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

At first he thought it was Hiccup. But no, Hiccup wouldn't do that. That's impossible.

Stoick tearfully looked up, and his eyes were met by his best friend. Gobbers.  
Stoick stood up and hugged him. Gobber hugged him back.  
"Wh-wha-what have I d-done to-"  
"Shhhh Stoick." Gobber eased him.  
"Stoick, do you want my opinion?" Gobber asked, letting go and staring into Stoicks bloodshot eyes. On his drenched face.

Stoick looked at him for moment before closing his eyes. "Yes."

"The next time you see him, you need to apologise. And I mean, not just say sorry, but you need to break down crying and beg for forgiveness sort of apology. That's the only way he'll consider forgiving you. You have shattered his life. You can't take that back. But it's not just you. You must convince the village to understand, respect and apologise profoundly to him."

Stoick wiped his tears away from his eyes.

"You're right. You're always right. I'll talk to the village soon. But I am worried about where Hiccup went." The Chief admitted. Fearing his son, no, former son, would leave Berk somehow, or find somewhere where he can't find him.

"If I were you, I'd let him be till you see him again on his own terms." Gobber advised. And to this, Stoick nodded.

Meanwhile in the forest…

Toothless whimpered and curled around Hiccup in his dragon form. Trying to say comforting words in whines and growls, because words could not help Hiccup of the pain, anger and sadness in him.

Astrid was doing the same. Except she wasn't trying to talk. She was hugging him. While Toothless lay protectively around them both.

Hiccup had told them both everything, as soon as he arrived at the cove where Astrid and Toothless were playing. He dumped the clothes he brought on the ground, and ran over to them.

Astrid was shaking, she could not believe that her chief had said that to Hiccup. And she was really proud of Hiccup losing his temper, and refraining from using his powers.

Astrid finally decided to speak after half an hour of hugging and shaking. While he was sobbing the whole time.

"Hiccup, do you want to leave Berk?"

Toothless immediately looked up, ears raised, and looked at Hiccup for an answer to that question. He was ready to do whatever his rider and lover wanted.

Hiccup opened his tear drenched eyes, and looked at the ground.

"Yes, but not yet." He replied, and looked up at to see Astrid's and Toothless's confused faces.  
"Not yet, because I want to end the war between Vikings and dragons first. Which I am going to try during dragon training on Berk.

Once the Red Death is destroyed, and the war is over, assuming we survive, I would like to leave Berk with both of you. I'd like an isolated island, just the three of us, and we can live there for as long as we like. But, eventually, we can return to Berk for supplies, food if necessary, and for visits, and in the far future, if Berk becomes a better and nicer place to live, then we could move back there eventually."

Toothless instantly smiled and licked Hiccup. "Yes, I would agree and love to do that. I'll do anything with and for you Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled and patted his friend's dragon head. Then he changed to human, and gave me a hug.  
"I said to Hiccup that I'd love to." Toothless translated for Astrid.

Astrid was still considering this, she would leave her whole life behind, her parents, family and home. But as long as we can visit Berk, Astrid will be okay with it. She loves Hiccup, she'd do anything for him just as Toothless would.

Astrid smiled, leaned over and kissed Hiccup on the cheek. She then backed off.

"I would love to Hiccup. I agree as well. As long as I can visit Berk sometimes. My family, friends and home is here. But I'll gladly leave for and with you. Just promise that I can visit." She asked pleasantly.

Hiccup smiled and nodded. "Of course my love."

**End of Chapter 6.**

**Yeah, bit of Hiccup losing his cool huh? And the return of Stoick.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and followers as usual! And speaking of this, the amount of views I've gotten on this story in the amount of time I've done it, has been amazing.**

**I have gotten over 2,330 views already! Awesome! Thanks guys so much.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

It was early morning in the cove. Where Hiccup and Astrid among with Toothless have taken up temporary residence.

Hiccup was preparing to leave the cove and head back to the village for dragon training. He decided that he would get up to the Nightmare, then try some things.

Today, dragon training was the final test before the Nightmare. This will be the decider. Its only Hiccup and Astrid in the arena today. Astrid had agreed that she would let Hiccup win.

Before they left the cove, Hiccup thought about Stoick. What will he be like? Apologetic? Or not care? Will he try and banish him? Surely not…

"You ready Hiccup?" Called Astrid, she had gotten her battle axe and was holding it, ready to leave with Hiccup.

"Yeah, let's go." Hiccup quickly walked over to Toothless who was human, and cooking a fish for himself. "Cya buddy. We'll be back later."

Toothless smiled and gave Hiccup a kiss on the cheek. "Stay safe Hiccup and good luck."

"Thanks bud."

And with that, Hiccup and Astrid departed for the arena back on Berk.

Everyone in Berk had been told of what happened between Hiccup and Stoick. And everyone was ordered to give Hiccup respect. And the days would go by as normal.

Hiccup and Astrid were holding hands, and finally emerged from the forest.

As they walked to the arena, Hiccup got many smiles and "Hey Hiccup"s on his way there.

When they arrived, they saw the teens anxiously waiting outside. They walked up to them, and they all smiled at us.

"Hey Hiccup." They all said at once, smiling. "Hiccup, I am really proud of the way you stood up for yourself yesterday. I think you did the right thing." Fishlegs marvelled.

"Thanks Fish." Hiccup replied, giving him a smile and a nod. While waving hi to the other teens.

"Good luck in the arena with Astrid. May the best Viking win." Snotlout said, holding out his hand to me.

I was taken aback. Snotlout was smiling and being nice to me? What was going on?

"Thank you cousin." I beamed at him. Shaking his hand.

Hiccup and Astrid walked towards the arena gates. When they got there, they saw Stoick and Gobber chatting.

Anger welled up inside Hiccup at the sight of Stoick. He could not forgive him. Stoick saw Hiccup, and froze for a moment.

"Come on Gobber, let's get on with dragon training." Hiccup called out to him smiling. Completely ignoring his father.

Stoick paled, and walked away to stand next to Gothi.

Gobber opened the gates to the arena, and walked in.

Hiccup and Astrid strolled in. Gobber walked over to the Gronckle lever and pulled on it. Releasing the rock like dragon.

"Come on Hiccup, hurry up and defeat it!" Astrid glared at Hiccup in mockery. But she couldn't stop a smile from reaching her lips.

"Yeah yeah all right." Hiccup chuckled. He stayed behind a wooden barrier that Gobber had set up, while Astrid sat against another, closer to the Gronckle.

And within moments, Hiccup had scratched the Gronckle on its chin, and it had fallen over. Defeated.

Astrid smiled at her boyfriend, so she went over and hugged him. Enticing gasps from the village around the ring.

Gothi tapped her staff three times on the ground to signify that she had made up her decision.

"QUIET DOWN! The elder has decided." Stoick called out, standing next to Gothi.

The village immediately quieted down, and turned to Gobber, who walked over to the two teenagers. Gobber held his interchangeable hand over Astrid.

Gothi shook her head, which made the crowd gasp, and go "ohhh."

Gobber held his other hand over Hiccup, to which Gothi smiled, nodded and mouthed, 'yes.' Cheer erupted from the village. The only people who didn't cheer or say anything were Stoick, Astrid and Hiccup.

"Oh you've done it! You've done it Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber said excitedly. Patting him on the back.

The teens carried Hiccup to The Great Hall where he was made to eat and drink to celebrate, a few hours later, Hiccup and his girlfriend were back in the cove.

"So, what's the plan Hiccup?" Toothless asked, as we all sat around the campfire in the late afternoon. Toothless was in his favourite dragon form.

Hiccup smiled, and began thinking and telling them all at the same time.

"Okay, here's the plan. Tonight, when the village is asleep, we three sneak into the dragon arena, and release all the dragons except for the Nightmare."

Toothless tilted his side to the side, and Astrid looked confused when they both said, "why?"

"Because they won't know the other dragons have been freed. I still will see the Nightmare tomorrow, but I won't kill it. Tonight, after we release the dragons, I will train the Nightmare myself with your help Toothless. Though, I have an idea for you Astrid. If you want, you can choose a dragon we have in the ring and train it to be yours. If you don't want to that's fine."

Astrid scratched her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm. Okay. But I don't want the Nightmare, Zippleback or the Terrible Terror. So that leaves just the Gronckle and the Nadder left. I guess I'll take the Nadder." Astrid decided. Smiling at the group.

Hiccup just remembered something.

"Also, Astrid. I want you to now go home and get all your belongings and stuff that you want to take with you when we leave Berk permanently. I mean, I know I said I wanted to stay till I end the war with Toothless, but I simply do not know what could happen tonight or tomorrow if something goes wrong or bad. So we need to be ready to leave at any moment. So Astrid, for the rest of today, spend as much time as you can with your friends and family. But before that, run home and get your stuff and bring it here, hidden.

I am going to go and find Fishlegs and spend some time with him. I would like Toothless to come with me, if that's all right-" Toothless nodded excitedly and blurted "Of course!"

Hiccup smiled. "All right. We'll meet back here at the cove at dusk, just before nightfall. Make sure that you don't bring anyone and make sure you're not followed Astrid."

Astrid nodded and headed off. With Hiccup and Toothless following.

"Oh Toothless, you might possibly need to change human. I don't think the village will take nicely seeing me walking next to a Night Fury." Hiccup chuckled sarcastically. As they walked through the forest together. Astrid had already run off.

"Oh right." Toothless smirked, rolling his huge green orbs before swiftly changing human. As soon as he did so, he grabbed Hiccups hand, and walked next to him.

Toothless let go of Hiccups hand, to move it over Hiccups crotch, to which to gave it a squeeze and grope, enticing a moan from the boy.

"To-Toothless, not now. Later." He stuttered. Even though he loved the contact. Toothless smiled and recaptured Hiccups hand with his own.

As soon as they reached the end of the forest, they let go of each other's hands and strolled out into the open.

After walking around Berk for a while, nobody paid Toothless any mind. Some people smiled and nodded to them. Then Hiccup finally noticed Fishlegs coming out of The Great Hall.

"Hey Fishlegs" "Hey Hiccup." They both said at once when they caught sight of each other.  
Fishlegs's eyes immediately went straight to Toothless when they got closer.

"Hiccup, who is this?" Fishlegs asked nervously, eying the black haired teenager with fear. Fishlegs thought he looked a little like Snotlout. But not as muscular, even though this guy still looked pretty muscular.

"I'll tell you soon. Can you come with us somewhere private? We don't want to be seen much or overheard." Hiccup asked his friend, ignoring the question for the moment.

"Uhhh, yeah sure. Where do you want to go?" Fishlegs asked, not taking eyes off Toothless. Who rolled his eyes at Fishlegs's fear.

"Umm, let's go to Raven Point." Hiccup suggested. To which Fishlegs and Toothless nodded and started walking there.

When they arrived at the rocky and isolated shoreline, Fishlegs repeated his question.

"So Hiccup, who is this?"  
Before Hiccup could answer, Toothless held out his hand to Fishlegs. And spoke in his deep voice.  
"Hello Fishlegs. My name is Toothless. Nice to meet you." Toothless introduced himself.  
Fishlegs eyed the guys hand nervously, before stretching out his own and grasping it.

"You too Toothless. I haven't seen you before, are you from the villag- HICCUP YOU'RE ON FIRE!" Fishlegs suddenly screamed his question short. He had caught some flickering light in his eye, and when he turned, he saw Hiccups left hand was on fire!

"Oh shit. Sorry I didn't realise." Hiccup replied casually, waving his hand and extinguishing the fire.

Fishlegs was utterly shocked. 'Hiccup didn't even flinch or make a sound of pain! How the hell did his hand even get on fire? Human skin isn't flammable! And there isn't any fire around. What is going on?' Fishlegs thought.

Before Fishlegs could say anything though, Hiccup walked close to him.

"Fishlegs, I am sorry for this. But I need to show you something. I promise that I won't hurt you." Hiccup said a little sadly.

Hiccup snapped his fingers making a click and snap sound.

Instantly, Fishlegs was immobilised. His body turned ridged and rooted to the spot. He could not move, speak or do anything except watch and breathe.

Toothless walked over to Fishlegs. "It's only temporary. He would never hurt you, please just watch Hiccup." Toothless advised. Fishlegs just blinked in reply. Scared stiff.

Hiccup sighed and rolled up his sleeves. He held out his arms and hands as though he were to embrace Fishlegs in a huge hug, but then, Hiccups arms and hands, turned on fire.

Fishlegs watched. Amazed and terrified by the sight. He gasped as Hiccup then shot what appeared to be a fireball out of his hands and into the water.

Hiccup then extinguished the flames, and turned to face the sea. He lifted his hands upwards, as though he were lifting something.

A huge volume of seawater lifted up from the ocean ahead, and Hiccup made a throwing motion with his two arms. The large volume of water was thrown far, soaring miles into the distance, till it landed back in the ocean. It was as if someone just took a chunk of water and threw it.

He then made a continuous fire blast out of right hand, as if a Deadly Nadders mouth was inside his right palm. Hiccup then made his left hand burst water out of it, like a Scauldron blasting water at a predator.

So, he made his right hand palm burst out fire, and his left blast out water. He then switched so it was the other way around. He finally stopped. And turned around to face Fishlegs.

Hiccup noticed a rock that wasn't attached to the ground in front of Fishlegs, and pointed to it. He lifted his arm, and the rock with it. It floated in mid-air, as if suspended by an invisible rope.

Then Hiccup moved it to hover away from Toothless and Fishlegs, then he made the rock slam into the rocky ground, hard. It made a loud cracking noise, and the rock smashed into many pieces.

Hiccup then approached Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs, I wanted to show you this because I feel that I can trust you. You have been my only friend throughout my life, besides Gobber. All I ask, is that you don't tell anyone about these powers that I have. I'll unfreeze you now, but I can't let you go running back to the village until I am sure you won't tell anyone." Hiccup explained.

The very second that Fishlegs was unfrozen, he collapsed to the ground. Passing out.

Toothless chuckled while Hiccup groaned. "Damn, I had a feeling he'd do that."

10 minutes later…

He started gaining some senses back. He felt a slight headache as he sat up and opened his eyes.

He saw Hiccup sitting by a fire holding a fish with a stick on it. With another boy who looked somewhat familiar…

Then it came flooding back to him. He remembered the fire and water bursting out of Hiccups hands, him controlling rocks, and immobilising me. This caused Fishlegs to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hiccup asked, turning to face Fishlegs full on.

"So- sorry! I just had one heck of a crazy dream! After I passed out or whatever happened before we walked here, I fell asleep and dreamt that you had powers. I dreamt you could control water and fire. You could make it go flying out of your hands, and set your arms on fire. I remember you also-AHHHH!" Fishlegs suddenly screamed.

Fishlegs was lifted up from the ground. But he could not see what was suspending him. He screamed for help, but it was no use. Then he noticed how Hiccup was pointing at him.

Hiccup then lowered him to the ground.

"It wasn't a dream Fishlegs. It was real." Hiccup stated clearly.

"Oh." Fishlegs realised. As he was standing on his own two feet on the ground this time. He was shocked, terrified and amazed that Hiccup could do these things. Even though it was not completely surprising.

"I am not that surprised at some of it, you know." Fishlegs said. Walking over and sitting next to Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at him like he was insane. Fishlegs chuckled.

"Remember when Snotlout and Tuffnut froze at that gathering at the catapult with the others? I kind of suspected you were doing it then. Also because you weren't surprised at all with what was happening. Everyone was freaking out, except you and Astrid. And when you approached Snotlout and Tuffnut, the fire sort of flamed up more, as if it was signifying your anger." Fishlegs explained.

Toothless smiled at the two friends. Watching and listening.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you to act like that." Hiccup admitted. Fishlegs smiled. "Me neither."  
"Well, there are a few more things to say." Hiccup started.

"Firstly, I was given these powers by Odin, to end the war between Vikings and Dragons." Hiccup then gestured to Toothless.

"Errr, okay. I believe you, but why did you gesture to Toothless?" Fishlegs asked, confused.

"Watch this." Toothless smiled. He stepped closer, and transformed into a Night Fury.

Fishlegs subconsciously let out a scream of fear at first. Then calmed down, observing the dragon.  
He then turned to Hiccup. "Well, _that _was surprising and unexpected." Fishlegs said, nearly laughing.

Hiccup chuckled too.

"May I examine you?" Fishlegs asked, approaching Toothless. Who nodded.

Fishlegs looked round him, and studied Toothless's whole body. His mouth, wings, legs, tail and head.

"Hmm. Never seen a dragon like you before. I know dragons back to front. I am guessing that you're a Night Fury?" Fishlegs asked Hiccup and Toothless.

They both nodded, to which Fishlegs gasped.

"Wow! A Night Fury in my sight! I can't believe it. The most lethal dragon in the known world! You must be plus 18 stealth and plus 14 firepower!" Fishlegs exclaimed, excited to see and discover the Night Fury.

"Yeah, pretty impressive huh? He's my best friend as human and dragon, especially lover when human, and when dragon I am his rider. Together we're going to end the war." Hiccup stated proudly, striking a pose.

"Wow." Fishlegs awed. "Wait, what do you mean lover?"

Toothless changed human, then smirked. He then walked right up to Hiccup, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Hiccup blushed bright red, but kissed him back. Then they broke apart and looked at Fishlegs.

"B b b bu- but I thought you liked Astrid…" Fishlegs was confused and surprised.  
"I love them both." Hiccup said simply. Putting an arm around Toothless.

"Aww, so cute!" Fishlegs teased. Hiccup and Toothless both blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"Well, we best get going. Gotta get some sleep for tomorrow. Fishlegs, can you do me a favour, actually two favours?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs nodded. "Sure, anything."

"Firstly and obviously, please do not tell anyone of this. My powers and about Toothless-" Fishlegs cut him off. "Of course. I wasn't going to anyway. No one would believe me if I tried."

"Yeah, thanks. Secondly, could you perhaps try and make sure that there aren't many people around tonight near the arena. And if there are, could you maybe distract them for the night? I don't want any one near the arena-"

"I am guessing you're freeing the dragons right? Good idea. I never really liked trying to hurt them. Sure Hiccup. I can do that." Fishlegs nodded excitedly.

"Thanks buddy. We'll see you later." "Cya guys." They both said, and they parted. Fishlegs went back to the village, while Hiccup and Toothless went back to the cove to meet Astrid, it was nearing dusk.

"Fishlegs is nice, I like him." Toothless coaxed, as we walked together. The sound of leaves crunching from our boots making its sound known to the forest.

"Yeah, he is." Replied Hiccup. As they kept walking, they suddenly passed a familiar spot. The spot where Toothless had landed and rolled down the hill after Hiccup originally captured him.

"We'll always remember this spot." Hiccup whispered.

"Yeah. The moment of truth." Toothless murmured back, looking at the rock which he had pinned me to when he was the Night Fury.

Eventually, they left the spot, and headed back to the cove, where we discovered some clothes that looked suited for a girl, and a bra on top. Blushing madly, Hiccup and Toothless walked in, where we saw Astrid holding a spear carved out of a wooden stick.

Hiccup waved his hand to the forest, at which a large amount of wood suddenly zoomed out from it, and flew over and into a neat pile on the floor. Hiccup then snapped his fingers and the wood caught on fire instantly.

Astrid turned and nearly shrieked when she saw Hiccup standing so close to her, as well as Toothless a few feet away, and a fire already going. How had she not heard either of them?

"Hey Astrid. How was your evening? Did you see your friends?" Hiccup asked, walking closer and putting an arm around her neck.

"Yeah it was good. I just hung out with Ruffnut basically, her idiotic brother went to the secluded beach he always talked about. And yeah all we talked about really was Ruffnuts crush." Astrid replied, leaning onto Hiccup and walking over to the fire and sitting down.

Toothless sat opposite the fire. Listening to their conversation like an eavesdropping dragon. Oh wait, that's exactly what he was doing…

"Really?" Asked Hiccup, who couldn't believe that Ruffnut had a crush on someone, he hoped it wasn't himself. "Yeah." Replied Astrid.

"Who is it? Please tell me it's not me." Hiccup dreaded it if it was him, 'what would be worse? He already has Astrid and Toothless liking him, I guess maybe having Snotlout would be pretty bad huh?' Thought Hiccup.

Astrid chuckled. "Ha, no it certainly isn't you, no offence."  
"None taken." Hiccup quickly added.  
"Believe it or not, she has a crush on Fishlegs." Astrid gossiped. As if it was news to the entire Viking archipelago.

Hiccup chuckled slightly, "that's rather funny. Because I think, I mean, I am not certain, but I think that Fishlegs had a little crush on her too."

"Well isn't that cute?" Astrid smiled. "Yeah, maybe we should get them together somehow. That saying if tonight and tomorrow go well."

Hiccup sighed. "Indeed, yes."

Ah hour later…

"All right, let's get going. Fishlegs said he would hopefully distract the guards of the arena and the night watchers." Hiccup announced to Astrid and Toothless.

Toothless changed to his human form, while Astrid walked over to Hiccup, and they all proceeded out of the cove.

Hiccup lit up his right hand on fire, so they could see where they were going. When they finally arrived at the edge of the forest, they observed the scene around them.

It was pretty well pitch black already, so Hiccup decided that they would fly into the arena.

"All right Toothless, lets fly there. That way, we won't be seen." He instructed.

Toothless nodded and swiftly changed to his famous Night Fury form. Astrid and I hopped on, and he took off towards the arena.

After checking to see if there were any guards, which luckily there wasn't, they landed just outside the arena gates. Astrid went over to the lever, and pulled it, opening the gate to the arena. Once inside, Hiccup went over to the Gronckle lever.

"Guys, we will release the Gronckle first, then the Terrible Terror and lastly the Zippleback. Toothless, can you tell the other dragons that we are releasing them and for them not to attack us please?"

Toothless nodded and walked on his four legs over to the enclosures. He let out a few low roars and growls, and then we heard a reply from all the dragons at once.

"They said okay." Toothless noted.

Hiccup smiled and nodded. Then pulled on the Gronckle lever.

Immediately the rock eating dragon burst out, turned and faced Toothless. The Gronckle then let out a few growls at him, then flew out of the arena.

"He said thanks to me and you, and good luck with destroying the Red Death." Toothless explained. His large green eyes looking happy.

Hiccup nodded and moved over to the Terrible Terror enclosure. He pulled on the lever, and the tiny little dragon stumbled out.

It flew up into Hiccups arms, and gave a quick purr before flying out of the arena too.

"Any sign of guards yet?" Hiccup quickly asked Astrid, whilst moving over to the Zippleback enclosure.

"Nope, still all clear Hic." She said and gave Hiccup a wink. As she kept a lookout.

Hiccup opened the Zippleback enclosure, and the large two headed dragon walked out calmly. It growled at Toothless too, before taking off and leaving.

"He said the same thing the Gronckle said earlier." Toothless remarked. His ears kept perked up for any signs of guards too.

"Okay Astrid, it's time for you to meet the Nadder." Hiccup hinted. Walking over to the second last enclosure.

Astrid nodded and jumped down from her spot in the arena.

"So Toothless, just explain to the Nadder that Astrid wants to be her friend and that the Nadder can trust her. Astrid wants to be a rider." Hiccup proposed. Placing his hands on the lever.

"Yeah yeah." Toothless rolled his eyes. "I know."

"Ready Astrid?"

"Yep."

And with that, Hiccup opened the enclosure.

The bright blue Deadly Nadder strolled out calmly, and to which Toothless instantly started growling and making dragon sounds to the Nadder.

The Nadder watched Toothless as he spoke, and when he finally stopped, the Nadder glanced at Astrid. Who smiled at the Nadder.

"Is the Nadder a girl or guy?" Astrid asked Toothless, as she took small steps towards the Nadder, while said dragon did the same cautiously.

"She's a girl." Toothless answered. "Toothless said she's a girl." Hiccup translated.

"Hey girl, it's all right. I am not gonna hurt you." Astrid soothed, approaching the Nadder and reaching her hand out.

The Nadder stopped and raised its tail, with the spikes looking ready to shoot.

"Astrid stop!" Hiccup hissed, worried the Nadder would strike. Astrid stopped moving, and so did the Nadder.

"Tell Astrid to let the Nadder come to her." Toothless advised, watching the scene carefully, ready to intervene if necessary.

Hiccup relayed the advice to his girlfriend, and she nodded in reply.

Slowly, but surely, the Nadder lowered its tail, and calmly walked towards Astrid. Before finally closing its eyes, and pushing its head and snout gently into Astrid's raised palm.

Hiccup and Toothless smiled at the sight. It made them both remember back to when they were learning to trust each other. Such fond memories.

"Hey there Stormfly. How do you like that name?" Astrid asked, stroking the Nadders snout gently and affectionately.

"Stormfly huh? Nice name." Toothless cheered, happy for Astrid.

"Toothless says it's a nice name. And I agree, nice name. Suits her." Hiccup translated and smiled at the golden haired girl.

"Okay, time for the Monstrous Nightmare." Hiccup finally said, after watching Astrid and Stormfly bond.

The next morning…

As Hiccup woke up that morning in the cove, he thought about the night before. He had successfully trained the Nightmare to cooperate with him today. And Astrid had trained her Nadder, which was sleeping peacefully right next to her.

While Toothless and I slept on the other end of the cove to give them some space.

"Rise and shine beautiful." Suddenly came a deep and seductive voice.

Hiccup blushed at the tone and choice of words, before he sat right up and glared at Toothless.

"Really bud?" Hiccup deadpanned, embarrassed.  
Toothless smirked and gave him a hug before diving into the lake in the middle of the cove to try and catch some fish.

"Dragons." Hiccup muttered under his breath.

As Astrid and I got ready to leave, I was saying goodbye to Toothless.

"Bud, I will be back. But, please whatever happens, do not come into the village please. They won't be able to hurt me with my powers. Be ready to leave at a moment's notice." Hiccup said, kissing Toothless in human form goodbye.

"I'll hold you to that. I don't want you to return injured, okay?" Toothless growled at me. I smiled assuringly.

"Don't worry bud. I am sure Astrid will kill me anyway if I get injured." Hiccup smirked at Astrid who scowled at him.

"Okay, let's go." Astrid announced, walking over to the entrance of the cove.

"Bud, keep an eye on Stormfly too. Cya later."

Meanwhile back in the village…

"Well I can show my face in public again! Ha ha!" Stoick cheered. He was standing in front of the dragon arena, with the entire village around him. All cheering that the son of the chief had made it up the Nightmare.

Stoick shushed the crowd down again with his hands.

"If somebody told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup, would go from well, being…uh…Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training?" Stoick questioned. With everyone half chuckling along with him.

The Chief noticed out of the corner of his eye, that Hiccup and Astrid were walking to the gates of the arena together.

"Well I would have tied em to a mast, and shipped him off. For fear he'd gone mad!" Immediately the crowd burst into cheering and laughing.

"And you know it!" Stoick added, half laughing himself.

"But, here we are. And no one, is more surprised, or more proud, than I am." Stoick praised, meaning every word.

"Today, my boy becomes a Viking. Today, he BECOMES ONE OF US!" Stoick yelled the last part proudly and sincerely. Looking at all the cheering Vikings.

Hiccup looked up at all the Vikings cheering for his father, or, as Hiccup still thought, his _former_ father. He sighed, trying to think of what to do. He had already trained the Nightmare, so whatever he wanted to do, the dragon would do it.

"Be careful with that dragon." Came a soft and calming voice behind me.

"I've already trained him, it's really not the dragon I am worried about." Hiccup pondered, still quite unsure.

"What are ya gonna do?" Astrid asked, turning me around to face her.

Hiccup took a deep breath in and out. "Put an end to this. I have to try. It may get ugly and I may have to use some power."

"Astrid, if something, goes terribly wrong, just make sure they don't find Toothless. Though, I probably wouldn't let them do so anyway." Hiccup implied, darkly.

"I will my love, don't worry." Astrid smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

Gobber came lurching around the corner. And opened the gates. "It's time Hiccup. Knock em dead!" Gobber smiled at his apprentice as he went into the arena. The boy had really changed over the last few days and weeks.

Gobber shut the arena gates, and walked off to go and stand next to Stoick and Gothi.

"Yeah! Show em how it's done!" Snotlout and the teens cheered from the sidelines.

Hiccup braced himself and heaved a great sigh. He looked over to the weapons rack, and chose a dagger & shield. He walked over and grabbed said items.

The entire crowd was cheering, "Hii cup Hii cup!" they chanted.

Hiccup glanced quickly at his father. He was watching carefully at the choice of weapons that he had chosen. Hiccup gave a nod of acknowledgement to his father, which made said Viking lurch with excitement.

"Hmm, I would have gone for the hammer." Stoick said more to himself than to Gobber.

Hiccup then did something everyone was not expecting. He did a 360 turn and kicked the weapon rack with a fair amount of force. The rack went scraping nosily to the wall of the arena, where it collapsed.

The crowd murmured in surprise and excitement.

Hiccup took one last sigh, a deep breathe in and out, and called out to the Vikings who were holding the lever to the Nightmares enclosure.

"I am ready"

**End of Chapter-**

**HAHAH Kidding! I wouldn't leave you all on a cliff-hanger like that!**

The Vikings holding the enclosure lever, pulled on it, and the door swung open, creaking loudly.

The Nightmare burst out of its enclosure, already flamed up and growling. It took one look at Hiccup. And immediately calmed down. Its fire went out, and it approached Hiccup.

"Go on, Hiccup. Give it to him!" A random Viking yelled from the crowd.

Hiccup then threw his dagger and shield into the air, and it soared up high. Hiccup pointed at the Nightmare then at the weapons still flying upwards.

The Nightmare responded by immediately firing at the dagger and shield. The shield then burst into flames, and the dagger went flying to the other side of the arena by the force of the blast.

"Wooooow." The crowd awed. Amazed at the sight. Stoick was amazed and confused at the same time. Why wasn't Hiccup fighting the Nightmare?

Then the shield came back down, and it was still flaming. Hiccup caught it, and threw it to the ground.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, will you all just watch and listen? Because I have some important things to say." Hiccup yelled out to the crowd, but stared directly at his father, who stared back, at first dumbfounded.

Everyone in the crowd murmured things like what to do and looked confused to the chief.

"Stop the fight." Stoick ordered, standing up and starting to realise that Hiccup never kept his deal, all he did was use tricks to confuse the dragons! They are mindless beasts!

"No. I need you all to see this." Hiccup announced, starting to lose his nerve. He approached the Nightmare slowly, and it extended its snout into Hiccups hand. It was beautiful sight…

"Dragons are NOT what we think they are! We do not have to kill them." Hiccup continued, patting the Nightmare as it started purring.

The Vikings all turned to Stoick, wanting him to do something. His son was betraying them!

Stoick then lost his temper. "I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick bellowed, smashing his hammer as hard as he could into the chains of the arena from the outside.

The crowd gasped at Stoicks rage. The Nightmare broke the contact between Hiccup and itself, and turned to face Stoick-The-Vast himself.

The Nightmare then fired some fire towards the chief. Who ducked out of the way and the other Vikings scrambled out of its way too.

"LOCK THE DRAGON UP & SEIZE HICCUP!" The Chief screamed.

Many Vikings started grabbing their weapons, and slipped through the chains to follow their leader's orders.

"ENOUGH!" Hiccup commanded. Yelling as loud as his voice would allow him. He immediately froze the Nightmare so it couldn't move.

The Vikings all looked at Hiccup almost in fear and stopped charging. But it wasn't for long.

Hiccup pointed his right hand to the destroyed weapons rack, and immediately a sword flew out and landed in Hiccups hand.

Hiccup then immediately grabbed it, and the sword itself burst into flames. He then immediately pointed his sword in a circular motion around him and the Nightmare. Making a ring of fire appear around them both.

Everyone watched in terror of the sons chief having powers like that. Was he cursed? Was he in league with Loki? We must exile him at once! The village thought.

Once the ring of fire was complete, Hiccup immediately pointed his right hand with the flaming sword at the gate, "ASTRID MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

Astrid ran away from the gate. Hiccup flicked the sword upwards, and immediately the gates rose.

Hiccup unfroze the Nightmare. "Get out of here while you can!" Hiccup spoke to the flaming red dragon.

The dragon nodded and flew away.

Hiccup turned and threw his sword at the weapons rack, which all caught fire. He made water burst out of his hands and soaked the rack, extinguishing the fire instantly.

The Vikings were all still watching, nearly freaked out with what was happening. Hiccup had weird powers, and he refused to kill a dragon.

Hiccup turned his body and face to the chief, who was staring in shock.

"Well, what do you want to do? I warn you all not to threaten me. All I want to do, is end the war between Vikings and dragons." Hiccup began.

Stoick stared at his son. "Hiccup, may I please speak privately with you in The Great Hall?"

Hiccup lowered his arms. "Yes." He answered. And he strolled out of the arena, and walked towards The Great Hall.

When Hiccup and Stoick got to The Great Hall, the chief shut the doors.

"I should have known. I should have seen the signs." Stoick ranted, furious. "We had a DEAL!"

"Stoick, you never did actually listen to me if you remember. I said, and I remain true to my words, 'I can't and won't kill a dragon.' Though, there is one dragon I will hopefully will kill one day, but I'll explain that later." Hiccup said.

"So, everything in the ring? A trick? A lie?" Stoick faced his son before turning away again.

"No, well, maybe a few tricks, but no lies." Hiccup answered, watching his fathers every move.

"You know I can't allow you to live on Berk with those powers? People will think you're in league with Loki. Those powers aren't human." Stoick barked.

"I have them mainly for one purpose chief. To stop the war between Vik-"

"That IS IMPOSSIBLE! They are BEASTS BOY! They have NEVER stopped killing us. They have killed, HUNDREDS OF US!" Stoick erupted into anger.

"AND WE HAVE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM! They defend themselves! That's all!" Hiccup yelled right back. Stoick started pacing back and forth.

"They raid us because they have no choice. If they don't bring enough food back, they will be eaten themselves. There is something else on their island. It's a dragon lik-"

"Their ISLAND?" Stoick immediately caught note of his sons wording. "So you've been to the nest?"

"Indeed I have." Hiccup echoed right back.

"How did you find it?" Stoick demanded.

"And makes you think that I will tell you?" Hiccup taunted.  
"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Stoick asked, confused.  
"That is a good question. For three reasons. One, you have no idea what you're up against. Two, you're only going there for revenge. Three, I will only tell you if you co-operate with me." Hiccup explained, tapping his foot on the ground.

Stoick sighed. He really needed to get to the nest so he could kill the dragons. He would need to trust Hiccup if he was going to get there.

"Fine, what is it that I need to know?" Stoick asked, annoyed that he had to go through this.

Hiccup smiled. "Firstly, how big is the largest dragon you have ever seen?"

Stoick thought this was weird, but went with it any way. "I dunno, a very large Nightmare why?"

"What if I said that a huge dragon, called The Red Death, was the whole size of the village of Berk, and it lives in the dragons nest?"

"No such thing." Stoick immediately denied.

"No dad, there is-"

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANY MORE HICCUP! I need to know now! Hurry up and tell me, or I'll-  
"YOU'LL WHAT?!" Hiccup challenged. Snapping his fingers. And instantly his arms were on fire.

Stoick backed off, scared at the sight.

"Fine! If you won't tell me, I'll just go find a wild dragon and beat the shit out of it!" Stoick threatened. He couldn't think of anything better to take his rage out on.

He immediately started turning towards the door.

"Only a dragon find the island." Hiccup blurted. 'Oh fuck. I shouldn't have said that, why did I say that?!' Hiccup thought.

Stoick stopped walking, and realised the magnitude of what Hiccup had just said.

'That's how I am going to get to the nest. And nothing will stop me.' Thought the Chief.

**End of Chapter 7.**

**Longest chapter ever! Enjoy guys. As usual, thanks for reading and everything.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

"Only a dragon can find the island." Stoick repeated to himself. He started walking towards the doors of the hall, to find a wild dragon and force it to take the villagers to the nest.

"No Stoick, it's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against, it's like nothing you've ever seen!" Hiccup tried to stop his father from walking out, but it was no use.

"Chief I promise you that you can't win this one!" Hiccup tried at last, grabbing hold on his father's elbow.

"FOR ONCE IN YOUR MISERABLE LIFE WILL YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!"

Stoick shook him off and he backed off a little.

Stoick turned and faced Hiccup.

"You've thrown your lot in with them. You really aren't a Viking."  
"You are not my son." The chief added. Glaring at Hiccup before turning around and walking out the doors to assemble the Vikings to capture a dragon.

"Okay, that's it!" Hiccup had enough, his father never listened to him. No, former father.

Hiccup stood up, and pushed open the Great Halls doors with so much force that the giant doors actually fell off their hinges and came crashing down onto the steps leading up.

The doors both missed Stoick.

Hiccup took a look around him, and he saw Stoick not far from him, looking shocked that the huge doors had come off.

"FINE! TAKE A DRAGON AND GO TO THE NEST! See what that accomplishes! You will all be killed!" Hiccup screamed, before he ran off into the forest to find Toothless.

Astrid saw the whole ordeal, and ran off after Hiccup into the woods.

Stoick paid Hiccup no mind, and walked up to Spitelout, who was standing not far from the arena where the rest of the village still was.

"Order the village to search Berk, we need to find a wild dragon and capture it. Hiccup probably released all the caught ones. That is our key to the nest." Stoick commanded.

"Yes chief." He replied, before turning around and giving out said orders.

Stoick himself walked into the arena, and grabbed a nearby hammer, and strolled to the forest to search for a dragon by himself.

Hiccup ran straight towards the cove, furious. He wanted to get on Toothless and destroy the village with their fire! But Hiccup knew he couldn't do that.

As he kept running, he thought he heard the faint sound of running and following footsteps behind him.  
Was Stoick following him? Surely not…

"Hiccup!" Ahh, of course it was Astrid.

Said Viking flung her arms around me and into a great big hug.

"You really scared me there, I thought the Vikings were going to capture you!" She sputtered. Sounding quite relieved.

"No no, they couldn't capture me if they tried." Hiccup snarled.

"Oh Hiccup, what are we gonna do? They're gonna find a wild dragon if we don't stop them!" Astrid said worriedly.

Suddenly, the forest was deafened by an ear splitting roar. A roar that Hiccup and Astrid recognised at once, that roar only belongs to one type of dragon…

A Night Fury.

Fear gripped Hiccup like he was drowning. He'll kill anyone who hurts Toothless. Astrid brought her hands to her mouth, we quickly shared a look, and then we both sprinted towards the cove.

As soon as they got there, they took in the scene before them.

Toothless was a Night Fury, and he was binded to a plank of wood. Chained and muzzled. He was being lifted out of the cove by many Vikings all at once, some with ropes and others holding the wood directly. Stormfly must have escaped.

"Stop."

Everyone in and around the cove froze. And all eyes turned to Hiccup. He had spoken those words with so much venom it could have killed.

"Don't listen to him men, continue." Stoick ordered. Staring at the Vikings who were frozen. Stoick just ignored Hiccup.

Then everything suddenly happened so quickly, that no one was sure how it was done or where it can from.

All the Vikings were lying on the ground, all tied up with ropes around them, unable to move. With Stoick in front all roped up too.

Toothless saw what happened and realised what happened, Hiccup had used his power to bind them all and put them in the cove.

"Toothless I am so sorry I left you." Hiccup walked over and removed the muzzle around his mouth by hand. Astrid following close behind.

"Hiccup, don't do this. Let them take me. Let me guide them to the nest." Toothless pleaded.

"What? Why?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"Because we know that they won't stand a chance against the Red Death, but they don't know that or refuse to believe you. So when the dragons flee the nest, they will have to deal with the Red Death. Then we can come into it, so they know what we are fighting for." Toothless explained.

Hiccup considered this, this was a plan at least. And it sounded good.

"All right, but if they hurt you at all, they will never hear the end of it." Hiccup warned.

Toothless smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Come with us on the ships, just don't let them bind me."

"Sure thing." Hiccup replied. Then Hiccup looked at Astrid, and quickly explained the plan.

"Sounds good, let me just go and get the other teens, we'll meet you at the docks." Astrid smiled and ran off.

He then looked at Toothless's bindings, and they all fell off, making Toothless free to move.

Hiccup smiled after her, then turned back to face everyone in the cove.

Hiccup made a ring of fire appear around the tied up villagers, most of which screamed in terror. The yellow flames billowing too close for comfort.

Hiccup made his entrance into the cove, with Toothless walking right next to him, and they walked right up the fire which evaporated when they got there. But the fire still circled them.

They faced Stoick directly.

"Toothless, the Night Fury who you all chained up, has agreed that he, I and Astrid will lead you and the village to Dragon Island. The nest. I will not allow any harm to come to me, Toothless or Astrid.

We will board the boats, and if I see one person try or threaten to hurt us, they will suffer. Are we clear?" Hiccup asked, staring at the chief.

"Y-yes." Mumbled Stoick.

"Good." Hiccup smiled. He hopped onto Toothless, and then gave a wave of his hand.

Immediately, the entire village was unbinded and could move. And with that, Hiccup and Toothless took off and headed to the docks.

They noticed Astrid with the other teens around her, all already boarded on a boat.

"NIGHT FURY!" Snotlout screamed. As the black figure came closer.

"SHUT UP! CALM DOWN." Astrid yelled at him. As the sleek black dragon landed on the boat, making it wobble a bit in the water.

"Hey Hiccup and Toothless." Fishlegs greeted. Walking up to Hiccup on the back of the dragon and shaking his hand.

Toothless gave a curt nod.

The twins and Snotlout were dumbfounded.

"So, is the village coming?" Asked Astrid, walking forwards.

Hiccup got off and walked to the teens. "Yeah, they are on their way now." He answered.

20 minutes later…

The entire village had boarded all the boats, with Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless leading the way on the boat in front of the armada, while Snotlout steered the boat. And the other teens were busy chatting to Astrid about the recent events.

Berk's fleet followed behind.

Stoick, Spitelout and Gobber were on the closest ship to them, and followed very closely.

"Listen, Stoick. I was, overhearing some of the men just now, and well, you know, some of them…are wondering what it is that we're up to here. Not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan, but some – not me, ar- are wondering, if there is in fact, a plan at all? And…what it might be?" Gobber asked, for once in his life slightly nervous.

"Find the nest and take it." The Chief declared coldly. Constantly facing the leading ship with the Night Fury on it.

Toothless's ear plates suddenly lifted up, and they moved into the fog that clouded Helheim's Gate.

"All right Toothless, tell me which way and I'll tell Snotlout to steer." Hiccup announced, Snotlout and Toothless both nodded.

That annoying and irritating sound just started, like a giant mosquito.

"Stay close!" Astrid whispered as loud as she could to the nearest boat following them.

Stoick nodded and kept the boat close to theirs.

Hiccup kept following the directions by Toothless, till they arrived at last, on Dragon Island.

"Now guys, we just stay in here and wait. Let the other Vikings do the work." Hiccup ordered, as they all stayed in the boat.

The others made land on the shore.

Stoick ran to the front of the boat, and glared at the mountain in front of him, he saw a red tail of a dragon quickly disappear inside a crack. He was here!

"We're here." Stoick announced, smiling.

He jumped off the boat and onto the land, immediately the irritating sound stopped. As the other Vikings ships all landed on the beach.

"Prepare for war! Ready the catapults!" Stoick-The-Vast commanded.

Everyone nodded and began preparing. The catapults were brought onto the black pebbled beach, and faced the mountain. Large rocks were placed at the ready and in the catapults.

"Heave, ha!" Everyone chanted, as they continued doing all their work.

Strong wooden planks were carved into spears and placed into the ground. Having their sharpened side facing the sky. In case a dragon fell on the ground.

The five catapults were ready and loaded.

The Vikings then placed themselves into rows and readied their own weapons.

The Vikings leaders took the front, with Stoick at the very front, Spitelout to his left, Gobber behind, and a Viking woman to his right.

"When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose." Stoick said, drawing three arrows in the sand below towards the mountain.

"And my undies, good thing I brought extras!" Gobber interjected in. Spitelout shook his head at his idiocy.

The Chief of The Hairy Hooligan Tribe took a few steps forward, and raised his right hand, his fingers all stretched out, while his left clutched his shield and hammer.

"No matter how this ends, it ends today!" Stoick yelled in his deep voice.

He had successfully found the dragon nest, and was ready for all-out war. He had an army of Vikings behind him and at his service.

He then closed his hand into a fist, and that immediately signalled the Vikings on the catapults to launch.

The five catapults launched one at a time in quick succession. Pelting the boulders straight into the mountain ahead of them.

The boulders made a hefty noise upon smashing into the side of the volcano, with the final boulder, creating a large whole opening.

Stoick and the other Vikings charged, but nothing came out. Stoick walked up to the opening, and stared.

He then made a moment with his hammer, signifying a specific order.

He heard the catapult launch, and within a few seconds, a flaming fireball was sent above him, lighting up the opening.

He could see dragons all over the place from the light.

Stoick made a war cry, and charged.

The moment he did, all the dragons instantly took off and flew away, Stoick tried to hit them, but it was no use, he couldn't reach.

Eventually the nest filled out, and no dragons were left, they just flew away. The Chief walked back to the entrance of the cave, this was weird.

"Is that it?" Gobber questioned, more to himself than to anyone else.

"We've done it!" Spitelout yelled, cheering. The Vikings of Berk all started cheering all in unison.

Stoick was confused, this isn't right…

He looked over to the ships, and he saw Hiccup sitting on the Night Fury. The Night Fury was shaking its head, as if saying, 'it's not over.'

"THIS ISN'T OVER! FORM YOUR RANKS – HOLD TOGETHER!" Stoick boomed, his voice deafening out the cheers of the village.

The Vikings obliged at once, ready for battle.

Suddenly, a deep roar was heard, louder than any roar Stoick had ever heard. To make matters worse, the ground started shaking slightly, and the rock around him started crackling and crumbling.

He then caught a sight of a gargantuan monster head ahead of him, but he only just see it, and it was huge.

He jumped out of the opening and screamed at everyone, "GET CLEAR!"

And the village didn't need to know why, the rocks all started collapsing, and eventually, a massive head emerged out of the opening, the head at least the size of 3 houses!

It started growling and making its way out. Rocking going all over the place. While the village screamed and ran away in fear.

Stoick and Gobber stopped running to turn and face the monster.

"Beard of Thor, what is that?!" Gobber gulped.

"Odin help us." Stoick prayed.

The monster now had completely gotten out of the volcano, its huge body was the size of Berk! It gave a massive roar, and shook some rocks off itself, stepping closer to the Vikings.

"Catapults!" Stoick roared. "FIRE!" Spitelout yelled, and the Vikings fired their catapults at the dragon, but it proved no effect. The boulders bounced off like a toy.

Those rocks only made the beast angrier, it growled deeply, and crushed the catapults with its massive legs.

"GET TO THE SHIPS!" A random Viking yelled.

"No, NO!" Stoick screamed, fearing that would burn Hiccup and the teenagers there, and if the Vikings went there, the beast would destroy their whole fleet.

But when Stoick turned, the teens and dragon were nowhere to be seen, they weren't on the ships…

The beast then reared up its head, and breathed out more fire than a volcano would. Immediately annihilating and burning Berks entire fleet to a crisp. Cutting off their only means of escape and route back to Berk.

Stoick paled, his son was right. If only he had listened to him, he wouldn't be in this mess.

"Smart that one." Gobber chuckled next to me, breaking my chain of thought.

"I was a fool." Stoick said to himself. Suddenly Spitelout came up to him, looking like he was requesting orders without saying it.

"Lead the men to the far side of the island!" He ordered, it was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Right!" Spitelout nodded, and turned away to shout at the other villagers. "EVERYONE TO THE FAR SIDE OF THE ISLAND!"

Stoick thought of an idea, he could delay the beast, if he stood in front of it and catch its attention. Give Berks people a chance to get away.

He turned to Gobber.

"Gobber, go with the men!" he ordered.

"I think I'll stay. Just in case you're planning on doing something crazy." Gobber answered, hobbling after the chief. 'Damn that Gobber, he knows me too well.' Stoick thought.

Stoick turned, having lost patience. "I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing something to hunt!" Stoick said.

Gobber grabbed his fist, and held it tightly.

"Then I can double that time." Gobber countered, smiling.

Stoick smiled back, he was so glad that he was best friends with this guy.

"Here!" Stoick boomed, running towards the monster, trying to get its attention.

"Ohh no. HERE!" Gobber shouted too, running towards the beast just like Stoick.

They both yelled at the dragon.

As Stoick got closer, he picked up a spear in the ground, and threw it will all his might straight at the beasts head.

The spear narrowly missed three of the beast's six eyes. Landing close to it and snapping the monsters attention to Stoick and Gobber.

"Come on!" Gobber taunted the massive creature. "FIGHT ME!"

"NO! ME!" Stoick countered. The Red Death glanced at both Gobber and Stoick a few times, before finally keeping his gaze on Stoick.

The beast reared its head up, and prepared to fire.

Suddenly, a familiar and powerful blast landed on the beasts head, snapping the beasts gaze away from Stoick.

Stoick paled, that was a Night Fury blast.

Then, the Night Fury streaked past the Red Death, and landed right in front of Stoick. But it had someone awfully familiar on its back.

"I told you so." Hiccup half chuckled.

Stoick froze, his son, was riding a _dragon. _And it wasn't just _any_ dragon, he was riding a _NIGHT FURY!_

Hiccup then took off, and began flying around the dragon, formulating a plan.

"Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were." Gobber put his hands on his hips and stood next to Stoick, who subconsciously nodded.

Hiccup took off and noticed Fishlegs was staring slack-jawed at the monster in the distance.

Toothless flew down to Fishlegs.

"Hey, can you break it down for me?" Hiccup asked hopefully, he needed the facts about the dragon.

"Sure. Heavily armoured skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Stay clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relying on hearing and smell." Fishlegs stated, after observing the dragon monster.

"Thanks buddy." Hiccup thanked him, before he finally took off and started formulating a plan. 'If we could shoot directly at its eyes, we can blind him, let's do that first.' Thought Hiccup.

"Toothless, let's start off by blinding it! We'll do a dive bomb and destroy its eyes!" Hiccup surmised. Steering the Night Fury further away from the beast.

"Good idea!" Was Toothless's reply.

They got further and further away, before somersaulting and diving towards the Red Death.

The familiar ballistic screeching sound made itself known to the Vikings of Berk. Loud as hell, the screeching was definitely that of Toothless, as he plummeted down.

Toothless charged up a blast of fire in his throat, and waited for the command. He aimed his mouth towards the beasts head, and especially one set of its six eyes.

"NOW!" Hiccup yelled.

Immediately, Toothless spat out the purple fireball, and at the same time, a yellow fireball, that was the same size as Toothless's, came from Toothless's back! Hiccup had released his own fireball with his power too!

Toothless's and Hiccups fireballs were right on target, they impacted right on three eyes, blinding the beast. It created massive holes in the beasts head, bits of blood dripped down of where its eyes used to be.

The Red Death roared in fury, unable see one side of its massive head.

"Great job bud! Let's get the other side!"

And luckily, the same thing happened on the other side too, those other three eyes stood no chance against the firepower of us both.

The beast was now furious, injured now, but still alive and dangerous. It now had had enough. It opened its wings, and followed the scent of the human and Night Fury in the air, as well as trying to triangulate their position with its hearing.

"You think that did it?" Hiccup shouted, before turning around and noticing the Red Death hot on their tail.

"Well he can fly, that's just fucking great!" Hiccup cursed. As they now flew as fast they could away from the monster behind them. Toothless let out a chuckle at his riders choice of words.

Stoick and the Vikings watched in horror and amazement as the monster followed the pair through the area around. Stoick was truly furious, but with himself. For obvious reasons. He never got to say to Hiccup that he loved him and that he was right. He was blinded by hatred and determination.

Astrid watched in fright, her boyfriend and best friend were trying desperately to avoid the beasts clutch, she suddenly noticed a presence by her side.

It was Stormfly. But they both feared joining the battle, they didn't want to die or interfere, and Hiccup and Toothless were the most powerful and fastest around. Plus she could get hit if she tried to intervene, so she decided to just stay and watch.

Meanwhile Hiccup and Toothless kept dodging and escaping the giants jaws. By flying around sea stacks and dodging them.

It was an awesome spectacle. The teens wooed, "yeah!" Snotlout cheered, watching his cousin and his dragon do some amazing dodges and somersaults.

Hiccup then looked up, and saw the thick clouds above.

"Okay Toothless. Time to disappear!" Hiccup declared, as he pulled Toothless into a vertical climb.

"Come on bud!"

The Vikings wowed once again, seeing Hiccup and Toothless go from flying straight to flying nearly vertical, with the Red Death on their heels.

"We're going great so far!" Toothless noted, trying to be positive despite the situation they were both in.

"Yeah, especi- HERE IT COMES!" Hiccup suddenly yelled and jerked Toothless to the left, to escape a massive blast of fire from the beast.

"Whew, that was close!" Hiccup noticed, smiling. As they kept getting closer and closer to the clouds.

Then Hiccup realised that the beast was blinded, they were already invisible to the beast because it was blind. It would lose their scent and sound of them though once in the clouds, right?

"Hiccup, you do know that we are both fireproof?" Toothless reminded him.

Hiccup mentally face palmed. 'How had I forgotten _that? _I have all these powers and I kept forgetting to use them and that I have them in the first place!' Hiccup thought.

"Sorry Toothless, I forgot. But, I don't particularly want to fly naked in the sky, thank you very much. No matter how much that might sound good to you or Astrid." Hiccup blushed, even though of the situation they were both in.

Toothless smirked as he flapped his wings higher and higher, and finally they reached the clouds.

And it was just in time too, the beasts jaws closed tight shut very close to us.

The Red Death moved its head around, confused. How had he lost the scent of the Night Fury and its rider in this fog, or was it cloud, he could not tell.

The beast tried to sniff and wave its ears around to try and sense something! But it was useless.

"Now!" Whispered Hiccup, as they dived towards the Red Death once again, aiming two fireballs at once. They both came into direct contact into one of the beasts wings, making some large holes appear.

"Good job, now let's do this a few times." Hiccup whispered urgently, to which Toothless nodded.

They did so, creating several large holes in both of the beast's wings.

Then the dragon got fed up, and fired massive blasts and bursts of continuous fire everywhere around it, in a mad hope to engulf them and hopefully for the Night Fury to swallow it.

"Watch out!" Hiccup warned, instinct just kicked in. But they weren't fast enough, the fire engulfed them both partially.

The fire felt warm on Hiccups skin as usual, but Hiccups fur vest and tunic were on fire. He immediately put it out with his water. But he was pretty much bare chested now.

"Damn, oh well, time is up. Let's see if this works!" Hiccup said. Before making a U-turn with Toothless, and plummeting towards the beast.

"What are we doing now?" Asked the black dragon.

"We're going to plummet to the ground, with the beast following, and when it charges up a large enough shot, we both fire into its mouth making it explode from the inside out, and let gravity do the rest!" Hiccup summarised. It seemed dangerous, but a good plan.

"Great, let's do this!" Toothless replied. "OI! YOU! FATTY, FOLLOW ME!" Toothless roared in dragonese, Hiccup didn't understand what he said, but figured it was a taunt of some sort.

The beast growled angrily back, and charged after Hiccup and Toothless, plummeting quickly towards the ground. They kept falling for a bit longer, speeding towards the ground like a meteorite. Until finally they heard the gas starting to accumulate.

"Hold Toothless…" Hiccup whispered, getting his own fire to blast at the beast.

"NOW!" Screamed Hiccup, as Toothless spun around and he & Hiccup and faced the plummeting beast with heaps of gas in its mouth, ready for ignition.

Toothless and Hiccup both shot a fire blast, which accurately went straight into the Red Deaths mouth. Igniting the gas.

As the gas started to expand and more of it ignited, the beast roared loudly, furious beyond belief. Then the beast suddenly felt the layer of cloud disappear, it must be heading straight to the ground.

It brought out its wings, but it was no use.

The holes in the Red Deaths wings started to expand and burn, the dragon would not be able to survive the fall.

"PULL UP!" Hiccup yelled at Toothless, as he drastically pulled on the black coated saddle. Pulling Toothless up, he expanded his wings, and they managed to pull up, and just dodge the exploding beast.

The Red Death gave one final roar, before it plunged into the ground, shattering itself in the process. Making a colossal explosion.

As Hiccup and Toothless flew as quick as Toothless would allow them to, Hiccup started spraying water out of his hands, to try and douse the fire, but it was useless, there was far too much.

Hiccup and Toothless turned to watch the explosion, failing to notice the tail of the Red Death that was about to smash into them.

Toothless and Hiccup turned around at the last second, and Hiccup managed to scream before the massive bludgeon on the end of the tail smacked into them both.

Astrid watched the scene in terror. The massive beast flew directly into the ground, and she managed to catch a glimpse of water, and a black figure above. But they didn't notice the clubbed tail was heading for them!

Astrid gasped in horror and the tail clubbed them. "HICCUP!" She and the rest of the village screamed.

Then she noticed a smaller figure descending into the flames that must be Hiccup! She knew Hiccup and Toothless were fireproof, but Hiccup wouldn't survive crashing into the ground like that!

The next few minutes passed by, with the remains of the Red Death just turning to ash and dust as the flames cleared.

Stoick ran towards the cloud of ash, fearing he had lost his only son.

"Hiccup?!" He screamed out, walking frantically around in the barely visible surroundings.

"HICCUP?!"

"SON?!" Then he caught a glimpse of a sleek black dragon lying on the ground not far from. It was the Night Fury, Hiccups dragon.

"Hiccup." Stoick just stated, walking and stumbling towards the dragon.

When he got there, he observed it, the dragon seemed un-injured and was whimpering slightly, moving its limbs. Stoick glanced at the destroyed saddle on the dragon's neck and back, Hiccup was not there.

Stoick collapsed to his knees, and bent his head down. "Oh son."

"I did this." He said. More to himself than anyone else.

The village in the background came forwards and saw their chief kneeling in front of the Night Fury. They all felt extremely guilty, having lacked the decency to give Hiccup the respect of fellowship.

Astrid, Fishlegs and Gobber stood at the front, with teens close behind them, all bringing up tears to their eyes.

He was ignored, frowned upon, thrown away, cast aside and disowned. And all he ever did was try to help. And all he got in return was annoyed glances or treated like the towns sheep.

Stoick felt the worst of them all, Hiccup had saved them. The entire village. He destroyed that beast.

Stoick felt tears begin in his eyes.

Slowly, the dragon came back to its senses. And moaned slightly, before turning its head and opening its eyes to look directly at Stoick.

At the sight of Toothless moving, Astrid ran up and stood next to Berks leader.

The Chief looked up tearfully into the green orbs of the Night Fury.

"I-ia- I am so sorry. This, is all my fault. My so-son, I am so sorry!" Stoick wailed, furious at himself and feeling very guilty indeed.

Toothless's eyes widened, and he finally opened his wings, revealing none other than the limp & naked form of Hiccup.

"Hiccup?!" Astrid gasped, and she ran forward to seize him and to test for signs of life. But she noticed something terrible, Hiccups left leg wasn't there, and blood was going everywhere.

Astrid put her ear up to Hiccups bare chest. And listened, hoping to hear the sound of her boyfriend's heartbeat, hoping desperately for a miracle.

_Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump._

"HE'S ALIVE!" Astrid cheered, hugging Hiccup. She didn't care if he was naked or had blood all over her, she was happy and relieved that he was alive.

A deafening cheer was all Astrid could hear, Stoick and the whole rest of the villager were cheering.

Toothless seemed in much better spirits too, for he smiled and sniffed Hiccup.

Toothless was wondering if he should transform human at this moment, and tell them some stuff. He decided to do so.

Stoick nearly jumped in surprise when the Night Fury suddenly morphed into adolescent teenager, much like Hiccup himself.

"So, you're Stoick right? The Chief and Hiccups father?" Toothless announced, striding over to said Viking.

"Ye-yes." The Chief replied.

Astrid took Hiccup to Fishlegs and Gothi, who were already busy trying to stop the bleeding. Snotlout immediately threw his tunic off and gave it to Astrid.

"Here, use this to cover him up or stop the bleeding or whatever." Snotlout shrugged. "Thanks Snotlout." Astrid smiled at him.

"Don't let my cousin die. Please, I never got to apologise to him. He has changed me." Snotlout explained. Astrid went wide eyed, shocked that Snotlout was actually being nice.

Meanwhile…

"Well, Chief, Hiccup as you know no longer considers you his father. As you disowned him recently, and had a massive argument. Hiccup told me, that as soon as he ended the war, which was to defeat the Red Death, he wanted to leave Berk with me, and Astrid. Permanently." Toothless explained to Stoick-The-Vast.

Stoicks heart sank.

"I-I see, well, he can't leave till he gets better. And when he's better you may all leave. But what exactly do we do now? We have no ships to get back to Berk with? What are we suppo-"

"Stoick, I am a Night Fury. I can command and lead the dragons back to Berk. Dragons can give a lift to your people back to Berk, as can I. You see, this Red Death that Hiccup and I have defeated, it was responsible for the dragon raids, it forced dragons to raid human villages to feed it! Otherwise we would be eaten & killed."

Stoick sighed. "I know, Hiccup tried to tell me that, but I refused to acknowledge it. I understand that now, he has truly ended the war between us. Listen, uh, Toothless, that's what Hiccup named you, right?"

"Yes." Toothless replied, sighing too. Watching the Chief closely.

Stoick walked over and placed a hand gently on Toothless's shoulder.

"Toothless, thank you. For saving my son. No matter what, he will always be my son. And if the opportunity presents itself, please tell him from me that I completely and sincerely apologise to him for what I and the village have done. Please tell him that, he probably won't listen to me."

Toothless sighed, and said, "Very well. As you wish."

"It's going to need more than that." Gobber walked over and interrupted Gothi's, Fishlegs's & Astrid's work.

The elder nodded to Gobber and departed.

"He's going to need a prosthetic leg." Gobber insisted. Analysing Hiccups bandaged leg.

Astrid nodded. 'Hiccup will just have to live with it.' She thought.

"I'll make one and fit it on myself, but I can't do it here. We have to get to Berk. And soon."

**End of Chapter 8.**

**Early chapter, enjoy! I promise some more Hiccstrid and Toothcup soon. Hasn't been any for a while!**

**Over 3,850 views! Amazingly fast! 20 followers, 20 reviews & 17 favourites, awesome! Thanks people!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Pain.

That was all he could feel. Especially in his left leg.

His senses started coming back to him at last. He figured he was lying down, of course he was. And it was comfortable. He must be in a bed.

He groggily opened his eyes, and he was looking at a familiar sight. That was the ceiling of his room in Stoicks house. He was back on Berk.

"Ahh, look who is awake." Came a soft, and gentle voice.

"Who?" Hiccup replied back, smiling. Still staring at the ceiling.

"Oh just some random scrawny boyfriend of mine. One who nearly died defeating the Red Death with his dragon." Sniggered Astrid.

Hiccup sat up and instantly regretted it, pain shot down his spine and into his left leg.

"Ow, what happened to my leg? Why is it so painful?" Hiccup groaned, lying back down on the pillows and bed. "And where is Toothless?" Hiccup took one look under the covers at himself, and he was clothed.

"Shhh, rest love. I'll explain." Astrid assured, walking over and putting her warm hand on my forehead. I instantly blushed at how close she was, reminding me of the sexy times we shared.

At the thought of those memories, Hiccups pants suddenly became very stiff and tight. He had missed all that fun with her, and the fun with Toothless too.

Astrid sat down on a chair next to me and sighed.

"Hiccup, how much do you remember?"

"I remember shooting fire with Toothless into the Red Deaths mouth. Then it crashed into the ground, and we escaped the fire, but we didn't see the beast's tail, and it smashed into us. That's all I remember."

"Okay. Well, there's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. The impact of the Red Deaths tail when it smashed into you, snapped your lower left leg off."

Hiccup heart skipped a beat and his stomach did a backflip.

His hard on completely gone by what was just said.

That would explain the pain.

Hiccup sat up really fast, and threw off the covers to see if it was true.

Hiccup stared, never had he ever seen something so repulsive in his life. There was just a _stump._

"Hiccup, it's all right. Gobber is making you a prosthetic as we speak. You'll be fine." Astrid looked terrified, she looked like I was about to explode.

Hiccup heaved a massive sigh. He had to control himself. Exploding and getting furious would get him nowhere, he has to accept this.

"I understand. Wait, I wonder if I can grow it back with my powers? Oh, speaking of them, I wonder if I still have them?" Hiccup was unsure. He remembered Toothless saying that he mainly had them so he could end the war. And that was complete, or so he had hoped for Berk.

"I don't know, try something." Astrid asked, curious.

Hiccup rolled up his right sleeve, and wanted it to be on fire.

Instantly, his arm ignited, just like before. He extinguished it, and sprayed some water around the house, so he still had fire and water at his command.

He pointed to Astrid, and raised his arm.

Astrid was lifted off the ground, and he made her practically fly around the room before placing her back on the ground gently.

"Awesome, you still have them!" Astrid cheered.

"Yeah, now for the big test." Hiccup announced. Astrid stood up to watch.

He looked at his stump on his left leg, where his foot used to be. He focused with his mind for it to grow back.

And no matter how hard he tried, his foot and leg did not grow back.

"Damn. Oh well. I wonder if I can still control body parts of my own and others." Hiccup wondered out loud.

Hiccup stretched his arm out, so far that it reached the kitchen. His arm had grown to at least 10 metres long. He still had those powers!

"That is freaky." Astrid chuckled, amazed seeing her boyfriend being supernatural. His long arm stretching out, reminding her of something else of Hiccups that he can grow.

Hiccup then retreated his arm back to normal, and looked at Astrid's rear.

And just by thinking it, Astrid ass started shaking a little, as if someone had their palms on them and was physically shaking them. And at the same time, they grew slowly, making her skirt get tighter. And her rear end shaking, it looked like there was something alive in Astrid's clothes and getting bigger.

"Ahh Hiccup, stop!" Astrid laughed and blushed madly, reaching behind her with her hands and feeling her own rear move and enlarge as if it had a mind of its own. It was extremely hot.

"Sorry, I was just testing. Damn that was sexy." Hiccup sniggered. His pants suddenly becoming tight and a certain something tried to snake its way out again. He made Astrid go back to normal.

"So where & how is Toothless?" Hiccup asked, he longed to see him, hoping he was all right.

"Oh he's fine. He's been helping Gobber making you a prosthetic, he has also been scouting islands around Berk for us to live. You still want to leave Berk, don't you?" Astrid asked, leaning in towards Hiccup and waiting for an answer.

"Oh yes. Berk is just not the place for me at the moment. Speaking of Berk, how did we all get back here?" Asked Hiccup, it was genuine question after all, Berks fleet was destroyed, how did they get back?

"The dragons all flew us back. Toothless flew you, me and Fishlegs back first. Followed by Gothi and Gobber. They all kept trying to heal and stabilise the bleeding, while Stoick and Spitelout helped Toothless and the other dragons take all the Vikings back to Berk.

The dragons now live here. You've been unconscious for a week. Berk has completely changed, and so has the Chief. He was extremely worried about you, he loves you Hiccup. And I heard him tell Toothless that he wants him to apologise to you on his behalf because he is afraid that you wouldn't let him apologise himself."

Hiccup wasn't sure what to feel or how to react. So he just stared blankly at the ceiling.

There was a silence between us, until suddenly the door burst open and two figures strolled in.

"Hiccup!" Both figures yelled happily. They both ran over to me. Toothless scooped me up in his arms carefully, into a big hug and gave me a kiss.

"Ugh, don't go all kissy around me you two." Mocked Gobber, who was smirking.

Hiccup and Toothless both blushed, before he placed me back down on the bed.

"Hey to you too, Gobber and Toothless." Hiccup greeted them.

Hiccup noticed that Gobber was holding something black and shiny in his hand. It looked like a prosthetic.

Before Hiccup could ask, Gobber brought it to him.

"Yeah, amazing isn't it? Toothless helped me make it, he used his Night Fury fire to help me weld it to the correct shape and size. It's metal, but far stronger. Practically invisible in the dark." Gobber stated proudly, glancing between it and Hiccup. While putting an arm around Toothless in thanks.

"Thank you both. It looks amazing! When can I put it on?" Hiccup asked, glancing at the three of them.

"We can't put it on while you're awake, it'll be too painful, so we need you to fall asleep while we do it. Gobber will put it on with Gothi's help. Gothi is the healer, and Gobber had a lot of experience with prosthetics." Astrid explained.

"Aye I do." Gobber stated, waving his interchangeable arm around like a child.

"Sounds good."

Suddenly the door banged open. And the Chief of The Hairy Hooligan Tribe stood there.

Hiccup and Stoick immediately froze at each other's sight. Both going wide eyed.

Gobber noticed, so did Astrid and Toothless, Gobber gestured for them to leave, while the chief and son were to talk.

Hiccup hadn't seen his father look like the way he was since Val had died. He looked like he had lost his wife again. His eyes were bloodshot, and his face was terribly sad.

Aside from anger, a little bit of guilt welled up inside Hiccup. Was he too harsh on his Dad? Then Hiccup remembered the quote fully. _The worst Viking Berk has ever seen. You really aren't a Viking. You are not my son._

Nope, Hiccup was right to be harsh on him.

He stood there, while Hiccup sat up in bed, staring at one another, before Stoick finally broke the silence.

"Yo- y- yo- you we- were ri- right Hiccup." Stoick stuttered. Collapsing to his knees. "I AM the worst father Berk has ever seen."

"Yes you are." Hiccup replied coldly, staring at the chief.

Stoick shook as if he suddenly got a shiver.

"I should never have said any of those things. And I am not going to ask for forgiveness. Because I do not deserve it. If Val saw this, I bet she will be waiting in Asgard with an axe for when I arrive there." Stoick said more clearly, not taking his eyes off his son.

Hiccup kept staring right back, not uttering a single word. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the entire village, with Astrid, Toothless, Gobber, and Fishlegs & Spitelout at the front outside the door. All listening.

Stoick started tearing up again. "Hiccup, I am so sorry. I simply cannot apologise enough for me to get forgiveness. You are my son, no matter what, and I am so proud of you, if you want to leave Berk, I understand and will allow you to do so. I love you Hiccup, especially for what you said to me and what you have done.

You saved our lives, again. I am so sorry I didn't listen to you."

Hiccup, with the tears in his eyes, he gestured for his father to come to him.

Stoick approached slowly, and as soon as he was within reach, Hiccup heaved a massive punch with his right fist. Landing square in Stoicks left shoulder.

Stoick was sent tumbling backwards and actually fell over from the force of Hiccups punch. His shoulder hurt, and his back a little, but he did not care. He deserved that.

"Wow, impressive punch. I really deserved that." He admitted, walking back over to Hiccup, rubbing his aching shoulder.

Hiccup jumped out of bed and onto his father's arms. The two hugged for an eternity.

"Oh my Hiccup, I am sooo sorry. I promise I will never let anyone say anything hurtful to you ever again, especially myself."

Hiccup snorted, "I'll hold you to that."

Stoick chuckled for the first time in what felt like a decade.

"But, I am still leaving Berk with Toothless and Astrid. But we won't leave permanently, we can visit often, we'll need supplies and maybe food if the island we choose doesn't have any or enough. Berk will be our closest home and ally, should anything happen." Hiccup said, clearly. He wanted to stress that point.

"I understand. And please do visit." Stoick asked hopefully, he wanted to see his son whenever he could.

"Of course I will. You should visit too." Hiccup exclaimed. Smiling.

After that session with his father, Hiccup felt rather sleepy, and fell asleep again.

That was when Gobber and Gothi decided to fit the new and awesome prosthetic to Hiccups left leg. Gobber knew Hiccup will eventually make his own new ones during his growing up.

That day, while Hiccup slept, Gothi and Gobber successfully fitted the prosthetic and its attacher without issue.

When Hiccup awoke the next time, he found that his new leg was already attached, and it didn't even hurt, yet.

Toothless and Astrid were with him when he woke up, and told him to try and put some weight on it. Toothless caught him when he fell over for the first time.

"Thanks bud." Hiccup mumbled out.

He eventually got used to the weight, but was still limping a little as he and his two assistants helped him to the door.

Astrid swung open the door, and immediately he was blinded by light. It was incredibly bright compared to the inside of the house.

He was also greeted by a gentle and soft breeze, which refreshed him straight away.

He glanced out and around the scenery before him.

Dragons. They were everywhere. On the roofs of houses, walking around helping Vikings accomplish tasks, eating out of a massive fish bowl in the centre of town.

It was barely recognisable, Hiccup felt that he could _almost _call it home. It was his original and probably future home. But Hiccup still was determined to live somewhere else. He didn't want responsibility, he craved isolation from everyone except those he was closest too.

And those people, were standing right next to him.

Toothless, Hiccups guardian, best friend & dragon as a Night Fury. While human, he was his boyfriend and best friend too.

Astrid, is Hiccups girlfriend, and a great influence on him. And most likely, though these thoughts stayed in the corner of his brain, but were there nonetheless, a future wife and possibly, mother.

"Barely recognisable, isn't it?" Astrid whispered into Hiccups ear, snapping him away from his wandering thoughts.

"Yeah. But amazing." Hiccup admitted.

Toothless suddenly remembered something important he had to tell.

"Oh! I nearly forgot! You two, I found an island not far from Berk that I think would suit us perfectly." Toothless piped up, excited and jumping up and down like a child that just discovered snow.

Astrid gasped excitedly, while Hiccup smiled.

"Well then, let's go and see it! Right now!" Hiccup beamed at Toothless, who swiftly changed to Night Fury.

Hiccup immediately hopped on the newly created saddle that Toothless had conjured out of thin air, and grabbed Astrid's awaiting arm, and hauled her on too.

But just before they could leave, a large red bearded man marched over.

"Where are you lot off too?" Asked the Chief.

"Just to go and see a new island to inspect if it's suitable for us." Hiccup explained quickly, looking at his father.

"All right, but be careful. Don't hurt that new leg of yours." Stoick warned, eyeing Hiccups prosthetic closely.

"Sure thing." Hiccup replied, and he nudged Toothless to give him the go ahead for take-off.

Ahh…it was wonderful being in the air and sky again. Hiccup just loved the feeling, the wind on his face, the spray of the sea, the beauty of the scenery.

Only a few minutes passed before suddenly the most beautiful island Hiccup and Astrid had ever since popped into view.

"Is this-" Hiccup started, open mouthed.

"Yep."

What they were looking at delighted them.

It was a fairly sized island, and seemed to have no human villages present. The island had on one side, a long and white coloured pristine sandy beach, while the other side sloped up into what looked like a tropical forest. Palm trees everywhere.

The island was fairly oval shaped, the white sandy beach on one half of its coastline, while the other half was just rocks. In the middle was a small hill, covered in thick forest. The water was a turquoise blue against the white sand. As Toothless circled the island, letting his rider and friend observe.

"It's perfect." Hiccup praised. Not imagining a better place. He also noticed a familiar dragon hanging around on the ground below them squawking up at them.

"Stormfly!" Astrid called. Noticing the blue coloured Nadder below them.

Astrid jumped off Toothless, and landed on Stormfly's back. Who flew up and beside the Night Fury.

"Yeah, I knew you'd like it." Toothless chuckled.

"Indeed, we need to search the island first though. Make sure it's safe. Check for wild dragons, humans, animals and food. It already looks habitual." Spoke Hiccup. Loud enough for Astrid, Stormfly and Toothless to hear.

After about 2 hours of searching and inspecting the island it was deemed safe and ready for use.

There were enough native animals to keep a living, enough fruit that grew, and a few wild dragons visited the island but none so far had stayed. The island was uninhabited by humans.

That day when Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid & Stormfly arrived back on Berk, they all went off in different directions.

Stormfly went to tell the other Nadders that she was leaving with her rider Astrid eventually.  
Astrid herself went to spend some more time with her parents and friends, before they moved.  
Toothless and Hiccup together went to find Chief Stoick. They had to show him where the island is and how to get there, should something crop up.

In the end, Hiccup & Toothless ended up showing Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, Fishlegs & Snotlout their island and how to get there.

Once it was deemed suitable by the Chief, Hiccup went to his study to begin making designs for their home and a forge. While also trying to think what to name their home island.

Hiccup eventually came up with a name that pleased the others. Joyst. Their island was named Joyst.

Meanwhile, Astrid was taught how to cook and find herbs and spices by Ingrid, her mother. As well as telling the difference between a poisonous fruit or not.

She was also taught how to heal wounds, and proper medicines from plants to apply when necessary.

Hiccup was also taught how to do the same things as Astrid was, just in case.

In the days that passed, Hiccup had finally come up with a design for a house and forge. And construction began on Joyst. Gobber, Hiccup and Toothless did most of the work.

And so the weeks passed, until finally, the day that they were leaving Berk was tomorrow. The house and forge were complete, and the last of the supplies with weapons were loaded into the forge. Before Hiccup and Toothless took off back to Berk for the last time for a while.

Also, today was Hiccups 18th birthday. That was the day in Viking tradition that a young lad became a man. Astrid turned 18 a week ago, so she was a woman now.

That night before Hiccup went to sleep, he was having his final meal with his father in their house. Toothless was also joining us for dinner, while Astrid had dinner with her parents.

When they had all finished their meal, Stoick took the plates and placed them in the kitchen.

Hiccup and Toothless were heading upstairs, but Stoick stopped them.

"Hiccup, may I please talk to you before you go to sleep?" Stoick asked, tucking a certain jar of something into his pocket and facing his son.

"Sure, do you want speak privately or with Toothless too?" Hiccup confessed, as he stood on the stairs next to said Night Fury in human form.

"I don't mind."

"Okay Toothless you can listen if you want?"

"Sure." Toothless stated, walking down the stairs and sitting back down at the table.

Stoick approached Hiccup.

"Listen son, I am about to tell you something important, please listen carefully. I know you may or may not be thinking of this, but I have to say and give you something any way." Stoick started, fiddling with the small jar in his pocket again.

Hiccup was a little nervous of what his father was talking about, but nodded.

"Hiccup, when or if the time comes, and you want to have sex with Astrid-" Hiccup blushed bright red at the thought, and amazed that he was having this talk with Stoick.

"And you DON'T want to have children, but still want to have sex with her, use this." Stoick half smiled at his son's bright red face.

He took the jar out of his pocket and gave it to Hiccup.

"Now, this is to be drunk once a week starting two days BEFORE you have sex. But for Astrid to drink it obviously. It will stop her from making the children once it is in her blood stream two days prior. She is to drink half of this jar once a week. There is a certain type of plant that its leaves give out this liquid and it works. They are all over Berk and hopefully your island, Joyst.

This is what the plant looks like." Stoick said, walking over to a cupboard that is too high for Hiccup to reach and pulling out a green plant which leaves were really thick.

"I've seen tonnes of those all over Joyst!" Toothless suddenly injected, recognising the plant.

"Good, all you have to do, is squeeze the leaves, and it produces this liquid and it lasts forever. Now, Astrid's mother Ingrid is a wise and smart woman, she probably already has told Astrid about this product, and may already have some jars. But Hiccup, or you Toothless if you find a human female you like, before you have sex, and you DON'T want children, make sure the woman drinks half of this jar TWO DAYS prior." Stoick finished at last.

Hiccup analysed the greenish juice like liquid before he quickly pocketed it away.

"Thanks dad." Hiccup smiled. Giving him an embarrassing hug.

"You're welcome son. Now don't you two make too much racket tonight okay? I had enough with Astrid over las-"

"Dad!" Screeched Hiccup, blushing and embarrassed beyond belief that his father had _heard_ them.

"Just saying just saying!" Stoick smiled and threw his hands up in surrender. "There is nothing wrong with two guys eithe-"

"DAD!" Hiccup screamed, he swore his face was going to explode any minute. Especially with Toothless laughing his head off behind him.

"Goodnight _boys!" _Stoick teased, before sprinting into his bedroom. Making all the shields clatter on the walls due to the weight of Stoick shaking the floor when he ran.

Toothless was sure he was going to die laughing, the look on Hiccups face was _priceless! _That was by far the funniest thing the Night Fury had witnessed in his life.

"Oh man, that was so funny!" Toothless was still laughing.

"Shut up!" Hiccup snapped, before stomping towards his bedroom, but Toothless could notice the tiniest smirk on his face.

Toothless quickly followed, "Aww come on Hic! That was funn-"

"If you don't shut up, we won't have _any fun_ tonight at all!" Hiccup threatened. Sitting on his bed and crossing his arms.

Now _that_ shut the black haired teen up, and it was Hiccups turn to laugh.

Once their laughing session had ended, Hiccup lay down on the bed, sprawled out on his back, facing the ceiling with his legs wide apart. Still clothed.

Toothless was still standing at the door, and he quickly shut it and walked to stand at the end of the bed.

"So, you had fun with Astrid last night too?" Toothless asked, examining the slowly rising bulge in Hiccups pants, while Hiccup himself stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, we decided that I was to pleasure her with my fingers last night. And we both fell asleep before she got to pleasure me or I got to pleasure myself. But in the morning I didn't really care." Hiccup admitted, then Hiccup brought his hand down to his own bulge and gave it squeeze.

The sight made Toothless hard himself, 'that was such a turn on. Hiccup is just teasing me.' Toothless thought.

"Hiccup you're gonna be pleasured tonight. But by me, you just lie there and relax." Toothless ordered. As his clothes faded away into nothingness.

His member already hard and desperately throbbing in Hiccups direction.

"Such a gentlemen." Hiccup smiled. He took a glance at Toothless, and his hard on, and smiled at the sexy sight.

He then closed his eyes. And his clothes came off by themselves, landing in a neat pile on the ground. Hiccups 11inch madness already ready for Toothless's awaiting hands.

Toothless really enjoyed being human at these times. Even though he was naturally a Night Fury and that is his primary form. But Toothless still loved his current secondary human form.

Toothless pounced onto the bed like a dragon. Oh wait…

Hiccup gasped as large, warm and soft hands grasped his own throbbing manhood. He bucked his hips upwards, thrusting his member further into the reaches of Toothless's palms.

Toothless began pumping, his hands moving graciously up and down, a repetitive and addictive motion for them both and both enjoyed. Toothless's legs both fell either side of the bed, leaving his hands and his own cock close to each other.

Toothless moved his own hips forward, and nabbed his member gently against Hiccups. They both moaned softly at the loving touch.

Toothless released one hand from Hiccups shaft, to hold his own. His held it and rubbed his active member more and more against Hiccups larger one.

Even though Toothless was human, his cock was fairly large compared to normal human ones. But when Hiccup made his own that massive 11inch size, it was about 2 and a half inches shorter.

Both of the shafts throbbed. Hiccups more so because his was getting pumped.

Toothless placed both hands back on Hiccups long length, and started moving faster, enticing further moans and gasps from Hiccup. Toothless loved it so much that decided to put the member into his mouth. Even though he's done it many times before.

"Too-Tooth th-that is great!" Hiccup mumbled, as he un-intentionally bucked his hips upwards, thrusting his length further into Toothless mouth. It was heaven. The way the tongue of his danced on Hiccups tip, back and forth.

And the sucking feeling, it was the best. Toothless mouth trying to pull and suck the cum out of him, ohh how Hiccup loved it. He must repay this back soon to Toothless.

It wasn't long before Hiccup thrust his cock up high, as well as his hips, as his throbbing and exceptionally hard shaft shot his load of awesomeness directly from Hiccups gropey and dangly balls.

Many of the shots were swallowed by Toothless, but the rest went all over Toothless hot and sticky body. Who desperately licked it all off like his life depended on it.

Hiccup was practically sweating, as he always was with these events. He wasn't even tired, and he was ready to repay the favour.

"Toothless did I mention that I love you and that you do the best hand-jobs? I mean, Astrid's are great, but a fellow guy knows more about that area. So I have to admit that yours are a little better than Astrid's. But I enjoy different things more so with her than with you and vice versa. It's kinda a win-win situation for me." Hiccup explained, sighing.

"I love you too and thank you. I understand what you mean about Astrid. I think I'd say the same thing if I found a female Night Fury mate."

Toothless stomach dropped like a rock at these words that came out of his own mouth.

He really wanted to find a female to mate with. But not a human mate. That was reserved for Hiccup, as he appeared younger as a human at the age of 19. He needed a female Night Fury. Being a fully grown Night Fury at the age of 21, which was his primary age, he was more than ready.

But he needed to find one, he had not seen another Night Fury since his parents were killed by the Skrills. But he knew the Night Fury population was declining, his parents told him so, he wouldn't know where to search and look for Night Furies, plus it's dangerous with so many Skrills around.

"Toothless you still there?" A certain voice pulled me back to reality.

"Yeah sorry I-"

"Toothless I know what you were thinking. You need a Night Fury female don't you?" Hiccup asked, sighing.

"Yes. But it's a lost cause Hiccup. The Night Fury race is near extinct. Mum told me that the Night Furies are diminishing in numbers. She told me that when I was 14, just before she & my dad were killed by the Skrills. Don't worry Hiccup. I am happy with you." Toothless tried to assure.

"Thank you, but if you ever want to leave, and search for a Night Fury, by all means do so. But please, if you do decide to leave to find one, please tell me and spend some time with me first. Or maybe even take me and Astrid with you if you want." Hiccup pleaded.

"Of course I would tell you. I would never just leave you Hiccup. Anyway, let's just get settled into our new island and way of life for a while before I decide to leave or not." Toothless decided. That seemed like a good idea.

"Yeah sure. Good idea." Hiccup replied, smiling.

Toothless clothed himself, smiled back and hopped into bed with Hiccup.

Hiccup was confused, "don't you want me to return the favour?" He asked, moving his hand down to Toothless's groin and groping, squeezing, rubbing it.

"Go for it. Let me just get undressed again." Came Toothless's excited reply.

Not long after Toothless came, they both fell asleep together, tomorrow was a new day for them both as well as Astrid. They were going to move away from Berk.

**End of Chapter 9.**

**Another early chapter bites the dust, with some awesome Toothcup! (Well, I thought it was hot & sexy!) I promise some Hiccstrid in the next.**

**I may or may not be able to update so soon from now on, so we'll see.**

**Oh, and of course, thanks for the reviews and everything. Keep em up!**

**vitimontherun – Unfortunately no, Hiccup can't go through something like that and come out un-injured or just heal it in my opinion.**

**Ausar Dagr – Thanks, and thanks especially for your frequent reviews!**

**And thanks to all the other reviewers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Hiccup suddenly found that he could barely breathe, something was squishing him.

He jolted awake and tried to wriggle out of whatever was holding him down. "I can't breathe!"  
Hiccup managed to choke out.

Something shifted above him, then leapt off.

While Hiccup was gasping for breath, regaining his loss of it. He stared angrily at Toothless.

"Hiccup I am soo sorry, I must have accidentally turned dragon while we were asleep." Toothless apologised, now in his human form.

"You could have killed me." Hiccup gasped, finally his breathing was returning to normal.

Toothless looked extremely apologetic and angry with himself. "Hiccup it was an accident, I am so sorry please forgive me pleas-"

Hiccup smiled and leapt out of bed and hugged Toothless. "Bud, it's all right. It was an accident. I forgive you. I am not mad at you. Just be a little careful next time." Hiccup whispered into his ear.

Toothless sighed and relaxed. "I will."

They released each other. "Well, now that we're up, let's get going."

All that day consisted of was flying some fresh food into storage from Berk to Joyst. Then came the time for the farewell.

Toothless was fare-welling the wild dragons that came to live on Berk, as well the teen's dragons. Which were wild, but now trained. Snotlout had a male red Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang.

Fishlegs had a female brown rock eating Gronckle, named Meatlug. Fishlegs also kept the Book of Dragons. Formerly known as The Dragon Manual. (It changed since the war ended.)

And lastly, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut share a male green Hideous Zippleback. Ruffnut rides the left head, which she named Barf. While Tuffnut rides the right head, named Belch.

Hiccup farewelled his fellow teens. Which now had started a Dragon Training Academy. Hiccup was the leader when he was present around the teens, with Astrid second-in-command. But while he and Astrid lived away, Fishlegs was leader.

They promised to catch up at least weekly. Hiccup and Astrid would meet the Academy once a week on Berk, in what was formerly the Dragon Killing Arena, now the Dragon Academy Arena.

Stoick was still planning for Hiccup to become chief, but in a fair awhile now. He would wait till he was ready.

"Bye Dad, remember we'll be visiting the Academy every week. So you can see us there." Hiccup reminded his father, as he climbed on Toothless, while Astrid got on Stormfly behind him and was saying goodbye to her mother, her father was mysteriously absent.

Stoick shook Hiccups hand. "I know son. Remember, if you ever need assistance or help or something in an emergency, please ask us. Berk and the Academy will be at your disposal."

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks chief. See you." Hiccup nodded goodbye to everyone, and he took off at last with Toothless. With Astrid and Stormfly close behind.

When they arrived back on Joyst, they all went through the massive front door, they all walked into the living room. And admired it for the first time.

There was a large fireplace in the front. With two rock slabs on either side for dragons to sit, sleep or rest on. There was another rock slab, much larger in the centre of the living room. In case we inherited a large dragon or a dragon got injured and we could tend to it.

Next to the large rock slab in the centre of the room, was a dining table. With six seats.

To the right of the walking in the door, was the kitchen. And next to that was the door to the forge as well as food, medical and herb storage.

To the left were a large set of stairs. Underneath the stairs were two guestrooms. Both fitted with one rock slab, wardrobe, mirror, bed and desk. In case they had dragon or human guests.

Upstairs there were four bedrooms. Hiccups, Astrids, Toothless's and Stormflys.

Stormfly had a massive mirror to check her appearance in, and a large rock slab all for herself.

Toothless's room was the same as Stormflys. He didn't need a wardrobe or anything because when he was human he only had one set of clothes, and they faded away when not needed. He can't take them off.

Hiccups and Astrid's bedrooms were both exactly the same. Both had wardrobes for clothes, mirror, desk and bed. All four upstairs bedrooms had windows overlooking the ocean.

In the forge was large fire pit, like the one back on Berk. The forge also stored their weapons. In case they would need them. It stored axes, swords, hammers and crossbows. Along with Astrids axe.

As the new family walked in, Hiccup waved his hand at the fire place. Which immediately caught on fire.

Toothless in his human form, Astrid, Hiccup and Stormfly all stood next to each other with the door closing itself behind them. All staring at the living room.

"Now what?"

They all burst into laughter. None of them had any idea what to do.

After their laughter, Stormfly started squawking a little.

"She says that why don't we get dinner going? It's getting closer to nightfall. She also says she wants to have a fly around the island." Toothless translated the squawks to speech.

"Good idea." Astrid suddenly perked up, and she walked to the kitchen. Stormfly then turned around, opened the door and walked outside. Seeing that the door had a large door knob that only needed to be pressed. Leaving Toothless and Hiccup standing next to each other.

"I will go and help Astrid in the kitchen with dinner. You do whatever you want bud." Hiccup smiled at his friend.

Toothless nodded, "I am gonna go and scout the island for a bit. Just walk around. I won't be long."

"Sure, cya bud."

With that, Toothless headed out the door, and Hiccup caught a glimpse of the human turning into a large black figure and walking off.

Hiccup strolled into the kitchen seeing Astrid get some fruit ready, and preparing what looked like soup.

I noticed two large jars of a familiar looking liquid sitting on the bench.

I walked up to them and examined the greenish like juice inside.

"Hey Astrid, what is this?" I asked her.

She turned and saw what I was examining.

"Nothing!" She exclaimed in a high pitched voice. Turning bright red and taking the jars away and placing them out of my sight.

Hiccup could not help but chuckle. "Funny, because it looks exactly like this." Hiccup pulled his little jar of liquid that his father gave him last night, and held it up so she could see.

"Oh." Astrid mumbled. Recognising the liquid that Hiccup held as it was the same that was in her jars.

"Yeah, Dad said that Ingrid would be likely to give you some. He said you need to drink half of this jar once a week. Starting two days before we, if-you know." Hiccup stuttered out, blushing on his own idiocy.

Astrid smiled at Hiccups awkwardness and cuteness. He was so cute when he stuttered. She leant forward and took the jar, and placed it with the others in a cupboard.

After that, Hiccup kissed her, and they both loved the contact until Astrid remembered she had to attend to the soup.

"I just gotta get dinner." Astrid giggled. Moving out of Hiccups arms and further towards the bowl of soup.

"Sure honey. I'll just be in the forge." Hiccup replied, walking to the door. He suddenly got an idea.

When he got into the forge he looked out the window and saw Toothless as a Night Fury slowly walking towards the home.

Hiccup opened the door from the forge to outside, and waved the Night Fury over.

"What is it?" Toothless asked, sitting on his haunches and eyeing the Viking curiously. With his ears raised.

"Toothless, I think I am going to ask Astrid to marry me."

Toothless immediately felt a tiny bit sad, that meant he was going to spend less time with him. But he fought the feeling off, and it was replaced by a feeling of proudness and joyfulness.

Toothless pounced on the 18 year old, and licked his face.

"Ugh Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed, laughing. Toothless backed off.

"Hiccup I am happy for you. I am glad you're going to ask her that. I am proud of you, my rider." Toothless beamed, jumping up and down with joy.

"That doesn't mean I am going to be spending any less time with you, you know. You're family Toothless. And always will be."

Toothless felt close to tears, so he changed human and hugged Hiccup.

"Thank you." He muttered, holding onto Hiccup like his life depended on it.

When they finally released, the Toothless changed back to a Night Fury, & followed Hiccup into the forge.

"You're gonna make the ring I take it?" Toothless asked, squeezing himself into the forge. It was only just big enough for him.

"Yeah, it'll take me several days at least. But I'll draw up some designs and engravings on it in the meantime." Hiccup answered. As he sat down on the forge desk and laid out some papers.

"Dinner!" Came a loud voice from the kitchen.

Hiccup shoved the papers away, and stood up.

"I'll go find Stormfly." Toothless stated, bounding out of the forge to find her. While Hiccup walked back into the house to meet her girlfriend, for now.

"Thanks for making dinner Astrid." The lanky young man said, walking into the kitchen.

"You're welcome." She replied, as she poured soup from the cauldron that was previously bubbling over the fire into three big bowls.

Hiccup noticed there wasn't anything for Stormfly.

"I'll go get basket of fish for Stormfly." Said Hiccup. Astrid face palmed. "I knew I forgot something."

Hiccup went to the storeroom, and collected a basket. He took it back inside the main living room, and placed it next to the large stone stab. He'd wait till the dragons returned before he opened it.

He also set the table, putting down the correct cutlery, and placing down three mugs. He filled them all with water.

That was a really useful power now. With Hiccups powers, they won't ever go too cold or too hot. He can warm the house up with his fire. Or cool everyone down with water.

They could live in a desert or anywhere along as they had Hiccup. Water was not a problem. The only problem that could arise in the future is food.

Hiccup sat down on one of the chairs in the living room, while Astrid kept serving up dinner. Adding spices and random stuff to certain meals.

While he was alone with his thoughts, he began to think.

What if other clans in the archipelago still fought the dragons? Could we change that?  
Also Toothless needs a mate. A female Night Fury. I am probably gonna be married to Astrid, and who knows maybe have children.

Toothless will be extremely jealous, we really need to find him a female.

But then there's the problems with the Skrills. I wonder if Toothless and I can end another war? Between the Skrills and Night Furies. Or Night Fury- No, don't think like that. There _must_ be other Night Furies out there. Perhaps in hiding.

The more Hiccup thought about it, the worse it seemed. He didn't want his children and wife to grow up not knowing that Toothless is endangering them un-intentionally. Skrills hunt Night Furies.

Suddenly the door banged open and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Dinner is now served." Astrid called out, to me and the dragons now walking in.

Hiccup stood up and opened the fish basket for Stormfly. She trotted over and dug in.

Toothless changed human, and we three sat down at the dinner table and began our soup.

Once dinner was finished for all of us, I decided it was time to bring it up. "Hey guys, I've been thinking."

All heads, dragon and human turned to look.

"I want to end the war." Hiccup knew that would confuse them, and waited for the questions.

"What war? You've already ended it-" Astrid piped up, looking confused, as did Toothless and Stormfly.

"Firstly, I am not so sure that the war has ended with other neighbouring tribes. Secondly, I want to end the war between the Night Furies and Skrills."

Toothless's jaw dropped, then turned into a snarl.

"NO WAY! That war has gone on for generations! It cannot be stop-"

"And Viking and Dragon war didn't?" Hiccup interrupted him. Toothless changed to his Night Fury form, and growled at Hiccup.

"Hiccup, it's far too dangerous! Skrills are deadly! They have huge numbers and the Night Furies are nearly extinct! I could be the last one for all we know!" Toothless shouted.

Astrid had no idea what Toothless was saying, but she guessed that he didn't want to or it was too dangerous. While Stormfly kept quiet, she just listened.

"Toothless, all wars have to end. They can't go on forever. What if you knew another Night Fury that was alive? Before your parents were killed, what if there was another you knew, would you want that dragon to be dead, or would you save another member of your species?"

Toothless sighed and felt depressed. For two reasons. Hiccup was right, he did want to end the war, but he would need Hiccups help. And he would need mine.

Secondly, Toothless _did _know another Night Fury before his parents were killed.

Toothless went human, so he could tell all of them at once.

"You're right Hiccup. Here, let me explain. I once knew another Night Fury. Other than my parents. And it was before they were killed. I don't have many memories of her-"

Astrid gasped at the word _her._

"But I do remember this. She was a Night Fury my age, with bright blue eyes. What was more, she was female, a little bit smaller than me, she was my only friend. I remember playing with her in the sky, having fun. I remember fishing with her, sharing cod and salmon.

Back then, I was called Night Fury. Don't ask me why I didn't have a name I don't know why. Mum and my friend always called me Night Fury, but dad called me junior. Anyway, my friend was named Darkwing. I loved her as a sister, but she was a friend.

As we grew up, I began to develop feelings for her, as in love and sexual feelings. She was too. Until one night, we were both sitting on a cliff face, watching the sunset together, we were leaning in for a kiss, but then the Skrills came.

As I was fighting them off, I ordered Darkwing to escape. She refused, but eventually gave up as I got injured. I saw Darkwing escape. She flew away into a nearby forest, just as I was captured by the squad leader of the Skrills.

But then as they were leading me away, my parents came and attacked. They killed about 5 of the 10 Skrills. As I was released, I flew to the ground, injured. My parents watched me fly to the ground, but then the rest of Skrills noticed they weren't looking, and fired their bolts of lightning.

They killed them both there, with me watching. I was terrified and grieving. I managed to escape the Skrills, and I finally took flight. I was so distraught by losing my parents that I forgot about Darkwing. Then I found Helheim's Gate as you called it. That brought me to the Red Death, and when Odin told me about you.

The Red Death as you know was exceptionally powerful. The beast controlled me and made me do those things to your village. When you shot me down, that ended her control. But by then I had forgotten Darkwing completely. All I thought about was you and ending the war.

Which brings us back to now, recently, when we were talking about finding a mate, I remembered her, but I kept silent. I want to live here with you all. But I need find Darkwing. If she is still alive. But, I will help you end the war with the Skrills, it needs to be done. All we fought over was who should rule the skies. But I've learned that we should share them."

Hiccup, Astrid and Stormfly were speechless. None of them had ever heard Toothless's past. Then Stormfly decided to break the silence.

"She says she will fly and go with us to the ends of the earth. She'll help us." Toothless translated.

"Aye. So will I." Astrid stood up and said proudly.

"Yep, we'll do it. We'll need to spend a few days planning and preparing first. And we gotta let Berk know. Also, Astrid. There is something I want to do before we leave." Hiccup started, as he kneeled down in front of her.

Astrid was confused. Toothless immediately smiled.

"Astrid, will you marry me and be my wife?"

Astrid froze, of course. Why didn't she think of this? She never even thought of marriage. But it sounds appealing. And Hiccup is right, it's probably best we get married before we leave. Maybe when we return we can have children. Oh well, those thoughts for later.

"Astrid?"

She unfroze and pulled herself back to reality, he just left him hanging there!

"OF COURSE I WILL! Yes yes!" She immediately brightened up and launched herself onto him. Kissing him full on the mouth.

Hiccup staggered backwards from Astrids launch, but kissed back with just as much enthusiasm.

The next day…

Stoick was the proudest he had ever been in his life. His son had proposed. When he had first been told the news that day, he was so happy that nothing could bring his mood down. Except for one tiny little thing that Hiccup was planning to do with her and his friends.

Hiccup was with Astrid and Toothless in The Great Hall. Berk's council was present too. Stoick as chief, Gobber as his right hand man and best friend. Spitelout, his brother and second-in-command.

Hiccup noticed his father's face pale as soon as he announced that he was going to try and stop yet another war.

"I can't lose you again Hiccup. I lost you once all because of myself, it's so dangerous what you want to do. I can't risk that again." Stoick mumbled.

Hiccup sighed he had a feeling that his father would say something like that.

"I know dad. But really, with my powers, I should be all righ-"

"What if you lost your powers?" Gobber suddenly interrupted.

Hiccups stomach did a backflip. He had not thought of that. Odin could take his powers away as easily as he gave them to me and without warning.

The chief recognised the drop in Hiccups expression, and decided to do something.

"How about this Hiccup." Stoick proposed. "Myself and Berks best warriors will teach you how to fight. At least then, if you lose your powers, you know how to fight. We'll teach you and Toothless, while he is human of course. Astrid is already a fine warrior, she can help teach you both too."

Hiccup considered this. This would be a great idea. If he could fight with a sword or something, he would be able to fight even if he lost his power and strength.

Astrid looked very excited. She thought this was an excellent idea. If Hiccup was trained, he would be practically undefeatable if he still had those powers.

Toothless also thought it was a great idea. He didn't know a thing about fighting when being human, so if he suddenly got stuck being human, he needed to defend himself and his friends. Of course when he was a dragon, that didn't matter. He was a deadly Night Fury.

"I agree dad. I think that is a good idea. What do you think guys?" Hiccup turned to Astrid and Toothless.

"I think it's a very wise decision Hiccup. It would be very helpful and useful to the both of us. I don't know how to fight as a human." Toothless answered, feeling a little embarrassed that a Night Fury couldn't fight when he was human.

"So do I." Astrid interjected. Glancing both at Hiccup and Toothless. "I think that if you both were trained, it would greatly aid us, you two should be trained before we go on our quest. I'll help train you both."

"It's decided then." Stoick stood up. "Astrid and Gobber will be the judges of training. Spitelout and I are the best warriors on Berk. Spitelout, you will coach and teach Toothless to the best of your ability." The Chief turned to his brother.

"Yes sir. I shall do so for you chief." Spitelout saluted Stoick. Spitelout went to stand next to Toothless.

"Hiccup, I will teach and coach you to the best of my ability. But there is one condition Hiccup & Toothless. When you are training, you cannot use any powers. That way, if you lost them, you can still fight. Am I clear?"

Hiccup and Toothless both nodded and said in unison, "Yes Chief."

"Training will take about two months for the both of you as an estimate. Gobber will judge and watch over training between Hiccup and I. While Astrid will watch over Spitelout and Toothless. Just so you both know, it will be hard, and you'll be sore and tired with aching muscles for a while. And remember. No powers!" Stoick reminded them.

Hiccup and Toothless sighed. It will be painful and tiresome. But hopefully worth it in the end.

"Spitelout and Gobber, will you please fetch Astrid's parents now? Bring them to The Great Hall. Then you two are dismissed. I must speak with them privately." Stoick commanded kindly.

"Yes Chief." They both said, and left the hall.

"Thanks for doing this Dad." Hiccup thanked him, he was really grateful of his father. He had changed.

Stoick blinked and leaned down to hug his son. "Anything for you."

Toothless just stood there, feeling a little jealous and coughed.

"You too." Stoick ranted, he leapt out of Hiccups grip and hugged Toothless.

"Th-thanks." He muttered.

A few minutes later, Ingrid and Achelous strolled into The Great Hall. Astrids parents.

"Ahh, Ingrid and Ach, thanks for coming." Stoick greeted, shaking Ingrid's hand. Ach just mumbled chief. Astrid walked over to Ingrid and stood next to her.

"What is this about Chief?" Ach asked. He sounded bored and angry.

Stoick and gestured to Hiccup and Astrid. "I want to arrange a marriage contract between these two. Hiccup has proposed to her."

Achelous's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened. While Ingrid squealed with joy and hugged her daughter.

"You want my daughter to marry _him_?" Achelous sounded disgusted, as if Stoick had said that Astrid was marrying a sheep.

It became clear to Hiccup that this guy was not a nice person. He wore a grumpy and frustrated expression. Astrid looked with loathing at her father, while Ingrid looked nervous.

"Yes, and it will be a fine matc-"

"FINE MATCH? Hiccup is a useless runt! He is in league with Loki! My daughter should be marrying a true Viking like Snotlout!" Ach shouted, waving his arms angrily.

Stoick stepped forward and slapped Ach across his face hard. He tumbled backwards a little, his face red.

"Don't you dare insult my son like that again. You've always been a dodgy and grumpy man, don't take your problems out on everyone else." Stoick threatened.

"Ach, please let Astrid marry-" Ingrid started.

"NO!" Ach screamed, fed up with everything. Hiccup looked at Astrid, and she rolled her eyes, she obviously hated this man.

Stoick took another step towards Ach, grabbed him by his tunic and lifted him off the ground.

"If you do not allow your daughter to marry Hiccup, you will be banished from this tribe."

The man widened his eyes, then his face turned into a snarl.

"I would rather be banished. This tribe has befriended those beasts, destroyed everything that Viking stands for." He then spat at Toothless.

Hiccup was fed up with this guy, how dare he speak like that!

"THEN YOU ARE BANISHED!" Stoick turned to Hiccup. "Please take this man to the cells. I'll send him off the island later. Use your power."

"With pleasure." Hiccup added. Astrid smiled and nodded. Ingrid just stood there, half worried half relieved.

Hiccup pointed his hand at the man, and his mouth shut instantly. Hiccup kept Achs mouth forcibly closed. Stoick released him.

Hiccup stepped toward the man, and Ach's body froze. Hiccup then strolled out of the hall, with Ach just walking just in front, his body acting of Hiccups accord.

He kept doing so until he reached the cells. Once there, he made Ach put on irons, but Hiccup did the rest himself, and locked him up.

"If were you, I'd keep your mouth shut. Watch what you say." Hiccup warned him.

Hiccup released his power from Achelous, and strolled out of the prison.

On his way back to The Great Hall, he met up with the rest of Academy.

"Hey cousin. What's up?" Snotlout greeted, as Fishlegs and the twins all said similar things at the sight of him.

"Hey guys, I am going to be taught how to fight, along with Toothless when he is human. Also, Astrid and I are getting married."

Two days later…

There was blood dripping down the swords blade. But it was not the blood of its confronter, it was of its holder. Its holder had received a cut on his wrist thanks to the training he was currently undergoing.

Toothless was panting, never in his life would he have thought training with a sword would be so difficult. He literally understood what Stoick had told him about aching muscles and being tired.

But he tried his best, as he did with everything, but all he got was, "keep yourself guarded", "a five year old could do this", "aim properly", "put your back into it."

Those were just some of the things said to him and Hiccup already in training with Spitelout and Stoick.

They both were exhausted, but kept trying.

Those aching muscles and cuts were not first. Throughout their training, they both received more than what was expected. Especially with Astrid & Gobbers persistence from their watchful point of views.

One month later…

Hiccup was just about to have a trial with Stoick. A sword match, first to get the other in a kill position wins. After all the training he had received, he had become an average swordsman in Stoicks eyes. But his training was not complete. Neither was Toothless's.

Toothless and Astrid were watching from the side of the arena. Toothless would be up against Spitelout next after Hiccup and the chief.

"Ready?" Called Gobber from a few metres away. Stoick and I were circling each other, both clutching a sword and shield.

"As ready as never." Hiccup replied. A smile coming to his lips at his own sarcasm, was that ever going to wear off? As he kept treading to the left.

"Go!"

Stoick charged, held his sword high and ran towards me. Back in the old days, I would scram and sprint away. I couldn't do that now, I have to go down with a fight.

I managed to block his first move, but only for him to aim a kick at my thigh. I stumbled back, but got back on my feet.

As our swords clanged a second time, I managed to slip the sword down towards his hand to try and land a cut, but instead he swung it around and did a twist which caused my sword to be flung out of my grip.

I threw the shield at him as a distraction and did a front flip on the ground over to the sword.

"Good distraction." Complimented Gobber from the sidelines.

I picked it up again, and just in time too. I blocked another swing of Stoicks. Stoick then made several swings and aims at me, all of which I blocked, but I was totally on the defensive side.

Stoick finally delivered a powerful kick and tripped me un-expectedly, causing me to fall to the ground, to which the chief held the sword to my throat.

I was defeated again, but then again, I wasn't expecting to win. Stoick is just too good.

"Stoick wins!" Gobber announced. Cheers from the crowd erupted.

"You okay son?" Stoick asked, throwing his sword away and helping Hiccup to his feet.

"Yeah yeah, I think I am getting better, but I was totally defensive. I couldn't land a strike on you" Hiccup complained, accepting Stoicks hand which pulled him to his feet.

The Chief nodded. "You are getting better. Don't worry, another month, and you'll be as good as me." Hiccup scoffed, Stoick was the best swordsman in Berk. Not even Spitelout can defeat him.

Spitelout strolled into the arena, with Toothless and Astrid behind.

As Hiccup passed them on his way out, he wished good luck to Toothless, as Stoick wished good luck to Spitelout, though Hiccup had a feeling that the result would be the same as what Hiccups was today.

10 minutes later, Spitelout had Toothless on the ground and his sword pointing at his neck.

"Damn." Grumbled the Night Fury in human.

Another month later…

Hiccup and Toothless had both grown stronger physically. Hiccup always kept his power at bay. He had not used it once for two months, well, he hadn't used it in training as promised.

Even though Hiccup could make his muscles grow and make himself look terrifying muscly and be muscly, he kept himself to his normal scrawny self. But his normal self was changing, and naturally developing strong muscles.

His hair had grown a lot, his chest was well toned, his biceps were as hard as rock to touch now. As a matter of fact, Toothless and Hiccup both looked very alike. They were nearly the same height, Toothless was slightly taller and his hair was shorter, not to mention black.

While Hiccups hair was brown and quite long.

**(Just imagine Hiccup looking exactly like he does in How To Train Your Dragon 2, and Toothless looking similar, but with black hair and taller. Oh, and the eyes of course!)**

Astrid was growing more and more fond of her husband by the minute. He was getting more handsome by the day, sometimes she couldn't help but melt around him.

When those piercing eyes of his met hers, her heart just melted. If she knew Hiccup would be this good looking a year or two ago, she would have gone out with him waaay earlier.

Astrid could also have sworn that she saw Ruffnut glancing jealous looks at her every now and then. That was when Astrid finally decided that it was time for Ruffnut to get in with Fishlegs.

During all the training sessions she had been watching and judging, she had gotten into a really good friendship with Toothless, and she was grateful for it.

But now was the time for her to help Ruffnut, and Hiccup decided that he would help Fishlegs when he wasn't training.

"So," began Fishlegs awkwardly, he and Hiccup were sitting on cliff overlooking the ocean.

"Any girls on the horizon Fish?" Hiccup asked, he decided it was time, they had been talking about dragons all evening.

Fishlegs turned scarlet. Even for a 19 year old, he was nervous about girls. Always had been.

"Uhhh, not really, but I have a crush on-"

"Ruffnut?" Hiccup guessed, smiling.

Fishlegs's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"I could tell, my friend, so why don't you ask her out?"

Fishlegs shuddered, the thought of asking a girl out was like asking a dragon to dance.

"I- I don't know. There's like a plus five chance she'll say no." Fishlegs had it calculated in his mathematical brain of his, the chance of anything occurring.

"That's a low enough chance, give it a go mate." Hiccup encouraged.

"But I am not good looking. I am too..this." Fishlegs gestured to himself. Instantly reminding Hiccup of himself over a year ago.

"You just gestured to all of you."

Fishlegs burst out laughing, he hadn't realised the familiarity between those two sentences.

"Fishlegs, you sound like me. Just go ahead and ask her, I was too afraid to ask Astrid out, but she's Astrid. Everyone was afraid of her, now she's my wife and she's scared of everything." Hiccup joked.

"Anyway, Ruffnut isn't scary. Just go ahead and talk to her, work up a nice conversation or something." Hiccup suggested, watching the sun touching the ocean.

Fishlegs sighed, he was right. "All right, fine. I'll do it."

Hiccup started clapping hysterically.

"Come on, I better go. I gotta meet up with Astrid and Toothless, then fly back to Joyst for the night. We'll be back in the morning as usual for training." Hiccup decided, standing up and hauling his friend to his feet.

"All right."

An hour later, and Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly were back at their home. They still lived away from Berk, and only went there to train, visit, and check out the Academy.

Hiccup and Astrid always shared the same room now, there was no need to sleep apart. Toothless was a little jealous, but seemed to get over it. He couldn't wait for the quest to begin.

"How's my husband doing?" Astrid asked, walking into the room and seeing Hiccup sprawled out on the bed.

"He's doing great. How's the wife?" He replied in the same tone of voice.

"Great. I love saying this, I can't believe we're already married! It's only been what, a month?" Astrid asked. Walking over to the bed and began slowly stripping her clothes.

"Yeah, I love it too. I've nearly finished training. Toothless nearly has too. We'll be on our quest before you know it." Hiccup chuckled, watching his sexy wife undress, while said wife was gazing at the stimulating sight in Hiccups pants.

Astrid smiled, as she undid her top, leaving only her underwear and breast bindings on.

Hiccup removed his own clothes, leaving nothing on. His power took them off of course, and placed them nearby.

"I think it's time." Astrid said, taking her bindings off and her underwear.

"For what?" Hiccup asked.

"For sex. I've already been taking the juice, just in case we decided to do it. So I won't get pregnant." Astrid smiled at the shocked but pleased face of her husband.

"All right then." Hiccup stretched his arm out unnaturally long, making it several metres long, and putting an arm around her, and pulling her towards the bed.

Hiccup made his hard member the usual loveable size, and made Astrid's breasts slightly bigger too, to enhance the activity tonight.

Astrid lay on top of him, "let's warm up first. Though it seems a little someone already is." Astrid whispered, stroking Hiccups length up and down.

Hiccup moaned slightly at the contact, and slid his left arm down to Astrid's area, and slid a few fingers in. While his other hand cupped and groped Astrids squishy and warm breasts in his palm.

Astrid gasped at the sudden feeling, loving it. Then she bent down and kissed.

This all lasted for about a minute or two.

"You ready?" he asked her. Positioning his cock accurately right in front of her entrance with his left hand, while his right caressed her head gently and soothingly.

"Yep, but be slow and gentle please."

That was all Hiccup needed, he found the right spot, and shoved in.

Astrid screeched, it was painful at first, but the longer his shaft was in there, the better and more full she felt.

"You all right?" Hiccup asked.

"Fine, keep doing it." She answered.

He did so, shoving in and out a few times, and he could no honestly think of a better feeling. The tightness around him, was better than any hand. As he slipped in and out, he remembered something. He was having sex, for his first time, and it was with the girl of his dreams, how had he been this lucky?

Astrid was thinking something similar. But shrugged it off and just focused on the present. The feeling was amazing. And the constant moans that she heard from Hiccup were even more erotic.

Hiccup dug in his furthest yet, and it reached a spot that made Astrid literally squeal.

"Ahh Hiccup! That spot…again!"

Hiccup obliged, and he felt himself close to climax. As his long member went into his beloved. He could feel his attached buddy flapping around, even further enticing the feeling.

"Astrid-"

"I am close too, let's do it together!"

And one more massive thrush into her, and they both moaned loudly, orgasming in unison.

They both collapsed on the bed together. Sweating. The bodies latched onto one another.

"I love you Astrid."  
"I love you too. Oh and Hiccup? Give Toothless some attention soon. I bet he's craving it."

Hiccup chuckled. "Absolutely, I am looking forward to it."

And with that, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Ready for another day of training tomorrow.

**End of Chapter 10.**

**Longest Chapter yet! Enjoy.**

**DREAMWORKS DRAGONS DEFENDERS OF BERK is over! NO… (Breaks down crying). Oh well, third season Dragon Masters coming out eventually. Now let's look forward to HTTYD 2.**

**Here's some quotes that I like from Defenders of Berk:**

"**That doesn't even make sense to **_**me! **_**And I am foxy like a badger!" –Tuffnut**

"**Hello nice dragon. You can be my friend. My leg fell off, all of the dragons are my friends!" –Ruffnut**

"**Oh, come on! When have we e**_**ver **_**started a fight just for the sake of starting a fight?" –Snotlout**

"**Okay Toothless, let's not break any speed records okay? Just give me the Night without the Fury. Oh no. TOO MUCH FURY, TOO MUCH FURY!" –Fishlegs.**

"**No one is kissing me on the lips, ever!" -Astrid**

"**Oh fine, you win! Snotlout and Astrid are driving me completely insane! They're acting like mental cases, I actually don't know whose worse, them, or their dragons! I mean at least with the dragons you can lot them in their pens until they behave!" –Hiccup**

"**Of course not. I would never call my father ridiculous. I am calling my chief ridiculous!" –Hiccup**

"**So, I guess this is the part where I ask if your father changed his mind, and you tell me he didn't, and you're going behind his back...again?" –Astrid**

**"My name is Fishlegs. I live on the island of Berk. I don't know anything about dragons or those who ride them!" –Fishlegs**

**"Avenge me! Have lamb for dinner!" –Snotlout**

"**You know, they say a competition, is the very essence, of life itself." –Ruffnut**

"**Actually, we can get into trouble pretty much anywhere. Remember that empty room?" –Tuffnut.**

**So that concludes this chapter and its quotes, because after all, a yak's gotta do, what a yaks gotta do.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Hiccup and Toothless had completed their training. Both of them were extremely skilled with a sword fighting and knife throwing. Hiccup had beaten his father at sword fighting, but no one knew that except for Stoick, Hiccup and Toothless.

Toothless himself was very similar, he had also mastered sword fighting and could beat Spitelout now in a training session.

At the present time, Hiccup and Toothless were sitting in their home on Joyst. Making some plans about where to head first once they left.

Suddenly the door burst open, startling them both.

Astrid staggered in, panting and clutching a stitch in her side. Hiccup and Toothless both rushed up to her.

"Astrid what's going on? Are you all right?" Hiccup asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You…have, got…to see this!" She panted.

She then strolled out and the door and hopped onto Stormfly.

Toothless transformed, and Hiccup hopped on. "Lead the way!" Hiccup called.

Stormfly flew upwards, and headed inland a little more. Finally we came to the other side of the island. Where all the rocks on the coastline were.

Suddenly Hiccups breath was caught in his throat, he could not believe what he was seeing, and neither could Toothless.

What they saw gave them shock.

There, lying down and looking badly injured amongst the rocks, was a Night Fury.

"Lets land!" Hiccup yelled.

They landed next to the Night Fury who appeared unconscious, they approached, and discovered that the dragon had several holes, gashes and lashes, as if whipped, in the sides of its body. Its wings, tail and head appeared otherwise okay. The Night Fury was breathing slowly.

Hiccup turned to Astrid.

"Astrid, send word to Berk to fetch the Academy. Fetch Gobber and Stoick too. They must see this dragon and try to help it at once. I will carry the dragon back to our house with my power." Hiccup ordered.

Astrid nodded and immediately took off on Stormfly.

"It's a female." Toothless noticed, examining the Night Fury. The female dragon was just slightly smaller than Toothless in size.

"Well bud, this proves you are NOT the last Night Fury. Anyway, we've got to get her back to the house."

Toothless nodded. Hiccup got back onto him and he flew up.

Hiccup pointed his hand at the injured Night Fury, and raised his hand. The dragon rose in the air like a cork, and Hiccup slowly and carefully kept it in the air beside us as we flew back to the house.

Once there, Toothless ran inside and pulled the massive rock slab out with his jaws. Hiccup placed her gently onto the slab, she was still motionless, but breathing.

"I've got to clean and heal her wounds. Night Fury saliva has healing powers to its own species." Toothless exclaimed, as he started licking the gashes on her side.

"What do you think could have done this?" Hiccup asked his Night Fury.

Toothless stopped licking and leaned his head in the stare at the gashes. He recognised some of them at once.

"Skrills. These are lightning puncture gashes. This Night Fury was attacked but their lashes here too, maybe a whip?" He explained, as he resumed licking.

Hiccup turned around, and looked into the sky to see if he could see anyone coming. And sure enough, he spotted a Gronckle, Nadder, Zippleback and Monstrous Nightmare all approaching.

The Nightmare had two carriers, and so did the Nadder.

The Nadder arrived first. And Astrid and Stoick got off and walked over to Hiccup.

Stoick gasped at the sight of the other Night Fury. "Wow, where was this dragon?"

"It was on the other side of the island. It's a female Night Fury according to Toothless, but she's badly injured and unconscious. Toothless is trying to heal her wounds." Hiccup explained.

Fishlegs looked amazed and terrified. "I can't believe it! Another Night Fury! Here I brought some herbs which should heal the wounds." Fishlegs walked over to Toothless, and then softly put them on the gashes. Hiccup got some of their own herbs, and put them on too.

Suddenly, the female Fury twitched and groaned.

"Back off she's waking up!" Toothless immediately said.

"Back off guys, she's waking up!" Hiccup translated and everyone scurried backwards, including the dragons.

"Skrill, chased, war, help, Fury, Berserk, alliance…" The female whimpered sounds, still on the verge of waking up. Only Toothless and the dragons could understand what she was saying in dragonese.

Toothless went wide eyed, and translated the information to Hiccup.

(Female Night Fury & 3rd person point of view at random times).

Suddenly I shot up, and opened my eyes. I did not know where I was.

She discovered the most unusual sight she had ever seen. 'Humans! What the hell are they doing? Why are they staring at me? Why are they not attacking me or the other dragons- Is that the Night Fury I was looking for? No way…'

She backed off, terrified at the sight of Toothless and all the humans. Making whines, and baring her teeth threateningly. She wanted to know if they were a threat or not, before she helped them.

Hiccup stepped forwards. "Hey there girl. We are not going to hurt you okay? We only want to help."

The Night Fury was dumbfounded. And her jaw dropped, but not at the young man who was approaching, but at the other male Night Fury standing in front of her.

She knew those eyes…

No, it cannot be.

He was killed by the humans or Skrills.

She saw him get taken away.

All those years ago…

Toothless was going through the same thing as she was. He recognised her eyes. They were a brilliant bright blue.

Hiccup saw what was going on, and so did Astrid. They watched the two Night Furies stare at each other. Hiccup & Astrid recognised the female. She had bright blue eyes.

"Darkwing?"

The female Night Fury snapped its head to Hiccup as he said that.

'How would he possibly know who I am? No human can understand dragonese.' Darkwing thought.

"Darkwing, it's all right. You're safe."

Darkwing could not stand the fear and shock any longer, and passed out.

She did not know how long she was out of it. But she had dreamt that she met her mate from many years ago. She was still grieving for him.

She lay there. Thinking she was still chained and in a cell.

But she could move. She moved her limbs, they were no chains. Oh that's right, I escaped.

Why was it warm? She felt warm and very comfortable, whatever she was resting on was extremely comfortable.

She twitched her ears, and at the same time sniffed. She could sense something breathing very close to her, she could hear the sounds, and smell it.

She was terrified.

She waited for a hurtful lash from a human, or a bolt by a Skrill, but it never came.

She moved her eyes open a tiny bit. She saw a black figure sitting in front of her.

Her eyes both snapped open and she sat up.

"Whoa whoa, calm down there Darkwing. You're safe."

Darkwing froze. It mustn't have been a dream. That voice belonged to a long lost mate of hers. Maybe she was dead, yes, that must be it.

"Finally I am dead. Nice to see you again Night Fury." Darkwing smiled.

Night Fury growled at her. "Darkwing, you are not dead! You're alive, very much so. Hiccup and I saved you. Are you all right?"

Darkwing then lunged at the larger Night Fury.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I SAW YOU CARRIED OFF! I GAVE UP ON LIFE AGES AGO! MY FAMILY WAS MURDERED AND I WAS TORTURED BECAUSE I HAD LOST HOPE!" She roared at him, tumbling all around the unfamiliar place.

All of a sudden those humans she saw before, a young man and woman, came out of nowhere.

Night Fury shoved me off and pinned me down. The humans gasped but did not interfere.

"I thought you were dead too, you know. It's a long story. First lets some things straight." Night Fury said.

He released me and I sat up.

"My name is no longer Night Fury. My name is Toothless. So call me that-"

"Wh-"

"LET ME FINISH!" Toothless roared at her before she could interrupt. She whimpered and backed off a little.

"As I said, my name is Toothless and call me that. These humans over there," Toothless gestured to the young man and woman, "are not going to hurt you. They are my closest friends. The boy named Hiccup is my rider and first, best friend. The girl named Astrid is his mate and a close friend of mine too. You must not threaten them."

"Secondly, the war between dragons and vikings is over. At least around here, at Joyst, Berk and Dragon Island. That is thanks to me and Hiccup. I'll explain that later, now please come and meet my friends." Toothless requested.

I nodded and walked slowly over to the humans.

(Back to normal point of views, switches randomly from different characters and 3rd person.)

'Toothless had just finished saying some stuff to Darkwing I suspect, but not all of it. He gestured to me and Astrid at one point, and now he was leading her over. But she was nervous.' Hiccup thought.

Hiccup approached the Night Fury. "Hello Darkwing. My name is Hiccup Haddock. This is Astrid, my wife-"

"Mate." Astrid corrected him. Darkwing would not understand wife or marriage.

"Yes, she is my mate. And I know you've already met my best friend Toothless." Hiccup concluded. Smiling at the female Night Fury.

Darkwing nodded. Hiccup extended his hand out and turned his face away from Darkwing.

He heard Toothless grumble a few things, and Darkwing growl back, then Hiccup felt the soft warm snout of Darkwing in the palm of his hand.

"Astrid, come and earn trust from Darkwing." Hiccup whispered softly.

Astrid came over and did the same thing. Darkwing now trusted us.

Hiccup clapped his hands together, "now, which story should go first? Should we explain ours, or let Darkwing explain hers?"

Darkwing tilted her head in confusion at first. Then grumbled a few things.

"She says that she wants to hear our story first." Toothless translated.

Darkwing looked shocked that Hiccup and Toothless had their own private way of communicating, she couldn't understand Toothless, but she could understand Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded and replied, "Very well, Toothless you tell her what happened with you since you got separated from her, and then up to the part where I couldn't kill you in the forest on Berk. Then I'll tell her my story."

Toothless nodded, and the story-telling began.

Darkwing was particularly shocked when she heard about the meeting with the gods, and that Toothless can transform to human. Which he showed her.

He also explained how Odin told him about him meeting Hiccup, and to help guide him to end the war and tell him what powers he has. But Toothless didn't tell her what powers Hiccup had. He knew that Hiccup would want to show her himself.

Once Toothless had finished his part, he told his rider that they were finished.

Hiccup nodded and took over.

"For me, it all started this one night of a dragon raid…"

Once Hiccup had finished his story, Darkwing was shocked, amazed, sorrowful and proud. Especially when she saw what powers Hiccup had. He had also explained everything about Berk, how they had once neglected him, now they couldn't get enough of him.

And also how he started a Dragon Training Academy, he was leader of it, and eventually he may be chief of his village. After Stoick passes it on.

Astrid also put some input in, and she explained how she fell in love with Hiccup.

Once that was all over, Astrid spoke up.

"So, would you like to join our family Darkwing? We are all family. We look to Hiccup as our leader. You're already Toothless's mate I presume, so stay and live with us?"

Darkwing had already made up her mind.

"Absolutely, I would love to become part of your family. I would also very like to see Dragon Island and Berk. The stories are amazing, but I also need to tell you my story."

Toothless translated the dragonese for us to understand.

"Thank you. And welcome to our family. This island is called Joyst. It's a pleasure to welcome you here." Hiccup smiled. And prepared himself to hear Darkwings story.

Darkwing sighed, and began her horrific story.

**Flashback – 16 years ago, Darkwing's point of view… (WARNING, distressing scenes.)**

Night Fury (now named Toothless), was leaning in to kiss me, we definitely had gotten strong feelings for each other. I had fallen in love with him.

Suddenly, there was a bolt of lightning, but it didn't come from the clouds, it came from a squadron of Skrills heading our way.

We both panicked, Night Fury growled and turned to the skies, we both leapt off, and started fire-balling the Skrills. But we were outnumbered.

Night Fury on kept on fighting, and so did I. We killed many Skrills, but not enough.

"Darkwing, you must escape and get out of here!" Night Fury yelled at me. As he kept on fire-balling, the bolts of Lightning from the Skrills getting closer and closer.

"NO! I am not leaving you!" I screamed back.

All of a sudden, a nearby Skrill directly shot at Toothless, hitting him in his side.

"PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE! I will find you and we will be together again!" He roared, as he fell slowly.

"I HOPE SO!" I screamed back, before I flew around, and flew back to the ground.

I took one last look at the sky, I saw a Skrill grab Night Fury's wings, and clam them shut on the ground. Then I caught a glimpse of two more Night Furies coming.

I turned and ran into the forest, curving through the trees, and getting as far away as I could.

I saw a cave finally as I was speeding through the forest. I ran into it, and collapsed, exhausted.

Slumber over took me.

When I woke up, it was early morning. I stretched and got up. Then I remembered last night's events.

I immediately worried, and flew into the sky to get a look around.

As I flapped my wings, and turned around as I looked in all directions, it was just a peaceful day. No sign of dragons, Night Fury or other. Just a peaceful, calm day.

I flew as fast as I could back to where we stayed that evening yesterday, at the cliff. It was empty.

I felt guilt. I should not have left him. Why did I listen?!

I felt like crying, but I couldn't. Dragons don't cry, they can't cry. So I just made whimpering & whining sounds instead.

Then I thought I should head home, see if my family or Night Fury went there. Of course! Why didn't I think of that?

I stood on my legs, and hauled myself into the air.

I flew towards my home, a small island with a large cave on it, I knew where it was and how to get there.

As I flew over the ocean, I noticed the island up ahead. But there was something wrong.

There were hundreds of boats all surrounding the island. All wearing the same symbol on their sails. Darkwing recognised the symbol at once. It was the symbol of the Skrill.

I felt fear, had they destroyed my nest, my family? No, humans couldn't be that bad, right? I mean, we've had our disagreements, and there are the raids to the south were no dragon goes any more, for fear of a massive monster or something.

I flew towards the island, and flew into the cave. I landed in there and ran towards the end of it.

It was hard to see, even for a Night Fury. I kept running though.

"Mum? Dad? Anyone?" I called out, desperate to hear a voice.

When I reached the end of the cave, I could see again, thanks to the hole in the roof of the cave.

I arrived there, and my heart sank. I heaved my stomachs contents on the floor in disgust.

I collapsed to the ground, and this time I felt like I really did cry. I could not believe what I was looking at.

How could they?

So cruel, dragons never did that to humans. How could they…

I whined and whimpered, I felt like killing myself. I've had the worst day of my life!

I looked up and stared one last time.

The Night Furies were dead. Their bodies were strung up to the walls of the cave, tied with ropes. Several spears poking out of their bellies. But worst of all, the heads of the dragons had been removed. Their corpses left to decompose on the walls. Blood was everywhere.

I spent what felt like an eternity mourning, until, finally I walked back out of the cave.

Immediately I was surrounded by heaps of Viking warriors. I stood no chance, and didn't even bother to try and escape. What did I have to live for now?

Ropes were flung around me, and immobilised me. I struggled a little, but saved my strength.

"The Night Fury is secure Oswald, do you want this one dead like the others?" A Viking general asked.

The man named Oswald approached, he was a large man that sent chills down my spine.

"No, let's keep this one. We know the Skrills are attacking Night Furies, if we present them with the Night Fury, they might become our allies." The Chief named Oswald stated darkly.

"Well, you are Oswald-The-Agreeable, so the Skrills had better agree with you." Another Viking said.

Oswald laughed, and gave the Viking a pat on the back.

"Take the Night Fury to my ship. Put it in a cell, make sure it can see the heads of the other Night Furies." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Many Vikings replied.

I was carted away, and placed onto the biggest Viking ship I had ever seen. I was carted and wheeled into a cell, where I saw three heads of Night Furies on a wall opposite. I recognised them as my mother, father and brother.

I grieved and grieved. I made some vows to myself that I would get some revenge, one day.

One month later…

I was still on the ship, I had not been moved from the ship once. I knew we were on Berserker Island. Yes, that's what these Vikings were called. The Berserkers. Anyway, I had always been on the ship, but we had docked at their island.

I had been fed scraps, and when I refused to eat or refused to do something, like reply to a question, I was whipped and striked harshly.

Without warning, she heard Vikings yell, "Dragon attack!"

Moments later, I was carted back onto the deck of the ship. Where suddenly Skrills were attacking the village.

I looked up, and I saw them coming straight at me. I noticed the Vikings weren't attacking.

Oswald stood in front of me, with the Berserker Army & fleet behind.

A lead Skrill flew down and landed onto the very front of the ship. It signalled the other Skrills to stop attacking.

"Greetings Skrill. I do not wish to kill you. I am taking it you're the leader of the Skrills?" Oswald asked, watching the Skrill very carefully, while the purple and electrical dragon did the same.

Hundreds of other Skrills flew in the air above, but not striking, just watching.

The Skrill nodded, and its eyes flickered to me. Its eyes glaring with hatred and anger.

"I am Oswald The Agreeable. Chief of the Berserker Tribe. Now, I want to ask you something. Is it true that Skrills hunt Night Furies? This dragon I have chained behind me?" Oswald gestured to me.

I growled threateningly.

The Skrill nodded to Oswald, and said, "You make one silly move Fury and I'll electrify you!"

Oswald turned and looked at me, & chuckled at the terrified expression on my face, then turned back to the Skrill.

"I have a proposal for you. As you can see, the Skrill is our legacy. You can see your shape and symbol on every sail, every shield, and belt buckle the Berserkers have. I would like to ask if the Berserker tribe could form an alliance with the Skrills. In return, we will not harm or hurt you, and you are free to torture this female Night Fury all you want. Myself and my Army destroyed one of their nests and killed three Furies ourselves!" Oswald stated proudly.

The Skrill's eyes widened at Oswald, and tilted its head as if to say, 'show me proof.'

Oswald smiled.

"Men, bring the Night Fury heads here at once!" He yelled out.

Five Vikings immediately went down to the cells, and emerged shortly afterwards, carrying the three dragon heads.

I whimpered and looked at the floor.

The Skrills eyes widened even more at the sight as the heads were placed in front of him.

The Skrill Leader sniffed each head, before nodding and turning back to Oswald.

"If you accept my proposal, the Skrills are welcome to stay on my island to use as a base. You and I can work together to kill the Night Furies. If you accept, please bow your head and walk onto the ship. If you decline, then you may leave." Oswald stated.

The Skrill stared at Oswald for a few more seconds, before turning the skies and emitting several loud roars.

The Skrill Leader then bowed its head and walked onto the ship. Other Skrills started flying lower and some even landed on other ships.

Oswald held out his hand to the Skrill Leader.

"Touch my hand, and an Alliance will be present between us." Oswald smiled, holding his hand out to the Skrill.

The Skrill walked forwards, and nudged its snout quickly with one touch to Oswald's hand, then backed off.

"Excellent! The Berserker Tribe has succeeded in forming an Alliance!" Oswald yelled out. Enticing massive cheering from hundreds of soldiers.

"Now, we work together." Oswald smiled, as he and the Skrill turned to face me.

16 years later (Still in Darkwings flashback)…

It has been sixteen long years since I was captured. Sixteen years since the alliance between the Berserkers and the Skrills was formed.

I had been tortured, whipped, lashed, struck and I shouldn't mention any more.

I still was in that cell on that massive ship. I had rarely ever seen the light of day. I was let out some times, to get air, and for exercise, which meant flying while being tied to a rope.

Even though I had been whipped and whatnot, my scars healed much quicker now, and the lashings did less damage. My body was being more and more able to tolerate it.

Aside from myself, I had learnt that recently Oswald had either died or been killed by someone. This boy who seemed psychotic seemed to always laugh about it, so I suspected that he killed him.

The young man was now the new Berserker Chief, for he was Oswalds son. His name was Dagur-The-Deranged. The Alliance between the Skrills and Berserkers was as strong as ever. Even with the passing of the Chief.

Ever since I was captured, many Night Furies have been killed. They didn't capture them anymore. Usually the Berserkers would capture a Night Fury with a bola, even though they were really hard to catch, they became quite skilled at it. Once they were captured, they were left to the Skrills to kill.

Berserker Island had become the nest and base for the whole Skrill population. The Vikings still lived there too. But they both had separate sides of the island.

All at once somebody came sprinting down the stairs and stopped in front of my cell.

I perked up to see.

It was Dagur. I growled in annoyance.

"You would not believe what I had just found out."

Dagur was insane. That was the easiest way Darkwing could put it. No wonder he was called deranged. He would often just come into the prison area, and just talk about things he was doing & planning. It was basically torture through words at times.

"I heard that Berk has befriended dragons. And some idiot boy defeated some massive thing. He and a Night Fury!" Dagur exclaimed, licking his axe thing he was holding.

I could not care less about what he was talking about, because no matter what, that Night Fury will be dead by his or a Skrills hand or paw very soon.

"So far, no other tribe knows that we have befriended the Skrills. I wonder what we should do to Berk, we could invade and destroy their place with my armada, or let the Skrills do it. Or we both could do it, what do you think?" Dagur asked, glancing at me.

This actually made me perk up. If no other tribe knew this, then she knew valuable information that could save lives. If she could escape, she could fly to this 'Berk' and warn the Night Fury.

The whole time Darkwing had been locked up, she had never once tried to escape, and she felt no need. She had lost everything. She hadn't used her fire. She was trusted to not fly away, and was rarely chained any more. Of course she was sometimes, when she was lashed.

"ANSWER ME FURY!" Dagur yelled, pointing his axe straight at me through the bars.

I spun around and charged up a massive fireball, and shot it at the wall.

It ignited the ship, and the force sent me backwards, smashing into the iron bars and slamming into Dagur.

I got up, and ran towards the hole in the ship.

I heard Dagur yell behind me as I flew up and into the sky.

"THIS IS NOT OVER! I WILL FIND AND KILL YOU NIGHT FURY! MARK MY WORDS!" Those were the last words she heard from the Deranged chief as she went out of earshot.

She had been flying for over an hour, it was good to finally be free after all those years.

She was so tired, that she didn't notice she was heading for a rocky coastline. And she didn't wake up when she plunged onto some rocks on an oval shaped island…

**End flashback. **

**End of Chapter 11.**

**Over 6,200 views! Awesome.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Angryhenry – I know right? :)**

**Telron – Thank you very much, I present you with the next one.**

**Guest (March 7th, Chap 1) – Thank you, I hope you enjoy the rest of it.**

**Jayfrost24 – Awesome! Thank you for using such powerful words! :)**

**SoNevable – Thanks, so do I sometimes!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Toothless had finished translating Darkwings words from her story.

And what a history it was. They all felt sorry for Darkwing. She suffered through all that.

Due to this new information, Hiccup was now unsure about leaving Joyst and Berk to try and end the war. This seemed an impossible task.

As if Toothless had been reading his mind, he whispered, "Hiccup, I don't think we should leave. This sounds like something far too dangerous. We may not be able to end this war."

Astrid piped up, "I don't think we should leave at all. Maybe we could just stay here or go live on Berk? We could protect them from Dagur and the Skrills. Maybe we could form an Army?"

Hiccup taking in both of these sentences was in deep thought.

Hiccup sighed, and started talking, "Firstly, Darkwing, thank you for sharing this with us. This was invaluable information. Secondly, I am agreeing with both of you, Astrid and Toothless. I agree it's too dangerous to leave now. And as well I think we should leave Joyst and live on Berk. Also, I agree with Astrid on forming a Dragon Army."

Hiccup stood up, and paced the room.

"First, we could stay here tonight if you guys like. One last night on Joyst. In the morning, I would you to ask you all to fly our supplies back to Berk. Leave the house empty. The only things we need to take are beds, clothes, medical supplies and weapons from the forge.

I will fly on Toothless tomorrow morning straight back to Berk to talk to my father Stoick. Toothless, you go and help the others bringing everything back-"

"Hiccup why don't we just fly the house and forge back to Berk? You know, use your power to lift up the house and forge, and keep it in the air all the way to Berk?" Astrid interrupted.

Hiccup face-palmed.

"Great idea! That actually won't take long at all. Let's do it now! Okay, so Darkwing, Astrid and Stormfly all should fly to Berk now. Toothless and I will fly back with the house and everything. Astrid, when you arrive, tell Stoick that we are moving back, and to organise a meeting with the council in The Great Hall. In a matter of extreme importance."

Astrid smiled excitedly. "Sure thing!"

Darkwing said some things.

"She says to take care." Toothless translated. Darkwing then rubbed her head affectionately against Toothless. Who did the same thing back, then she headed out the door and flew off. Closely followed by Astrid and Stormfly.

"Okay bud, let's get this done." Hiccup announced, rubbing his hands together.

Toothless nodded, as Hiccup jumped on, and they went outside.

Toothless took off and hovered in mid-air.

Hiccup raised his arms and hands, whilst pointing to the forge and house.

They both creaked a lot at the sudden force of being lifted up, and Hiccup heard a few clangs from things falling inside both buildings.

The house and forge steadily left the ground, and Hiccup kept his arms raised, and moved the house and forge closer to him.

"Go Toothless!"

And then the Night Fury took off at blazing speed.

Hiccup kept the two buildings close to them during flight, it looked and was completely impossible for something like this to occur. But Hiccup had his powers.

If someone was watching, they would have thought that they were crazy that they saw a flying house.

When they finally made it to Berk, Hiccup noticed a nice flat spot next Stoicks house.

As Toothless landed, Hiccup carefully lowered the two buildings, until they rested on the ground perfectly.

Hiccup hopped off his pal, and strolled inside the buildings, placing fallen and tipped over objects back to their normal positions.

Once done, he headed to The Great Hall. Where Astrid & Darkwing already were waiting. Stormfly had gone off to the Academy. Toothless followed Hiccup into the hall.

While walking next to Toothless, Darkwing and Astrid, he spotted Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout standing around the round table. Chatting to themselves.

Once they arrived, they stopped chatting and turned to him.

"So son, what is this matter of 'extreme importance'?" The Chief asked, placing his hands on his hips and looking at us expectantly. Then he noticed the other Night Fury beside Toothless.

Before Hiccup could answer, Stoick strolled over to Darkwing.

"Oh she's all right. What's her name?"

"Her name is Darkwing. She's Toothless's Night Fury mate." Hiccup explained.

Darkwing nodded. Stoick patted her gently on her head.

"Darkwing, welcome to The Isle of Berk. You are welcome to stay and do whatever you choose." The Chief smiled as Darkwing gave him a lick and a nod of thank you.

"So lad, what is this important information?" Gobber asked, standing impatiently next to Spitelout.

Stoick walked back to Gobber and his brother, and awaited Hiccups reply.

"Firstly, tell me what you know of the Berserker Tribe." Hiccup started off.

Spitelout responded first. "The Berserkers have a peace treaty between our two tribes. They are led by their chief Oswald The Agreeable. They come to Berk every few years to renew our treaty. They bare the Skrill as their symbol."

Hiccup waited for more, "Is that all you know?"

"Yeh lad, why, what do you know?" Gobber piped up, his long moustache swinging around.

Hiccup heaved a great sigh, this was going to take a while.

After what felt like hours of explaining that the Berserkers had forged an alliance with the Skrills, Darkwings past, Dagur as their new chief, and the clear and present threat to Berk, Hiccup finished explaining.

"Oh Thor, what can we do?" Spitelout muttered, unsure.

"For the first time, I actually don't know." Stoick replied, he felt beaten. His tribe were not large or strong enough to battle the Berserkers, even with the few dragons we had.

"What do you think Hiccup? Yeh got any ideas?" Gobber asked. As the council all turned back to him.

Astrid piped up, "what about forming a dragon army? To battle the Skrills and the Berserkers?"

"Darkwing says sure if we had heaps of Night Furies, yes. But the Skrills have fairly large numbers, and so do the Berserkers." Toothless translated for Darkwing.

Hiccup finally caught his voice.

"No, I think we should form a Dragon Army. We may be few in number, but were fighters! We all are well trained. We know how to fight better than any Berserker. If we could gather a few hundred dragons, say Monstrous Nightmares, or even search for more Night Furies, we may be able to defend Berk. Don't forget, I still have my powers. I can fight with and without them!

I can power water and fire! I could destroy many ships just by using water. I can control things and animals. For example, if a Skrill was flying at me. I could freeze it in mid-air, then, you know, kill it. But I do hate killing dragons. But if that means saving others, and these dragons are just doing it stupidly, it doesn't matter so much, we could win."

Silence.

Everyone was taking what Hiccup said in.

Astrid suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, I've got an idea to add to what my husband said. Say when Dagur attacks with the Skrills and his armada, we could use a diversion? Like have all the Vikings of Berk stay and defend Berk with a few dragons, meanwhile Hiccup and a Dragon Army could attack Berserker Island while the Skrills and Vikings are not there?"

Hiccup smiled widely, "That's a fantastic id-"

Suddenly, the doors to The Great Hall burst open. With a panting Snotlout, and Stormfly on his heels.

All heads automatically turned to the doors.

"Chief, Hiccup..." he panted, barely breathing.

We all rushed over to them. "What is it Snotlout?"

"Ships…spotted, coming…, lightning around ships…" He panted.

They all froze.

No.

It's too early.

We aren't prepared!

"Oh that's JUST PERFECT!" Hiccup bellowed angrily. Throwing his arms around.

"Hiccup calm down. We need to think, and fast." Astrid placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She's right. Gobber, go to the horn and blow it for our warning signal. Spitelout, go and ready Berks soldiers. We must prepare for war. Hiccup, you, Toothless, Astrid and Darkwing fly around Berk, and try to come up behind Dagur's fleet and the Skrills. You four focus on the Skrills, we will deal with Dagur and the Armada. Hiccup, use your power and any means necessary to stop the Skrills. Kill them if you must. If you find the Skrill leader, try and persuade him not to attack." Stoick commanded.

Spitelout and Gobber nodded and left at once.

"Yes chief, good plan." Astrid replied. "Yeah sure Dad." Hiccup said too.

"Snotlout and Stormfly, gather the Academy and meet me here when our soldiers get here." The Chief ordered.

"Yes Chief." And he left at once with Astrid's Nadder.

"Hiccup, and the rest of you, good luck. And please, come back to me in one last piece. We'll do our best down here, while you do your best in the air. I love you all, please be careful." Stoick held his sons hand.

"You too Dad." Hiccup smiled warmly, and he hopped onto Toothless, while Astrid got on Darkwing.

And with that, they left The Great Hall.

Hiccup and Astrid flew around Berk and managed to come behind Dagur's fleet and Skrills.

The Skrills were flying just above the boats. There was at least a hundred of them.

"Remember guys, dragons are fireproof on the outside, so aim for their mouths! But you can aim for their wings too, they are weaker than other parts." Hiccup called out.

The others all agreed, and we flew right at the Skrills.

Toothless charged up a fire blast, and I decided to change tactics. Instead of using fire, I'll use water. Fishlegs told me that Skrills can't redirect lightning if they are in the water, so I can send water balls at them!

We both released our blasts at the same time. Toothless's hit a Skrill directly in its mouth, causing it explode and its remains fall into the ocean. While Hiccups huge blast of water, hit another Skrill and it fell into the ocean. Drowning.

All the Skrills turned, and saw that they were being attacked. 'This could be too difficult or dangerous, I'll have to use some serious power.' Thought Hiccup.

All Skrills charged up a lightning bolt, and we were all going to be hit by hundreds of bolts, which would have killed of us, but Hiccup acted quickly.

He raised his arms, put them together then spread them out. This caused a massive wall of water to form and expand in mid-air. It looked like a large tsunami hovering in the air.

The wall of water spread out in large distances. Directly between the two Night Furies with their riders, and the Skrills on the other side.

The Skrills were dumbfounded. How the hell was this happening? Were the gods intervening?

Hiccup then made a forceful push motion with his hands, which made the wall of water go flying at great speed directly at the Skrills. The Night Furies and their riders were unaware that the Berserker boats had escaped and were heading to Berk.

The Skrills shrieked in horror and fired their lightning at the wall, which made the entire wall of water become electrified, and it engulfed every Skrill, except one which was on one of Dagur's ships which was unknown to riders and their dragons.

All the Skrills were soaked and over-electrified by the immense energy, which caused them all to fall into the ocean. All the hundreds of Skrills were defeated, the carcasses floating lifelessly on the ocean's surface, before gradually sinking.

Astrid, Toothless and Darkwing were shocked. Hiccup really had so much power. It seemed unlimited.

"We still aren't done yet!" Hiccup bellowed, snapping everyone's attention to him. Toothless, Astrid & Darkwing all looked at Hiccup.

"Look!"

They followed Hiccups pointing finger. And they saw that Dagurs fleet of ships had arrived on Berk, and some were sprinting up the docks, while other appeared to be in town fighting.

Then they saw a large and what looked like the leader of the Skrills, firing lightning at Berks village.

"NOO!" Astrid screamed, and they all flew as fast as possible to Berk.

As soon as they arrived, Hiccup intervened.

He froze the Skrill with his power, and with one quick wave of his right hand, all the Berserker soldiers were tied up, and facing the same way.

They flew down, and met up with Berks soldiers.

Spitelout came running. "Hiccup thank Thor! You've saved us! But you must come right away." He said sternly.

I nodded and hopped off Toothless. Spitelout took off running, while we all followed. Leaving the Berserkers and Skrill safely tied up behind them.

They rounded a corner, then they saw something that shocked Hiccup.

Berks people were all standing and looking at one thing. Dagur.

Dagur-The-Deranged was holding an unconscious & tied up Stoick. The Chief of Berk was injured, Hiccup saw blood running down from his chest, and his left arm hanging limp on his side. It was still attached, but only by a thread practically. He wasn't dead, but close.

Hiccup barged his way to the front of the crowd, where Dagur was holding Stoick with a knife to his throat.

"Dagur, release him!" Hiccup ordered.  
"Hiccup is it? The Night Fury rider, right? This man's son?" Dagur smiled mischievously.  
"Yes, now release Stoick and you will be shown mercy. If-"  
"Why would I do that? Hellooo? I am deranged…" Dagur chuckled.

Hiccup was getting angry, he would kill this man if he did not release his father soon.

"What do you want Dagur?" Hiccup asked, frustratedly. Watching as Stoick twitched slightly in Dagurs grip.

"I want the Night Fury, and I want to wear it's skull as a helmet! Hand him over, and you'll get your chief back. That's your choice, your chief, or your friend, isn't this exciting? What will he choose?" Dagur exclaimed loudly, he really was insane.

"Listen Dagur, I am giving my last offer, surrender now, or you will regret it." Hiccup warned coldly, glaring at the Berserker chief.

"Oh I don't think so, I am not leaving without the Night Fury!" He smiled, looking at Toothless who was growling.

"Very well." Hiccup said calmly.

Without evening moving his body, Hiccup watched as his eyes commanded what his powers were to do.

He made Dagurs knife get thrown out of his hand, and land several metres away. Dagur himself tried to run and grab it, but he froze and Hiccup made his body place Stoick down gently, and walk towards him. He made him keep his mouth shut.

Though Hiccup could see his eyes screaming in shock and anger. In Dagurs mind he was sure he'd be screaming on the inside.

"Spitelout, take this deranged man to the cells, lock him in irons, and make sure he can't move much. Gobber, take Stoick to Gothi, and get her to heal him. Astrid, Toothless, Darkwing and I are going to speak to the rest of the Berserkers and the Skrill with Toothless's help."  
Hiccup ordered, his was the future chief after all, and while Stoick was injured, he was the acting Chief. Spitelout didn't seem to be too focused at the moment.

Spitelout and Gobber nodded and did as they were told, while Hiccup turned around to the rest of the village.

"Everyone, begin repairing the houses and all that sort of stuff. I will inform you all if something needs to be told or done. Is there anyone who is injured besides Stoick?" Hiccup asked Berk's Vikings.

They all shook their heads, relief washed over Hiccup.

"All right. Repair houses, and set to work!"

Everyone murmured, "Yes sir," and left to begin repairs to the damaged buildings done by Dagur and the Berserkers.

Hiccup strolled back to the still frozen Skrill and the Berserkers, with his wife, dragon and Darkwing with him.

"I'll speak to the Berserkers first." Hiccup spoke more to himself.

He waltzed over to them, and spoke. "So, are there any generals or captains among you? Anyone in command besides Dagur?"

One man who appeared larger than the rest looked up and spoke, "Yes. I am Dagurs second-in-command. My name is Savage. Where is Dagur?" He enquired.

"Savage, my name is Hiccup. Dagur has been dealt with, and will no longer be your chief. He will not released, his crimes are too great. I however, am offering you and your soldiers a choice." Hiccup started, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

Savage had a hard time not looking at the angry Night Furies growling at him from behind this young man. He tried to focus on this 'Hiccup', boy.

Savage did not say anything, he waited for Hiccup to talk.

"I could have you and the soldiers killed right now if I wished. I could do it myself, or get others to do it. I don't mind. So here's the deal. You and your men can both stay here, and live through your punishments that you and your soldiers have brought upon yourselves. The punishments could be severe. Or, you and your men can leave Berk at once, never to return. If you did so in a threatening manner, you would all be killed just like all the Skrills were."

The Berserker second in command, chose the second option.

"I accept the second option."

Hiccup smiled. "Good. I won't allow you to leave yet, since we need to decide what to do with the Skrill."

Hiccup then turned to Toothless and Darkwing. "Hey you two, could you both perhaps talk to the Skrill? Try and convince him to end the war between you guys? I am going to check on the village and Stoick. If you need me, just roar loudly so I can hear. I'll be up in the Great Hall with Stoick, Gothi and Astrid."

"Sure thing. We'll do it, just unfreeze the Skrill." Toothless smiled and looked at the Skrill. Darkwing nodded too.

Hiccup went up to the front of Skrill, and talked.

"Listen Skrill leader, I do not want to kill you. Neither do the Night Furies. Please try and negotiate peace with them. All we and they want is peace. I will not hesitate to kill many more Skrills should you threaten to harm us." Hiccup warned the large, purple and blackish coloured dragon.

"Keep a close eye on him." Hiccup whispered to Toothless. Who nodded.

Hiccup then left with Astrid, and with a wave of his hand, he released the Skrill from its frozen and immobile state.

Astrid put her arm around me.

"You did great Hiccup. You are already acting like a Chief. You'll make a great one. I am proud of you, husband." She then kissed me on my cheek.

Hiccup hugged her thankfully. "Thank you. I love you Astrid."

"I love you too. Now let's go and see how our current Chief is fairing up." She whispered.

"Yeah." They un-hugged, and walked up The Great Hall.

When they arrived, they saw two people huddled over Stoick, who seemed to be still unconscious, Gothi was applying all sorts of medicines. While Gobber watched Gothi, along with a few worried villagers.

Gobber looked up to see Hiccup and Astrid approaching.

"How is he?" Astrid asked, before Hiccup could.

"Gothi says he will recover, but he will need to have a prosthetic for his left arm. It was cut off by Dagur. Speaking of whom Spitelout is watching over him in the cells. Oh and Gothi also says he may unconscious for a while, she's not sure." Gobber explained his chief's situation.

"A prosthetic eh? By the way things are going, I think everyone is gonna end up like us." Hiccup smiled, gesturing to Gobbers prosthetics and his own.

The large burly man chuckled at his former apprentice.

"What did you say to the Skrill and the Berserkers?" The blacksmith questioned, curious to know what he had planned for them.

Hiccup looked up from Stoick, and faced Gobber. "I said to the Berserkers that they can either leave and never return threateningly, and if they did they would be killed. Or they could stay and live their miserable lives here through their punishment. Their general named Savage agreed to the first choice."

Gobber smiled and nodded approvingly, "nice going. Stoick would have said something similar I am sure."

Just then, a couple of roars sounded from the distance.

"That's Toothless and Darkwing calling me. I'll be back soon." Hiccup quickly announced, the others nodded, and he sped off to find the Night Furies.

As he ran downhill, he noticed the Skrill was sitting calmly, while Darkwing and Toothless sat around.

"Hey guys." Hiccup spoke, revealing his presence. The Skrill perked up, looked at and eyed Hiccup fearfully. Toothless and his mate turned and smiled at me. Toothless of course toothlessly.

"We have reached an agreement." Toothless announced. Turning back to the Skrill as Hiccup stood between the two Furies.

"Great. What is it?"

"Maxwell, the Skrill leader here, has agreed to leave Berk in peace. Also, remarkably, he has agreed to end the war between the Night Furies and his own species. But, the rest of the Skrill race back on Berserker Island will not want this. They may try to overthrow him, and decide for themselves."

Hiccup sighed, "Well, that's good and bad news. What do you suggest we do?" He asked.

"Darkwing thinks we should travel to Berserker Island with the Berserkers by ship with Max and explain. Perhaps we can try and convince them that way. We can live in peace. If they disagree or threaten war against us, you can threaten them." Toothless translated for Darkwing.

That sounded like an appropriate idea.

"Yeah all right. Let's do it. Shall we leave tomorrow?" Hiccup asked, looking to the Skrill and Toothless for conformation.

The Skrill growled, Toothless translated that into a 'yes sure.'

"Awesome. I'll just let Savage know, then let's sleep." The thought of sleep even made Hiccup tired. The sun was going down, and we had a charming view of the sunset.

After telling the Viking general of the Berserkers, Hiccup left with Toothless and Darkwing to the Great Hall.

Stoick had become conscious, and was in good shape. Apart from his arm of course. But Gobber, Spitelout and Gothi kept a good eye on him for the moment.

Then the new family departed for their house.

Once they arrived, Hiccup whispered to his Night Fury.

"Toothless, would you like to have some fun tonight, you know, me and you? If you don't want to, that's fine. Perhaps you could have fun with Darkwing."

Toothless sighed. "Hiccup, I think I will have one more time with you tonight. But then I'll need to stop. I don't think Darkwing will like it, she doesn't know. Plus you have your wife now. It think it's best we stop, don't you?"

"Yeah I agree. So, just one last time?" Hiccup asked, wanting to confirm.

"Yeah."

"I'll just go and tell Astrid, bud you go and tell Darkwing." The auburn haired boy spoke.

The Night Fury nodded and went to Darkwings room. Which was previously a guest room.

Hiccup saw Astrid getting ready for bed in their room. "Hey Astrid." She spun around and smiled at the sight of her husband.  
"Evening Hiccup." She chatted.

"Listen, I am going to spend some fun time with Toothless tonight. It's gonna be our last session. He's got Darkwing, and I've got you. So, this'll be our last." Confessed Hiccup, slightly disappointed. But he understood.

Astrid put a hand on his shoulder. "Have fun. Enjoy your last time. Try and be quiet when you come back." She paused, "If you come back. I mean, if you stay the night with him."

Hiccup nodded. "We'll see how things go."

With that, Hiccup left for Toothless room.

As soon as he arrived, Toothless was already in his human form, and sitting on a…bed on his rock slab?

"Where did you get that bed from?" Hiccup asked, as he shut the door behind him. Looking at the well-muscled and good looking young man much like himself, sitting on the bed in front of him.

"Oh I asked Stoick for an extra bed. He said it was all right and gave me one. I've put it near the rock slab so if I ever wanna be human I can sleep in it." Toothless replied, his acidic green eyes nearly glowing in the dark.

Silence followed. Both boys grew hot for the oncoming activity. Neither knew which to act first.

Hiccup lost patience, and charged at Toothless and kissed him fiercely on the mouth.

Toothless smirked at Hiccups eager action as he brought his hands to Hiccups outer thigh, and around to his inner thigh, while slowly rubbing the hot flesh high on Hiccups trousers.

They climbed onto the bed together, while still madly kissing. Toothless on top. Said dragon in human form slid one of his hands to the clasp of Hiccups belt around his tunic and taking it off and running his hands under the tunic, scratching lines sensually on Hiccups six pack chest.

The young man arched into the touch and moaned against the black haired man's lips.

Hiccup broke the kiss and began to suck Toothless shoulder, leaving small marks. While Toothless did the same.

Their hands moved down to each other bulges, and rubbed each other. The growing packages grew hot and steamy from the others touch.

Both boys' pants were becoming too tight in the process, teir growing packages taking up all the space in their underwear & trousers, and needed to dispose of them that instant. Toothless's clothes faded away into the air, Hiccup threw all his clothes off and onto the floor.

Hiccup made his size of course, grow to its stunning length. Even though his natural length had grown considerably since his started working out.

Toothless smiled at the sight. And within a few seconds, both of his hands were on Hiccups package.

Toothless fondled Hiccups hanging sack beneath the beast, shaking it, and moving it gently. Groping, squeezing, and any other delightful term. Flapping it around as it made the boy groan in ecstasy.

Hiccup repaid the favour, and did the same to Toothless. After that he took the man shaft into his mouth, running the tip of his tongue across Toothless's hard member.

The Night Fury in human bucked his hips into Hiccups mouth, loving the feel. It was so good!  
Hiccup nearly choked when Toothless bucked, but continued anyway. While Toothless just kept groping Hiccups body from where he could reach.

"My turn." Toothless pulled the young man up, and he himself took Hiccup into his mouth.

Hiccup arched his back into Toothless mouth, just as he did many moments ago. Except this time Toothless did choke.

'S-sorry." Hiccup half chuckled.

"Ugh, be careful." Toothless smiled.

So they decided not to continue that, and with their hands, they resumed using them accompanied by kissing. They began the rapid pumping, hands running up and down their lengths.

Many moans, groans and gasps later, they both came at the same time. The sticky liquid spurting everywhere.

They both collapsed, exhausted and heavily breathing. This was their last time, and they enjoyed it.

"Thanks for this Toothless. I am glad we finished this off nicely together." Hiccup smiled as he stroked the other man's hair.

"You too man." Toothless said in his deep voice.

"Would you like me to leave, or stay the night here with you? Astrid said she doesn't mind." Hiccup asked, he wanted his best friend to be happy and comfortable.

"Stay. This is our last night. We'll spend it together. I probably will go human sometimes anyway. But this was our last _fun time._"

"Alright buddy." Hiccup waved his hand, and all the awesomeness they spurted everywhere was cleaned and washed away. Even from themselves.

Hiccup dried them both with his power, and they snuggled in close to each other, and fell asleep in each other's arms for what was most likely, their last together in bed.

**End of Chapter 12.**

**Thanks for reading! (No this story is not over!)**

**Don't forget to review, favourite & follow if you think this story deserves it.**

**Thanks to all the current ones who did so!**

**Guest – That's kinda Sci-FI and unsuitable for the story, sorry.**

**Angryhenry – You're very welcome. I plan to continue. Oh look! Your name is here again!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

Darkwing couldn't sleep. Her memories kept coming back to her in her dreams. The image of her parents killed haunted her. She needed comfort.

She shakily and nervously crept out of her new room which Hiccup had gave her, and walked silently towards Toothless's.

It was still night. And Darkwing could hear a snore coming from Hiccup and Astrid's room. Then she heard something that nearly made her heart stop.

She could hear with her sensitive hearing, two sleeping breathing sounds coming out of Toothless's room. 'Who was he sleeping with? I thought he only wanted to be with me?' Thought Darkwing.

She nudged the door open as quietly as she could.

She glanced over and saw what humans called a bed next to Toothless's rock slab. And saw Hiccup and Toothless in his human form naked in the same bed.

Together.

Wrapped in each other's arms.

Naked.

Sleeping.

A tear slowly dripped out of one of Darkwings eyes. She thought he loved her. She was wrong.

She felt broken.

She sniffed as her tears kept coming out of her bright blue eyes. Immediately Toothless heard the noise and shot up out of bed.

Darkwing backed out silently, and quickly walked downstairs, not making a sound. She crept back into her room, cried and whimpered herself into slumber.

In the morning, Toothless awoke first. He was sure he heard something during the night, but at the time he thought nothing of it.

He managed to step out of Hiccups arms in bed, and clothed himself. To Toothless's annoyance, he accidently woke the auburn haired man up.

"Morning bud." He greeted his Night Fury happily.

"Damn, I didn't want to wake you. Anyway, morning." The Night Fury replied. Walking to a mirror and checking his appearance.

"It's all right. We've got a busy day ahead of us any way." Hiccup yawned and stretched out all his limbs. He started fetching his clothes and putting them on.

"I'll go down and get some breakfast ready." Toothless said softly, heading to the door.

"Your cooking? No thanks…"

Toothless grumbled angrily at Hiccup. His cooking was great!

Hiccup laughed at his dragon's angry face.

"Kidding…" he chuckled, patting his friend affectionately. Toothless snorted and headed downstairs. Promptly followed by Hiccup.

Hiccup deviated from Toothless's path, and went into his own room which was Astrid's now too. He saw her still asleep, but the covers of the bed practically on the floor.

Astrid was lying on her back facing the ceiling, he mouth open slightly and her eyes tight shut. With all the covers practically off, it revealed her well-muscled and beautiful body. She only wore her bra and panties to bed.

The young man marvelled at the sight. Glancing at her body up and down. Eventually stopping her beautiful pale breasts that were nicely facing the ceiling in her pink coloured bra.

Hiccup quietly shut the door behind him, and crept towards his sleeping wife.

He took a seat on the bed, being as quiet and careful as possible.

Suddenly, Astrid moaned, "Hi-cup."

At the same time, Astrid's left arm was making its way to her panties. While she was still asleep. Her other arm lay motionless.

'Oh my. She's thinking of me?' Hiccup thought to himself. 'How sexy.' The very thought of this made Hiccups member extremely tight in his own pants. The bulge kept on snaking its way down Hiccups right leg, pointing directly towards Astrids breasts, it wanted them on it.

Hiccup wasn't sure what to do. Stop her and wake her up? Stay and watch the show? Or leave?

He just couldn't manage to do either the first or last thing he thought of, so he decided to watch.

"Oh Hi-cup, mo-rre." She groaned, her hand now directly between her legs, and moving in and out frantically.

Hiccup found it remarkable that she did this while she was sleeping. He now was going to sleep with her all the time!

Hiccup was now so hard, he thought his pants were going to tear. The bulge gave up going down his leg, and now pointed upward, so eagerly pitching up like a tent. Hormones raging inside him, begging for him to do something.

He gave in to his desires, and slowly moved his right hand over to Astrid's breasts.

Astrid moaned even more at the touch. Still not awakening. Hiccup gently cupped and groped at one, and soon his other hand joined, and latched onto her other breast. With both hands cupping, and squeezing the hot and tender skin.

Hiccup made them enlarge in his hands, feeling her nipples expand in the middle of his palms. The size of her breasts getting larger making his fingers spread apart. Filling up. It was so stimulating.

Astrid shook a little, as her hands kept feeling herself. This caused her boobs to sway gently from side to side and bounce noticeably, especially to Hiccups eyes as he gawped at them.

The temperature in the room had surely gone up by about 90 degrees, as was Hiccups hard, large shaft. Desperately throbbing for attention. As if it didn't get enough last night.

Suddenly and un-expectantly, Hiccup should have expected this, but he didn't. The bra snapped, making a noise and sending her bra flying off her and onto the floor.

Astrid's eyes flew open and she shot up, panting. Her hand had not moved from between her legs.

Hiccup removed his hands as fast as he possibly could. But Astrid saw.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Hiccup smiled and stood up in front of her. "Have a nice dream did we?" Hiccup then gestured to Astrid's hand in her panties.

She looked down and her eyes widened in horror, and withdrew her hand as fast as she could.

"Why were you touching me while I was asleep?" She couldn't bring herself to be mad, even though she wanted to. It looked sexy waking up and seeing him groping her.

Hiccup shrugged. "This guy told me, and I could not refuse." He then tapped his still hard bulge on his pants twice with his hand.

Astrid blushed at the sight, her face feeling extremely hot and as well as between her legs.

"I came in to wake you up, then you started mumbling my name. I couldn't help but watch, it was so sexy. You must have thrown the covers off last night. As you were mumbling, your hand went into your panties, and I couldn't resist a touch of your, you know." He gestured to Astrid's breasts.

Astrid looked down at them, and they were larger than she last saw, but she noticed something else.

"I understand. I probably would have done the same to you if I was in your position." Hiccup blushed, and his member gave an eager twitch in his pants at the thought. "But why did you make them bigger, and where is my bra?" She asked, now standing up.

"Uhh, I dunno why I made them bigger. Sexier to grope I suppose? I can make them smaller if you want, but they look awesome. As to your bra, it uh, snapped when they got bigger." Hiccup explained.

He reached down to the ground and lifted up the snapped bra. "I'll see if I can fix it." He mumbled.

He made the bra enlarge in size, and the end of it piece back together again.

Astrid took it from him and put it on. "Perfect. Thank you. And yes I like the size. That dream I had was so good, but nothing compared to the real you."

Astrid punched Hiccups arm hard. "That was for snapping my bra."

Hiccup jaw dropped, because she didn't say, 'That was for touching me.' That must have meant she liked it? She was pleasured that I did that? How did I end up with the best woman in the world?

She kissed him in thanks and gave his bulge a good squeeze in the process. "And that's for…everything else. You should listen to this guy more often. He's sexy." Astrid whispered sensually into his ear. As she patted his eager groin between his legs.

Hiccup shook nervously, "well, perhaps tonight you can see him in action. Shall I make that dream of yours come true?"

Astrid blushed and gasped at the thought. Smiling, she nodded excitedly.

"Come on, let's get on with the day first. Toothless is downstairs already making breakfast."

Astrid nodded and left Hiccups grip, turned around, and bent down to pick up her clothes. She did so purposefully and smirked. Her ass was perfectly positioned into Hiccups bulge. And she could practically feel it pulsating from his clothes.

Hiccup moaned, then laughed and stepped back. He gave her a slight slap on her rear end. "Calm down woman! Or I'll make this get bigger too." He gave her a quick grope that he couldn't resist on her butt.

Astrid smiled and began putting on her clothes.

"That sounds like a good threat to me." She smirked, as she tugged her pants up to her thighs.

Hiccup chuckled. "I'll just go and help Toothless with breakfast. See you downstairs."

"Yeah sure. Cya." She replied.

Hiccup left the room and went downstairs. He saw Toothless still as human, in the kitchen and slicing some bread. He also had a few fish next to him that looked ready to be put on the fire.

"Hey bud." Hiccup looked around, and didn't see Darkwing. "Where's Darkwing? Is she up yet?"

Toothless shook his head. "I haven't seen or heard her. I didn't want to wake her up if she was still asleep. I'd advise you to do the same."

Hiccup nodded. "I'll just peep in and check she's all right. But I won't wake her. Is that ok?"

Toothless nodded. "Of course, go ahead."

Hiccup walked quietly to Darkwings door, and opened it silently.

He looked in and saw her lying down on her rock slab. She was awake, and she was staring at me.

"Oh you're awake. How'd you sleep?" Hiccup asked kindly, swinging open the door and allowing the morning light to shine through.

Darkwing didn't make any sound, and I wouldn't have understood if she did either. She did not move, she just kept her eyes on me.

Hiccup began to get worried. He looked at her closer, and saw a drip of water escape her left eye. Upon a closer look, Hiccup discovered that the rock slab was soaked, and there were trails of water of either side of Darkwings head.

Hiccup gasped. "Oh my, what's the matter? Did you have a nightmare? Darkwing you're safe here, nobody is gonna hurt you." He tried to soothe.

Toothless heard him, and walked briskly to stand next to Hiccup.

Darkwings eyes immediately turned to Toothless.

"How could you?"

Toothless shook in fright in the way that Darkwing said those words. She sounded betrayed, as if something really bad happened. And she was looking at me the whole time.

Hiccup recognised the immediate change of expression from both dragons. Even though Toothless was human.

"I thought you loved me."

Astrid suddenly appeared behind Hiccup, "this looks serious, let's just get breakfast." She whispered into Hiccups ear, who nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

Toothless tilted his head in confusion. He turned into a Night Fury, and looked at Darkwing.

"What-"

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL!" She roared at him. She stood up and moved over to him.

Toothless backed off a bit, terrified and confused.

"I SAW YOU LAST NIGHT SLEEPING WITH HICCUP! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME?! AFTER ALL I'VE BEEN THROUGH, YOU _LIED_ TO ME?" She screeched, stomping her feet angrily. Resulting in the house shaking.

Realization smashed Toothless in the face. She crept in and saw him and Hiccup last night. It made sense now. He felt extremely guilty.

Hiccup and Astrid appeared back beside Toothless.

"What is going on?!" Hiccup yelled.

"Hiccup, she saw us last night." Toothless said as quickly as he could.

Hiccups face paled. Astrid had no idea what was going on. Hiccup repeated what Toothless said, and she gasped.

Astrid approached Darkwing. "Can I talk to you Darkwing? Privately?" She asked.

Darkwings eyes shifted to her, and she looked confused. Why was Hiccups mate not angry with him? Didn't she oppose that?

"Please?" Astrid pleaded.

Darkwing nodded and marched back to the rock slab.

"I'll take care of this. Girl talk. You two stay outside and don't listen in." She commanded. Eyeing both the distraught male Night Fury, and Hiccup.

They both nodded, and she shut the door.

Hiccup and I backed away from the door.

"Toothless, she will understand, calm down." Hiccup patted his best friend.

Toothless was speechless, her words were ringing in his head. 'How could you betray me? You lied to me?' Toothless collapsed to the ground. Sobbing and roaring, "I AM SO SORRY, I LOVE YOU DARKWING! I DIDN'T BETRAY YOU!"

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Hiccup slapped Toothless on his face with a fair amount of strength. Trying to get him to realise that Astrid was taking care of the situation.

Toothless growled at Hiccup, baring his teeth angrily at him. Hiccup stood defiant. "Calm down."

The large male Night Fury sighed, and walked over to the rock slab near the wall. Curling up and lying down frustrated & ashamed.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief, and went into the kitchen to resume making breakfast for everyone.

10 minutes later…

Toothless and Hiccup had not moved. Toothless was staring at Darkwings door. Ready to get up as soon as it opened. Hiccup was getting breakfast ready still.

He was just about to call out that it was ready, when suddenly Darkwings door opened, and Astrid stepped out.

She was smiling. She strolled out of the way, and Darkwing came out.

Toothless stood up, ears raised vertically. Glaring at Darkwing nervously.

Darkwing looked around till her eyes found her mate. As soon as she spotted him, she ran as fast as she could and tumbled into him. Not caring if she knocked over half the furniture. Licking him madly while screaming in the process that only he could understand.

While they were exchanging growls, whines and dragon talk, Hiccup and Astrid served up breakfast.

They set two baskets of fish on the rock slabs near where Toothless and Darkwing were talking. Then they themselves went to the dining table and started eating their own meal.

"Well done Astrid. You're the best person I've ever known." Hiccup grabbed Astrids hand and squeezed it lovingly.

She smiled back. With a mouth full of food, she replied, "you too." And we both laughed at the way she said it so muffled with food.

Several hours later, after all that was straightened out, Hiccup was chatting to Stoick. He was in good shape, and had a new prosthetic attached to his left arm. Much like Gobbers.

"You sure about this son? Going alone to Berserker Island only with Astrid, Toothless and Darkwing? Along with all the rest of the Berserkers and the Skrill?" Stoick inquired.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, we'll be fine. Don't worry. I just want to pass by Dagur in the cells before we go."

The Chief nodded, "be careful son. He's dangerous."

Hiccup smiled, and made his way to the prison cells with Toothless, while Darkwing and Astrid escorted the Berserkers to the docks.

As he approached the building the guards saluted him, and let them pass.

When they went inside, they were shocked as soon as they went up to Dagurs cell. It was empty.

"Dagur?"

No reply.

"Guards! He's escaped!" Hiccup yelled. The guards came rushing in, and gave Hiccup the keys to open the cell.

He opened it and barged in, glancing around.

That was all Hiccup could remember before hearing a loud battle cry, and feeling the weight of Dagur using all his might, to smash something onto his head from above. Plunging him into darkness.

Toothless roared. And shot a massive fireball at Dagur, which hit him square in the chest, melting his body. That was the end of Dagur.

"NOOO!" Screamed Toothless. Now back into human form.

Toothless ran and hugged Hiccup. His bleeding head lolling practically lifelessly.

"GUARDS GET EVERYONE! ANYONE! STOICK, ASTRID I DON'T CARE, HELP HIM!"

The guards sprinted away at once. Yelling their heads off for help.

"Hicc- up. No, I can't lose you again…" Toothless sobbed, crying desperately. He moved his hand to Hiccups chest, and felt a heartbeat.

He was instantly relived, but that washed away as the beating was getting slower and slower.

Toothless picked Hiccup, and turned and ran. But he accidently crashed into the side of the wall on his way out, a gash forming in the side of Toothless's human head.

"HELP! HICCUP!" he screamed.

As he ran, little did he notice or know that some of his blood from the gash dripped onto Hiccups skin, mixed in with some of his tears, and went into Hiccups mouth.

Darkwing's ears raised up. She could have sworn she heard something. It sounded like someone screaming.

Then she heard it again. But she wasn't the only one who heard it. Astrid turned around and heard it too.

They both turned around to see a young adult running through Berk holding someone in their hands.

Astrid looked to some nearby villages, "You guys, stay and guard the Berserkers."

They nodded and took her and Darkwings place.

Astrid's heart dropped when she saw what Toothless was carrying. Hiccup.

He was bleeding badly on his head, and appeared to be unconscious.

"HICCUP!" Both I and Darkwing screamed when we saw him.

Suddenly we saw Stoick running towards us, accompanied with the healer. "Take him to The Great Hall."

Toothless did so, and we all run up there together. The healer immediately started examining Hiccup. While Toothless, Astrid, Stoick and even Darkwing stood there shaking with fear.

Many thoughts were wondering through Toothless's head.

'How could I have let this happen? My first and best friend.

I can't lose him, not again. I nearly lost him. He's everything to me.' He started whimpering and whining. Darkwing tried and failed to comfort him.

Similar thoughts were crossing Astrids mind.

'Hiccup don't give up now. We've come too far! I love you, don't leave me alone. I can't live without you.

I want to live with you, no matter what. Come back to us, you hear me?'

The healer stood up, and faced the four of them. While staring at Stoick, with Toothless, Astrid and Darkwing behind, along with half village she said, "I am so sorry. He didn't make it."

Meanwhile…

"Am I dead?"

He was shocked at his own voice. Its sounds seemed to make his mind swirl. It repeated his phrase, as if he was surrounded in room, the voice bouncing and echoing off the walls.

All he could see was darkness. He didn't know where he was. What he was. How he got here, or what he was doing.

Then it hit him. He was smashed on the head by Dagur. His life memories came back to him, as if they were stolen but then given back. He knew he was Hiccup. He must be dead.

"That is a choice."

Hiccup looked around for the source of the voice, but he couldn't see anything. That voice sounded extremely familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Who's there?" I called out, my voice echoing around the place once again, almost giving me a headache.

"Someone who has been and will always be watching over you, Hiccup."

He knew that voice. It was a woman's voice. A soft, sweet, comforting and loving tone. One that he missed dearly since her death. He loved her.

"Mum?"

A brilliant light shone ahead of him. He shielded his eyes, otherwise it would have blinded him. He removed his arms, a glowing figure that was really bright, as if the sun was only shining on her, not her surroundings, approached.

Tears fell from his eyes at the sight. She was with his mother!

"Come here, my Hiccup." She opened her arms wide, smiling that oh so majestic and loving smile he adored.

Hiccup sprinted to her and hugged her with all his strength. She embraced him.

"Mum…I m-mmissssed you.." I stammered, I had not seen her for so many years, I had to make up for it in the hug.

She kissed my head and stroked my hair. "I've missed you too, my son."

After what felt like several long years, they broke apart.

"Hav-have you seen everything that I've done?" She smiled at him warmly, his heart instantly melting at the sight.

"Oh yes, and I am so proud of you. You have achieved what the gods aimed for. You ended two wars, even though you were expected to only end one at first. I am so sorry I wasn't there with you, in your childhood."

Hiccup nodded. "I wish you were, I had a terrible childhood. Your husband treated me like sheep."

Val shuddered at the memory, remembering looking down through the darkness and seeing the treatment of her son, not being able to do anything about it.

"Oh boy do I know. Believe me, he will get some when I see him." Val threatened. Thinking of how she will yell at him till he begs for forgiveness.

He chuckled, "But don't be too hard on him when the time comes. He has made up for it." Hiccup reminded her, smiling at his mother. Hiccup now came to realize how alike she and Astrid were.

The thought made him shudder, thinking of her and Toothless.

Oh no.

Toothless must be in terrible shape. So must be Astrid. They'll be distraught.

And Stoick, oh.

I am so sorry. Hiccup thought.

Val smiled at him.

"Hiccup, relax."

Hiccup looked back to his mother. "I am dead aren't I? There's no going back. My family and friends will suff-"

Val interrupted him. "As I said before, you have a choice."

_What?_

Hiccup looked at her, demanding an explanation with his expression.

Val smiled even more, and stroked his cheek. "Three choices to be exact. A certain Night Fury granted you this, unknowingly."

**End of Chapter 13.**

**This story is now officially my longest and still continuing story I have ever written! Woo hoo!**

**And still more to come! I wonder if I can make it to 80k? Or even 100k if I am extra lucky. The chances of this happening will greatly increase the more reviews, favourites & followers I receive!**

**Thanks for reviewing and everything, please keep it up!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

"Toothless? What did he do?" Hiccup immediately asked, hoping that he didn't sacrifice himself or something.

"Toothless unknowingly, let a drop of his blood and one of his tears drop into you, this brought an old myth into effect. Blood and a tear from a Night Fury is able to bring the being that the Night Fury holds the greatest bond to, back to life, or heal from a life threatening injury only once." Val explained.

"This brought the two of us together. And has allowed me to meet you again, and explain your three choices."

Hiccup nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Your first choice, is that if you want, you can stay here in the heavens with me, and eventually your friends and family will join us when they pass away."

"Your second choice, is to return back to life, and live your life as human. With no powers, you'll just be an ordinary human like everyone else."

Val smiled, as she started the third one, the one she thought he should do.

"You third and final choice, is the one I recommend you to go through with. You may return back to life, and have the ability to change from human into Night Fury & Night Fury into human at will. However, having this will make you lose all your powers except the ability to move and control certain things. Like body parts or moving things without touching them."

She gave Hiccup a wink at this.

"You will lose your Fire and Water ability. You'll only be able to control small things, nothing too large or it'll strain you. Causing loss of consciousness."

"If you choose the third option, you'll of course be able to use Fire as a Night Fury. But you will not be able to have children/mate with another when a Night Fury. When you're human, you can mate. Your human children will not gain any powers. They'll be average humans."

"Oh, and on a final note with the third option, you'll be able to understand dragon language when you're human or dragon. But you cannot speak it whilst being human, you can of course whilst being a Night Fury however. You can also speak English whilst being in your dragon form." She finally finished.

Hiccup had a headache, this was a lot of information to digest.

Hiccup was pretty much already sure which option he had picked.

"So, let me just ask a few things. Firstly, if I picked the third option, would I be able to go into a dragon/human hybrid? Like change my arms to dragon arms, or grow a tail while still being human, or even massive ears whilst being human?"

Val nodded and smiled. "Yes you'll have the ability to do that."

"Awesome. Secondly, what could the village think? Would they fear me or something? I don't want to be exiled." Hiccup was worried about the reaction the village would have to him becoming a dragon.

"Hiccup, they wouldn't do that. They all love you too much as you do for them." She soothed.

"Ok, I choose the third option. But I'll miss you mum. I am losing you after finally getting to know you for the first time." He cried, embracing her again.

"Shhh my dear. I will always be with you. In here." She patted my chest, right where my heart is.

"I love you, always have, and always will. I am so proud of you, my boy. Remember that." She waved at me as light started shining everywhere, her figure getting further and further away.

"I won't! I love you too mum!" I shouted back before the light took me.

**Back on Berk…**

Spitelout & Gobber were organising a funeral. Everyone was depressed, the news had quickly spread since the healer announced he was dead only a few hours ago.

Nobody had touched Hiccup since the healer announced it. They all just stood there, dumbfounded that he could just go that quickly.

Stoick had left to go and destroy Dagur, but then found his remains sizzled by Toothless's fire. He then left with the Berserkers and Skrill to go to their island. He took a number of soldiers and dragons with him, just in case.

Darkwing went to tell Stormfly and the other dragons at the Academy what had happened. Even though most had left with the chief.

Two beings however, had not moved since. Toothless and Astrid had not left Hiccups side once, or even considered moving away. They both sat in each other arms, crying endlessly over their loss. They were both still in The Great Hall, but they were alone, apart from Hiccups body.

Within the past few minutes, Hiccups head had stopped bleeding, and the wound on his head, as well as his fractured skull, had healed. Nobody knew that though.

Toothless chanced a glance at Hiccup, he hadn't looked at him he had his face buried in Astrids arms once the healer told him he was gone.

He noticed the blood had stopped coming out, and, no.

No.

Way.

"Astrid, look." He whispered. Astrid turned and stared at Hiccup noticing the lack of blood, and…

"His wound healed? That's impossible!" She whispered back.

"No it's not."

That voice did not sound like Astrid's or Toothless's. It didn't fit their voice boxes. No. That voice came from somebody else.

Hiccup opened his eyes, and sat up. Facing Toothless and Astrid. As if he had just woken up from a dream.

Astrid's eyes went to the back of her head, and fell backwards, passing out.

Toothless let out a yelp of shock, then shut his eyes tight, and smashed his hand into his head. Then he opened them.

"This has got to be a dream."

Hiccup smiled, "No my friend. It's not. I can explain."

Toothless smiled the largest smile I had ever seen, I was surprised it didn't tear his face in half.

He leapt up and charged into him, screaming "HICCUP!"

Hiccup fell backwards, with Toothless landing on top of him. Toothless swiftly changed into a Night Fury, and licked the entire boy.

"Ugh, you know that doesn't wash out bud."

Toothless purred and nuzzled his rider as much as he could before leaning back and changing back his human form.

"So, do you mind telling me exactly, _how_ you came back from the dead? Is this another new power Odin had granted you? Immortality?" Toothless asked. Looking at him expectantly.

Hiccup chuckled. "Not exactly. It's a long story."

"What happened to Dagur?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh he was taken care of. Believe me, if I didn't, Stoick or Astrid would have killed him for sure. I killed him straight after he smashed you with that plate. I fired a blast at him. He's destroyed." Toothless smiled at thought of seeing Dagurs remains.

"And what about the Berserkers? Oh and the Skrill?"

"Stoick is taking them along with some dragons and a few soldiers back to Berserker Island." The Night Fury in human answered. "Now please tell me why you're alive when you were dead moments ago, I am still not sure if this is a dream."

Hiccup opened his mouth, but before he could answer, Astrid shot up. Her eyes trying to refocus quickly.

"Uhh, what happened?" She mumbled. Touching her forehead dramatically.

"You passed out."

She eyes instantly refocused. And she stared at the source of the voice.

"Astrid, he's alive." Toothless turned and faced her.

She turned away from Hiccup, and mumbled to Toothless, "is this a dream?"

"Fortunately, no." Toothless smiled back.

"bb-b-but, how?" She stammered, still finding it impossible to believe that her husband has miraculously come back to life.

"Like I said to Toothless, It's a long story. But, just to cut it short, before I explain the whole thing to Berk, thank Toothless. Because he saved me and responsible for bringing me back. Thank you." Hiccup smiled and hugged his best friend.

Toothless didn't know what he meant, he didn't save him. The only thing he did was take him to the healer after kill Dagur.

Nevertheless, he smiled at Hiccup and gave him a hug. "Anytime."

"So yeah, there's a lot to explain. How about we go back to our house. Before I explain to the whole thing to the village?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, you can't just walk through the village! People will see you and pass out!"

"Oh right. Of course. Okay, well you two go back and find Darkwing, then go to the house. I will find my own way there." He smiled at them.

"Okay, but do try and avoid being seen." Astrid reminded. I nodded to them and they both left, quickly scurrying out of The Great Hall.

I followed soon afterwards, peeking out and noticing the villagers nearby. All walking around and doing their business, but they all looked glum, and un-happy.

'I'll change that soon.' Hiccup thought to himself.

He then crept out as quietly and stealthily as he could, until he found a place where no one was around.

"All right, time to see what being a Night Fury is like."

Hiccup held out his arms in front of him. Bit by bit, they were turning a metallic black. Starting from his nails, which morphed and become black, sharp claws. The metallic black spread up his arms, the scales beginning to grow and multiply.

Quickly glancing another look around, he took off all his clothes, boots-

'Wait a second! What about my prosthetic?! Will I be missing a leg whilst being a Night Fury?' Hiccup thought. It had never occurred to him.

As the top of Hiccups body kept changing, he took of his prosthetic.

His legs began to grow and widen, all turning completely black. He was also gaining muscle, far more than he had before. Even though he could have made more, he never could be bothered.

His ears moved to the back of his head, and began growing turning black.

Then, two big black scaly lumps started appearing on his back, rapidly stretching out and lengthening; another bulge appeared at the base of his spine, this one growing out into a long, black tail, two more pairs of wings growing from their sides. Now his teeth started to expand; some new one's emerge from his gums and the others just widening, only to sink back into his mouth

And the process kept on going for several more seconds.

Once it was done, Hiccup was slightly surprised that he didn't experience a single ounce of pain or discomfort during the transformation.

To his relief, there was a small puddle of water nearby, where he walked, well, stumbled, his way over there. It was the first time he had walked on four legs for crying out loud. Luckily, his leg was un-injured whilst being a dragon. He had 4 perfectly grown legs.

His appearance was exactly the same as Toothless, he seemed the exact same size. The only difference were his eyes. They were a brilliant deep forest green. While Toothless's stayed that acidic lighter green.

Hiccup then managed to pick up his clothes with his hands, err, paws I should say now, and tried to fly up.

It was a lot easier than anticipated. His wings powered him up high into the air. He angled down, and dragon instincts just took him. He flew, as if he had flown his entire life. Graciously gliding over Berk.

He noticed his best friend, along with his mate, and Astrid walking towards Hiccups house below. No one had noticed him.

He smirked to himself, and flew down behind his house, and flew in through the window.

He dumped the clothes on the floor, and bounded over to the door. Waiting to shock them when they entered.

He heard their approaching footsteps which his new hearing, and then a knock at door.

Hiccup cleared his deep and strong Night Fury throat. "Come in." That was the deepest voice Hiccup had ever heard in his life. His own voice shocked him. But it still sounded Hiccupy.

Astrid opened the door, and Hiccup smiled.

"WHOA!" Astrid fell backwards, crashing into Toothless and Darkwing from the sheer shock of seeing another Night Fury in the house.

"Who are you?! What are you doing in our house!" Toothless roared. Baring his teeth. Darkwing joined him, and snarled at the intruder.

Hiccup smiled. Then he realised something, Toothless just spoke in dragon language. He couldn't reply in dragon language, because Astrid wouldn't understand.

"Hey guys. It's me, Hiccup."

Toothless and Darkwings eyes widened, they both stopped growling, and this time it was their turn to pass out. They both collapsed to the ground.

Astrid's jaw dropped. First Hiccup gets back from the dead, and now he's a Night Fury? Is he becoming some sort of god?

Hiccup then quickly morphed back into his human form. Now naked, Astrid and he blushed. He summoned his clothes from upstairs, and fit them on.

"Come on, help me get these two inside." Hiccup spoke. Snapping Astrid out of her trance.

Together, they managed to heave the two fainted Night Furies into the house.

Gobber was working in the forge. He had stopped crying only about an hour ago. He was going to miss Hiccup dearly. He already was. His former apprentice was one of his best friends.

Gobber then heard what sounded like a dragon roar.

He stepped outside the forge, and glanced around till his eyes focused on the new house that belonged to Hiccup and his family.

The blacksmith noticed two Night Furies, presumably Toothless and his mate Darkwing growling and baring their teeth at something.

Gobber was worried. He put the blade down that he was holding, and slowly limped over there.

Suddenly, he noticed both Furies stop growling, and they both collapsed to the ground.

He was really worried now. He was limping as fast as he could, then he caught sight of two people dragging the Furies inside.

He couldn't identify them, but he ran his quickest over there.

As soon as he got to the door, he smashed it open with his hammer prosthetic he was wearing.

"What do you think you're doing to the Nig-"

He stopped short of what he was seeing. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me! Am I dreaming? Someone slap me on the face!" He yelled. Standing in front of, looking alive and in perfect shape, was none other than Hiccup. Astrid was here too.

"No you're not dreaming. I'll explain it all, don't worry." Hiccup spoke. This made Gobber almost faint.

Gobber sprinted and tackled him to the floor.

"HICCUP MY MAN! How the in the name of Thor-"

"Gob- Can't breathe-" Hiccup choked, his face turning slightly blue. His face being squished to the ground. Astrid chuckled at the sight.

Gobber jumped off him and hauled him to his feet.

Toothless and Darkwing began to stir, moving some limbs around.

"Huhhh…what?" Mumbled Toothless un-intelligently. In dragonese.

"Come on you two, get up. I've got some explaining to do."

The sound of Hiccups voice bounced off the walls, bringing both Night Furies to his full attention. Sitting up, and watching him expectantly.

Hiccup sighed. This is gonna take a fair amount of explaining.

20 minutes later…

He had just finished. They were all very surprised to hear about Val. And what Toothless had knowingly done for him. Unknown to them, Toothless felt very happy and proud of himself.

**End of Chapter 14.**


	15. Chapter 15

**(Please read text at the bottom of page **_**AFTER**_** you've read the chapter. Thank you!)**

**Chapter 15.**

"Meeting Val must 'ave been emotional for ya." Gobber was the first to speak after Hiccups explanation.

Hiccups smile vanished. Saddened. "Yeah, it was."

"I can't wait to hear Stoicks reaction to this. I reckon that was funny how she said that Stoick will cop a beating!" Gobber chuckled.

Hiccups smile returned. "Yeah same. I am grateful you all believe me, but I am weary to bring this to the village's attention."

"Ah don't worry, they'll get through it." Darkwing spoke. Hiccup turned to her. "I hope so."

Darkwing has a little aback, but then remembered that he could understand her.

Hiccup was wondering what Stoicks reaction to this could be, oh, thinking of him… "How long ago did Stoick leave? I hope he and the dragons are all right."

"Yeah. It's been nearly several hours now. Maybe we should go on a flight and see." Toothless perked up at Astrid's suggestion. Eager for a fly. And he wasn't the only one eager to fly, Darkwing looked excited too. Both Night Furies had raised ears, and looked like an excited puppy about to get a treat.

"All right, yeah let's go on a fly. Gobber, can you and Spitelout look after the village while we're gone?" Hiccup asked.

He nodded and marched out the door.

"Astrid you don't have to come-"

"No, I'd like to come." She interrupted immediately. Jumping eagerly onto Darkwing.

Hiccup suddenly got a thought.

"Hey Astrid, do you see Stormfly much anymore? She doesn't seem to be around. You're always riding Darkwing, how does Stormfly feel?"

She looked down. "I don't really know. She mainly has become her own dragon I suppose. I seem to get on with Darkwing better. I'll talk to Stormfly sometime soon. Thanks for bringing it up."

Hiccup nodded.  
"I'll be spotted if I ride on Toothless. I'll just be a Night Fury myself."

He then unscrewed his prosthetic.

Hiccup changed into a Night Fury. Unfortunately, he forgot to take his clothes off too. So they got shredded as his body rapidly changed.

"Oh fucking damn it!" He swore, as his tail came out, followed by his wings.

"Though it's about time I got some new clothes. I think I'll make some armour and stuff. But I'll think about that later."

Astrid smiled at a thought. "You won't even have to wear any while making them!"

Hiccup laughed, Astrid really was keen on him. "We'll see missy. Let's go."

And with that, the three Night Furies with only one rider, flew out the door.

As they soared high into the sky, Toothless like felt there was something out of place. "It doesn't feel right not having you on my back. I rarely fly alone nowadays." Toothless commented in dragonese, glancing at the black empty saddle on his back, and making it disappear.

"I am sure you'll get used to it." Darkwing added. "I flew pretty much all my life with no rider, as you did Toothless till you met Hiccup of course."

"What are you all saying?" Astrid suddenly interrupted.

"Sorry Astrid, we were all speaking dragon language. Toothless just said that it doesn't feel right not having me on his back as his rider. Darkwing said that he'd get used to it." Hiccup translated.

As they kept on flying, they all kept their eyes peeled for any sign of ship, dragon or Berserker Island.

"Hey bud can I hop on? My wings are a little tired. I've never flown this much before." The Night Fury with forest green eyes mentioned. Glancing at his brand new wings which were a little sore.

"Sure thing!" Night Fury with lighter acidic green eyes replied.

Hiccup smiled and flew over Toothless, then changed human and landed on the saddle on his feet.

"Ahh Hiccup?" Astrid quipped, glancing said Viking.

"What?" Hiccup felt that his crotch was hurting a little from the position. He had no idea why, but he didn't bother looking or thinking about it.

Darkwing burst into laughter. Promptly followed by Astrid.

Toothless was confused. He then looked up and around at Hiccup. His eyes widened and he burst into laughter too.

"What are you all laughing- OH…FUCK!"

Hiccup face palmed. How could he possibly forget such a crucial detail? He cursed his own stupidity.

He had forgotten that he turns naked when he transforms. So he was riding Toothless in middle of the sky with Darkwing and Astrid around, and he was NAKED! So that's why his balls hurt a little. He put weight on them and squished them into the saddle.

"You look awesome like that. You should fly naked more." Astrid marvelled, she could not keep her eyes off him for a second. Her eyes travelled down his legs, stopping at his crotch for a moment, before glancing back up and onto those broad shoulders and handsome face.

She also observed his lovely brown hair waving in the wind. He was the perfect Viking. Not matter how stupid or clumsy he can be, she loved her husband.

The words Astrid said sparked Hiccup to become aroused, whilst flying! He still sat there naked, silently enjoying it. Also loving Astrid's wandering eyes.

"Someone is excited. I can feel the heat radiating off you through the saddle!" Toothless hinted. Smiling as he thought of the aroused Viking on top of him.

"Okay that's enough! I'll go back to being a Night Fury." Hiccup didn't really want to, but if they found a ship or something, he really didn't want to be naked.

He changed back, and flew in the air.

After about half an hour of silence and no sign of boats, Darkwing noticed one.

"Hey over there! There's a boat!" She shouted.

Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless looked where her face was pointing, and sure enough, there was a boat. But they were too high up to see it clearly.

"Darkwing has spotted a ship. Let's fly down and have a look." Hiccup announced and translated for Astrid.

They all nodded and flew down.

It was Berk ship, and they saw Hookfang and Meatlug sitting at the front. While a few Berkian villagers in the middle navigating and operating the ship. They also saw a large burly figure with a huge red beard standing at the back.

"All right. Let's go and see them. Astrid you go first with Darkwing."

She nodded at Hiccups command, and together they flew down and landed on the ship.

Toothless followed after a few seconds, and then so did I. Luckily there was only just enough room for all of us.

"Chief, how did it go?" Astrid approached, hopping off Darkwing.

Stoick turned to her, after recognising Darkwing and Toothless, but he didn't know the third Night Fury, but he didn't care at the moment.

"Surprisingly better than expected. The Berserkers agreed and forged an alliance with us. The Skrill leader talked to the other Skrills, and managed to convince them to end the war for the best between them and the Night Furies." Stoick answered.

"That's great!" Toothless interjected. Transforming human and striding over to Stoick.

"Thank you." Toothless thanked the chief, and held out his hand.

Stoick shook his hand manly. "You're welcome. Oh, and who is this Night Fury? I haven't seen this one before. He or she looks a lot like you Toothless."

Toothless and Astrid turned to me.

He had to reveal himself, he knew it. There were villagers here too, besides Dad. But I must. Delay any longer and it'll get worse.

Hiccup transformed as quickly as he could back into his naked human self. He covered his crotch with his hands. Well, as much as he could. His genitals were too large to be covered up by his hands.

"Dad, it's me. Hiccup, I am alive."

Stoick froze. He blinked several times. Unsure if what he was seeing was real. The villagers behind gasped, as they only saw Hiccups rear. But they heard his voice.

Hiccup turned around, and looked at the villagers. They gasped again, handing covering their mouths.

He turned back to face his father.

"So-son? H-how?" The Chief stuttered. Unable to keep his voice from doing so from the sheer shock.

"Long story."

Stoick smiled and sprinted at Hiccup. Bringing him into a massive embrace.

"Oh my boy, you're ALIVE!" He hugged him, he loved his son as he loved Val now. He did not want to lose him, when he thought he did.

Hiccup mentally swore that if he hadn't done all that training and bulking up, his father strength would have crushed him by now.

"Son, you were a Night Fury a minute-"

Stoick couldn't even complete his sentence as his son suddenly transformed into a beast that took the form the Night Fury that he saw only moments ago.

"Yeah. One of the several new powers I have gained. But I also lost a couple." Hiccup explained, adding even more shock that he could speak English whilst being a different animal.

All the villagers backed off a little at the sight before them. Slightly afraid, this boy had some power. Even Hookfang and Meatlug looked a little scared.

Hiccup glanced at the villagers. "Please don't fear me. I would never harm anyone in the village. It's me Hiccup."

To prove the point, he transformed back to his human self.

"Uhh, you happen to have some spare clothes would you Dad?"

Stoick snapped out of his line of thought, and nodded. "Anyone got any spares clothes down below?" He called out to his fellow tribesman.

A few man nodded and scurried below the deck, emerging seconds later with a few clothes.

Hiccup through them on, proving a little loose. He really needed to make his own clothes sometime soon. He placed a dark green tunic on, along with very baggy brown trousers.

"So Hiccup, tell me, how did…this all happen?" Stoick asked, waving his hand at Hiccups body.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Dad, for the hundredth time, you just gestured to all of me." Everyone burst out laughing.

And so began all the explaining for the second time, and definitely not the last.

Everyone believed him, thankfully. Stoick was amazed, yet now fearful of his wife in heaven.

When they finally arrived back on Berk, most of the village came down to the docks, Hiccup stood behind Toothless as his hiding. Along with Astrid and Darkwing.

"Where is he?" "Stoick is he here?" "Is it true?" "I don't see him!"

All these voices came from all the villagers, Gobber must have gobbled out the information!

"QUIET!" Stoick roared.

Immediately, everyone shut up at once. And all stared at the chief. Gobber & Spitelout barged their way to stand next to Stoick.

"You told them all about Hiccup didn't you?" The Chief whispered into his friends' ear.

"Obviously, look at them all." The blacksmith replied, smiling.

Stoick sighed. "All right. Come on out Hiccup."

Toothless and Darkwing separated, revealing Hiccup standing next to Astrid and holding hands.

The villagers gasped. And the dragons went wide eyed as they saw Hiccup.

Hiccup and Astrid strolled towards the villagers. "Yes guys. He is back. I am sure that whatever Gobber told you is true. Toothless saved him, and yes he can turn Night Fury." Astrid spoke.

Hiccup turned to her. "Thank you, for summing that up."

She gave a chuckle.

Moments later, they saw the Dragon Academy members walk to the front, Fishlegs holding Ruffnuts hand, Tuffnut and Snotlout walking too.

"Hey cousin. Good to have you back." Snotlout greeted.

"Thanks man." Hiccup thanked his cousin. "Come on, let's go up to the catapult and have a talk." Fishlegs suggested out of the blue.

So they left the village to think to themselves, and by now the sky was turning darker. The sun was going down as the group made their way up to the catapult. Their dragons all followed.

They all took their seats, Astrid and Hiccup sitting together. Same as Ruffnut & Fishlegs, while Snotlout and Tuffnut sat together.

"Hiccup, can you make a fire?" Tuffnut asked, gesturing to the fire pit.

"Sorry Tuff, can't do. I don't have my Fire or Water powers anymore." Hiccup apologised.

"WHAT!" Screeched Fishlegs. "What powers do you have?" His eyes going round in curiosity.

"Well, I can turn into a Night Fury. And I still can control certain things and body parts. I can also understand dragon language whilst being either human or dragon, and speak it whilst being a dragon."

Tuffnut started rubbing a few sticks together, and started a fire in the fire pit, then sat back up on the bench. Barf and Belch sat behind them, closing their eyes for a nap.

Hookfang sat lazily around Snotlout, Stormfly sat next to Meatlug, who was beside Fishlegs.

Toothless and Darkwing sat behind Hiccup & Astrid. Chatting to themselves, but Hiccup wasn't listening, and therefore was slightly startled when suddenly he got a nudge from his dragon from behind.

"What is it bud?" Hiccup asked. Turning to face him.

"Darkwing and I were wondering if we could go off for a bit by ourselves. We'll just go to the cove for a bit. Is that all right?" He asked.

"Of course buddy. You don't need to ask, go for it. When you both come back, we'll either be here or in our house." Hiccup answered.

He nodded, then said, "If you hear some loud roars, you'll know it's us." Toothless whispered, then he and Darkwing took off.

'What?' Hiccup thought, as he watched them fly off towards the forest. 'What was that supposed to mean?'

"Hey Hic, where did they go?" Ruffnut piped up, glancing to the Night Furies that just disappeared.

"They went off to the forest for some time alone. I am not sure why." He answered truthfully.

"Ohhhh they're gonna get some!" Snotlout sniggered.

Hiccup hit realisation. Of course, Snotlout was right. "Yeah, I actually think you're right. Toothless whispered to me that if we hear some loud roars tonight, we'll know its them!"

Everyone burst into laughter, Fishlegs turned bright red too as he laughed. He obviously had something on his mind.

"Got any girls on the horizon Snotlout?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid decided to sit on Hiccups lap for some reason, they smiled and exchanged a quick kiss. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid's chest. Then turned to Snotlout for an answer.

"Naa, I don't know any other than Astrid and Ruff. I wish I did though." Snotlout admitted. Tuffnut perked up, "Yeah same here."

Ruffnut decided to do the same as Astrid, so she sat on Fishlegs lap, who blushed madly.

"Ah don't worry. I am sure you'll meet someone soon." Hiccup assured them both. They stared at the fire, watching its flames slowly devour the wood.

There were a few more minutes of silence, before it was broken by Fishlegs. "So Hiccup, can we see what you look like a Night Fury?"

The other all perked up at the question.

"Yeah I guess. But I look exactly the same as Toothless. Only difference is my eye colour."

Astrid hopped off him so he could get changed.

"Oh yeah, I don't want to tear these clothes so I'll just take them off before I change." Hiccup admitted.

He did so, then changed into his Night Fury form.

The teens awed at his appearance. Amazed.

"Awesome!" The twins cheered in unison. "Yeah, that's really cool Hic!" Fishlegs added in. "Whoa cuz, that's cool." Snotlout observed too.

"Thanks guys." Hiccup shot some fire into the pit, further igniting it. Then changed back to his normal self & getting changed.

"Can you hear that?" Astrid suddenly whispered.

Everyone listened, off in the distance, they could have sworn that they heard some roars.

"Hah, Toothless is having fun." Tuffnut chuckled.

"So when are you two gonna do it?" snickered Snotlout. Raising his eyebrows at Hiccup & Astrid.

Fishlegs blushed, while Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Whenever we want." Astrid replied, before quickly running over and punching Snotlout, then resuming her position on Hiccups lap.

Astrid could have sworn she felt something harden against what she was sitting on. She smiled and gave Hiccup a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, would you like to play a game?" Ruffnut asked us all.

"Sure." Everyone replied at once. "Let's play truth or dare."

"Okay." Everyone said.

"Here are the rules." Hiccup started. "If you refuse a truth or a dare, you have to pick the second option that you get given."

"Agreed." "Hiccup you go first." Snotlout said.

"All right. Fishlegs, truth or dare?" "Truth." He replied immediately.

"When did you fall in love with Ruffnut?"

Fishlegs blushed, especially as all eyes especially Ruffnuts fell on him. "That's just perfect!" Fishlegs cursed under his breath quietly.

"Ever since I first saw her." He replied. "Awww!" Ruffnut hugged him and smashed her lips onto him.

We all laughed. "Fish, your turn."

Once they finished, Fishlegs spoke up. "Tuffnut. Truth or dare?" "Dare." He said.

"I dare you tooooo, kiss Belch on his lips!" Tuffnut looked disgusted. "Fine."

He walked over to his Zipplebacks head, and gave the quickest kiss he could. Belch immediately opened his eyes, and glared at Tuffnut, before pushing him away, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

"Ohhh I am hurt! I am very much hurt!"

We all laughed, then Tuffnut sat down again. "Ruffnut, truth or dare?" "Truth."

"Have you ever had a crush Hiccup?"

She blushed, then said, "Yes I did, but that was before Fishlegs and I started dating."

Hiccup chuckled.

"Astrid, truth or dare?" "Dare." She replied, facing the twin.

"I dare you to kiss Snotlout on the lips." Astrid face turned furious. "No way, pick something else!"

"Fine, as a truth then, have you sucked Hiccup off yet?"

Hiccup blushed again, as Astrid felt him get hard yet again underneath her. "Yep. Many times." She said proudly.

Hiccup could not help but smile at his wife's confidence.

"Hiccup, truth or dare?" Astrid asked her husband. "Tru- no dare." He replied.

"I dare you to-"she then whispered into his ear so the others couldn't hear. Hiccup smiled at the dare and nodded.

"No fair, what was the dare?" Snotlout complained.

Suddenly, Fishlegs's, Ruff & Tuff's and Snotlouts helmet flew off them, went down into the village below.

"Astrid dared me to use my power to hide all your helmets somewhere in Berk. I have used my power to hide them either under buildings, on a roof, and on the ground in random places in town. And if you don't find them and get back here by the time the sun has disappeared, you have to run around Berk naked whenever I tell you to."

Everyone's jaw dropped in shock and fright. "STARTING NOW! GO!" He yelled.

Everyone immediately sprinted to their dragons, and flew down into the village, frantically flying around to try and find their helmets.

"Great idea Astrid." Hiccup chuckled. Glancing at the sun nearly touching the horizon.

"I thought so." She added.

Hiccup couldn't wait any longer and crashed his mouth into hers in a passionate kiss. Astrid wrapped her arms around him, and kissed back with just as much force. Their lips sweetly rubbing up and sucking against each other's, and their tongues intertwining.

Astrid pushed herself against Hiccups stomach, her breasts pressing up against his chest, Hiccup moaned at the contact. And brought one hand around her back, while the other softly groped her breasts.

Astrid couldn't wait to get into bed with him tonight. She hadn't been taking that green liquid anymore, she wanted to have children the next time they had sex. She better tell him that.

They finally broke apart, gasping for air. Astrid sought this opportunity.

"Hiccup, I want to have children."

Hiccup froze. Then smiled widely. "You really have remarkable timing Astrid, I was literally just about to ask if you would like to. But you better stop taking that liquid then."

She smiled back. "I stopped just after we last had sex. Which also was our first time. I am all ready for tonight, I thought how Toothless and Darkwing did it tonight, and maybe we could too."

Hiccup nodded enthusiastically. "Sounds good to me."

Suddenly we heard the flapping of wings, and a Gronckle appeared, carrying Fishlegs and his helmet. Hiccup immediately looked at the horizon, the sun was about halfway down.

"Well done Fish, you made it!" Hiccup congratulated. "Oh thank Thor." He sighed in relief. Collapsing onto the ground.

A few minutes later, A Zippleback appeared, carrying two riders. Both with helmets.

Once again, Hiccup glanced at the sun. It was close but still hadn't sunk into the ocean. "Well done, you two just made it."

They cheered and sat down.

Hiccup watched the sunset, and finally it set. The sun disappeared. The sky quickly darkening by the minute.

Hookfang then appeared, carrying an angry Snotlout, but he had his helmet.

"Snotlout, you're the last one back. Everyone else made it back in time. You didn't. You will run around the village naked when I tell you to." Hiccup smirked at him.

"Grrr, I hate you cousin!" He sat down angrily next to the others.

"You're welcome. And to get it out of the way, you have to run around starting from your house, to the Great Hall, then down to the Academy, then back to your house. Starting at first light tomorrow morning. And don't you forget!"

Snotlout just nodded and accepted reluctantly.

"All right, let's go to bed now guys. See you all tomorrow. And don't forget to watch the show at dawn tomorrow!" Hiccup smiled his friends.

They all chuckled, except for one. "See ya." And with that, they all left, Snotlout rather stomped down.

When they arrived back at the house, Astrid went in first, then Toothless & Darkwing arrived back. Both with huge grins on their faces. Hiccup quickly whispered to Astrid, "Meet me in our room, I'll just chat to these two quickly." She nodded and strolled off.

"Ahhh, I heard you two had a great time!" Hiccup chuckled excitedly. "Those roars from the distance, shall we be expecting some baby little Night Furies running around sometime soon?"

Darkwing laughed and Toothless just slapped Hiccup with his tail.

"Haha, but seriously now, how long do you think till you have a hatchling Darkwing? Does it come out as an egg or live young?" Hiccup asked, after all, he'd need to prepare the house for babies.

"It should be about 2 months till I lay the egg, then another 2 months till it hatches. But you know the egg explodes when it hatches, so it's probably best to let me and Toothless look after the egg in the cove or somewhere and let it hatch before it lives here with us." Darkwing answered.

Hiccup nodded. "All right, perfect! I understand. Congratulations you two! By the way, Astrid and I may make a little noise tonight, so try and ignore it." Hiccup blushed at his own words.

"Get in there mate!" Toothless pushed Hiccup inside, laughing.

**End of Chapter 15.**

**Over 10,200+ views, over 73,000+ words, 30 favourites, 31 followers, and 40 reviews! Awesome work! This story had overtaken all my others! It has more views and more words than any other.  
****Thanks everyone & keep it up!**

**So, we've got the possibility of baby/babies Night Fury/ies coming into the story! As well as possible kid/s for Hiccup & Astrid.  
**_**Any ideas for names, and gender for the kids of both dragon and human? I'd like to hear some ideas!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**I apologise to those who wanted read Toothless's and Darkwing's fun that night. I don't like to/don't think I can/nor want to read or write that kinda stuff. HumanXHuman & some HumanXDragon is all right (I don't think I will write that), but I can't/won't write DragonXDragon sorry. I will write affection and stuff, not anything graphically sexual between the two.**

**Note: The following chapters will contain many elements of the DreamWorks Dragons: Season 1 - Riders Of Berk: Episode 3 - Animal House.**

**I am certainly NOT turning this fic into a series of TV episodes, I only wanted this one, because it raises a valid point. I might include another in the future, we'll see.**

**ALSO NOTE: I have decided to replace Mildew with Gothi, so Gothi lives on the other side where Mildew is supposed to. But Gothi is still the elder and healer, she does not have any Mildew characteristics.**

**Chapter 16.**

As Hiccup went inside his own room he shared with Astrid, he saw Darkwing going into Toothless's room. 'I suppose that'll make more space and room for babies in the other rooms for us all.' Hiccup thought.

"You gonna join me or what?"

Hiccup turned and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

There was a steaming tub full of hot water in their room, which a certain blond Viking had just occupied. Hiccup noticed her clothes on the floor, and Astrid herself was sitting in the tub and looking at me expectantly.

"Wow Astrid. Where did all this come from?" He asked, as he slowly and teasingly began to strip himself. Unbuttoning his shirt to start off with. He didn't want to use power.

"I got it from Mum. The tub that is, the water was heated up by Stormfly. She left afterwards." She answered. Her eyes seemed to be glued to Hiccups body.

"Awesome."

Hiccups shirt joined the pile of Astrid's clothes on the floor. Exposing his well-toned chest, his newly acquired 6 six pack abs from training, and some chest hair, though it was only minimal.

Astrid couldn't take it anymore, so she ducked her head under the water, then resurfaced. Trying to avoid watching his body until he was in the water with her.

Hiccup admired her as his hands started untying his trousers, preparing to release the beast beneath that was very excited. He admired how the water dripped off Astrid's hair, her skin, and the water droplets dripping off her beautiful breasts. Her skin shining from the light of the candles.

Hiccup finally deposited the rest of his, well, the random Vikings clothes (which reminded him that he needed to make some more), on the floor, and hopped into the tub slowly to join his wife.

They both could not keep their eyes off each other, as they sat there. It was a tight fit, but they managed it.

"I just wanted to be warmed up for later." Astrid finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, this water sure is hot. Along with the beautiful women sitting in it too." Hiccup smiled at her.

"Aww." She smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss. Which proved difficult because of the positions they were both in. Nonetheless, she managed to accomplish it, while nearly splashing half the water out.

"So, any body enhancements that you would like? Or would like for me?" Astrid's husband asked, it sounded like a good question.

"I can think of a few, why don't you mess around with me and yourself? Do whatever you want." Astrid giggled, excited about what he could to her.

"All right then, you asked!" He smiled back.

Astrid suddenly started to feel very aroused. Even though she already was, her feeling intensified. Her legs were spreading apart on their own accord, exposing herself.

As she took a look and a smile at Hiccup, she noticed something.

A certain piece of flesh from Hiccups groin area was rapidly growing in length. It was heading directly for Astrid. His manhood was enlarging fast, and moving around in the water like an eel.

But instead of his member diving into her legs, it snaked its way up Astrids body, and pushed itself between Astrids breasts, twitching and forcing itself between them.

His shaft now was at least a couple metres long. But thankfully not too thick.

Astrid moaned as the member repeatedly thrust itself between her two boobs, and curled around them like a snake around its prey. It groped them and poked them, enticing moans from them both.

Suddenly Hiccups dick retreated insanely fast back to its normal size and spot, and Astrid started to feel another sensation.

She was being pushed up, her back was no longer resting on the tub's side. Something behind her was instead.

She glanced behind and she saw and felt her rear end expanding, its beautiful creamy tanned skin expanding and growing against her, it was an awesome feeling.

A few seconds later, her ass was back to normal size, and was moved by an unseen force as she was sitting on Hiccup, he used his power to turn her around, so her ass was positioned on his lap.

She felt her ass growing again, slower this time. And she felt something harden and stiffen against it as she did. Hiccup brought his hands around and cupped her breasts, which he also made expand.

But this time, he tried something different. After expanding them to a certain desirable size, he made them move of their own accord. She felt her ass moving unnaturally too, rubbing up against him.

She felt her breasts moving around, her nipples were stretching desperately to get onto Hiccups hands. Her breasts filled themselves into his palms, and he slowly jiggled them. It was such an erotic fantasy.

The feeling of her ass moving and growing on his man bits, and her breasts doing the same in his hands, Hiccup could not imagine a more pleasurable experience.

"I think it's time we hurry up and have sex. If you continue this torture, I might have my orgasm before we even do it!" Astrid moaned.

Hiccup snapped out of his pleasure, and released his powers and reverted Astrid back to normal.

"Good idea, I was thinking along the same lines." He chuckled.

Astrid slipped out of the bath, closely followed by Hiccup. They seized their towels, and dried themselves.

Once done, they both dropped the towels, and seized each other, arms wrapping around each other, and their lips locking in a desperate kiss.

As they did this, they were subconsciously walking towards their bed together, while they were naked, they slipped in and had sex for their second time. But this time, it would hopefully result in Astrid getting pregnant, as they had wished for.

**Morning…**

Toothless woke up to the sound of screaming. But he instantly knew who it was and smiled to himself knowing that he didn't give a shit about it.

It didn't sound like a terrified, 'run for your life or you'll die' scream. It sounded like a scream that meant 'I can't believe I have to and I am doing this' sort of scream.

Darkwing heard it too and smiled at Toothless's reaction.

Hiccup and Astrid however, heard the scream and thought it was bad, I heard them quickly shuffle on their clothes, yank the door open, and sprint down stairs, followed by another door slam opening.

Hiccup and Astrid then burst into laughter, unable to control themselves.

Running around the village screaming was none other than Snotlout Jorgenson. There were mostly two things out of place here, one, was that he was screaming and he wasn't being chased by anyone or anything. Second, was that he was naked.

They watched his as he ran down to the Academy, then back up through the village. By now, everyone was awake, and either covering their or their children's eyes from the horrid sight, or laughing their heads off.

Even Stoick watched, slightly amused at this boys idiocy. He wouldn't have done that willingly, the Chief thought, he must have made a bet and lost, or a dare game.

Suddenly there was a massive figure charging behind Snotlout, running at him as he headed towards his home.

Everyone recognised this figure as Spitelout. Snotlouts father. He must be furious and embarrassed like hell.

Both Hiccup and Astrid felt guilt well up inside them. They hoped this wouldn't turn out too bad, for any of them.

"HICCUP! ASTRID! A HAND PLEASE?"

Both of those Vikings, along with the Night Furies who just emerged out of the house, turned at the sound of the familiar voice.

Fishlegs was holding Tuffnut by his ear, and Ruffnut by her hand. Only Ruffnut seemed to have some control of herself.

Tuffnut was frantically trying as hard as could to get out of the other man's grip, with no success, he looked mad.

Hiccup chuckled, and his family strolled over to them.

"What's the matter Tuff?" Hiccup asked.

Tuffnut stopped struggling and looked at Hiccup. "I want to kill Snotlout for waking me up this morning by fucking screaming his head off, as he ran naked around town!" Tuffnut then tried to make a leapt towards Snotlouts house, but he was grabbed again by Fishlegs.

"TUFF for Thors sake! You can get him later! Calm down." Ruffnut finally had enough of her brother, as she marched around and slapped him.

"How was your night Fish?" Astrid asked politely, all of them ignoring the fight that had just broken out between the nuts.

He smiled warmly at the question. "Oh great! Ruff and I had a great chat last night after we left you all from the catapult." He answered. And blushed for some reason.

"Jeez, it's cold this morning. Look, there's snow everywhere!" Fishlegs pointed around, and sure enough, there was snow that had fallen onto some roof tops, and snow covered the mountains around Berk.

"Wow, I didn't notice the cold till you said it!" Astrid piped up.

Hiccup glanced again the snow slopes, an idea formed in his head. But he'd bring it up later.

"Let's have breakfast, I am staving." Toothless complained in dragonese, Darkwing nodded in agreement.

"Over-eating reptiles..." Muttered Hiccup under his breath. Earning him a slap from Toothless's tail. "Oi, I heard that! And you can't talk! You're a Night Fury too!"

Hiccup smirked. "Not now I am not. And you know full well you can change human and eat less." He shot back in English.

"Yeah but then Darkwing gets jealous-" Darkwing then slapped Toothless with her tail. 'What is it with slapping tails?' Thought Hiccup.

"I do NOT! I have no desire whatsoever to be human!" She retorted.

"What are you all going on about?" Astrid suddenly entering the conversation.

"Nothing." Toothless, Darkwing and I said at once. "Good. Now let's get some breakfast." She stated. Marching off to The Great Hall.

Toothless smirked, and they all followed the blond.

Meanwhile, on the farms in Berk…

Ingrid, Astrid's mother was helping a man slightly younger than herself began their farming for the day.

As soon as they reached the paddock, they saw a wild Deadly Nadder and a Monstrous Nightmare picking on each other. They weren't furious, just a little picky is what it seemed.

The animals ran to the corners of the paddock, terrified.

"Oh not again, you go on now. Get get, shoo!" Ingrid exclaimed, waving her arms around trying to shoo the Nadder away, which worked.

Her assistant did the same with the Nightmare. Then they got the animals ready.

"Okay, it's time Bucket." Ingrid said calmly.

He nodded and went to fetch the eggs from the chickens.

Ingrid herself just put her hand underneath the yak to begin milking, when a voice came from behind. "Eh, chickens lay eggs right?"

Ingrid sighed, withdrew her arm and hand, & turned around to face Bucket. As he was called. He was called that for one obvious reason. He wore a sliver bucket on his head. Nobody knows why he keeps wearing it, but he never takes it off.

When he was young, apparently someone knocked an empty bucket onto his head, and since then he had always liked buckets. He always keeps the same one on now, and never takes it off under_ any _circumstances. Now Bucket was never a smart man, in fact, nobody ever said it, but we all knew he was actually quite un-intelligent. Lots of people believe it because the bucket is too tight.

"Do we really need to go over this again?" Ingrid moaned, annoyed.

"No." Bucket sighed disappointedly. He wished he was smarter. Bucket looked a sheep nearby, and picked it up. He looked under it to see if there were any eggs.

Ingrid shut her eyes in annoyance, then opened them and walked up to him. "Apparently, we do."

"Well. Pay attention bucket." 'For the hundredth time.' She thought. "Wool." She said clearly, pointing to the sheep.

"Eggs." She then pointed to the chickens. "Milk." She pointed to the yaks.

"Is that so hard now, see?"

Bucket looked around at all the animals, blankly. Then turned to face her, not understanding.  
"Uhhh, observe." She reassured.

She walked over to the Yak she was about to milk and placed her hand under it.

"Just grab the utter, like so, and pull." She hinted clearly. But nothing came out. No milk dripped into the bucket.

"Pull." She said again, frustrated and confused as to why the milk didn't come up. She pulled again, and yet no result.

"Pull!" She said angrily, but the yak had enough yanking, and kicked with one leg, hitting her on her chest and sending her backwards, but not hurt too badly. Just a bruise.

"Uh oh. I think we're empty. That's not good." Ingrid remarked.

An hour later, on the slopes of Berks Mountains…

Hiccup was riding Toothless, while Astrid was with Darkwing. We were all sliding down the mountain slope.

"YAAAAHOOOOO!" Hiccup cheered, as hid slid down the mountain slope on Toothless's back, feeling the wind in his face.

Astrid chuckled and cheered with joy from Darkwings back.

Hiccup angled Toothless, as they dodged tree after tree, going up little ramps and flying back down to the slope, they were having a ball.

Astrid and I looked at each other, and she sped up. Speeding down the hill.

Astrid smiled mischievously to herself and whispered to Darkwing, "Let's throw some snow at them!" Darkwing smiled and nodded, she scooped up some snow from her mouth, and passed it to Astrid who threw it at Hiccup.

"WHOA!" Hiccup yelled, as he and Toothless moved out of the way of her snowball. "Hey, Astrid!" He retorted.

"Oops, did I do that?" She yelled and smiled back. Then she turned around and continued sliding down the hill.

Hiccup scoffed. "Let's get her back!" Hiccup whispered to Toothless. "You read my mind." He replied.

They sped forwards, and caught up to Astrid and Toothless's mate.

Toothless extended his wing over Darkwings face, so she and Astrid couldn't see.

"Hey! Not fair!" Astrid commented. Darkwing nodded in agreement. Suddenly Toothless removed his wing, and Darkwing with Astrid saw a small branch sticking out of the snow ahead of them.

"Ahh!" Astrid stammered. Before they could swerve, the snow ridden branch smacked Astrid on her face, putting snow on her.

She spat some out of her mouth, angrily. "So it's gotta be like that huh?"

Hiccup smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" He chuckled, Toothless smirked and mumbled "Sucker!" to Darkwing, then he and Toothless sped faster up and slid further down the hill.

"Fire a shot ahead of them." Astrid commanded, Darkwing smiled and agreed.

Darkwing did so, and it hit a tree in front of them.

"WHOOA!" Hiccup screamed, as he and Toothless spun around in an attempt to avoid the tree. Toothless freaked out a little while spinning. They just avoided it, and stopped spinning, while Astrid and her dragon sped past them.

Darkwing laughed, "You're turn!" she yelled at Toothless. Astrid perked up, "It was her idea, but I approve! Ha ha!" She then laughed.

Hiccup smiled. They were having such a fun time. Then he heard some rumbling sound from behind him, followed by the sound of the cracking and falling of trees.

He turned around, and saw a massive avalanche heading straight towards them.

"Uh oh. Look bud!" Toothless twisted his head around, and saw. His eyes went wide with fear, then he turned back to roar at Darkwing.

At the same time, Hiccup yelled, "ASTRID!"

Both of them turned around and saw what was following them. They both gasped.

Astrid turned back around to face forwards, "Darkwing look there's a ramp!"

She and Darkwing quickly flew up it and were in the air. Hiccup and Toothless missed the snow ramp, and kept on sliding down the mountain.

"Hiccup I can't take off unless there's a ramp or slope upwards!" Toothless wailed, nervous about this situation.

"I know bud, keep a lookout-"

"HICCUP THERE IS A CREVASSE AHEAD!"

Sure enough, there was a massive crack in the ground not far from where they were heading. Hiccup and Toothless realised there wasn't much they could do.

Darkwing swooped down and Astrid held out her hand, but it was too late, we all went tumbling down into blackness together, screaming.

Hiccup was freezing, shaking with cold. And he couldn't see anything. He sat up. He heard someone else shivering too.

"Astrid?"

"Over here." Came her reply. "Hiccup I am freezing." She stammered. I could hear her teeth chattering.

"Come here." I said, "grab my shoulders" Astrid mumbled, I moved my hands and arms around the air, and finally I felt something warm. It was fabric. I brought my other arm around pushed her towards me.

"Umm, Hiccup? That's n-not my shoulder." She half giggled, I could hear her.

I transformed my head to a dragon and shot a fireball away from us. I could only see for a few seconds till it went out. During that time I saw that I had my hands on her breasts.

"Oh sorry." I quickly yanked them away.

She chuckled. "It's okay. Good way to warm us up."

I smiled back at her, even though she couldn't see me. "Where are the dragons?"

"No idea. But you know what? While we're here and alone…" She trailed off.

I was confused, then I suddenly felt hands on my legs, cold hands which made my shiver, but they started warming up. The soft hands slowly but surely made their way to Hiccups crotch.

"Great way to warm up I suppose." Hiccup muttered.

But before Astrid could continue, a roar was heard nearby.

Her hands withdrew. "HELLO? TOOTHLESS? DARKWING?" Astrid yelled out.

A burst of purple light from Hiccup, he shot a blast into the icy ceiling above them. Light poured in. Nearly blinding the couple.

Two draconic heads popped into view over the hole made by Hiccup. They both stared down shocked at us by the looks on their faces, with their ears pointing vertically.

"Toothless, Darkwing, are you two all right?" Hiccup asked, as he and Astrid stood up.

Toothless and his mate both started blasting the ice away, making the hole far bigger, and they could get a clear view of the sky.

Then without warning, Toothless swooped down and picked Hiccup up, while Darkwing did the same with Astrid, and they took off back to Berk.

"Wow bud, we're all right." Hiccup tried to soothe.

"Hiccup, we nearly lost you both, we've been worried sick!" Came the reply from the male Night Fury.

"What did he say?" Astrid voice drifted over to him.

"He said that they have been worried about us. They couldn't find us." He translated. "Are you two all right though?"

Darkwing scoffed, "Of course we are all right! We're Night Furies!"

Back on the farms of Berk…

"Ah, uh huh, uh hah there it is, m hm! Just what I thought! She's not giving milk. None of them are." Gobber stated matter-of-factly. He was asked to help figure out why the yaks weren't giving milk, by Stoick after Bucket & Ingrid discovered so.

Gobber came out from under the yak, and stood up.

"We know that Gobber. We want to know why." Stoick clearly said. Taking a step closer to Gobber.

"This reminds me of the time I moved my mother in with my goat. She was mean, ugly, and ate everything in sight. The goat was so scared of her, she couldn't give milk." He answered.

"So, what are yeh saying Gobber?" The chief asked once again, starting to think of the reason why.

"Mothers and goats, don't mix. Same with farm animals and dragons. We stopped fighting them, so now they're around all the time." Gobber waved his hand at a Monstrous Nightmare flying nearby, and then down to the sheep.

"The animals are spooked." As he said this, the dragon that flew gave a yawn, which was a loud roar, and the sheep all sprinted to the other side of the paddock, terrified.

"Like I said, spooked." Gobber put a fair amount of emphasis on the work spooked.

Suddenly their was a painful moaning and groaning behind Gobber and his chief. They both turned around and saw Bucket holding his…well, Bucket. He was groaning in pain.

"Uh oh. Your bucket isn't tightening up on ya again is it?" Ingrid asked, approaching him.

"No I am just…FFIIINNEE!" He screamed. He was clutching his bucket, trying to get it looser. He fell to his knees.

Ingrid rushed forward.

"Well whenever his bucket gets tight it means a storm is coming." She explained.

"No storm! Everything's fine!" Bucket immediately denied.

Stoick and Gobber exchanged looks. This sounded ridiculous.

"Buuucket?" Ingrid drained his name out long, she knew she was right. Every time Bucket got tight it meant a storm really was coming.

"I don't want there to be a storm." Bucket said frustratedly. "If lightning strikes me bucket, I could end up less intelligent." He then screamed in pain again as the bucket felt tighter.

'I don't think you could get much less intelligent, or cute.' Thought Ingrid.

She put a hand on the bucket. "That's one tight bucket. And the tighter the bucket, the bigger the storm!" Ingrid reckoned, turning around to face Gobber and Stoick again.

"That's crazy." The Chief stated. "Storms don't hit this early in the season."

"And besides," Gobber started, "Whoever heard of predicting the weather with a bucket? Heh! That's what chicken bones, and goose feed are for!" Gobber exclaimed.

Ingrid approached them. "If you recall that bucket of his predicted the blizzard of Orlov."

"That was a bad one. It took us a week just to dig Gothi out." Bucket interjected.

"And the rest of our lives to wonder why we didn't listen to Bucket about the storm." Ingrid now turned around to continue her sentence facing Stoick. "Trust the bucket, Stoick."

"You trust the bucket. I want a second opinion." The Chief answered, before walking off, followed by Gobber.

Stoick and Gobber both made their way around the village and finally came to Gothi's house. They knocked on the door, and saw her putting sand bags onto the windows.

"Gothi, I've come for your counsel. Is there going to be a storm?" Stoick asked politely.

Gothi grabbed her staff, and began writing on some sand in the centre of the room. "What she saying Gobber?" Stoick asked.

Even though he could read what she was writing, it was always fun have someone else read it for you, Stoick thought.

"She says, 'what do you think?' Eh?" Gobber shrugged, confused.

Gothi rolled her eyes, and pointed her staff at the windows. Where all the sand bags were accumulating there.

Stoick and Gobber exchanged looks and gasped.

"How can you be so sure?" Stoick asked. "What is the chicken bones? Or the goose feed?"

"She says she could hear Bucket screaming from way over here." Gobber translated.

**End of Chapter 16.**

**This is to be continued of course! Only about a little way through the episode now. **

**I have received three potential names for Night Fury hatchlings which will be coming soon.**

**I am still on the lookout for any names AND gender of children that Astrid and Hiccup will have coming soon too. Please review and/or PM me with a name/gender you'd like!**

**Please review, favourite & follow! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

"And then, the dragons, used their Fire to blast the ice away. Then they took us out of there as fast as they could." Hiccup explained, he was sitting next to Astrid, with the dragons behind at the catapult with his friends.

"I've never heard of anything like that. Not even in the Book of Dragons!" Fishlegs exclaimed, smiling at the new knowledge he had acquired from his friends.

"I know!" Astrid cheered, suddenly really happy and cheery. "It was incredible! It's as if their protective instincts just, kicked in!"

"Of course, we had to save ya both!" Darkwing said.

"Yeah, who'd believe it? The dragons we fought for years came to our rescue!" Hiccup smiled up at the dragons.

Toothless and Darkwing both smiled back. Happy that they saved their riders and best friends.

"Yah, if it weren't for them, we could have frozen to death." Said Astrid.

"You know what, you could have used your own bodies to keep each other warm." Fishlegs stated, smiling at them mischievously.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other. "Of course we would have." Hiccup smirked. Earning a small punch from his wife.

"Hey Astrid, if you're still cold…" Snotlout then makes a kiss at Astrid and opens his arms wide.

Astrid snorts and elbows the catapult. This sends a chain reaction which makes a ball of snow land on Snotlout. Everyone chuckles.

"Hey Hiccup?" A voice came from below them, automatically turning all heads to the source.

It was twins with their Zippleback, Tuffnut was the one who spoke.

"Your father is looking for you." Tuffnut stated. "He looked angry." Ruffnut added in.

Hiccup stood up, "He's looked angry since the day I was born. But I am sure there's no connection."

Everyone chuckled again, while Hiccup got on Toothless, as Astrid got on Stormfly, and together they flew to the Chiefs house.

Once there, the four of them went inside to find Stoick pacing up and down in front of the fire. With Gobber and Spitelout standing around.

"What's the matter Dad? What's up?" Hiccup asked as his group sat around the fire.

"Good to see you all." Stoick smiled and gestured at the Night Furies and their riders.

"Now, to the issue. There is a bad storm coming. We could be locked in, we may not be able to hunt or fish for months." Stoick continued to pace up and down while explaining.

"But it's way too early for a storm. We're in the middle of winter. Devastating winter isn't due for another month." Hiccup questioned.

"Not according to Bucket, Ingrid and Gothi." Stoick argued.

"What do you want me to do? I may have some powers, but I can't control the weather!"

Toothless and Astrid chuckled at this.

"No. But you all can control dragons. If they don't stop scaring the animals, we won't have any provisions to live on." The Chief said.

Just at that moment, there was a knock at the door.

Hiccup moved his hand, and the door swung open by itself. Bucket and Ingrid strolled in, Ingrid was carrying a Bucket.

"Hey Astrid." Ingrid greeted her daughter. Astrid smiled, "Hey mum."

"Ahh, any luck?" Stoick asked hopefully, taking the bucket, only to discover that it was completely empty.

"Not a drop. And this is after yanking on that poor Yak for three hours." Ingrid complained.

Everyone then turned to Hiccup. Astrid piped up, "But it's not like the dragons are trying to be scary. I mean they don't even eat farm animals! They eat fish!" She said.

"True. But they're huge, they breathe fire, and now that we have made peace with them, they're everywhere. The animals are terrified of them." Gobber interjected.

"Here's you jump in and fix this." Spitelout said, talking for the first time since Hiccup arrived.

"Okay, but hold long do we have until the storm hits?" Hiccup asked.

"About a week." Ingrid smiled at them.

"Awesome. More than enough time."

Bucket suddenly started groaning and moaning in pain again. Ingrid turned.

"Correction. Three days, six hours." She said.

"Oh great. Less time, could be more of a problem." Hiccup was getting worried now.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out." Toothless mumbled, turning human and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks bud. All right, let's get some animals, a few sheep, yaks and chickens and take them to the Academy. Also gather two wild dragons. If we can get the animals to lose their fear to wild dragons, then it should be easy for them to get used to the tame and local ones."

Astrid, Darkwing and Toothless all nodded, and set off.

"Good luck son." Stoick smiled at him.

Hiccup nodded and walked out of the house. On his way there, he noticed the storm clouds brewing. The sky rumbling with thunder, and the odd flash of lightning. 'Looks like the storm will be here much earlier than thought.' Hiccup thought to himself.

When he walked into the Academy, he saw the Yaks with the sheep in a corner of the arena, with the wild dragons involving a Nightmare and a Nadder on the other side.

Darkwing, Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs were standing around, just watching Astrid and Toothless (in human) try and drag a large yak to stand in front of two wild dragons.

"Huh, it's refusing to go eh?" Hiccup called out, as he walked in.

Everyone turned to him. "Yeah, they really are scared." Toothless replied.

He walked over to the Yak, and tried to help them walk it to stand in front of the dragons. "Come on big boy, you can do it."

The Yak groaned and complained, refusing to get close.

"You won't like them till you get to know them." He tried to add.

The Nadder and Nightmare yapped to each other, making a few sounds. This scared the yak and made it run away.

"Okay, what if we looked at this from an animal's perspective…" Fishlegs then got down on his hands and knees, and began crawling on the ground like a sheep.

"Oh hello Mr Dragon." Fishlegs began in a childish voice. While everyone just rolled their eyes. "I am just a little sheep here." He started crawling around in circles around the dragons.

"Walking, doing sheep things. Baaaa!" He started impersonating a sheep.

"Baaaaa." He said again. He then glanced up at the Nightmare. "He doesn't seem so big and-" The dragon then narrowed its eyes and roared in his face.

"Ah ah!" He screeched, he then crawled away as fast he could until he was hiding underneath his dragon Meatlug. "I am sorry." He whimpered, shaking. "But I am siding with the sheep on this one."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes and tried to drag her boyfriend out from under his dragon.

"Look," Hiccup started, as he walked to stand next to a few sheep. "I've learned that once you have a positive experience of something you're afraid of, it isn't so scary anymore."

A small sheep tried to walk away, but Hiccup picked it up and placed it back with the other sheep. It made a whine of complaint, but did as it was told.

"Ok, there you go boys." Hiccup then ushered the sheep towards the dragons. They walked there reluctantly, and stood in front of them. "Over here." He added.

"And that's what we'll have to do with these sheep." He said, trying to sound confident and like a good leader. "We gotta prove to them that they, have nothing, to fear."

While Hiccup was talking, the Nightmare started sniffing one of the sheep, and accidently sneezed. This caused the sheep to be set on fire and run away for it's life.

Hiccup and Astrid ran to catch one sheep, while Toothless ran to another and together they all put the fires out that were on the sheep's wool.

"Ahhhh At this rate, we'll never get any wool milk or eggs!" Hiccup exclaimed, frustrated.

The storm was brewing fast. The clouds darkening, and settling over Berk. The temperature began plummeting down as the clouds covered the sky.

"Ah, just as I feared." Stoick was chatting with Gobber at the food storehouse. "We haven't had time to fully stock the food storehouse." As the Chief said so, he grabbed a plank of wood from a pile, and began walking over to the door.

"If this storm is as bad as we think it is, we'll never survive." Stoick chatted more to himself, as he placed the plank of wood on the door.

"Not with this inventory." Gobber jutted in. Handing Stoick a hammer.

"We're going to need everything we can get from those chickens and yaks." Stoick stated, as he began hammering a nail into the wood.

"Errmm…I am not really comfortable putting my fate in the hands of a brainless bird, and a big woolly, beast that sleeps in its own dung." Gobber explained.

"Well, luckily our fate isn't in their hands. It's in my son's and his friends." Stoick announced with pride. But on the inside he was worried about his son, he wasn't sure if he could manage it.

Back in the arena…

The animals were running amok all around the arena like crazy. Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless were all failing to get the animals even near or try to tame them both.

"Another way for the animals to overcome their fear…" Hiccup began, thinking of yet another theory. "Is to show them that dragons, are afraid of things too."

Toothless and Darkwing both got fear inside as they thought about what Hiccup could possibly be thinking about.

"Remember my Dad Achelous? He was a pretty scary guy." Astrid said, as Fishlegs shuddered at the thought of him.

"I was afraid of him, until I learned that he, was afraid of the dark." Astrid explained.

"So during the day, merciless." Tuffnut spoke. "And during the night, Tuffnut." Ruff smirked. Earning her a punch from her twin.

"Ow." She complained. "Hey, that's a real problem!" Tuff pointed out, as Ruff rolled her eyes.

"I am just saying, knowing that he was afraid of something, made him less scary to me." Astrid finished off.

"Yes." Hiccup said, as he walked over to a basket and pulled out two slimy eels. Even though he despised them as a dragon he could handle them as human.

Toothless and Darkwing's faces turned to a look of disgust and fear at the sight of them.

"So let's show the yaks, that dragons, are afraid of things too." Hiccup said, as he strolled up to the wild dragons, he held out the eels.

The dragons immediately went wide eyed and backed away, turning their heads away from the eels, anything to get away from them.

The black Yaks looked at each other, and mooed a little.

"I think its working!" Astrid smiled.

Suddenly one of the eels slipped out of Hiccups grip, and it was alive! It slithered like a snake towards the Nightmare.

The Nightmare panicked and tried to run away, as it did so, it roared and it's tail whacked a sheep really hard that sent it flying to the other side of the arena and smacked into a wall.

Luckily it was alive, just a little bruised.

Hiccup groaned in frustration and face palmed. "Don't worry." Astrid put a hand on him.

Hiccup released his hands and smiled fakely. "Worry? I am not worried! Do I look worried?" He said sarcastically.

Lightning was beginning to strike the clouds above, and thunder crackled with deep force, as Thor's anger raged upon above. It hadn't started snowing yet, but it looked like it was going to, and soon.

"Bring in everything you need!" Stoick shouted at the villagers. He was standing at the entrance to The Great Hall next to Gobber. All the villagers were walking up the steps with their possessions.

"We don't know how long we'll need to be hunkered down!" The Chief added.

Ingrid was just managing to pull Bucket up the steps towards The Great Hall in a wheelbarrow, for he was in a fair amount of pain and couldn't walk.

"How's Bucket doing?" Stoick asked Ingrid, as she finally made it to the top.

"Not good. Look at him, he usually loves wheelbarrow rides." Ingrid answered.

More Lightning and Thunder was seen and heard from above, as Stoick and Gobber glanced at the sky, watching.

"Ingrid, I'll take care of Bucket. You and Gobber go find the Academy and their dragons and bring them here." Stoick ordered. As he stepped down and grabbed the wheelbarrow.

"Yes sir." Ingrid and Gobber replied at once, and they set off down to the Arena.

Back in the Arena, the young adults were still having a very hard time trying to get the animals to lose their fear. The animals were scrambling all around the place, as the senior teenagers that were nearly in their twenties, tried to grab them and the dragons to keep them still.

"Hey! Calm down." Astrid ordered at the Nightmare. "Get back over there." She said.

The Nightmare did so, as Hiccup came around it, carrying two chickens in his hands.

"You know what I've learned from this? Chickens are really… well, chicken." Hiccup then placed the chickens back down on the ground.

"What if we showed them how much they have in common with the dragons?" Fishlegs brought up, looking suggestively at Hiccup and Astrid.

Everyone looked at Fishlegs, confused. That doesn't make sense! What do they have in common?

"They both lay eggs right?" Fishlegs smiled. "A Terrible Terror laid one last week." All of a sudden he pulled a green egg the size of three chicken eggs out of his pocket, and placed it on the ground.

Why and how was Fishlegs carrying a Terrible Terror egg in his pocket, and without the parent Terror around? No one will ever know.

The chickens looked at the egg, and ran towards and sat around it. Hiccup smiled and stepped forward. "All right see? An egg's an egg, right ladies?"

'Until it explodes.' Thought Toothless and Darkwing together. As the egg exploded and set the chickens on fire. They knew that would happen, but stayed quiet anyway,

"Until it explodes." Hiccup groaned. Toothless and Darkwing chuckled at each other at the sound of Hiccup saying the exact thing they were thinking.

Two figures suddenly strolled into the arena. "Everybody out! The storm is here!" Gobber yelled. As if the sky was agreeing with him, it started snowing.

Gobber and Ingrid started picking up the animals. "Ah, w-wait! We haven't made any progress with the animals!" Hiccup argued.

Gobber than picked up a sheep that was sitting on a cage bar. "Your father wants everyone in the Great Hall now!"

"Take the others. I need to stay and, keep working with the animals they're still afraid." Hiccup said quieter.

"You can't get eggs from a frozen chicken! We've got to get the animals in the barn!" Gobber protested.

"Fine." Hiccup sighed. With the rest of the group, they made their way up to the animal barn. But by then the snow had thickened and the temperature dropped. So when they arrived at the barn, they were met with a frozen house that couldn't be pried open.

"So much for the barn." Gobber deadpanned, staring at it.

"There's no other place to hold them!" Ingrid shouted over all the noise of the wind.

"The Great Hall!" Hiccup yelled. Ingrid turned to him, "So, we're gonna have the dragons, Vikings and animals under the same roof? Heh, we know that won't work."

"We have no choice! Unless you've got a better idea, lets go!" Hiccup said, and with that, we all started walking to The Great Hall.

"Try and keep them separate!" Gobber yelled at one point while we were walking.

"This way!" Astrid called out, as she urged the sheep in a certain direction. "Come on! Let's go this way guys!" Fishlegs added in too.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck a tree in front of them all, and caused the tree to fall on top of Stormfly, who finally got out from under and accidently whacked her spiked tail against Hookfangs face.

Hookfang flamed up, angry and hurt that Storm hit him. He roared.

This terrified all the animals and sent them running away. "Hey, I've got this under control." Snotlout bragged, as he stood in front of a few charging yaks with his arms open wide.

The yak rammed into him, sending him flying over the yak, then landing face down into the snow.

"Ow. Ow Ow!" Snotlout groaned, as three yaks ran over him. "Oh! OW! Ok, everything hurts!" He moaned.

Fishlegs suddenly found himself standing between two charging yaks from two different directions, and they both went past him and made him spin till he fell onto the ground.

Just at that time, three sheep hopped onto him and hopped off, followed by Ruffnut who was trying to catch them. As soon as she jumped off Fishlegs, a chicken landed on her face.

Hiccup tried to catch a sheep, but ended up falling front first onto the snow. He groaned in annoyance as he watched all the animals scatter everywhere.

He then tried to use his power on the animals. He managed to freeze a few, make them rigid, and then walk towards him, but he couldn't control them all. There were too many and it strained him, making him tired. So he sent about five sheep and two yaks walking towards The Great Hall. Hopefully someone would escort them inside.

As he finished setting them in the right direction, he felt quite tired, the power of that many livestock took a fair amount of energy from him.

He stood up, and stared at the rest of the animals running away.

He made two of his Night Fury wings pop out of his hips, as they ripped through the clothing, he felt the cold harsh wind on his skin, and it made him shiver.

"Where are you going?!" Gobber exclaimed, noticing the wings coming out of Hiccups body. As Toothless and Darkwing stood next to him, ready to follow whatever he wanted.

"I am going after them!" Hiccup replied, pointing towards the animals.

"Forget it Hiccup! You'll never get them rounded up in this storm! Besides Stoick ordered me to bring you all back to The Great Hall!" Gobber yelled.

"With all the dragons we can! We have to try! If we don't, we starve to death!" Hiccup argued, as he prepared for take-off.

"NO! Your father would kill me if I left you out here!" Gobber bellowed, as he limped towards Hiccup, he tried to grab him, but he was too late.

"Sorry Gobber!" Hiccup called out as he took off into the air followed by Toothless.

"Hiccup! Come back here!" Gobber yelled out to him, with no effect.

Gobber turned around and saw Astrid standing next to Darkwing. "Astrid, will you talk some sense-"

He then noticed that she had gotten onto her Night Fury, and prepared to take off. "NO! NOT YOU TOO!" He screamed as she took off. "ASTRID!"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING WITH- AH!" He noticed all the other dragon riders taking off, following Hiccup and Toothless. "GET BACK HERE ALL OF YOU!"

Gobber sighed, none of them listened to him. So he turned around, and ran as fast as could towards The Great Hall.

On his way there, he saw five sheep and two yaks that were walking towards the hall by themselves. He signalled Ingrid to escort them inside.

Back in The Great Hall…

All the villagers were holding their hands in front of the warm fire in the centre. It was chilly.

Suddenly the newly repaired Great Halls doors (they had to replace them which took a while since Hiccup pushed them off their hinges when he was angry that time ago), blew open. Letting the freezing air and snow come pouring in.

"Move those tables against the doors!" Stoick ordered to a few nearby villagers. They immediately grabbed a few tables, and ran to shove them onto the doors to force them shut.

Just then, a much more powerful force sent the doors open again.

"STOICK! The Barn has been destroyed! The animals are scattered!" Gobber yelled, as he ran towards the chief through the doors.

Stoick had a more important issue than that. "Where's Hiccup and the others?" He replied.

Gobber paled slightly. "I tried to stop them Stoick. They went after the animals."

Stoick growled. "Damn it!" He then marched, more like stomped his way towards the doors. Gobber followed him.

Then the doors opened again. Ingrid walked in with the five sheep and two yaks. Once Stoick and Gobber had left, and Ingrid with all the animals entered, the two villagers closed the doors once more with the tables pushed in front.

**End of Chapter 17.**

**I must say thanks to all the reviews I've gotten. They're awesome, keep it up guys! As well as everything else!**

**Telron – Thank you.**

**Guest (march 26th) – Yeah I guess, sorry about that. And thanks.**

**zippymom97 – That's your choice, I know many characters are OOC, I write my best I can, whether they are OOC or not, and I am sorry that it didn't live up to your expectations.**

**Guest (march 28th) – Thanks and yeah I might do some soon!**

**winner123 – Indeed it would, I was planning that! And here it is in this chapter!**

**Strife134 – Thank you very much, that is much appreciated! I certainly have no plans to stop. I hope to reach over 100,000 words!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

The snow was pelting down and the wind was roaring in their faces. The storm had intensified and was bearing down upon the group of dragons and riders flying over Berk.

It was too cold for Hiccup to bear being in human with dragon wings, so he morphed into his full dragon form while flying. Tearing the clothes off him. As they flew, he shot a fireball ahead of them so they could see easier.

Astrid and Darkwing were flying to his right. While Toothless was flying to his left. Snotlout, Fishlegs & the twins with their dragons were just behind.

"You find as many as you can!" Hiccup roared in his deep Night Fury voice. "We'll herd them back to The Great Hall!"

"Can we swing by my house?" Called out Fishlegs. "I'd like to get my heavy coat!" He added, shaking and holding his arms.

"Check this oouut!" Tuffnut yelled. He then slapped his face with his own hand. "I am so cold I can't feel my face!" He smiled at his twin.

Ruffnut then slapped him a little harder on his right cheek. "Didn't feel it!" Tuffnut teased. "That takes all the fun out of it!" Ruffnut complained.

A few seconds later, the group flew over a hill. Hiccup spotted several groups of animals all huddling together.

"There they are!" He called out. "Come on!"

"Yaks to the left!" Fishlegs yelled, as he started flying Meatlug towards the yaks on the left side.

"Chickens, to the right!" Snotlout yelled, as he flew Hookfang and hit Meatlug while flying. Sending her and Fishlegs spinning rapidly. Snotlout of course blamed Fishlegs, even though it was obvious that Snotlout flew Hookfang towards Meatlug.

"Hey! I am flying here!" Snotlout warned him. As he flew towards the chickens.

"Chickens! Over here! Follow me this way come on!" He called out. As he and Hookfang flew above the chickens.

Hookfang suddenly changed direction and flew away from the chickens. "Wait! Where are you going?!" Snotlout bellowed at his dragon, as he started heading for a tree.

"AHHH!" Snotlout screamed, as they just dodged it.

Fishlegs and his dragon were now escorting some sheep along. "Sheeep! Hey sheep!" Fishlegs called out encouragingly. As he and his companion flew above the terrified and fleeing sheep.

"This way!" Fishlegs then imitated the sheep yet again. "Baaaa! Baa! Hey it's working!" Fishlegs noticed as the sheep kept on running. "Baaa. Ba-" Neither Fishlegs nor his dragon were looking where they were going, and ended up getting caught in a log. "Baaaaa." Fishlegs said, annoyed.

Astrid and Darkwing then flew over those sheep, and suddenly Stormfly came out of nowhere. "Stormfly, spine shots around the sheep!" Astrid yelled.

Stormfly did as she was told, and shot out some spines which circled the sheep perfectly. "Gotcha! Thanks Stormfly!" Astrid smiled at her former dragon.

Stormfly cooed, then flew away.

Hookfang just appeared again, and accidently crashed into half of the spikes that Stormfly shot only moments ago. Releasing all the sheep again. Snotlout kept yelling and screaming as Hookfang flew around.

"Snotlout! What are you doing? You're all over the place!" Astrid yelled from Darkwings back.

"You try herding chickens with a dragon that doesn't listen to you!" He retorted back, as they continued to fly around erratically.

As Astrid flew around, she saw two black figures that were identical flying towards her. She presumed one was Hiccup and the other Toothless.

Then she noticed a few sheep running up a nearby hill.

"Hiccup! Stray sheep!" She yelled out, Hiccup and Toothless then passed her, and flew towards the hill.

As they did so, they noticed a lamb had slipped and was falling down the slope. Then it reached the cliff face, and it fell off sending falling down.

Hiccup wasn't quick enough, and Toothless dived for the sheep, and managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

Toothless then bent his head down, and looked at the sheep in his paws. He then cooed at the sheep affectionately, before setting it down next to its parent sheep just as Hiccup joined him.

The sheep 'baaaaad' in thanks, as did the parents when they came close to the lamb.

"Good job bud!" Hiccup praised his friend. "I am sorry I wasn't quick enough."

Toothless turned to him. "Hiccup, I've got many years of experience as a Night Fury, much more than you do. I know this body and how to use it much better than yourself. Just like you do with your human body."

Hiccup smiled and nodded back at his friend.

As Hiccup and Toothless hovered on the spot, Astrid and Darkwing came out of nowhere. "Hiccup! The storm is getting worse! I can't see anything!"

Just at that moment, the other dragon riders joined them.

Hiccup and Toothless then turned around. "Toothless, fire with me!" They fired two shots into the distance. And saw what looked like two very large yaks in the distance.

"Stray Yaks 12 o'clock!" Hiccup pointed to them.

"I see them! And they're huge!" Tuffnut yelled, as and his sister flew Barf and Belch towards the suspected Yaks.

Barf and Belch struck out their claws, and grabbed them. Then they began flying back to Hiccup.

"I got the Yaks!" Tuffnut called out.

Just at that moment, a deep and loud commanding voice sounded below the twins. "Put us down! Right now!"

The voice was none other than the chief of Berk. Stoick-The-Vast. And with him was Gobber.

Ruff and Tuff shrugged at each other, and released the two Vikings. Stoick landed on his two feet, while Gobber crashed front first into the snow.

He then got up on four limbs, with his hand and leg (and his two prosthetics) on the ground, and yelled, "Do I look like a Yak to you?!"

As it so happened there was a Yak next to him and it looked at him weirdly, then walked away.

Tuffnut then nodded to his sister.

Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Darkwing, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins then landed in front of Stoick. Hiccup stayed dragon, and walked right up his father.

Stoick looked carefully into the Night Furies eyes, and recognised them as Hiccups. "You shouldn't be out here Hiccup!" he said sternly.

Hiccups ears flopped down. As he and Toothless stared directly at the chief. "Dad, I am sorry I let you down." He then sat in front of his father, while Astrid, Toothless and Darkwing came up next to him.

"It's not your fault son. I am taking you all back." Stoick sighed.

"Which way?" Gobber blurted, looking around at all the snow.

"Follow our tracks." Stoick replied, but then they all realised that there were no tracks, and the snow was picking up fast. Along with the wind.

"So much for that idea." Gobber deadpanned. Fishlegs then approached the chief.

"Sir, what do we do now?" He asked. As all the old teenagers began shaking and shivering with cold.

Stoick, Gobber and Hiccup glanced around at them all. "Everyone, come together." He then raised his arms out, as everyone huddled in close to each other.

Hiccup meanwhile, was not that cold. Dragon scales make them resistant to cold weather. So Hiccup laid down with Toothless, Darkwing, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch.

As Hiccup watched the Vikings, he then got an idea. "Hey guys, lets shield them from the snow."

He then called all the dragons, and they all walked towards the group of Vikings, then they held out their wings and covered their riders and Vikings from the snow and wind.

"What are they doing?" Stoick asked. As Hiccup stood behind Astrid and Stoick. While Meatlug went behind Fishlegs. Hookfang went behind Snotlout and Gobber, while Barf and Belch went behind Ruff and Tuff.

Darkwing and Toothless also stood around, mainly next to Hiccup.

"They're protecting us." Fishlegs announced. "It's their natural instinct." Astrid added in and smiled. Hiccup then nuzzled Astrid with his snout from behind, making her giggle.

All the dragons shot some fire into the ground near, around and in-between all the Vikings.

The three Night Furies then heard a faint sound behind them all. Instinctively, all their ears raised, and they looked behind them.

They saw the sheep, yaks & chickens all huddling next to each other.

All the Vikings noticed too, they turned and looked.

Toothless then turned around completely, and ran towards a familiar lamb that he saved earlier. When he got close, the adult sheep ran away, but the lamb stayed still, but shut its eyes in fright.

But the dragon didn't kill the lamb, and the lamb opened its eyes, to see the Night Fury looking at it, curious.

Toothless then nudged the lamb from behind, pushing it towards the group of Vikings and dragons ahead of them. He then indicated with his head to look forward.

The sheep looked ahead and saw them. "Baaa!" It said. As it widened its gaze.

Toothless then looked at the sheep expectantly.

The lamb then started walk slowly towards the group. Toothless then took off and ran back to the group, where he opened his wings wide.

As the lamb slowly walked into the group, it glanced nervously at all the dragons. But none of the made any move to attack the lamb, in fact, all the dragons looked friendly and harmless.

The lamb, now satisfied, called out to the other animals to join them.

The lamb walked to the centre of the group, as the other sheep now walked slowly and nervously into the group as well. Their eyes cautiously watching the dragons.

The other animals, who were watching, all saw what happened, and it encouraged all the other animals to come too. The chickens and yaks soon followed suit.

All the animals soon were happy and nestled in-between all the Vikings and dragons.

Stoick observed the beautiful scene. He then turned to his son and placed a hand on his neck. "Hiccup, you and your dragons are really something son." He said calmly, as he gestured to the scene.

Hiccup smiled in his Night Fury form. "Yeah, they are."

Stoick then turned to Toothless. As everyone in the group looked at the chief. "Toothless, this all started because of you and Hiccup." Stoick then walked up to him. "Thank you. You both have changed this old man's life."

He then held out his hand to the Night Fury.

Fishlegs was silently crying into a handkerchief, touched by the affection.

Toothless turned human, and shook the chief's hand firmly. "Thank you Stoick." Then the two hugged. As they hugged, Stoick spoke again. "I spent my whole life trying to kill you guys. Now look at me."

Everyone chuckled at the statement. Hiccup and all the dragons then fired some blasts into the sky for joy.

The next thing everyone knew, was waking up in the morning to a bright light.

The sun had risen. And now everyone was looking at a charming view of the sunrise. The rest of the sky was overcast, but the sun managed to sneak a quick bright glance at Berk.

Luckily it had stopped snowing too. Speaking of snow, the snow slipped off all the dragons open wings. And onto the ground to join the rest of it.

Stoick, Hiccup and Toothless glanced out at the sunrise. They then all nodded to each other.

Everyone then made their way to The Great Hall.

The Great Halls doors opened. And everyone turned to see. Ingrid and Bucket stood at the front.

"They're back and they're all right!" Ingrid praised. As she saw some animals walking happily into the Hall.

"And, the animals are all right too!" Bucket noticed.

Then the dragons came in. "Uh oh. Here come the dragons." Ingrid said. Hookfang gave a massive yawn, and let the sheep down that were on his back. The sheep jumped off and gave a 'Baaa' of thanks.

"Will ya look at that?!" Ingrid smiled.

"Hey everyone!" Astrid called out. All eyes turned to her, she gestured behind her, where Stoick, Toothless and Darkwing stood proudly around Hiccup who was still a Night Fury.

Hiccup then held out one large paw, with a small white egg on it. While Stoick held a chicken.

"The chickens are laying eggs again!" Hiccup roared out.

Everyone cheered.

"I was right! Chickens do lay eggs!" Bucket cheered. Ingrid nodded to him.

Stoick, Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Darkwing all stood together, side by side looking at The Great Hall.

Hiccup then began some thinking to himself.

_We made our peace with the dragons when we saw that we could trust them. Turns out they actually have instincts to protect us.  
All of us.  
Life on Berk, just got a little warmer._

Hiccup and Stoick looked at each other, as if thinking the same thing, and smiled. Then we both turned around and shut the massive doors of The Great Hall, as the snow started again. It was going to be a long winter.

**A month and a half later…**

The storm had only just finished, it had been a ghastly winter. Only at around midday once a week would anyone go outside. And that was only for supplies and food. As it was too cold to handle.

It was still cold, and snow still covered the majority of Berk. Many houses were damaged by the storms. But all were beginning repairs today.

Hiccup groggily opened his eyes. Awakening from a blissful sleep. He moved his limbs around, only to find a presence that blocked further movement.

He smiled as he looked at Astrid. Who was sleeping soundly with her arms wrapped around him.

Hiccup then heard some heavy thuds rattle the house. Now, he hadn't seen Toothless or Darkwing since this time yesterday morning.

The thuds awoke Astrid too, who immediately sat up, and began focusing her senses.

We both looked at each other, and leapt out of bed. We both quickly put our clothes on. (Hiccup had finally made some of his own clothes). Together, they yanked open the bedroom door, and sprinted downstairs.

There they were met by Toothless in human form, and Darkwing.

"Now before either of you say anything, I would like to show you something." Toothless smiled as he saw us.

"Sure! What is it?" Astrid asked excitedly.

Toothless stepped aside, and Darkwing opened her wings.

Revealing none other, than a large metallic black coloured egg, about the size of a lamb.

**End of Chapter 18.**


	19. Chapter 19

**NOTE: I think I might write dragonese (dragon language, the whines, growls and other noises they make) like this "**_This is dragonese speaking. To make things easier." _**I hope this'll make it easier to read.**

**ALSO: I am going to introduce some line breaks (000000), they will help the story play along.**

**Chapter 19.**

Hiccup and Astrid froze.

The thought of eggs and children had almost completely left their minds. During the two Night Furies absence, they never even thought that they had had an egg. In fact, they weren't sure what to think when they had disappeared.

"It's beautiful." Astrid observed, her eyes examining the black egg as if she were Fishlegs studying a dragon. "So how long till it hatches?"

Darking stepped forward. "_About another two months from now. I am so happy_." She smiled excitedly with her ears raised and tail swaying side to side. Hiccup translated the words for Astrid.

"_So am I, Dark. I am so proud._" Toothless turned Night Fury and rubbed his head on her side affectionately. Hiccup whispered the translation.

"Was it painful?" Astrid asked. Darkwing perked up, and looked at her.

"_Yes, quite. Once the egg was halfway out, the pain began to ease slightly, but then began to build up again as soon as it was nearly out. But the feeling of when it's actually fully out, and you can see your offspring, is truly wonderful."_

Hiccup quickly translated the words to English for Astrid. Astrid smiled and nodded once Hiccup finished. She looked down and put a hand on her chest.

All eyes automatically gazed upon Astrid's chest. Where her chest had expanded a little, not much, as their still are many months till birth. Hiccup gave her a look that said, 'soon.'

"It's a beautiful egg Darkwing. Congratulations! I can't wait to see the little one." Hiccup praised whilst smiling & looking at her.

Darkwing nuzzled Hiccup affectionately in thanks.

"Where shall we keep the egg?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "Where would you like the egg to be kept Darkwing? Does it need to be very warm or cold or…"

Darkwing glanced away for a moment, obviously in thought about this. "_I'd like to keep it near the fireplace. Just to keep it warm, if that's all right."_

"Of course it's all right." Toothless and I said at once, though he said it in dragonese. "We'll keep it by the fire."

Toothless retracted his teeth back into his gums, and picked the egg up with his gummy mouth and walked over to the fireplace as slowly, gently and carefully as he could.

Astrid put a wooden crate she got from the kitchen down on the ground, and then Toothless carefully placed the egg as gently as he could down onto the crate.

'Knock Knock.'

Hiccup rushed to the door to attend to whoever it was, but before he got there, the door flew open. Revealing Gobber standing there smiling and looking excited.

"Ahh Hiccup! There ya are lad. I just-" He stopped short when he saw the black egg by the fireplace with two Night Furies standing beside it.

"Hey Gobber." Greeted Hiccup.

"She's had the egg eh?" Gobber smiled fondly at the blue eyed Night Fury. Whose blue eyes were almost just like Astrid's.

"Congrats Darky!" Cheered Gobber, thrusting his peg hook into the air, smiling.

Darkwing bowed her head in thanks to the blacksmith.

"Now, what was I doi- oh yeah! Hiccup, I've gathered all the materials from the required people and around Ber-"

"SHH! Not here Gobber!" Hiccup ushered him and pushed him outside to talk privately. Earning him suspicious looks from his wife and two dragons.

Once Hiccup had concluded his business with Gobber, he went back inside his home. Where he saw Two Night Furies looking at him expectantly, with Astrid standing in-between them with her arms folded and looking determined.

"Guys, it's just, blacksmithing business, no… big deal." Hiccup smiled. "Come on, let's get breakfast then start our day." 

000000 

The rest of the morning went by with Astrid and the dragons giving him suspicious glances. Once the morning's fishing was done, Hiccup went to the forge.

He worked in peace for three hours on one of the four things in his project, and now with that much done for the day, he started his normal routine of sharpening and making weapons. While Gobber was helping Stoick with something.

After another hour of work, it began to get quite hot in the forge, especially with the fire in the pit. So he took off his newly designed shirt with its armour, and placed it on the bench nearby, then went back working.

Astrid was curious as to what her husband and the blacksmith were discussing earlier this morning, but decided to forget it for the moment. She had finished some of her work for the day, and was now on her way to the forge.

As she drew nearer, she heard Hiccup hammering away on some hot metal. She opened the door as slowly and quietly as she could, and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

Hiccup was sweating a little, he had his shirt off, and his tight trousers which were clinging to his skin, revealing every curve & muscle. Astrid could feel her knees shaking and her legs sub-consciously spreading apart as she stood there, gawking at the sight.

Hiccup had developed some of the abilities he had as dragon into his human self. One of the best was his hearing, his normal human ears could pick up the faintest of sounds, just as his Night Fury ears could.

So it was no surprise when he heard the soft pitter-patter of footprints to the door of the forge, and the door creaking open. He also had inherited his fantastic sense of smell from his Night Fury body into his human form too. So he knew Astrid was at the door without turning around. He knew her smell.

Hiccup smiled to himself, as he continued working. He knew Astrid was staring at him from behind, and decided to give her a good show of his newly trained body.

Once he hammered a few metal rods, he stretched his arms out wide and made that typical sound that people make when they stretch. He moved his arms behind him, joining his fingers with both hands on his neck.

This was revealing all of his muscles in his back, and the sight was making Astrid melt.

Hiccup gave a quick glance down at his crotch while working, and made it longer. About 9 inches long, the bulge snaked its way down his thigh, so when the time was right, he would turn around.

"I am surprised you haven't come over here yet, are you enjoying the view?" Hiccup chuckled in a cocky manner. Still facing the opposite direction and hammering.

Astrid gasped at his sudden words. 'He had _knew _she was there and he teased her, how dare he!' She thought. She couldn't take it any longer, and ran up to him and turned him around so she could marvel the front side of his amazing body.

She just stared, dumbfounded at the extremely sexy sight in front of her, staring at his chest, his pecs and abs, his arms, and of course, his privates. Which were twitching in excitement. Even from underneath all the layers of clothing.

"Hey Astrid and it's nice to see you too." While Astrid was busy staring him down, he was gawking at her boobs as usual. As well the fabulous curves on her body.

Astrid still didn't reply, and kept on staring at his body as if she had never seen it before.

"Astrid?" Hiccup was getting worried now. She still hadn't spoken or looked him in the eye.

She finally pulled herself together, stood up straighter & faced him.

"Sorry. Hey by the way. I just couldn't help-" She was interrupted.

"Marvelling all of my raw Vikingness, which is definitely no longer contained." Hiccup smirked his crooked smile as he finished off the sentence for Astrid. "Don't worry, there won't be any consequences." He added in.

Astrid smiled at him, Thor she really loved this boy- no. Man. "Even if there were, I'd take my chances."

Hiccup laughed and put an arm around her. The déjà vu was amazing, even though Astrid didn't know it. Because two years ago, very similar yet different words were spoken by himself and Gobber in this exact spot.

That was a hell of a night, that night. That was when he shot Toothless down & discovered his powers. Ahhh, what a night that was. Even more the day that followed-

"-cup?"

He snapped himself out of his thoughts pulled himself back to the present.

"Sorry what? I just zoned out." He apologised and looked at Astrid.

"I said would you like to get outta here?" She swayed her hips and lightly juggled her boobs so they bounced amazingly. His eyes were automatically drawn to them like a magnet.

"Sure." 

000000 

One month later…

Hiccup had finished three of his items he had been working on in the forge. And they were successfully stored away in a secure place till the right time to present them came to.

For this item in his project, just as he had done for two of the other completed ones, he needed to be a Night Fury. Or, more specifically, he needed to use a Night Furies fire to perform a task.

After the shocking discovery and amazing success using his fire on the first, and leading to the second of the two objects, he needed it now for his fourth. The third was a different item that did not require anything from a dragon.

As he blew the fire onto the item in question, because he was in his Night Fury form, with his clothes next to him, he kept his ears raised and alert for anyone that could come close.

Then he heard something. His ears twitched and he listened more carefully, pausing his work.

The next thing he knew, was the door to the forge flew open with a bang.

"_WHOA! JEEZ KNOCK BEFORE YOU COME IN!_" He yelled at the intruder. And to his surprise, it was a familiar Deadly Nadder that he had not seen for a few months.

"_Stormfly?" _He gasped, losing the aggressive stance and letting his eyes widen. He tilted his head in curiosity.

"_Hey Hiccup. Sorry for not knocking as you call it, I just came in to…" _She stopped herself from talking when she looked down at the bench of the forge and saw what Hiccup was working on.

Hiccup realised this, and was just about to try and cover it up, but he decided against it. As she already saw.

"_Wow Hiccup! That looks amazing! If I was human, I would really want one of those._" She stated, observing the object that was half complete, she saw if Hiccup didn't do something right now, it would light the forge on fire.

He quickly grabbed a bucket with his paws, then doused the object in water, the flames giving a hiss of anger as they were put out. He then turned to Stormfly.

"_Stormfly, I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this. I plan on giving one of these to my best friend, as well as this one I am making for myself. And another different type of weapon to my wife. And something entirely different to my best friends mate._"Hiccup said quietly.

Stormfly nodded her spiked head in understanding. "_Of course. I understand. Anyway, the reason I came here is because I want you to tell Astrid some things for me." _Hiccup noticed that she looked a little nervous. Her eyes were wide, and she crouched down a little, moving closer to him.

Hiccup nodded his large & scaly black head encouragingly. Listening.

Stormfly gulped. "_I am moving permanently away from Berk. That island that Toothless found that we all called Joyst, I really like it and have decided to take my Nadder mate to go and live there. Toothless's mate Darkwing is Astrid's dragon now. You all form a nice connection between the three of you. _

_These past months when I haven't been here, I have been with my mate. Astrid and I have grown apart from each other. So, I would like you to pass on this information to her please. She is and always will be my friend, and my rider when she needs me. I will visit Berk occasionally too."_

Hiccup nodded understandingly. "_Sure thing Stormfly. I wish you all the best. We'll look forward to your visits, and perhaps we may even visit you. Who knows what the future will bring."_

The light blue Nadder nodded once more. "_Bye Hiccup." _And with that, shebacked out of the forge, and took off into the sky.

That evening, Hiccup was sitting down in his house with the dragons and Astrid. All having dinner.  
He had nearly completed his fourth project that afternoon, only one more afternoon and it'll be finished.

"_Thanks for this Astrid, this is really good fish! Having it cooked is certainly a change, but it's worth it." _Darkwing perked up, mumbling her little speech.

Hiccup translated and Astrid smiled, "You're welcome." Toothless then looked up from his fish.

"Hey Hiccup," He started, talking in his own special and powerful way of speech that no one else can understand, "I saw Stormfly going into the forge while you were there today, then she took off. What happened?" He asked curiously.

Hiccup nearly choked on his dinner. "Blimey! I nearly forgot. Thanks for reminding me bud." He then cleared his throat. "Hey Astrid, I saw Stormfly today, and she told me to tell you some stuff."

His wife looked at him, wanting him to go on. After he repeated what the Nadder had spoken, she sighed and nodded a little sadly.

"I'll miss her, but I understand."

"_I hope she enjoys her new life on Joyst." _Toothless added in. To which Hiccup translated.

"Oh she will. It's a nice and peaceful place." Said Astrid. "Maybe we could go there for a holiday or something one day."

Darkwing looked excited at that possibility. "_Yes! I'd like to take our baby there someday." _She said with her ears raised and tongue lolling out.

"Absolutely, sounds good!" Hiccup smiled.

000000

During the next day, Hiccup just managed to finish the last item in his project. But the following weeks, he put his utmost effort into the carving, engraving, perfecting, shining & sharpening all of the four items. As well as a sheath for his weapon and Toothless's.

And now, in the morning just after Hiccups 20th birthday which was the day before, he was ready to present the weapons this morning.

Astrid and the dragons were already downstairs and getting brekky. Hiccup, once dressed and ready, strolled down the steps, very happily.

He was just about to walk out the front door to go to the forge to retrieve the items, when he heard the faintest _crack _sound, at which he, as well as Toothless & Darkwing, (not Astrid because her hearing isn't sensitive enough), turned their heads straight towards the fireplace.

The egg is hatching.

**End of Chapter 19.**

**I am SO SORRY for the late & short update. I've been rather busy. I promise I will have more up as soon as I can.**

**ALSO: I need some names for Hiccup & Astrid's child when they have it! I haven't received any suggestions for them. (I already have selected a Night Fury name for the hatchling in the next chapter!)**

**Please don't forget to ****follow**** & favourite, and well, you know the rest :)**

**BerkDragonRider & Mikayla FireBane – Thank you both! And yeah I have to agree with you BerkDragonRider about where Fishlegs got the egg from and whatnot! And yes, that episode was one of my favourites too! Thank you both once again.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

Darkwing quickly got into action, and ran over to stand next to the hatching egg, quickly followed by Toothless and I.

"ASTRID!" I called. "It's hatching!"

She nearly tripped over in her rush to stand next to me.

The egg started cracking little by little, the egg shook and swayed.

"Hang on…" Astrid started, suddenly looking nervous, "Night Fury eggs don't explode, right?"

"_Erm, I don't think so. I know other dragon eggs do, but I am pretty sure our species doesn't_." Darkwing spoke, while Hiccup translated.

"I think we should back off a little, just in case." Hiccup suggested.

They all nodded and took a few steps back.

The egg had very visible cracks all around it now, and they could just see something moving around inside. It made the egg sway again.

"It's taking a-" But Astrid was interrupted by the egg not exploding, but by all the egg shell fragments being blasted all around the room. Flung by the baby Night Fury.

Hiccup and Astrid quickly ducked out of the black eggs fragments way to avoid getting hit, while Toothless and Darkwing stayed standing because of their impermeable scales. So the fragments bounced harmlessly off their bodies.

When Hiccup and Astrid stood up again from avoiding the flying debris, they were met with a truly wonderful sight that their dragons were also staring wide eyed at.

Standing, or attempting to stand would be a better way to phrase it, was a tiny little metallic black Night Fury. The most adorable sight any of them had ever seen.

It had some brownish streaks across either side of its tail symmetrically, so it wasn't completely black. The little Night Fury was whining.

Darkwing slowly approached the hatchling, and the little dragons ears shot up at the sound of the thuds. Its eyes opened, and revealed huge, bright and light green orbs. A slightly brighter & lighter green than those of Toothless.

Its wings unfolded, and its wing span was about 30 inches from wing tip to wing tip. While from its head to the tip of the end of its tail, was at least 35 inches. It was a perfectly formed hatchling. Having two perfect tailfins.

The little dragon screeched in fright at the sight of the huge dragon approaching, and tried to back off, but stumbled over some of the remaining egg remains.

"_There there my little one. You're safe. I am not going to hurt you, calm my child." _Darkwing spoke softly to her Night Fury hatchling.

The little dragon froze, and eyed her suspiciously. But it couldn't move without stumbling around so it stayed still, managing to just stand on its four paws.

"_There there. Come on hatchling." _Darkwing encouraged, gesturing with her paw towards herself. "_You're safe."_

The small hatchling slowly walked towards its mother, and eventually made it to her paws. Darkwing enveloped her child to chest, and began purring affectionately.

The little dragon squirmed at first, but then relaxed into its mothers arms.

Darkwing then lifted the little dragon up, and looked underneath.

She smiled warmly, and spoke, "_It's a girl!"_

Astrid was nearly in tears as she watched the affectionate and loving scene in front of her. When Hiccup whispered the gender of the newborn dragon into her ear, she smiled and her heart melted.

Darkwing then held the little Night Fury out further, and pointed to Toothless. "_That is Toothless. Your daddy._" She then gestured to herself, "_I am Darkwing, your mum._"

As if the dragon understood, she nodded, excitedly.

Darkwing froze. And gently smiled again. "_Here Toothless._" She then passed the little baby dragon to her father.

The small female dragon eyed Toothless, while glancing back and forth between him and her mother.

"_It's all right little one. He won't hurt you. None of us will." _Darkwing assured, as she rubbed her snout affectionately against her hatchling.

Toothless melted away when he held his child. "_You're beautiful, young one._" He then nuzzled his snout into her chest and the little dragon squirmed in delight, whining and enjoying the affection.

"_I am a dad. I can't believe it!" _Toothless muttered under his breath.

Hiccup chuckled.

The little newborn female dragon instantly stopped whining, and her ears raised to the roof at the sound of a foreign noise. She stopped moving and her head glanced around till she saw two figures.

"_Now there, those are humans, or Vikings as they are called. They are our closest and best friends. They won't harm you. They are loving beings just like us." _Darkwing spoke.

Hiccup crouched down low and stuck his arm out a little. "Hey little one, I won't hurt you. My name is Hiccup." The dragon seemed confused, as the figure spoke a different way than her parents, but still understood it.

Toothless gently placed the little female onto the ground, and she stared at Hiccup. Not even noticing Astrid standing next to him.

The dragon slowly walked towards Hiccup, and he opened his arms out wide.

"You're cute little one." Hiccup whispered.

The little dragon glanced back at Darkwing one more time, who nodded encouragingly. If her parents trust these beings, then she will.

At this, the little Night Fury crouched down, and leapt into Hiccups arms, much like a cat.

Hiccup chuckled once again, as the little Night Fury began purring for the first time. A soft, yet deep and powerful purr. He stroked the dragon along its length, giving it plenty of affection. The dragon closed its eyes, and completely relaxed in bliss in his grip.

"She's adorable." Astrid spoke, nearly tearing up again at sight of her husband being so gentle and affectionate.

The hatchling instantly opened her eyes once again, and looked at the other human figure.

"It's okay little one. This is Astrid. My mate." He soothed, the little dragon relaxed somewhat, and looked at Astrid.

Hiccup then gently passed her to Astrid, who the little dragon relaxed with much quicker than before.

"_She likes you."_ Darkwing chuckled. Hiccup whispered the translation to Astrid.

The little dragon then looked at Hiccup, then to Darkwing, seemingly confused. It then jumped out of Astrid's grip, and landed on its feet on the ground between the adult Night Furies and the humans.

It kept on glancing between Darkwing then Hiccup, then Astrid.

"Ah, she's wondering how I can understand the dragons and Astrid can't. I'll show you how I do that one day." The female hatchling then stared at Hiccup.

"What are you going to name her?" Astrid perked up, watching as the hatchling now started looking at her tail with interest.

"_What do you think sweetheart?_" Darkwing asked her mate. While the hatchling was now desperately trying to catch her tail, as she started running in circles.

"_Hmmm, not sure. Maybe something to do with the sky. Like, Skyair or something."_ Toothless suggested. Shrugging.

"What about Darksteal?" Astrid wondered aloud. Watching the hatchling who was now examining her wings.

"_That's good, but I think we can think of something better. Also that's more of a boys name_." Darkwing voiced her opinion. Hiccup translated for Astrid as usual.

Toothless suddenly smiled, a good name had come into his mind.

"_How about Skylynx?"_ He suggested enthusiastically.

Hiccup quickly translated for his wife, then smiled and nodded in agreement. "I like that, Skylynx. That's a very good name. What do you think Darkwing?" Hiccup asked.

"Sounds good. Skylynx it is." Darkwing nodded and turned to her baby dragon. "Skylynx, come here darling."

Skylynx perked up, unsure whether the larger dragon was talking to her. But she saw the encouraging look on her mother's face, so she walked over.

Hiccup and the dragons then heard a low rumble, which came directly from the little dragon. Skylynx looked almost embarrassed, and glanced around nervously with her ear flaps down and putting her head down in shame.

We all chuckled. "Time to get some food. I'll go and get some from Dad." Hiccup announced, standing up and preparing to leave.

"Thanks Hiccup. Yeah I think we'll all have breakfast too!" Astrid blurted. Pressing her hands to her stomach and mocking starvation.

Hiccup laughed, and walked out of the house into the morning sun. It warmed him greatly, the lovely feel of the morning sun's rays beaming into your flesh is wonderful.

As Hiccup was walking through town, he looked around everywhere for his father. Until he finally spotted him coming out of The Great Hall.

"Hey Dad." He greeted him. Stoick's eyes gradually drifted down till they met Hiccups. Hiccup noticed that he was stumbling and appeared drunk.

"Hiccup m-boy! What brings you, hhhere this morrrning?" He slurred out. Gobber suddenly appeared at his side, and gave Hiccup a nod, confirming his suspicions.

"Dad you're drunk, go and rest. Though I need some fish, we've run out." Hiccup answered.

Before the drunk chief could answer, Gobber brightened up. "We've just got a catch that came through this morning. Bucket and Ingrid should be putting them in the storehouse. If you make it there in time, ya may be able to get some."

Hiccup nodded. "Thanks Gobber."

He then took off towards the food storehouse. Leaving Gobber physically supporting his drunken out chief. 'He really needs to lay off the mead.' Thought Hiccup.

As he ran through town, he nearly knocked over Fishlegs who seemed to be running too, which scared the crap out of the poor young man. And making him drop the map he was holding.

"Sorry Fish!" Hiccup called out and continued running.

"Hiccup I need to-" Fishlegs tried to shout, but Hiccup lost his voice because he got too far away. Whatever it was it would have to wait.

As soon as Hiccup arrived at the food storehouse. He took a quick look around Berk from the high place. He noticed a ship, and after a better look, it was Trader Johann's ship that was leaving port.

Hiccup opened the door to the storehouse, and saw Bucket and Ingrid stacking fish.

"Hey, I just need to take a few fish." He said, strolling in.

"Sure, go for it." Ingrid replied, smiling. "Bucket, give the man the cod." She instructed.

Bucket lifted up a sack, but it appeared to be empty. "I ate it already? Did I enjoy it?" He asked.

Ingrid face palmed. "Bucket you haven't put any fish in the sack!"

Hiccup didn't have time for this! So he grabbed the sack, put around 15 fish in it, then murmured thanks and left.

As soon as he was outside the door, he nearly crashed into Fishlegs again.

"Hiccup I really need to-" He insisted, but was interrupted.

"Not now Fishlegs! I am sorry, but can't it wait?!" He said impatiently.

"NO! This is important!" He screamed, desperate to get the Academy Leader to listen. He was still clutching a map to his chest.

"Fine. Walk with me back to my house." Hiccup replied, annoyed. "What is it?"

Fishlegs sighed. "I was chatting with Trader Johann earlier, and he told me something you must know."

Hiccup was now actively listening, interested.

Fishlegs took another deep breath. "You know how Johann knows and recognises Night Furies? Like what they look like? Because of Toothless and Darkwing?"

"Yes yes." Hiccup replied quickly.

"He said as he was sailing through the ocean to the west of Berk, he saw an island nearby. And as he looked out over the island, he saw-"

"Oh there you are!" Astrid suddenly appeared out of nowhere and interrupted Fishlegs. "We are all starving! Come on Hic lets get back! Skylynx is now getting impatient, so Toothless sent me out to find you."

Hiccup nodded. "Fishlegs, can we please talk about this later? I need to have breakfast now or my family will kill me. When I am finished I'll come and talk to you, got it?"

Fishlegs sighed again. "Fine." He then asked, "Wait, who's Skylynx?"

Hiccup and Astrid froze. They didn't want to tell anyone about her yet. They wanted to wait a little.

Hiccup thought fast. "Just a little Terrible Terror I found. Any way, we gotta go, see you soon Fish!" And with that, Hiccup and Astrid quickly ran off towards their house, leaving a perplexed Fishlegs behind.

000000

Breakfast finished quickly, Toothless and Darkwing wolfed down their fish. While Skylynx was a little slower. But nonetheless, she seemed to really like it.

"All right. I better go talk to Fishlegs otherwise he may destroy Berk because of his impatience." Hiccup announced, standing up at the table.

Everyone chuckled, and Skylynx saw Hiccup motion to leave, and jumped away from Darkwing. She powered her wings with a small burst of speed and leapt onto Hiccup. Not wanting him to leave.

"Awww, Skylynx I won't be long." Hiccup nuzzled the little Night Fury affectionately, pushing his head into the dragon's chest, and Skylynx squirmed and whined playfully in return.

Hiccup gently put her down onto the table, where she walked over to the edge of the table, and jumped onto Toothless's Night Fury back.

Both Hiccup and Toothless have decided to not show or use their powers with the young one around, in case of frightening her.

Hiccup gave Astrid a quick peck on the cheek, then left.

He swiftly walked through Berk, searching for his chubby friend. But fate decided for Fishlegs to find him first.

"Hiccup finally!" Called a familiar voice. Hiccup spun around and saw Fishlegs walking in his awkward way toward him. Closely followed by Snotlout and the twins.

"Hiccup my man! How ya hanging?" Called out Snotlout, as he strolled up to him and held out his hand.

I shook Snotlouts hand firmly, and just nodded to the twins. "Good thanks Snot, you?"

"Wait till you hear this Hic! You'll be amazed!" Tuffnut said excitedly before Hiccups cousin could answer. "It's still not certain yet you know?" Ruffnut added.

"Just tell me already!" Hiccup said impatiently.

"All right all right! Hiccup, Trader Johann said while he was traveling to Berk, he glanced off to the west, and saw an island. Above the island is what appeared to be several black figures flying in the evening further to the west.

"While I was chatting to him, he said there are rumours among some neighbouring tribes that there is a place where the Night Furies live out west, it's rumoured to be called the Isle of Night." Fishlegs explained.

Before I could answer or react to this shocking surprise, Snotlout suddenly raised a hand and pointed towards the ocean.

"Guys look!" He said.

We all turned and stared. We something in the ocean, which seemed to be floating on the surface.

"Anyone got a spyglass?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, here." Fishlegs pulled one out of his satchel, and passed it to Hiccup. He took it and used it to look out across the ocean at it.

"It's a small boat, and there's two people lying down on it!" Hiccup observed, and as he looked carefully, they both appeared to be female.

000000

**End of Chapter 20.**

**I would like to shout out a thanks to xSOLO GAMERx for his winning name, ****Skylynx****! Also thanks to other people who have suggested names!**

**Don't forget to ****follow****, favourite & review!**

**I am still on the lookout for more names for human kids, and maybe one more Night Fury name.**

**So, I've left much more for the story to go on about! I am definitely planning to hopefully reach over 100,000 words!**

**winner123 – Thank you for the suggested name! I think it's very likely that one will be used! And I am sorry for the late update.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

Hiccup was having an interesting day. His best friend's mates' egg, has finally hatched and revealed the beautiful young female Night Fury named Skylynx.

He still hasn't shown the weapons and things he has made for his best friends and Astrid yet. Plus, he's just heard that Night Furies have been spotted going west over an island, towards what's rumoured to be the Isle of Night.

And on top of that, two unconscious and apparently unhealthy women have washed up on Berk, in a partially destroyed boat.

So, indeed Hiccup was having what seemed to be the most action in one day. What a way of summing it up.

Right now, he was standing next to a recovered and no longer drunken chief, often referred to as Stoick. They were both watching Gothi, along with Gobber and Spitelout behind them, watching her perform her examination on the two women.

They both appeared to be relatively young. One appeared to be older, and at least 22 years of age as a guess. She had almost completely black hair like Toothless's when he was human. It was long and curled down into a pony tail similar to Astrids.

She was wearing a dark brown vest, with a grey shirt. Along with tight brown pants.

The other girl appeared younger, with a guess of age around 18. She looked quite similar in physique and appearance. Except her hair was slivery white, and much shorter than the other woman. Her clothes were pretty much the same as the other one.

Gothi managed to explain that neither were injured, just appeared very tired and worn down. Also unhealthy, Gothi suggested they may not have eaten for several days.

Stoick ordered Ingrid and Gothi to keep an eye on them, keep them well fed, and keep them healthy. And when they are suitable, to talk to Stoick.

As soon as Stoick left, Hiccup followed. He needed to talk to his father.

"Hey Dad?" He called out, as he followed the chief out of the healers hut.

Stoick turned around, and looked at Hiccup expectantly. "Yes son?"

"Do you have some time to spare? I've got to show you something."

Stoick glanced up at the sun to tell the time, and looked around Berk. "Yes I suppose so."  
"Great. Follow me." Replied Hiccup.

I led the way back to my house. And knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Called out Astrid.

"It's me Hiccup, and I am bringing my Dad, Chief Stoick in to see her. Ask Darkwing and Toothless if it's all right." I called out.

"Her?" Asked Stoick. Confused. "Who is _her?_"

Before I could answer, the door swung open, revealing my stunningly beautiful wife Astrid. "They're ready." She announced.

Before we entered, a voice came from the distance.

Stoick and I both turned around, to see Spitelout and Fishlegs running towards us.

"Chief, they're awake. I think they're ready to speak to you." Spitelout said.

"Hiccup, there's still more I need to tell you about the Isle of Night." Fishlegs spoke, sounding both excited and worried.

"Okay, I'll go down there now." Stoick replied, he then turned to Hiccup. "Can we do this later son?"

"Sure Dad."

With that, the Chief and his second-in-command left the scene.

"What do you mean 'they're awake now?' And Fish what did you mean the Isle of Night?" Astrid asked, completely confused. And pouting a little, with her arms crossed.

Hiccup sighed. "Okay, let's start this off. When Fishlegs came by this morning, he told me that suspected Night Furies have been spotted flying to the west. And neighbouring tribes believe they're flying to what's only rumoured to be called the Isle of Night. Fishlegs says he'll tell us more about it.

The second and more important issue as of now, is Snotlout earlier spotted something in the water. Which turned out to be two unconscious young women. Both ended up washing ashore of Berk. According to Spitelout, they are awake. And Stoick went down there to speak to them. Which is where I must go too." Hiccup finally finished explaining.

"Wow, lots is happening today. Okay go for it. I am sure we all can look after Skylynx." Astrid spoke confidently.

Hiccup nodded. "Why don't you show Fishlegs? And Fish, why don't you tell Astrid and the dragons about what you wanted to talk about?"

"Good idea." Fishlegs said. Astrid then gestured him inside, to which he followed suit. Astrid gave Hiccup a wink, to which he returned, then left to follow the chief.

I followed Stoick back to the healers hut. He signalled me to stay outside, so I did.

I sat down and began drawing in the dirt with a stick whilst waiting.

After what seemed like half an hour, the door finally swung open. Revealing Stoick and Spitelout.

"Hiccup, they told me everything and can be trusted, I hope. I'll leave them to you now to explain our story." I nodded in reply, and the chief with his brother left the scene. I stood up, and walked to the door.

I stopped short at what I saw. Both girls appeared beaten down and worn out. Gothi was giving a glass of water to the older one, while Ingrid was treating what appeared to be a burn on the side of the younger one's face.

"Hello." I greeted them, walking in and smiling confidently.

The younger girl looked up and nodded to me, while the other girl stared at me. In a way that made goose bumps appear on myself. It was hard to tell if she looked attracted and looking at my features, or if she was just staring curiously.

I cleared my throat.

"What?" The younger one with silver hair snapped. Her bangs fluttered around her face, to which Gothi swept them out of the way while she kept tending to her scar.

"Emily! Don't speak like that." The older girl snapped right back. She turned and looked back at me.

"Hi there. She is my sister, and her name is Emily. She is 18 years old. My name is Heather, I am 22 years of age. I look after her. Who are you?" The older woman named Heather asked, just before she drank down all the water Ingrid gave her.

"My name is Hiccup. You both just spoke to my father, who is the Chief of this town, called Berk. What happened to you both?" I asked politely. Not failing to notice Heathers eyes trailing all over my body.

"He's your father?" Emily chuckled, "you look like a Fishbone compared to him."

I scoffed at that. I had grown and trained myself since I was younger. I still may not look like him, but I can beat him in a sword fight now.

"Emily!" Heather snapped, now blushing. "I am sorry about her. She very blunt." She paused a moment. "You look fine to me." She then smiled.

I tried to hide the blush spreading on my cheeks.

"It's fine. Now will you please tell me what happ-"

"We just explained it to the Chief! Why do we need to explain it to you as well?!" Emily blurted. Gothi had had enough, and whacked her staff against Emily's cheek, the one without the scar, but not too hard.

After that she began drawing runes in the floorboard.

"She says don't speak to the son of the chief like that. You have no idea what this man has done, and I would advise you not to treat him like that, you don't want to get on his bad side. Trust me."

Gobber had slipped in unnoticed, and made Heather jump fright and Emily squeal in shock. And after he had finished Gothi's translation, he gave a wink to me.

"Thanks Gobber." I smiled affectionately and nodded to him. "Oh, and by the way…" I walked over to him.

"Can you please get the weapons I have created plus the other thing for Darkwing, and take them to my house for my family? I need to talk to these girls. Just say they are gifts, and I love them all. I'll be home when I can." Hiccup whispered.

"Sure thing boy." He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, before he left.

"So, where were we? Oh yes, please te-"

"All right all right!" Heather squealed.

"We lived on an island far away from here. A typical Viking tribe. We fought dragons, because that is what we do. One day, the dragon raids ceased. We had the occasional dragon fly past, but we rarely ever had raids.

So we lived in peace and harmony for 2 – 3 years. Until this one night, we heard familiar roars and sounds of dragons. We presumed it was another dragon raid. So we rushed outside with all our weapons. But were met with a different sight.

Lightning was striking through the air, hitting black targets in the sky we could not see. We figured they were Skrills. But they were not alone. Along our shores, large boats with the Skrill symbol embedded upon the sails landed.

Soldiers stormed in, and destroyed most of our defences.

As we fought, I noticed that the Skrills were not targeting us, they had a rival. Purple fire blasts appeared out of nowhere and were shooting at the lightning dragons. But they appeared outnumbered.

Soon, the Skrills managed to push off many of the invisible black dragons away. And the soldiers destroyed our village. As to why, I don't know. Maybe they thought that we had sided with them.

Our parents managed to take a small boat and forcefully put us upon it. We sailed of the other end of the island, escaping the Skrills and the soldiers. We guessed that our whole tribe was destroyed. We've were on the boat for many weeks.

Eventually, we ran into an oval shaped island which looked like it once had a house built on it. We stayed there for a long while, till one day we saw some black figures in the sky, and we took that as our queue to try and find another tribe which could help us. So we left about 2 weeks ago, and ended up here."

Heather breathed in, trying to relax and keep the grief away.

"I am very sorry for your loss. And those were Berserkers."

Both girls looked confused at my statement. And both muttered, "what?"

"Berserkers. That is the name of the tribe that destroyed your island. We know them very well. There is a lot you both have been through, and a lot you both need to know. Are you ready for me to explain? Or would rather rest and get some food? You guys will be staying here till you're both better. You'll be safe here." I offered.

Both girls looked at each other. "Can you explain please? All Chief Stoick told us was that we can stay and you will talk to us." Heather asked. Emily nodded as well.

I took a deep breath.

"Our tribe was no different than yours. Dragons raided us every month. Destroyed our homes, took our food, and killed a few Vikings. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah." They both said simultaneously.

"Well, that's all Berk was and happened to us for three-hundred years. Then, I came into the picture. Apparently, believe this or not, it's true. I was the 'chosen one' according to the gods to end the war between the Vikings and Dragons."

Emily scoffed, while Heather looked confused.

"My mother died when I was two years old. Our house collapsed by the force of a dragon that landed on it. My dad and I witnessed it. And since then, I was treated like a Hiccup. A runt of the village.

My 'friends' my age mocked me. My dad was always gave me a disappointed scowl. And I was looked down upon by the whole village, with the exception of my only friend Fishlegs, and my mentor, Gobber.

Gobber was and still is the main village blacksmith. I had been his apprentice even since I was little. Anyway, that was all I ever got from anyone. I figured I was pretty smart though. I made things, I tried to make things better in the village by inventing stuff. However it never worked and always ended up a disaster.

Until one day, three years ago, everything in my entire life changed. I was 17 years old, and the dragons decided to raid on this particular night. When I arrived at the forge, many strange things started happening to me.

When I dropped some weapons that the Vikings wanted me to sharpen and weld to the fire pit, I went what's called the bellows **(Thank you Nickolasius-the-Conquerer for telling me what they were called!) **and tried to make the coals in the pit heat up and flame a little more.

But the bellows didn't do the job well enough. So, out of frustration, in my mind, I thought to myself, 'Oh would you just flame UP a little!'"

I smiled at the mildly intrigued and interested faces that Heather and Emily were showing at my life story.

"And, to my great surprise and shock, the coals burst into flames and heated up extremely fast. I freaked out, and yelled, 'Whoa shit stop!'

Miraculously, the fire stopped immediately, and went back to its normal flame and heat.

Later on, another similar thing happened. While I was sharpening a sword on the sharpening wheel, it slowed down a lot whilst I was doing so.

So, I thought 'oh would you spin faster.' And it did. It spun so fast that the weapons were sharp and ready for action within a few seconds."

"Wow Hiccup. This is amazing!" Heather marvelled.

"I know right!" I replied, excited at telling my story.

"Many days before this raid, I had designed and built a contraption that fired bolas into the sky. At one point later that night, Gobber left me. To which I grabbed my invention, and ran to a nearby cliff.

Now the dragons that the Skrills were attacking back near your home, are called Night Furies."

"WHAT! I thought they were just a myth." Heather interrupted.

"Nah, they are definitely real." I replied.

"So, on with the story. I went up to the cliff face, and got my bola launcher ready. Eventually, a Night Fury flew past me, and I shot the bola launcher.

It hit the Night Fury, because I heard a screech and I saw the faint outline of some black figure falling off into the distance. I had done the one thing no one else had ever done. I had hit a Night Fury! The deadliest dragon in the known world. The Skrill comes second.

A few seconds after that, a Monstrous Nightmare came up from behind me and destroyed my launcher. I ended up running for my life. The dragon fired some, well…fire at me. And it hit my left arm directly.

I looked down, and my tunic was on fire. I put it out, and then discovered that the fire hadn't injured my arm at all. How could that be possible? My arm should have burnt off.

Anyway, after that and the scolding by my father, I decided to go and try and find the Night Fury by myself, because no one believed me.

I only took my dagger and my notebook.

When I found the Fury, it was still alive. And tangled all up in ropes from my bola. I was thrilled at the time.

When I closed my eyes and raised my dagger to stab the dragon," Heather and Emily held their breaths at this point.

"I heard and listened to the sound of the dragon breathing. I opened my eyes, and saw the dragon staring right back into my own, I swear it's acidic green eyes were piercing my soul. As we looked at each other, the dragon looked more closely into mine, as I did into its.

Then, I tried to snap myself out of it. But I couldn't shake off the feeling. I was taught and told that dragons were mindless killing creatures, not intelligent beings.

But this dragon stared at me with _fear_. Something I thought was impossible.

Then, I heard a low whine and a thud. I opened my eyes, to see that the dragon had actually fainted.

Anyway, after the shock, I decided that I couldn't kill a dragon. So I released all the ropes, and cut him free.

But, the Night Fury had other intentions, so it leaped up and pinned me to the ground before you could say dragon.

I was terrified. I didn't know what to do, so I accepted my fate. I stared back into the dragons eyes, just as it had done to me.

Suddenly, the dragon then widened it's eyes, as if it remembered something very important. After that, it actually smiled toothlessly at me. Then it ran off.

I fainted at that point."

Heather and Emily were stunned. They couldn't think of what to say, so I continued.

"Later on, I went by myself to the other end of the island, where I discovered the full extent of what powers I had. Odin had given me the power of Fire, Water, and the ability to move and change certain things. Supernatural abilities and desires.

I could make a fireball out of my hands. I could control water. I could even control people, and make them think and do what I wanted. Same as with dragons, except the Night Fury.

I didn't do that much, but it was awesome. Anyway, after time, I discovered the Night Fury again in what appeared to be a cove in the forest. Over more and more time, we became fantastic friends. He told me what I had to do to end the war.

The Night Fury, which I named Toothless because of his retractable teeth, became my dragon and my best friend. I became his rider and his best friend.

He also has two powers of his own that Odin gave him. He can turn into a human that looks similar to me, his clothes are part of his power too. He can also have a saddle that he can remove with his power if he chooses and place it on his back when he wants. He still has those powers.

Anyway, Toothless and I were destined to end the war together. I also fell in love with a girl from the village called Astrid Hofferson. She also fell in love with me in time, and we got married. Anyway, that's accelerating too far.

So, Toothless and I one day went for a ride together, and we went to the dragons nest. Where we saw that all dragons, with the exception of Night Furies and Skrills were forcefully controlled by the fear and power of a monstrous dragon called The Red Death.

This dragon was huge. It was the size of a mountain, and it lived in a volcano.

Over more and more time, Toothless and I teamed up to battle The Red Death. And succeeded. Toothless and I sent the monster plummeting head first into the ground. Causing a massive explosion.

As we were flying, neither saw its tail bludgeon until the last minute. And it smashed into us. Snapping me out of the saddle, and sending me plummeting to the ground towards the fiery explosion.

I may have been immune to fire, but I would not have survived the fall. Toothless and I had become as best friends as possible. We had and still share an extremely strong and unbreakable bond of friendship and trust between us.

Because of this, he saw me falling to my death, and just managed to grab my leg." I showed my black prosthetic forward to the girls.

"But he twisted my foot and end of my leg. Gobber has much experience with prosthetics for obvious reasons, so he and villagers healer Gothi who was attending you many minutes ago, fixed me up.

Since then, we have been at peace with the dragons. Some live among us, and many live here with riders too. Such as myself. I am the leader of the Berk Dragon Training Academy. Along with my wife Astrid, my dragon Toothless, and his mate Darkwing. Who is another Night Fury with a bloody past.

Skrills were the Night Furies largest enemy. The two species were at war with each other for many, many years. The Night Fury numbers had dropped dramatically in the archipelago. While the Skrills had multiplied. The Skrills and the Berserkers made an alliance.

Long story short with the Berserkers and the Skrills, they were our enemy when they invaded us, but we beat them and the Skrills. Toothless killed Dagur-The-Deranged, who was the Berserker Chief, after he nearly killed me. I went to heaven for many moments, where I met my mother.

She told me some stuff, and I ended up having to accept one of few choices I was offered. I chose the best one, which was to return to life, and to be given one extraordinary ability. My Fire and Water powers were taken away.

But I still have two powers left. I can still control people, move and change things when and how I want. But I have a limit. If I use too much power, it strains me and I get tired. However, I don't get strained when I use my other special ability, which I will tell/show you another time."

…

Silence.

…

Finally, Heather broke it. "Hiccup, that is incredible. But how do we know you're telling the truth about all this?"

"Yeah, you better not be lying to us." Emily threatened.

"See for yourself." I replied. I gestured for them to come closer. And they did.

I opened the door, and revealed the sight of Berk.

Emily and Heather both gasped and their hands flew to their mouths.

"Oh my god!"

Just then, two massive black figures came bounding towards us. Both with holding two people each on their backs.

Astrid, Gobber, Stoick and Fishlegs all hopped off Toothless and Darkwing, just as a small and very cute black Night Fury flew off Fishlegs's shoulder, and straight to mine.

"Skylynx!" I cheered in glee.

**End of Chapter 21.**

**I am happy to introduce the one and only Heather! But her role might be slightly different that her role in Riders of Berk. **

**Thanks for everything guys! Sorry about late update, but it's best to get used to it. Work and Easter got and get in the way.**

**Happy Easter everyone!**

**Don't forget to ****Follow****, Favourite & Review!**

**Telron – Indeed yeah! Here you go!**

**xSOLO GAMERx – You're welcome and thanks for the name Skylynx once again!**

**Guest (April 15th) – Maybe, maybe not. We'll see.**

**winner123 – Eric is a name I think I may use in the future, thank you. And you're welcome for everything!**

**Guest (April 16th) – Thank you for your suggestion, Dagmar, thanks for the name, and I'll think about it and take it into consideration.**

**Nickolasius-the-Conquerer – Thank you once again for telling me what the 'fan thingy' was called in Chapter 1!**

**JaMaL HaDeS – Yes, Skylynx. I like it too, and no I did not know it was from Transformers Prime. I didn't even know there was a Transformers Prime. Besides, I didn't even come up with the name! xSOLO GAMERx came up with the name. I just used it cause it is awesome.**

**winer123/Guest (April 20th) – Thank you, but a little weird as to why these two reviews posted at nearly the exact same time and are remarkably similar.**

**Guest (April 21st) – I'll update when I can.**


End file.
